Sanando las heridas del corazon
by Cherrie SA
Summary: Una intriga hace que Darien le haga mucho daño a Serena, sin embargo el desea reparar el error cometido, al pasar el tiempo la encuentra y se enamora de ella ¿podrá su amor sanar las heridas que dejó en el corazón de la chica?Serena será capaz de perdonar
1. La conspiracion

**"Sanando las heridas del corazón"**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**Sumary :** Darién era un joven de noble corazón y buenos sentimiento que esperaba encontrar a la mujer de su vida, pero una noche sus amigos le tiendo una trampa y bajo los efectos de la droga y al alcohol, viola a una jovencita llamada Serena, al otro día al darse cuenta de los sucedido, le reclama a sus amigos y jura buscar a la joven para obtener su perdón, después de muchos años la encuentra y se enamora de ella ¿podrá el amor borrar todas las heridas marcadas en el corazón de ambos? ¿Podrá el amor de Darién lograr el perdón de Serena?

**_Capítulo 1. La conspiración_**

Era un tres de agosto, Darién Chiba celebraba su cumpleaños número 18, sus amigos habían preparado una gran fiesta en una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, propiedad de su familia, y aunque él hubiese preferido algo más tranquilo, su padre casi lo obligó a aceptar dicha invitación. El padre de Darien: Don Adolfo Chiba, era un hombre prepotente, muy diferente a su hijo y deseaba con toda su alma que su hijo fuera como él, un ser sin sentimiento que no le importa aplastar o destruir a los demás con tal de lograr sus objetivos.

Días antes Don Adolfo Chiba había tenido una reunión con los hermanos Eyes, Adler y Nahuel esos hermanos eran malvados al igual que Adolfo, pues querían que Darién tuviera su primera vez, el chico siempre se había negado pues decía que la intimidad entre dos personas debería ser una entrega voluntaria de amor y no un deseo motivado por las bajas pasiones, pero para ellos eso era pura cursilería, por lo que idearon un plan

**Flash Back**

- ¿Esta seguro que funcionará Don Adolfo? – preguntó Adler

- por supuesto, si hacemos que mi hijo tome algunas copas con estas drogas que estimulan el deseo sexual, estoy seguro que sucumbirá a sus institutos carnales, y sobre todo con la chica adecuada, una que se que le gustará, que por cierto su tía, me la vendió a muy buen precio, diciendo que es virgen, … lo que tengo que hacer para iniciar a este chico, pero ya es tiempo de que chico, sepa lo que es ser hombre – dijo el hombre con una voz que daba escalofríos

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted, nosotros tenemos tiempo de haber disfrutado nuestra primera vez y por supuesto a partir de ese momento hemos disfrutado de la vida – dijo Nahuel

- Así es, pero mi hijo siempre se ha escondido bajo las faldas de su madre, pero eso se acabó, lo hare hombrecito por la buenas o las malas, además jamás sospechará nada

- de eso puede estar seguro, Don Adolfo, Darién jamás sospechará nada – dijo Adler

**Fin del Flash Back**

Lejos de ahí en una casa modesta, una rubia platicaba con su tía

- Querida Serena, se que más que nada en el mundo deseas, convertirte en una bella mujer para ser una modelo famosa – dijo Yaz una señora de cabellos rubio obscuro

- Así es tía, espero poder hacerlo un día – dijo una linda chica de 15 años con una linda cabellera rubia y unos ojos azul cielo, tan expresivos como hermosos

- Pues hoy es tu oportunidad, te conseguí una audición, por supuesto me costó trabajo hacerlo, así que arréglate muy bien para ir, tenemos que estar puntuales a las 7 de la noche – decía la mujer mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción salía de sus labios "pobre ingenua, pero en realidad me pagaran mucho por ti y no pienso desperdiciar esta oportunidad"

- Gracias tía Yaz, no sé cómo pagarte este favor – dice la rubia entusiasmada abrazando a su tía

- Haciendo lo que te pidan en la audición Serena, sólo eso – dice fríamente la Señora

La fiesta ya había empezado, sus amigos, con los que había crecido se encontraba presentes

- Gracias chicos, pero no debieron molestarse

- Pero Darién, si al fin llegas a la mayoría de edad, eres el último de nosotros que lo haces – dijo Rubeus (pues Darién era el más chico de ellos)

- Así es Darién y cómo no darte una fiesta – expresó Jedite – ya que no quisiste ir a la de nosotros

- Pero si la de ustedes no fueron fiestas, sino orgías y lo siento, mi primera vez tiene que ser especial – dijo Darién, pues él, a diferencia de sus amigos creía en el amor, no en una calentura de un momento

- Y créeme Darién que tu primera vez será especial – exclamó Diamante – te aseguró que lo será

- Sólo les quiero agradecer que mi fiesta la hayan hecho especial, es decir que no la convirtieran en una de "sus tradicionales fiestas" – expresó Darién

- No te preocupes Darién, nuestra diversión será diferente esta vez, de ello puedes estar seguro – dijo sonriendo Nahuel mientras le daba un trago más al chico

- saben creo que no debería seguir tomando, me siento algo mareado

- Darién, no seas aguafiestas, por esta vez relájate y diviértete – decían sus amigos

Los hermanos Eyes se alejaron y comentaron, - dentro de poco Darién no va a querer tomar más y eso puede acabar con la diversión que tenemos preparada, hay que darle los preparados con más licor – Tienes razón Nahuel, no te preocupes, en un descuido le pongo más licor a su vaso – y así lo hicieron, llegó el momento en que Darién estaba perturbado por los efectos del alcohol y las drogas

En la parte de atrás de la casa llegaba Serena y su tía Yaz, esta última tocó y ambas pudieron entrar, el señor que les abrió la puerta las llevó a un pequeño despacho

- Esta es tu sobrina, que desea hacer la prueba de "modelo" – preguntó Adolfo

- Sí, Señor, ella es –

- que se cambie, la arreglas y la llevas al cuarto azul, pronto empezará la audición

- por supuesto Señor, así lo haremos – ambas mujeres fueron guiadas por el sirviente al vestidor, allí había un baby doll, de encaje color negro, - Serena, te tienes que poner esto

- tía, no crees que es muy atrevido – preguntó Serena, tenía una corazonada que algo estaba mal, pero "que podría estar mal si su tía estaba con ella"

- Serena, la audición es para ser modelo de ropa interior, póntelo, dijiste que ibas hacer lo que te dijeran, por lo que no me hagas quedar mal – la chica entra al baño y se cambia pero se pone una bata que había ahí, al salir su tía le deshizo la coletas y la arregló, la chica se veía preciosa y la lleva al cuarto azul, donde sólo había una cama y otra puerta diferente por donde entraron y por supuesto habían varias cámaras

- Tía me da miedo

- Serena, no seas tonta, es tu oportunidad, pórtate bien, dame la bata, voy estar afuera y cuando termine la audición te vengo a buscar – la señora le quitó la bata, salió y al hacerlo la puerta por donde habían entrado se confundió con la pared, era una puerta que sólo se abría por un lado, la chica tímidamente se sentó en la cama en cuchillas, tratando de cubrirse su cuerpo con su cabello, no le gustaba lo que estaba sucediendo y una angustia se apoderó de ella

Por su parte los amigos de Darién, fueron avisados, su regalo ya estaba listo

- Darién amigo, ahora tu regalo, vamos al cuarto azul para que lo veas y lo disfrutes pero antes te tienes que poner esto – y le pusieron una máscara que le cubría la parte de arriba de su cara – no te la quites – le dijeron al ver que trataba de quitársela, pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que estaba muy bien puesta

- Chicos, no se hubieran molestado – dijo el pelinegro ya tomado y sin poder controlar sus emociones ni sentimientos y se dirigieron todos al cuarto azul, Darién entró en él y vio a la mujer más bella que jamás hayan contemplado sus ojos, una figura angelical, piel blanca, cabello rubio, ojos azules, al verla sintió unos deseos tan grandes de hacerla suya, las drogas ya estaban haciendo sus efectos y se acercó a la chica

Serena al ver entrar a Darién se asustó tanto que su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no se movía, una sensación de terror la invadió y sólo pudo arrimarse al fondo de la cama pero esta estaba pegada junto a la pared mientras el tipo con una máscara había entrado y se dirigía hacia ella.

Darién, como una león a su presa, iba hacia la mujer que lo hacía temblar de deseo, al llegar junto a ella la abraza y la besa desesperadamente, con pasión, desenfreno, lujuria, por su parte Serena al sentir los labios de el hombre sobre los suyos reacciona, empieza a luchar, se quiere separar de él, lo golpea, lo araña, pero el enmascarado es más fuerte y no puede soltarse, entonces la chica siente el cuerpo del hombre sobre ella, sus manos acariciándola por todo su cuerpo, esas manos la lastiman, la queman, le hacen daño, - no-o-o-o-o, por favor no me lastime – es el grito de la chica, al cual Darién no le hace caso, por no estar consciente, es como si su instinto animal hubiera salido y no lo pudiera controlar, le rompe con fuerza el baby doll a la chica dejándola desnuda debajo de él, marcando en la piel de ella el roce de la tela al quitarla con fuerza y con rapidez, enseguida se deshace de su camisa y se desabrocha el pantalón y se lo quita, está demasiado excitado para pensar, su único deseo es poseer a esa bella criatura, mientras la chica llora y por más intentos que hace no puede zafarse, - por favor, no lo haga, me duele, …ay.. . Me duele… - gritaba Serena, pero sus llamadas de auxilio no eran atendidas, sólo podía ver uno ojos azules llenos de lujuria, deseo y pasión, de pronto sus piernas son separadas con fuerza y exclama un fuerte grito y siente el miembro del hombre que entra con rápido y con furia en su intimidad, quitándole su virginidad, la chica grita de dolor en ese momento y le dice llorando - basta por favor, ya déjeme en paz – pero Darién seguía con movimientos fuertes y profundos de pronto Serena entra en estado de shock y se pierde de la realidad, no se mueve, hasta que una vez que Darién sacia su apetito salió de ella y se quedó dormido inmediatamente, no sin antes decirle quedamente y darle un beso muy tierno – eres muy dulce, eres lo mejor que me ha podido ocurrir – la chica lloraba se sentía sucia, no supo cómo se separó del cuerpo del hombre y mientras lo hacía entra su tía y le dice tirándole la ropa a la cara– cámbiate ya nos vamos

- tía ¿estuviste ahí?– le pregunta con lágrimas en los ojos y toda fuera de sí

- por supuesto, que sí, vimos todo por las cámaras y sabes Serena me has decepcionado te dije que fueran buena y que hicieras lo que te pidieran, no que pusieras resistencia, era la primera vez del chico – le dice la tía con burla y desprecio

- Tía ¿Por qué hiciste esto?, me trajiste para que me violaran – pregunta histéricamente Serena pero la señora le da una bofetada que la hace caer al suelo

- Te violaron, porque te resististe, anda vístete para irnos o quieres seguir disfrutando de tu noche de amor – dice burlonamente la vieja, la chica entre llantos obedece a su tía, una vez vestida, Yaz agarra a Serena a y la jala y casi a rastras se la llevó a su casa, Serena toda adolorida se deja conducir por su esa malvada mujer, al llegar a su casa, una vez que su tía cae dormida por el licor se escapa de ahí y se van con la Señora Ikuko

- Serena, pero niña ¿Qué te paso? – dice una mujer de cabellos azules al verla entrar en su casa

- mi tía me vendió y me violaron – decía la rubia llorando, - y lo va hacer de nuevo tengo que escapar de mi casa – Ikuko la abraza y la consuela y después le dice - Entonces Serena, nos iremos juntas, no puedo dejar que te vayas sola – por lo que las dos mujeres empacaron lo más que pudieron y ambas salieron en la camioneta de Ikuko a una cabaña de ella, que por supuesto nadie sabía que la tenía, al llegar a ella acomoda a Serena en una habitación y le dice – Serena, tengo que regresar para dejar todo arreglado, no le abras a nadie, yo entro con mi llave, aquí tiene todo para que comas – le dio un beso en la frente y se fue, Serena entra al baño y se lava, se talla todo su cuerpo tratando de borrar las marcas de los besos y de las caricias que ese canalla le hizo y lloro, lloro hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas, sus ilusiones habían sido destrozadas, estaba amaneciendo y no supo cómo llegó a la cama y pronto se quedó dormida.

Lejos de ahí en una casa lujosa, un joven despertaba en una habitación azul, - que me pasó, que sueño más extraño – pensaba, se siente adolorido, en eso nota su desnudez y abre lentamente los ojos y ve una habitación con su ropa tirada por el suelo, un baby doll roto y en la sábana una mancha de sangre y de pronto todos los recuerdos viene a su mente, los ojos asustados de las jovencita a la que él con sus manos recorrió toda, el haberse unido sin consideración a ella, los gritos de auxilio, su llanto, su desesperación, ¿Cómo fue capaz de cometer semejante atropello? Tenía que buscarla, tenía que pedirle perdón por haberle quitado de la manera más ruin su virginidad, y sobre todo de la manera en cómo lo hizo rápidamente se pone su ropa, al salir sus amigos están festejando

- Aquí llega el hombre – dicen todos

- te lo dijimos tu primera vez sería inolvidable – empiezan a decirlo

- Ustedes planearon todo esto, ¿cómo pudieron? – dijo furioso Darién

- porque yo se los pedí – dijo Adolfo, - yo contraté a la jovencita y no tengo la menor idea de su arrepentimiento a última hora, pero estoy orgulloso de ti, te comportaste como todo un semental, cómo todo un Chiba

- Padre, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?, la chica era apenas una niña y yo la tome por la fuerza, ¿Quién es ella? Tengo que pedirle perdón – pregunta con desesperación Darién

- Tu no harás eso Darién, te lo prohíbo entiendes – dice Adolfo Chiba enérgicamente

- Se te olvida padre que ayer cumplí la mayoría de edad y lo siento, si tu no me quieres decir quién es ella, la buscaré para ganarme su perdón, no descansaré hasta lograrlo aunque en ello se me vaya la vida – dice el chico desafiando a su padre

Continuará ...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno chicas, este fic lo pensaba subir mas adelante, pero queria darles un regalo especial porque llegar a 200 reviews en Sailor Moon Hapinnes y en Serena, La princesa sólo falta un review para llegar a 200, tambien quiero dedicar este capitulo a diane, por su cumpleaños, Quiero agradecerkes la aceptacion que han tenido mis fics, eso me alegra y motiva. Se que prometi actualiza cada semana, pero esta fin de semana se me hizo dificil, les pido que me tengan un poco de paciencia, es que ahora tengo algo de trabajo pero lo que si les puedo decir que al menos actualizare uno, en caso de que pueda actualizar mas lo haré, pues no me gusta hacerlas esperar con los capitulos

besos a todas y espero sus reviews

Cherrie


	2. La Señora Ikuko

**"Sanando las heridas del corazón"**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

_**Capitulo 2 La Señora Ikuko**_

La Señora Ikuko Tsukino regresaba a su casa en la ciudad, ella era una mujer de cabellos largos de tono azul oscuro, sus ojos también eran azules, era muy guapa y amable con la mayoría de las personas, pero con un trágico pasado que muy pocos conocía, de hecho sólo sus íntimos amigos, los cuales vivían en Ciudad Ilusión, pues su esposo Kenji y su hija Celeste habían muerto hacía 10 años

**Flash Back**

En una lujosa mansión rodeada de bien cuidados y hermosos jardines, se encontraba un hombre en la sala algo nervioso, se paseaba de un lado a otro, dentro del amplio lugar, estaba impaciente y a cada rato miraba su reloj

- Ikuko apúrate, vamos a llegar tarde a tu cita con el doctor – decía Kenji Tsukino un señor de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, usaba lentes

- Ya estoy lista, pero estaba cambiando a Celeste, se ensució y cómo después le prometimos llevarla al parque quiero que se vea muy linda, que sea la niña más hermosa del parque, o ¿acaso no es hermosa nuestra pequeña? – decía Ikuko mientras bajaba con su pequeña hija de cinco años, la niña era una lindura de cabellos castaños claros y ojos azules, Kenji al verlas bajar se queda asombrado debido a lo elegantes y hermosas que se encontraban, amaba a sus dos mujeres: su esposa y su hija, eran su vida para él. Al llegar a su esposa junto a él, la besa en sus labios, a lo cual la mujer corresponde el beso, mientras que su hija los mira, le gustaba ver a sus padres demostrándose tanto amor y después ambos abrazan y besan a su hija y los tres se encaminan al auto para dirigirse al hospital.

Al llegar a la clínica, Celeste se pone a llorar, generalmente no lo hacía era una niña muy tranquila, y generalmente no hacía berrinches ni lloraba en público, pero ese día en particular lo estaba haciendo, por lo que sus padres, se sorprendieron al oírla

- ¿Qué te pasa cariño? ¿Por qué lloras? – le pregunta Ikuko a su hija

- ¡Quiero un helado! – dice la chica, y le hace una cara que tiene una mirada que en realidad la hace ver muy tierna

- Celeste, hija después de que salga tu mamá del hospital te compro tu helado – le dice Kenji, tratando de no verla

- ¡Lo quiero ahora! – dice la niña llorando y de manera terca, claro sin quitar la mirada que tenía, que según ella era la mirada mágica

- Kenji, amor, porque no la llevas, la heladería está en la siguiente cuadra, terminando mi consulta yo los alcanzo – dice Ikuko, al ver a su hija en realidad sabía que ella le tenía un poco de fobia a los hospitales, debido a que hace poco le habían hecho los estudios de rutina, y además la niña no soportaba el olor a los hospitales

- Pero Ikuko, no quisiera que entraras sola a tu cita – dijo Kenji contrariado, por una parte quería llevar a su hija, pero por otra quería acompañar a su esposa al doctor

- No te preocupes, no quiero que la niña se aburra, además mírala, llévala por su helado – Kenji acepta la proposición y antes de irse besa a su esposa, Celeste se despide de su mamá con un gran abrazo y diciéndole – Mami, no tardes, te quiero mucho – Le da un beso tronado y se alejan para irse a la heladería. Ikuko los ve marcharse y entra con el doctor para su revisión, al salir de ella se dirige a la heladería pero al llegar a ella ve mucha gente alrededor, había muchas ambulancias y paramédicos así como la policía, de pronto siente una sensación extraña en el corazón y se acerca más al lugar, pero no la dejan pasar

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunta preocupada a los agentes

- Un conductor ebrio se estrelló en la heladería, disculpe pero estamos muy ocupados – le dijo el agente, al escucharlo Ikuko intenta buscar a su esposo y a su hija, pero a todos los heridos los están llevando al hospital, Ikuko regresa rápido al mismo para preguntar por su familia, ve a mucha gente llorando, el accidente había sido catastrófico, hubo muchas personas muertas, pero no lo habían dicho, sumaban unas 15 pues el conductor llevaba una camioneta y arrolló a todas las personas que estaban afuera y dentro de la heladería, Ikuko fue a preguntar a información

- Por favor, necesito saber si mi esposo y mi hija están bien, ellos estaban en la heladería, ¿Quién me puede informar? – pregunta la señora con miedo, su voz está quebrada por la angustia, su cara mostraba un preocupación inmensa

- En esa sala, están colocando los cuerpos de los fallecidos, de hecho casi nadie se salvo, Señora, lo siento – dice la enfermera tratando de no sonar alarmista, pero la veía con cierta aflicción, pues había muy pocas probabilidades de que algunos de los que estuvieran en la heladería se hubieran salvado y los que lo habían hecho estaban en estado crítico, con pocas esperanzas de vida.

Ikuko entra con una gran opresión en el pecho, tenía miedo, miedo de perderlos, ingresó a la sala donde se encontraban los cadáveres, recorriendo lentamente cada una de las camillas, pero de pronto su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad, allí estaban su esposo y su hija, muertos por una persona imprudente, una persona que no quiso dejar que otro condujera, un borracho que no valoraba la vida, Ikuko al verlos, no pudo más, sintió que las fuerzas la dejaban, se desmayó, acercaron a socorrerla.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ikuko llora al recordar ese episodio, su vida cambió totalmente, en un instante de tener a su bella familia se encontró sola, pues sus padres y sus suegros habían muerto tiempo atrás, por lo que después de enterrar a su esposo e hija en un entierro muy íntimo, pues toda su vida giraba en torno a su esposo y su hija, ¿Amigos? Si tenía, pero unos cuantos, esos amigos eran muy cercanos a la familia, se muda al pequeño lugar de Maravillas, un lugar pequeño y sobre todo distante de dónde pasó su tragedia, al llegar puso su pequeño negocio, un pequeño restaurante, no tenía necesidad, pues en realidad era muy rica inmensamente rica, pero quería mantenerlo en secreto, además el estar ocupada en su pequeño restaurante hacía más fácil llevar su dolor, pues estar activa y trabajando la ayudaba a no pensar en su tragedia y recuerda cuando conoció a Serena, era tan linda, tan tierna.

**Flash Back**

Justamente al mes de llegar a Maravillas, ve entrar a una niña preciosa, era rubia, con peinado de coletas, de ojos azules tan expresivos como tan bellos, pero llenos de lágrimas, junto con una Señora llamada Yaz, a la señora ya la conocía pues se había hecho cliente del lugar, ambas estaban vestidas de negro

- Hola Ikuko – Dijo Yaz – Me puedes servir lo mismo de siempre

- Y ¿Para la niña? – Pregunta Ikuko

- Igual – dice la mujer

- Pero Yaz, esa comida es muy fuerte para la niña – dice Ikuko

- Lo siento, pero no me alcanza para más – dice secamente Yaz

Ikuko se apresura a servirle su orden, pero le sirve a la niña un vaso de leche con chocolate, panecillos y una caldo de pollo con verduras – Lo de la niña, es por cuenta de la casa – Dice Ikuko al ver el rostro severo de la mujer -¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

- Me llamo Serena, mis papito se fue al cielo, se fue con mi mami, ella se fue hace un año, se que murieron y ahora voy a vivir con mi tía Yaz – dice la niña muy triste

- Entonces, bienvenida Serena, soy Ikuko Tsukino – le da un beso a la niña y se va

**Fin del Flash Back**

Desde que vio a Serena la niña le robó el corazón, con esa cara angelical, sus ojos tan expresivos, una sonrisa encantadora, por supuesto cuando sonreía, porque siempre la veía triste, en algunas ocasiones la niña iba por comida, pues su tía se le olvidaba alimentarla, es decir se largaba dejando a la niña sola, la primera vez de que Ikuko se entero de que Yaz no alimentaba a la niña, fue porque salió a realizar algunas compras y al pasar por donde vivía la vio sentadita en la puerta, al acercarse a ella le pregunta

- Serena, criatura, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Te pueden robar – le dice Ikuko alarmada

- Es que estoy esperando a mi tía, me dijo que no tardaba, se fue desde la mañana y tengo hambre no he desayunado – dijo la niña triste y es que pasaba del medio día

- Ven conmigo, Serena, yo te voy a dar tu comida – le agarra de la mano, cierra la puerta de la casa, dejando una nota para la tía de la niña y se la lleva a su restaurante , una vez ahí le da un vaso de leche, jugo de naranja y un poco de fruta picada, y al verla comida, la niña la devora y es que en verdad tenía hambre, pues Yaz le daba de comer muy poco, generalmente las sobras que ella dejaba.

- ¿quieres más Serena? – Le pregunta Ikuko a la pequeña, la chica la ve y no sabe que responder, pero la pelinegra, se da cuenta que la niña todavía tenía hambre – Espera un momento para que te sirva tu sopa y tu carne – la niña sonríe y le pregunta – ¿la puedo ayudar? – Por supuesto, Serena, ven conmigo – ambas se van a la cocina y al llegar la niña empieza a lavar los platos, lo hace con mucho cuidado, a pesar de su corta edad, Ikuko la mira con mucha ternura

- Serena, quiero pedirte algo – la chica la ve con asombro – Pequeña, cada vez que tengas hambre y no tengas nada de comer en tu casa, ven aquí para que comas algo, que no te de pena, tú no te preocupes por nada – la pequeña al oírla va con ella y la abraza – Gracias Señora Ikuko a partir de ese momento se hicieron amigas, ella al terminar de comer ayudaba a Ikuko a lavar trastes, a limpiar las mesas, de esta manera Serena le platicó su vida, así Ikuko por medio de las conversaciones de la niña se enteró que sus padres murieron de una rara enfermedad primero su madre y después su padres, de hecho Yaz fue a vivir un tiempo con ellos, pero un día se marchó y al poco tiempo su padre enfermó, pero lo más sorprendente de todo que Serena había nacido el mismo día que su hija Celeste, desde ese momento Ikuko quiso adoptarla y en muchas ocasiones Ikuko trato de pedirle a Yaz la custodia de la niña, pero la mujer se negaba, sin embargo cada vez que podía ayudaba a Serena, la apoyó para que estudiara hasta ese día fatal en que la vio entrar

**Flash Back**

Ikuko acababa de cerrar, estaba levantando todo para irse acostar cuando de pronto escucha que se abre la puerta y ve a Serena, toda llorosa, pero nota algo raro

- Serena, pero niña ¿qué te paso? – le pregunta

- Mi tía, no lo puedo creer, señora, mi propia tía me vendió y me violaron – dijo la rubia llorando, - y lo va hacer de nuevo tengo que escapar de mi casa – Ikuko la abraza y la consuela

- ¿Cómo fue? – pregunta Ikuko mientras continuaba abrazándola

- Sabiendo, que mi sueño es ser modelo me llevó con engaños a una supuesta audición me metió a un cuarto, ahí apareció un hombre y me tomó a la fuerza, por más intentos que hice para defenderme, no pude evitarlo, él me sometió, pero lo peor es que me quiere llevar la próxima semana para lo mismo, me tengo que ir señora Ikuko, no se a quien más recurrir sólo la conozco a usted, pero no puedo quedarme con mi tía – decía entre sollozos la rubia

- Entonces Serena, nos iremos juntas, no puedo dejar que te vayas sola, es muy peligroso, además en este estado, no, no te dejare hija – dice Ikuko, Serena al oírla se asombra, pues jamás pensó que tanto la quería Ikuko, pero ella le correspondía de la misma manera, para Serena Ikuko fue su segunda madre, la mujer la mira y le dice – nos vamos lejos de aquí a dónde tu tía no pueda encontrarte, iremos a Ciudad Ilusión, tengo una casa ahí, y no te preocupes por nada, sólo ayúdame a empacar – así que lo que las dos mujeres empacaron lo más que pudieron y ambas salieron en la camioneta de Ikuko, el viaje era un poco largo, pues había que desviarse por una ruta, que pocos conocían, el tiempo que duro el viaje Serena se quedó dormida, Ikuko la miraba, no comprendía cómo había sido capaz Yaz de hacer eso, de vender a su sobrina, pero de ahora en adelante protegería a Serena, quería mucho a la niña, la quería como una hija, como una hora y media después llegaron a una cabaña que tenía cerca de un lago, por supuesto nadie sabía que ella era la propietaria, al llegar despierta con cuidado a Serena, pero la chica se despierta aterrada por lo que le ocurrió, después de tranquilizar a la rubia, entran a la cabaña y acomoda a Serena en una habitación y le dice – Serena, tengo que regresar para dejar todo arreglado, no le abras a nadie, yo entro con mi llave, aquí tienes todo para que comas – le dio un beso en la frente y regresó a Maravillas.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Al llegar fue hablar con su abogado para que se encargara de todo lo necesario para la mudanza de sus cosas y de la venta del local de su restaurante y de su departamento que estaban juntos, sin embargo le pidió discreción, sabía que no era necesario, pero más valía tomarse las precauciones necesarias, al llegar de nuevo a su local vio a Yaz

- ¿has visto a Serena? – pregunta la mujer

- no la he visto – miente Ikuko – ¿Por qué me preguntas? Acaso no es tu sobrina, deberías cuidarla más – le dice seria

- lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi sobrina es asunto mío – dice furiosa la mujer y sale del local furiosa

Ikuko termina de empacar algunas cosas, de hecho había adelantado antes de que llegara Serena, pues pensaba irse de Maravillas, tenía asuntos pendientes, y aunque no pudo evitar la tragedia de Serena, agradecía el podérsela llevar antes de que Yaz le hiciera más daño, terminó de empacar y subió lo indispensable a la camioneta y se marchó a su cabaña, al llegar a la cabaña era de noche nuevamente, entró y subió a la habitación de Serena y la encontró dormida, la arropó con mucho cariño y al hacerlo la chica se despertó asustada

- soy yo, pequeña – dijo Ikuko - ¿estás bien? – La chica asiente - ¿deseas cenar? – Pregunta Ikuko y la chica niega la cabeza - ¿deseas seguir descansando? – sí señora Ikuko – Serena, puedes llamar mamá Ikuko si lo deseas – la chica la abraza y le dice – gracias mamá Ikuko, gracias por todo – Ikuko la abraza y suavemente la acuesta para arroparla, la chica nuevamente se vuelve a quedar dormida.

Al otro día, Serena se despierta había dormido por más de 24 horas, al bajar ya estaba servido el desayuno

- Serena, tenemos que hablar, siéntate y desayuna – la chica obedece la orden de Ikuko y empieza a comer despacio

- Serena, hija nos vamos a ir a Ciudad Ilusión, pero tengo miedo que tú tía te pueda encontrar, por lo que hable con mi abogado, es una amigo mío y de mi difunto esposo, el va arreglar todo para que pases como mi hija, por lo que hoy en adelante serás Serena Tsukino, mi hija – la chica al oírla se para y abraza a la señora – gracias mamá Ikuko

Después de desayunar, Ikuko le dice a Serena que se prepare pues pronto llegaran a buscarla y en ese momento escucha un fuerte ruido y ve por los grandes ventanales que un hidroplano estaba llegando y se estaciona cerca del muelle que hay en la cabaña

- ya llegaron, vamos – Ikuko y Serena ayudadas por el piloto que era el amigo de Ikuko suben algunas cosas al hidroplano

- después vendré por las demás – dice el hombre y suben todos y despega la nave dejando atrás un pasado doloroso y en espera de un futuro mejor para ambas mujeres

Al llegar de nuevo a su mansión Ikuko entra en ella, seguida de Serena que estaba sorprendida por el lujo, jamás pensó que Ikuko fuera tan rica

- ven Serena te muestro tu habitación - y la llevó a la habitación que había sido de su hija – fue de mi hija, si no hubiera muerto tendría tu edad, descansa, al rato tenemos que salir a comprarte todo lo necesario, este semestre no iras a la escuela, contraté a una instructora que te venga a dar clases en la casa, espero que estés de acuerdo – la chica asintió

Momentos después estaban en el centro comercial, Ikuko le compró un bello guardarropa para la chica, no paraba de comprarle cosas, sobre todo con el pretexto de que la chica no tenía más que lo que llevaba puesto, al llegar a la casa tardaron casi media hora en bajar las cajas y como dos horas en acomodar todo en el armario de la rubia. Al otro día le presentó a su institutriz Michiru Kaiuo, una joven muy hermosa y elegante de finas facciones, cabellos aguamarina y ojos azules, Michiru se fue a vivir con ellas y en poco tiempo se ganó la amistad de la chica, pero por supuesto Serena mantenía en secreto su desgracia, no quería hablar de ello. Michiru le enseñó a comportarse en sociedad y por supuesto la puso al día en sus estudios, sin embargo no quiso regresar a la escuela, sino fue hasta el siguiente año que Serena volvió a la escuela

Continuará ...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por sus reviews, en verdad les agradezco la aceptación de este nuevo fic a **Anneliese wayne chiba, Anyreth, Amsz88chiba, arias serena, Cindy, Hehra, isa1181, lerrine, liebende Lesung, mairethchiba, mariaelena83, maring, Milenia Angels, patty ramirez de chiba, Pichicoy, sailor lady. San, SeReNyMoOn, Susy Granger**

Cherrie

Lo prometido es deuda, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo

27/02709


	3. Darien y Adolfo Chiba

**"Sanando las heridas del corazón"**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

_**Capitulo 3 Darién y Adolfo Chiba**_

La familia Chiba era una de las más ricas y poderosas de Maravillas, estaba conformado por Adolfo Chiba, un Señor alto fornido, de cabellos castaño obscuro y ojos azules, con tez blanca y nariz perfilada, era un hombre bastante guapo, a pesar de ser un persona mayor todavía tenía una que otra amante, pero era la persona más cruel y despiadada que pudiera existir, debido a que era capaz de quitar de en medio a cualquier persona sin ninguna consideración si ésta se interponía en sus planes porque estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería a costa de lo que fuera, nacido en una familia de alcurnia pero en bancarrota paso parte de su juventud, buscando a la persona ideal para unir su vida y la encontró, se enamoró y casó con Daira Shin, una joven de cabellos negros y ojos grises, con delicadas facciones, que cualquiera pensaba que era una linda muñequita, sin embargo era de carácter alegre y amable, ella era una rica heredera y Adolfo con engaños supo ganarse al padre de ésta debido a que tenía el don de la elocuencia, si Adolfo fácilmente cautivaba por medio de su oratoria a la gente y por supuesto él obligó a su hija a casarse con el joven ambicioso, y aunque Daria se sentía atraída hacia Adolfo, no pudo enamorarse de él, debido a que había algo que no le inspiraba confianza.

La boda de Adolfo y Daria fue la más elegante y comentada en muchos años, debido a que ambos jóvenes eran muy guapos y aunque Adolfo no era rico, tenía una habilidad para los negocios, para Daria la noche de boda no fue muy agradable, pues su esposo no tuvo ninguna delicadeza con ella, pero aun así, no podía negar que era un buen amante, pero nada delicado debido a que solo le interesaba satisfacer sus pasiones, pero en cuanto al enamoramiento, la ternura, los juegos que pueden hacer agradable la intimidad, no los tenía. Después de dos años de matrimonio, nació su único hijo, al que pusieron Darién, cómo se llamaba el papá de Daira, el niño se parecía mucho a la mamá pero los ojos según decía la gente eran del padre, era un niño precioso, con cabellos negros y ojos de color azul profundo, a los tres años de nacer su nieto murió el padre de Daira, no sin antes de darse cuenta de con quien había casado a su hija sabía que Adolfo la amaba a su manera, pero era muy ambicioso, demasiado para el gusto de don Darién Shin, por lo que su testamento lo pudo cambiar dejando toda su fortuna en manos de su nieto que acababa de nacer, sin embargo Adolfo valiéndose de ardides se hizo cargo de ella, pudiendo así crear su propia fortuna, pero no tan grande como la de su hijo, además que algunos negocios dependía de la herencia de don Darién Shin.

El niño fue creciendo y se parecía cada vez más a la madre en todos los aspectos, lo único que había sacado del padre fue sus ojos azules, afortunadamente no sacó sus sentimientos pues Darién era un niño noble y de buen corazón, su madre lo había instruido muy bien le hablaba de su abuelo al que niño recordaba con mucho cariño y sobre todo que había dejado una huella en el corazón de su nieto, Darién jamás hacia algo para molestar u ofender a alguien, generalmente cuando había alguna injusticia reclamaba y hacía todo lo posible para que se dieran las cosas como deben de ser: justa y limpiamente, en más de una ocasión ganó ser el representante de su salón de clases, pues la mayoría de sus compañeros lo admiraba, sobre todo sabía que él siempre sería justo, los únicos que en algunas ocasiones no soportaban eran los hermanos Eyes, siempre buscaban de alguna manera dejar mal a Darién, pero afortunadamente sus planes siempre se frustraban, pero aún así esperaban poder demostrar que Darién no era la rectitud andando cómo todo mundo decía .

La familia Chiba tenía lazos de amistad con los Eyes, los Black, los Negrete, los Furuhata, los Guim, los Mur, todos ellos eran parte de la alta sociedad en Maravillas, eran conocidos cómo el círculo selecto y en algunas ocasiones los negocios tenían que poner zona V.I.P. por ellos, aunque no todos eran tan especiales, debido a esa relación de amistad y de negocios con esas familias Darién se hizo amigo de los hijos de ellas, sin embargo él era el más pequeño de los hombres. Por lo que los miembros de la sociedad de Maravillas eran:

La familia Eyes la conformaban Germán y Ariela y sus hijos Adler de 5 años, Nahuel de 4 años y Dorinda de 3 años.

Los Black integrada por Eduardo y Ámbar y sus hijos Diamante de 3 años, Zafiro de 2 años (su cumpleaños era antes que el de Darién) y Neherenia de un año,

Los Negrete Rubén y Aldita sus hijos eren Rubeus de 3 años y Esmeralda de 2 años.

Los Furuhata que lo conformaban Mauricio y Tania junto con sus hijos los gemelos Jedite y Zoicite de 4 años, además de Andrew de 2 años (al igual que Zafiro cumplía años antes que Darién) y Unazuki que no llegaba al año

Los Guim integrada por Brian y Clovis con su hijo Neflyte de 3 años y sus hijas Beryl de 2 años y Kaori de un año.

Los Mur formada por Alfonso y Egidia y sus hijos Malaquite de 4 años y Berjerite de 2 años.

Los Chiba con Adolfo y Daira con su hijo Darién de 2 años

La infancia de Darién la pasó feliz, cada año le festejaban su cumpleaños, debido a que Adolfo le gustaba presumir que la fiesta de su hijo era la mejor de todas, todos los chicos iban al colegio Saint Salazar Sly, mejor conocido como el colegio SSS, el cual se consideraba el colegio prestigiado al que sólo podían asistir hijos de los socios fundadores o gente invitada por ellos, y por supuesto todas la familias anteriores venían de los socios fundadores, pues eran muy selectivos al momento de escoger quienes podían entrar en él, por supuesto se evitaba en lo posible los alumnos becados, y cuando llegaba alguno generalmente le hacían la vida imposible, por supuesto Darién trataba muy bien a esos chicos, y en más de una ocasión los ayudó para que no perdieran la beca por una injusticia, pero era tanta la presión por parte de un grupo de estudiantes que algunos chicos preferían irse.

Al llegar Darién a la adolescencia, empezó a tener problemas con su padre, pues Adolfo quería que su hijo tuviera su primera experiencia amorosa, muchas veces intento llevarlo a un burdel, pero Darién se negaba y cómo no quería tener problemas con su esposa, porque a pesar de todo la quería a su manera, pero la conocía muy bien y sabía que si se llevaba al chico en contra de su voluntad era capaz de meterlo a la cárcel. Afortunadamente para Darién su madre había influido en su personalidad, sobre todo le aconsejó durante toda su infancia y al inicio de su adolescencia habló con él de temas de educación sexual, porque para ella el mejor regalo que le podía dar a su hijo era tenerlo informado, le habló de los peligros a los que se exponen al tener relaciones sin precaución, las consecuencias de ésta cuando no había el cuidado ni la protección debida y por supuesto el chico deseaba que la primera vez que tuviera intimidad con una chica fuera alguien que él amara y que ella lo amara.

Darién era muy guapo, según muchos era el más guapo del grupo y tanto que Kaori como Beryl, que eran las que tenían buen gusto, estaban deslumbradas por él, sin embargo el sólo las quería como amigas, Kaori, aunque le doliera este rechazo lo aceptaba, pero Beryl no, ella quería que Darién fuera para ella no sólo por lo guapo, sino por la fortuna que él representaba pues era en ese tiempo la más grande de Maravillas.

Adolfo por su parte, sólo esperaba el momento para poder actuar y mientras su hijo era menor de edad no quiso hacer nada, pues sabía que su esposa podía denunciarlo, por lo que espero pacientemente a que Darién alcanzara la mayoría de edad para poder actuar, su plan era que su hijo tuviera su primera relación, pero conociéndolo sabía que por más que le llevara a la mujer más seductora, Darién haría caso de su autocontrol, y podría salir huyendo, pero además Adolfo quería un espectáculo, algo que pudiera mostrar a su hijo cómo un verdadero macho, que somete a las mujeres, así que decidió llevar a cabo un plan, estuvo investigando en diferentes laboratorios químicos hasta que consiguió la manera que podía lograr que Darién se dejara llevar por sus instintos y le comentó a los hombres de la familia Eyes, que compartían su manera de pensar y de sentir, es decir eran como él, por lo que los hijos prometieron ayudarle en todo lo que fuera necesario, y días antes se juntaron en un bar, para planear la fiesta de cumpleaños, los hombres estuvieron hablando de cómo lo harían se repartieron las tareas, pues la droga que iban a conseguir tenía que ser especial, entonces Nahuel se acordó que uno de sus amigos tenía un laboratorio secreto y en él se podía fabricar la droga, por lo que Adler, se apuntó para conseguir algunos ingredientes y el alcohol, pero falta lo importante, necesitaban buscar una linda joven y pero ¿Dónde encontrarla?, los chicos se fueron y el hombre se quedó solo en el bar, - ¿Dónde encontrar una hermosa chica? – pensó en voz alta, en ese momento se le acerca una mujer que desde hace rato los veía

- Usted ¿necesita una chica? – pregunta la mujer

- así es, necesito una joven, para que mi hijo pueda tener su primera experiencia – dice Adolfo

- ¿tiene que tener experiencia? ¿Es decir que ella fuera usted sabe? ¿O de preferencia una linda chica sin experiencia, es decir una virgencita? – cuestiona la señora

- Por supuesto que me gustaría que fuera virgen, pero eso sería muy difícil, pues mi hijo será un salvaje con ella, eso espero, pero lo que importa es que la joven pueda despertar sus instintos en él, necesito una belleza angelical, pero a la vez muy sensual – le responde Adolfo

- ¿y cuanto estaría dispuesto a pagar por la chica? – pregunta con una sonrisa maquiavélica en sus labios

- Lo que sea necesario, y si es virgen más – dice el hombre

- Pues no busque más, me llamó Yaz Frieden, tengo a la chica ideal para su hijo, mi sobrina y por un poco de dinero se la vendó – le ofrece la mujer y le enseña la foto de serena, la foto escolar

- Es perfecta para mi hijo, Está usted seguro que su sobrina, no opondrá resistencia, porque se ve que es casi una niña –

- No lo sé, pero lo que pase o no con ella, me importa un bledo, usted entiende ¿verdad?, además acaba de cumplir 15 años, la edad perfecta para que la desfloren, y eso es lo que quiero y si sufre mejor, es lo que deseo para ella

- quiere decir, que si en un momento la relación es forzada no tendré problemas

- Veo con alegría que nos vamos entendiendo, me importa un bledo si copera o no, si la violan o no, pero necesito un anticipo – dice la mujer, Adolfo saca un fajo de billetes y se los da – esto es la tercera parte de lo que recibirá, le daré otra parte igual cuando llegue con la chica y otra cuando todo termine, siempre y cuando la joven sea virgen, cómo comprenderá tengo que proteger mis intereses, pero necesito su dirección en caso de que no llegue la pueda ir a buscar – Yaz le pone la dirección en una servilleta y se la da, mientras que Adolfo le da una tarjeta donde se encuentra la dirección a donde debe llevar a su sobrina – Por supuesto que llegaremos, eso se lo juro. Sólo le pido una cosa, cuando llegue con ella diga que se trata de un casting para modelo – dijo la mujer – Así lo haré, no se preocupe

Por fin llegó el día de la fiesta, Adolfo estaba inquieto pues Yaz no había llegado con su sobrina, en ese momento escucha el timbre de la puerta trasera y minutos después ve llegar a Yaz con su sobrina, de verdad que era una preciosa, un lindo banquete para el apetito sexual pensaba, le da indicaciones y momentos después regresa Yaz y Adolfo le da la otra parte de su dinero – acompáñeme – dice Adolfo y ambos van a un cuarto con televisores donde se puede ver lo que proyecta cada cámara

- Tu sobrina es una lindura, espero que en realidad sea virgen – dice Adolfo "dejare que mi hijo sea el primero en disfrutarla y la próxima lo haré yo, pues esa lindura merece estar en mi cama" pensaba el despiadado hombre

- Se lo aseguro – dice Yaz – se lo aseguro, ella ni siquiera novio ha tenido – "por supuesto que me he dedicado a corrérselos, porque deseo que ella sufra, que pague todo el mal que me hizo su madre" pensaba la sinvergüenza

Momentos después ven entrar a Darién y como el chico besa a Serena, la reacción de la chica, cómo se quiere librar del pelinegro, pero el chico no la deja, se acuesta sobre ella y se quita la ropa pero aprisionándola con su cuerpo, la chica patea, rasguña, golpea, pero Darién la domina, en eso oye un grito y pronto debido al forcejeo ven como aparece una pequeña mancha de sangre sobre la sábana blanca.

- se lo dije Señor, mi sobrina es virgen – dice Yaz feliz, momentos después ven cómo termina el encuentro y Darién se queda dormido, por lo que Yaz recibe su dinero y va a buscar a su sobrina, al salir lleva casi a rastras a la chica, pero antes de salir Adolfo la llama y ambos entran a una habitación pero la puerta no se logra cerrar por completo y Serena se acerca despacio

- quiero que la traigas la próxima semana, esa lindura tiene que ser mía – dice el hombre

- siempre y cuando pague lo suficiente, con gusto la traeré –

- por ahora no tengo dinero, pero uno de mis hombres te llevará, y después te lo mando –

Serena escuchó todo, no podía creerlo, además de que su tía la había traído con engaños, recibió dinero, ¡la vendió!, ¿cómo fue capaz de hacerlo? ¿Por qué la odiaba tanto? Su tía salió y casi a empujones la subió al auto y se fueron a su casa. Enseguida le habló a los Eyes, para decirle que el plan había sido todo un éxito

- Chicos, Darién al fin tuvo su primera experiencia, hay que brindar por ello – dijo Adler le comento a los demás

- ¿En serio? Preguntó Diamante, siempre creí que era una broma – expresó Diamante

- Es una lástima que no hayamos podido verlo – expresó Nahuel

- Pero ¿cómo lo vamos a ver? Ni que hubiera cámaras escondidas – dijo riendo Jedite

- Así es, hay cámaras escondidas, pero nuestra seguridad es primero, ahí se encontraba la vieja que trajo al bomboncito para Darién – comentó Adler

- ¿En serio? Y ¿Por qué tenemos que escondernos? – Dijo Diamante – acaso hay algo malo

- No para nada, pero no queremos que después esa vieja nos quiera chantajear- decía Nahuel

- lo importante que Darién al fin se convirtió en un hombre – decían aquellos cuatro insensatos jóvenes

- vamos con los demás a darles la buena nueva – dice Adler y los demás se van con los demás chicos, algunos ya dormidos por la borrachera, y es que aunque no todos sabían cómo se habían dado las cosas, ni lo que iba a pasar, pues tanto Adolfo como los Eyes lo ocultaron, debido a que algunos respetaban la opinión de Darién, sobre todo Andrew y Zafiro, que eran de la misma edad de Darién, pero sus padres pensaban diferente a Adolfo, los demás de alguna manera ya habían tenido su primera experiencia, por supuesto cada quien de diferente manera, pero en todas había sido de común acuerdo con la mujer que habían estado.

Pero regresando en el tiempo, que sintió Darién, ¿Cuáles eran sus pensamientos al ver a Serena? Cuando el chico entró al cuarto y vio a la rubia pensó "pero esa preciosidad ¿es acaso un ángel caído del cielo?" Se acercó sigilosamente a ella "que hermosos ojos, pero ¿Por qué están asustados? No, de seguro es mi imaginación. Esos labios tan bellos, tan carnosos, se me antojan besarlos, ¿Qué me pasa?, nunca había deseado tanto a alguien como deseo a esta chica. Sólo espero que este ángel no desaparezca", cuando el chico llega junto a Serena la besa con pasión, con deseo, besa esos labios, esa boca que jamás había sido besada, pensaba para sí mismo "son tan dulces, de verdad nunca había probado labios tan dulces cómo estos" y es que el chico era asediado, siempre estaba rodeado por chicas y algunas osadas lo habían besado, es más hasta se le habían insinuado para tener relaciones, pero él se había negado tal cual caballero que era, pero con esta bella criatura era distinto, algo en su interior crecía, no lo podía controlar, mientras tanto seguía con sus pensamientos "creo que esta niña es muy especial, deseo tenerla, deseo hacerla mía, porque de pronto no quiero que sea de nadie más, sólo mía" el pelinegro empezó a acariciar a Serena, por partes que jamás había acariciado en ninguna otra chica, la acarició por primera vez, acarició todo su cuerpo, acarició a una mujer que siempre se había dado a respetar y ahora estaba siendo mancillada, el chico de pronto se encontró con un estorbo, el Baby doll y pensaba "su ropa me estorba, se la quitaré, pero ella ¿está peleando o jugando? No me importa, solo deseo seguir acariciándola, llenándome de ella" de un tirón rompió el baby doll y de otro la pantaletas al verla se excitó más, la chica estaba desnuda ante él, un bello tono carmín la cubrió, debido a la vergüenza de que la vieran así, pero Darién seguía con sus pensamientos "es tan bella, Dios mío, pero que criatura tan bella, no puedo dejar que se vaya, tengo que tenerla, tengo que desnudarme enseguida, ya no resisto la tentación de hacerla mía, en realidad ardo de deseos por ella, pero que me está pasando no puedo resistirme, este deseo es más fuerte que yo" el chico se desnuda rápidamente estando sobre ella, pues no quiere perderla la sensación de sentirla bajo él y al verla seguía con sus pensamientos " es tan bella, tan deliciosa, sus senos tan perfectos, tengo que probarlos… deliciosos, sencillamente deliciosos, no me puedo imaginar con otra mujer que no sea esta chica, pero ya deseo estar dentro de ella… no entiendo que dice, pero grita, supongo que de placer, el mismo placer que siento yo, pero entonces porque forcejea… no me abre sus piernas, para que nos unamos plenamente … no importa yo la ayudaré… al fin, es tan hermosa, pero si se sigue moviendo así no tendré tiempo de probar su intimidad… lo haré después, no resisto más, tengo que estar dentro de ella" Darién con una mano se ayuda para separar la piernas a Serena, pero también hace sus piernas, sabe que es necesario que ella esté preparada para unirse, y la toca su intimidad y después penetra en su interior con fuerza pero se da cuenta de algo y se pone feliz, para ambos es su primera vez, y por supuesto que él sigue pensando "Es su primera vez, cómo yo, me he enamorado de ella, no quiero estar con nadie más que con ella, le tengo que pedir que sea mi novia, aunque creo que después de esto, seguro me dirá que sí, pero me he hecho adicto a ella, deseo poseerla todos los días, dormir abrazado a ella, sentir su humedad" Darién se mueve ferozmente en eso Serena entra en shock y se queda quieta el chico lo nota y se alegra pues piensa que lo disfruta cómo él "al fin se relajó espero que lo goce como yo, es tan deliciosa, tan dulce solo deseo besarla, amarla para siempre, eso es, deseo amarla siempre, sólo espero que no sea un sueño, no soportaría el no volver a tenerla después" Darién besa nuevamente el cuerpo de la chica y por fin se viene en su interior de ella, después de su clímax y la besa tan tiernamente, tan delicadamente y le dice – eres muy dulce, eres lo mejor que me ha podido ocurrir – y antes de que le pudiera decir a la chica que se había enamorado de ella cae en un profundo sueño.

El amanecer llegaba y Darién despertaba todo aletargado "que extraño sueño, soñé con la mujer de mi vida, que hacíamos el amor ¿hacíamos? No, le hacía el amor, pero porque me siento tan adolorido, como si hubiera peleado con alguien" pensaba, y muy lentamente el chico va abriendo sus ojos al darse cuenta de que no está en su habitación como todas las mañanas "¿dónde me encuentro? ¿Por qué tengo esta máscara?" de pronto el chico recuerda que sus amigos le pusieron esa máscara ayer, se la quita rápidamente y se da cuenta de su desnudez "también estoy desnudo ¿Qué pasó ayer?... Entonces ¿no fue un sueño?... Anoche si tuve relaciones, pero ¿Qué pasó? Yo le hice el amor a ella, pero ahora que recuerdo ella gritaba, si gritaba, pero acaso decía que no quería, que le hacía daño, que la soltara" se sienta en la cama y mira alrededor el baby doll hecho añicos, su ropa tirada y en la cama la prueba de que la chica era virgen de pronto todo los recuerdos se vienen a su mente, los gritos de desesperación de la chica, su forcejo, el llanto "Dios mío, ¿Qué he hecho? Violé a una niña, ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué no me detuve? ¿Por qué no hice caso de sus gritos? Tengo que saber que pasó, dónde está ella, tengo que pedirle perdón por la canallada que le he hecho, pero ¿cómo pedirle que me perdone?, soy un miserable, un canalla" el chico se vistió rápidamente y salió del cuarto todavía mareado por los efectos del alcohol y las drogas al llegar se encontró a sus amigos algunos esperando con ansias, otros todavía dormidos por la borrachera del día anterior, al verlo aparecer todos aplauden

- Aquí llega el hombre – dicen todos los que se encontraban despiertos, en especial Adler y Nahuel

- te lo dijimos tu primera vez sería inolvidable – le dicen Diamante, Adler y Nahuel

- Ustedes planearon todo esto, ¿cómo pudieron? – dijo furioso Darién

- porque yo se los pedí – dijo Adolfo, que en ese momento venía entrando, pues por las cámaras se dio cuenta de cuando Darién se levantó y fue con sus amigos – no te sorprendas, hijo, no has hecho nada malo, contraté a la jovencita con la que estuviste, siempre estuvo de acuerdo, y no tengo la menor idea de su arrepentimiento a última hora, pero estoy orgulloso de ti, te comportaste como todo un semental, cómo todo un Chiba, sometiste a esa pequeña hembra, y supongo que era toda una hembra, que despertó tus bajas pasiones –le dice sarcásticamente

- Padre, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?, la chica era apenas una niña, la tome por la fuerza, debí pararme, pero no sé que me pasó, por favor dime ¿Quién es ella? ¿Dónde vive? Tengo que buscarla, pedirle perdón – pregunta con desesperación Darién

- Tu no harás eso Darién, te lo prohíbo entiendes, además te dije ella cobro por ello, supongo que todo fue una actuación, que más te da lo que pasó, ya tuviste tu primera experiencia y eso es lo que cuenta – dice Adolfo Chiba enérgicamente

- Se te olvida padre que ayer cumplí la mayoría de edad y lo siento, si tu no me quieres decir quién es ella, la buscaré para ganarme su perdón, no descansaré hasta lograrlo aunque en ello se me vaya la vida, perdóname, pero no te creo, los ojos de las personas no miente, y estoy seguro que ella no quería que eso pasara – dice el chico desafiando a su padre

- Haz lo que quieras que al fin y al cabo logré que tuvieras tu primera experiencia, eso es lo único que me importa – y después de esto salió Adolfo dejando a los chicos, algunos tan confundidos, pues todos pensaban que habían contratado a una prostituta para que Darién tuviera relaciones, los únicos que sabían la verdad eran los hermanos Eyes, después de esa revelación todos perdieron los ánimos de seguir festejando, y por supuesto se fueron a su casa, Darién se quedó, pues todavía no se reponía, tanto del efecto del alcohol y las drogas como de sus remordimientos, y se fue a una de las habitaciones y lloró con rabia, tiro todo lo que encontró, en eso llaman a la puerta, era el servicio de limpieza que habían contratado para después de la fiesta, los dejó pasar, tenía que hablar con alguien y la única que podía escucharlo y comprenderlo era su madre, pidió un taxi, y se dirigió a su casa, al llegar subió a la recamara de su mamá, al verla se tira en regazo a llorar como cuando era pequeño y buscaba consuelo y refugio en su madre, Daira se extraña, jamás había visto a su hijo de esa forma tan desvalido, tan acongojado y con mucha ternura le acaricia los cabello

- Darién, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras de esa manera? Dime, porque me está asustando – le dice su madre con mucho amor y preocupación

- Mamá, soy un canalla, un miserable – le dice llorando y le cuenta toda la verdad, lo que pasó esa noche fatal en su vida, Daira, no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, cómo se había atrevido Adolfo a hacerle eso a su propio hijo, quería reclamarle, pero su hijo la necesitaba, lo trato de consolar, pero era una misión casi imposible, pues Darién en realidad se sentía muy mal, después de consolar a su hijo por un tiempo, le pregunta – Darién ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- mamá, tengo que buscar a esa chica, tengo que explicarle las cosas, pero a pesar de que todo fue una trampa de mi padre, le hice daño, mucho daño y no sé cómo reparárselo, pero lo peor de todo, es que se que ella puede ser la mujer de mi vida, jamás me podré perdonar si le llega a pasar algo, y si hay consecuencias, en serio mamá, esa chica me dejó muy impresionado y yo lo único que hice fue desgraciarle la vida.

- Darién, cálmate, nada ganas con angustiarte, recuerda que dicen ocúpate no te preocupes, lo primero que debemos hacer es saber quién es esa chica, para ello hay que revisar la oficina de tu padre y el estudio, puede que tenga algo ahí, y cuando puedas vigílalo, es la única manera de que puedas saber de dónde sacó a la chica – tanto madre como hijo se pusieron de acuerdo para averiguar el paradero de la chica, para explicarle lo sucedido, sólo esperaban que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Al otro día Darién fue a la oficina de su padre, afortunadamente este había ido a una junta de negocios y se dedicó a revisar todo, de pronto algo le llamó la atención un sobre con su nombre, al abrirlo vio las notas de las investigaciones que había hecho y encontró una servilleta con una dirección, la agarró y volvió a poner las cosas en su lugar, sale del lugar y toma el ascensor, al llegar al estacionamiento, ve a su padre hablando con unos de sus choferes y se acerca sigilosamente sin que su padre y el chofer se den cuenta y los escucha

- Por favor, Jaime, necesito que vayas donde llevaste a esa mujer y la chica de la noche anterior, y le digas a la vieja que necesito hablar con ella, es urgente, si puedes me la traes – el chofer se sube al auto y se marcha, desgraciadamente todo fue muy rápido y no le dio tiempo a Darién de seguirlo, pero espero, desgraciadamente Jaime volvió solo, por lo que lo siguió sin que se diera cuenta a la oficina de su padre, se fue a la sala de juntas, pues una de sus puertas daba a la oficina de su padre y de esa manera podía escuchar lo que decía

- Señor, no había nadie en la casa, al parecer la vieja salió y nadie ha visto a la chica

- Gracias Jaime, mañana después de checar tu turno, vas nuevamente y por favor mucha discreción, no quiero problemas

- por supuesto don Adolfo – el hombre salió, después de unos momentos Darién salió de la sala de juntas, mañana estaría pendiente, pero tendría que contratar un taxi, no podía arriesgarse a que lo descubrieran y por supuesto así lo hizo, siguió a Jaime, lo vio entrar a una casa y después salir con una mujer, le pidió al taxista que lo esperara, bajó para preguntar quien vivía en esa casa, afortunadamente le supieron dar indicaciones, ahí vivía Yazmina Frieden, y su sobrina Serena Winston, pero hacia dos o tres días que no habían visto a la chica, Darién pregunto si Serena era rubia y de ojos azules y le dijeron que sí, se puso alegre, al fin había encontrado a la chica, regresó al taxi, vendría al día siguiente, con la esperanza de poder pedirle perdón a la niña

Al otro día Darién llegó a casa de Yaz, llamó a la puerta, Yaz le abrió, estaba algo tomada

- Disculpe, se encuentra Serena – pregunta tímidamente

- Esa no se encuentra, aquí, la muy idiota se fue, quien sabe a dónde, así me pagó la desgraciada el haberla cuidado, abandonándome, a mí, a su única pariente – dice enojada Yaz

- ¿A dónde fue? –

- si lo supiera, ya la hubiera ido a buscar, y si de seguro vienes porque te habrán contando que es una lindura, pero desgraciadamente ya tuvo su primera experiencia, y lo siento, si pudiera te la ofrecería por una muy buena suma, pero cómo te dije me abandono, y si me disculpas, deseo, seguir durmiendo – le cerró la puerta a Darién en sus narices, el chico se sorprendió, como era posible que la tía estuviera ofreciéndola, es que acaso se la vendió a su padre para él, tal vez si, por esa razón huyó, porque se dio cuenta de que su tía la iba a seguir vendiendo al mejor postor, y se sintió más miserable, por haber participado en esa canallada, se alejó muy triste, cómo encontrarla, lo único que sabía de ella es que se llamaba Serena Winston. Después de ese fracaso fue con su madre, le contó todo desde que encontró la servilleta hasta lo que le dijo esa mujer.

- No te preocupes hijo, ya buscaremos la forma de encontrarla, pero tienes que seguir con tu vida, porque no te vas a Ciudad de Plata, para que continúes con tus estudio – Darién acepta con lo que le propone su madre, al fin y al cabo la vida continua, pero para él ahora todo era distinto, pues ese cumpleaños lo marcaría para toda la vida.

Al inicio de clases, se va a la Universidad del Milenio, donde estudiaban la clase alta de la sociedad de Maravillas, entre ellos se encontraban sus amigos Zafiro y Andrew, así también Beryl y Esmeralda, Beryl, Darién por su parte quería empezar sus estudios de Doctor, claro después de hacerlos deseaba tomar una especialidad en que le ayudara a tratar víctimas de abusos sexuales, pues si nunca encontraba a la chica, tenía que ayudar a otras que como ella había sufrido una violación.

Paso el tiempo, y en uno de los hermosos días de otoño, Darién se encontraba pensativo, en el parque, mirando el atardecer que se reflejaba en el lago

- No es tan romántico – dijo una voz femenina, al voltear se dio cuenta que era Beryl

- Hola Beryl – dice serio, en realidad quería estar solo, pero no le iba ser una grosería a su amiga

- Hola Darién, ¿Qué cuentas? ¿Por qué tan solo? – dijo coquetamente la chica

- Sólo pensaba, en cosas – le respondió, en realidad pensaba en la chica rubia, en Serena Winston, según le habían dicho ese era su nombre, ¿estaría bien? ¿Había podido superar esa tragedia? Tantas cosas en su cabeza

- Darién, quisiera hablar contigo unos momentos – dijo suplicante la pelirroja

- Dime Beryl, ¿Qué deseas? – preguntó el chico, pues pensó que algo malo le pasaba a su amiga

- vamos a mi departamento, para que te diga – ambos chicos se dirigieron al departamento de Beryl, una vez ahí se sentaron frente a frente

- Darién, me gustas, me gustas demasiado y quisiera que fuéramos algo más que amigos, novios y tal vez más adelante podamos… – le dice la chica tirándose encima de él, besándolos apasionadamente, pero el muy respetuoso se aparta de ella diciéndole – Lo siento Beryl, yo solo puedo ofrece mi amistad – pero la chica no lo escucha y lo vuelve a besar, lo besa apasionadamente y le empieza a desabotonar la camisa – Beryl ¿Qué haces? – dice Darién apartándose de ella

- Darién, me gustas, deseo ser tuya, y no me digas que esperas a la mujer de tu vida, porque según escuche en tu cumpleaños tuviste relaciones – dice la chica frustrada, pues quería comprometer a Darién con ella

- Tienes razón, Beryl, en esa fiesta tuve relaciones, pero las circunstancias fueron otras, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de lo que pasó, dañe a una jovencita y no quiero lastimarte a ti también, lo siento, pero esa relación ha marcado mi vida, y hasta que no repare el daño no podré estar con nadie más, en verdad lo siento – después de eso, el pelinegro se marchó dejando a Beryl, frustrada, enojada, decepcionada, odiaba a esa mujer con la que Darién estuvo, pues según la pelirroja había tenido la fortuna de estar con su amado, de ser la primera mujer del heredero de los Chiba y ahora por culpa de esa golfa, según Beryl, Darién no la podía amar

Paso el tiempo, los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años, por lo que pasaron cuatro años y medio desde que Darién llegó a la universidad, y por fin llegó el tiempo de realizar su servicio social y residencia profesional, para lo cual fue a la oficina donde asigna el lugar

- Darién Chiba –dice uno de los galenos

- soy yo -

- Muy bien joven Chiba, debido a sus calificaciones y desempeño escolar le vamos a dar el mismo lugar para que realice tanto su servicio social, cómo su residencias profesionales, le tocó el hospital general del Ciudad Ilusión, tiene un mes a partir de hoy, para presentarse con el director del hospital, él le dirá su horario

- Muchas gracias, por la oportunidad, sé que ese hospital es el más solicitado

- No tienes nada que agradecernos, te has ganado el derecho de estar ahí

Darién partió a su departamento, todas sus cosas estaban empacada, sólo estaba esperando el lugar donde iba a quedarse, para mandarlas por la compañía de mudanzas, la cual no tardó en llegar, después de ver que todo estuviera en orden agarró sus maletas y se marchó, se dirigió a Maravillas, para saludar a su madre, tenía que preguntarle si sabía algo, tal como lo hacía en sus vacaciones, pues a pesar de todo, jamás dejó de buscar a Serena Winston, tenía que pedirle perdón, pero cómo siempre las noticias eran escasas, parecía como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, faltando una semana para que se cumpliera el plazo en que debía presentarse al hospital, llegó a él, se presentó ante el director del hospital un señor ya de edad, pero de ojos muy amables, apenas llegó el chico entró a su consultorio, y pidió el expediente académico del chico, se sorprendió de sus calificaciones y de los comentarios de los profesores del chico, pues todos hablaban maravillas del chico.

- Muy bien, Doctor Chiba, me alegro que lo hayan asignado a este hospital, como sabrá a nuestros residentes se le asigna un dormitorio, y si me espera lo llevo en unos momentos, según me informan sus cosas ya están en él, sólo le pido que pase mañana a mi oficina para que le proporcione su horario, empezará el próximo lunes.

Al otro día, Darién pasó por su horario, al recibirlo, le dijeron que podía tomarse el día libre, sin embargo dio un recorrido por el hospital pero vestía su bata, no quería tener problemas, en eso se tropieza con una Señora

- Lo siento, disculpe – dice el chico

- No se preocupe, iba distraída, estoy buscando el área de oncología - le pregunta al ver que llevaba su bata

- Acabo de pasar, por ahí, con gusto la llevo – y Darién llevo a la Señora que acababa de conocer al área de oncología

- Muchas gracias, doctor… - le agradeció la Señora

- Darién, Darién Chiba, para servirle, pero sólo dígame Darién, aún no me gradúo – se presentó el joven galeno

- Mucho gusto, Ikuko Tsukino, espero verlo de nuevo Darién – se despidió la señora, Darién continuó conociendo el hospital era grande, muy grande, así que le llevó parte de día, después se fue a su habitación a terminar de arreglarla, ya llegada la noche salió a cenar, ahora empezaba una nueva etapa en su vida, solo pedía al cielo lo de siempre, encontrar a Serena, para reparar el daño que le había hecho, sin embargo muy pronto el destino le daría esa oportunidad

continuara ...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por sus reviews, en verdad les agradezco la aceptación de este nuevo fic a **Anneliese wayne chiba, Anyreth, Amsz88chiba, arias serena, blanesa, celis, Cindy, doris, emily, isa1181, jokkisere, juliet, lerrine, liebende Lesung, Luna de media noche, mairethchiba, Martha Chiba, marya114, mona, nori, patty ramirez de chiba, patytaloca, pauli, Pichicoy, sailor lady. San, Serenity Chiba, SeReNyMoOn, SereyDarien, Susy Granger, xuxi (espero no olvidarme de ninguna y no haber cambiado ningun nombre) **

Besos a todas

Cherrie

Les traigo un nuevo capitulo, el cual espero sea de su agrado y espero sus reviews

5/03/09

Capitulo dedicado a anyreth por su cumpleamos aunque sea atrasado, espero te guste


	4. Serena y su tía Yaz

**"Sanando las heridas del corazón"**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**Capitulo 4 Serena y su tía Yaz**

Yazmina y Serenity Frieden eran hermanas, ambas vivían con unos padres cariñosos y amorosos Rosemary y Wilhelm, Yazmina era la más grande de cabello rubio oscuro, quebrado, ojos castaños obscuros y nariz aguileña, herencia de la abuela Evangelina, decía su padre, Serenity por su parte tenía el pelo rubio platinado y unos ojos azules, de facciones finas y perfectas, desde pequeñas Yazmina había odiado a su hermana, pues acaparaba la atención de los hombres, aunque jamás fue la intención de la pequeña Serenity pero más que su belleza exterior era su belleza interior la que atraía a los demás, pues a diferencia de su hermana Yaz, ella era gentil y amable con todos, mientras que Yaz sólo lo hacía con aquellas personas a las que le podía sacar provecho.

Ambas chicas crecieron y por supuesto la familia Frienden era de una familia acomodada, y se podían dar ciertos lujos, así que le celebraron sus fiestas de 15 años a ambas chicas, Yaz cuando fue su fiesta le exigió lo mejor a sus padres, en cambio Serenity pensando en sus padres no exigió nada, pero aun así los padres trataron de darle lo mejor, por supuesto que la fiesta de Serenity tuvo mayor éxito que la de su hermana, haciendo crecer en la chica un odio, pero no fue sino hasta que conoció a Alexander Winston. Alex era rubio, con ojos verdes, de buen cuerpo, con una sonrisa encantadora, pero sobre todo de nobles sentimientos y buena posición económica.

Yaz lo conoció, debido a que estudiaban en la misma escuela, pero muy pronto el odio hacia su hermana creció, pues Yaz se obsesionó profundamente con Alex debido a lo guapo y rico que era, si Yaz era una mujer ambiciosa y orgullosa, por supuesto ambos empezaron a salir, pero él sólo la veía como una amiga, hasta el día que conoció a Serenity, ambos jóvenes se enamoraron, fue amor a primera vista, aunque al principio Serenity se resistía, pues sabía lo enamorada que Yaz estaba de aquel chico, y no quería causarle sufrimiento a su hermana, sin embargo Alex habló con sus padres para permitir cortejar a Serenity, los padres se pusieron felices pues sabían que era buen chico, pero la que no estuvo feliz con la noticia fue Yaz, según ella le estaban quitando al amor de su vida, pero Rosemary habló con Yaz y observándola y haciéndole preguntas se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por Alex sólo era una obsesión. Después habló con su hija Serenity y se dio cuenta que ella amaba al chico, pero no quería aceptarlo para no herir a su hermana.

Después de hablar mucho con Serenity le dijo que el amor es de dos personas no de una, y que ella y Alex se habían enamorado y que tenían que disfrutar ese amor, pasaron 5 años Alex contaba con 21 años y Serenity con 19 años, Yaz tenía 20 años los padres de ambas quisieron celebrar sus bodas de plata y tomaron un crucero hacia una isla, pero desgraciadamente azotó un huracán y los padres de ambas murieron Serenity y Yaz estaba destrozadas por la muerte de sus padres.

Alex apoyó a ambas hermanas, pues él sabía lo que era ser huérfano pues había perdido a sus padres a temprana edad, afortunadamente le habían dejado con un buen tutor que supo administrar la herencia que le dejaron sus padres y era bastante considerable, sin embargo sabiendo lo jóvenes que eran se casó con Serenity por el civil más que nada para apoyarla en la cuestión económica, pero ambos sabían que era necesario que terminaran su carrera Serenity estudió para diseñadora de ropa y Alex para gestión empresarial y de negocios, sin embargo a pesar de haberse casado ellos esperaban hasta llegar al altar, por lo que pasó el tiempo y por fin ambos chicos pudieron cumplir su sueños de darse el sí, ante el altar, la única que no estaba contenta con ese acontecimiento era Yaz, no le perdonaba a su hermana el haberle quitado a Alex, ella estudio para química fármaco bióloga, pues tenía unos planes, pero en primer lugar tenía que quitar de en medio a su hermana, Alex por su parte, después de todas las trampas que le había puesto Yaz para que él y Serenity no pudieran estar juntos desconfiaba de ella, y por un tiempo la evitó, al hacer que tanto él como Serenity hicieran sus estudios lejos de ella.

Después de un año de matrimonio llegó el fruto de su amor, una linda niña rubia de ojos azules, tan preciosa como su madre decían muchos, pero en verdad la hija superaba la belleza de la madre, todo el que la veía queda embelesado con ella, parecía un ángel, y aunque al principio quisieron llamar así, optaron por llamarla Serena, debido a que eso reflejaba, es decir, todo el que la veía decía que la niña les daba calma y tranquilidad, los años pasaron para la pareja, todos eran felices, en las mañana Alex iba a su empresa, y Serenity llevaba con ella a su hija a su casa de modas, cuando la niña empezó a caminar le hacían ropa especial, se veía tan bella, que muy pronto las modelos le empezaron a enseñar a modelar, a pesar de contar con año y medio, conforme pasaba el tiempo la niña mejoraba claro de acuerdo con sus capacidades, pues era muy pequeña no llegaba a los tres años de edad y fue precisamente un mes después de que Serena cumplió tres años de edad que sus vidas se vieron ensombrecidas por la presencia de Yaz, que con el pretexto de que le habían cambiado en su trabajo se presentó ante ellos y cómo según ella no tenía donde quedarse, se instaló con el matrimonio y su pequeña hija, a los dos meses de haber llegado su hermana Serenity contrajo una rara enfermedad, se sentía débil y poco a poco se fue quedando sin fuerzas, tanto que no podía cuidar a su hija y la llevaron a una estancia infantil, la pequeña rubia lloraba, pues jamás había estado lejos de sus padres tanto tiempo, y aunque hizo amigas, no era lo mismo, la niña al llegar de la estancia iba con su mamá y pasaba toda la tarde, las criadas la atendían en todo lo que se necesitaba, por supuesto por la enfermedad de Serenity tuvieron que cerrar la casa de modas. Alex por su parte consultó a los mejores médicos para que traten la enfermedad de su esposa, pero por más estudios que hicieron no descubrían de donde venía. Sin embargo a pesar de estar tan cansada y enferma Serenity quiso celebrar el cuarto aniversario de su hija, fue una fiesta hermosa pero pequeña, todos disfrutaron menos Yaz que sólo se dedicaba a observar, al poco tiempo después de celebrar la fiesta de la niña Serenity murió, ese día Serena y Alex lloraron a su madre y esposa respectivamente, Alex por un mes no fue a trabajar, estaba demasiado agobiado, solo se dedicaba a cuidar a Serena, pues no permitió que fuera a la estancia, "es lo único que me queda de mi esposa", sin embargo Alex sospechaba, de que la muerte de su esposa no había sido natural así que mando el cuerpo de su esposa a un laboratorio de criminología para que lo analizaran, pero sin decirle nada a nadie.

Yaz al morir su hermana, cambió, se hizo más amable tanto con Serena, como con Alex, todos los días le decía

- Alex, no es bueno que la niña se quede sin mamá. Deberías volver a casarte

Alex estaba tan afligido, no sabía qué hacer, pero sabía que su cuñada tenía razón, Serena necesitaba una mamá

Yaz por todos los medios hizo que Alex empezará a salir nuevamente con ella, y estaba tan afligido que le pidió que se casara con él, sin embargo un día antes de la boda el laboratorio mandó llamar a Alex

- Señor Winston, tenemos noticias acerca de la muerte de su esposa

- Dígame ¿de qué murió mi esposa?

- Fue envenenada con una substancia muy difícil de descubrir en estudios comunes, de hecho para nosotros fue casi imposible detectarlo, pero gracias a la ciencia forense lo pudimos descubrir

- y ¿cómo se consigue esa substancia?

- es muy difícil, sólo un especialista en el área, puede conseguirla o hacerla

Alex lo comprendió todo, Yaz había envenenado a su propia hermana, así que al llegar a la casa le reclamó

- ¿Cómo pudiste matar a tu propia hermana?

- Se lo merecía, ella te alejó de mi lado, tú debiste ser mío, no de ella

- Yaz, yo jamás me habría fijado en ti, si no hubiera sido Serenity hubiese sido cualquier otra, y por cierto nuestra boda se cancela, vete no quiero volver a verte

Yaz se fue furiosa, se vengaría de Alex, si no era de ella no sería de nadie, por lo que antes de irse cambió las pastillas que generalmente tomaba Alex, por unas similares, que harían su efecto lentamente. Después de todo se podía desquitar de lo que Serenity y Alex le hicieron con su hija, cuando esta quedara huérfana.

Después de unos meses de que Alex había roto su compromiso con Yaz murió, el abogado de Alex, organizó el sepelio, un sepelio sencillo, la niña sólo lloraba en silencio durante todo el funeral, Yaz llegó el día del entierro. Después de dos días se leyó el testamento, por supuesto la niña quedó bajo la tutoría de de Yaz, pero la empresa de su padre y la casa de moda de su madre estaría a cargo del abogado de la familia y pasaría a manos de Serena cuando alcanzara la mayoría de edad y en caso de que ella siguiera estudiando cuando terminara sus estudios. Sin embargo para que la niña viviera bien cada mes le pasaría a Yaz una suma para los gastos de manutención, siempre y cuando comprobara que la niña vivía con ella en condiciones favorables y asistía al colegio.

Yaz no estaba muy feliz, hubiese querido quedarse con las empresas de Serena, "ni modos, ya veré la manera de sacarle jugo a esta chiquilla" pensaba. Después de leer el testamento, empacó un poco de ropa de la niña, le dijo al abogado que mandara el resto a casa en maravillas, le dio la dirección y tomó un autobús, después de dos horas de viaje llegaron al lugar y la mujer pidió un taxi y se dirigió a su casa, después de dejar las cosas de la niña fueron a un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba en la esquina, al entrar había una señora de cabellos y ojos azules atendiendo el lugar, aunque llevaba poco tiempo de haberse instalado la clientela era mucha debido al sazón y al buen trato que ahí se les daba. Yaz iba todos los días y pedía un caldo muy condimentado, lo hacía por dos razones la primera es que era lo más barato que había y la segunda es que le ayudaba a pasar la cruda, o bajarse los tragos que en algunas ocasiones se tomaba. Al entrar Ikuko Tsukino, que así se llamaba la señora del lugar las atendió

Yaz y su sobrina se sentaron en una mesa, en seguida llegó Ikuko a tomarle la orden

- Hola Ikuko – Dijo Yaz con voz grave y fuerte – Me puedes servir lo mismo de siempre

- Y ¿Para la niña? – Pregunta Ikuko, pues al verla se le partió el corazón, era tan pequeña, tan linda con unos ojos de color azul hermosísimos, pero muy triste y llenos de lágrimas

- Igual – dice la mujer, tal parecía que la niña era un estorbo y que no le importaba en lo absoluto, lo cual no estaba lejos de la realidad, al escuchar la respuesta Ikuko se molesta, "cómo se atreve a pedirle una comida tan fuerte a la pequeña" y le dice tratando de no sonar molesta - Pero Yaz, esa comida es muy fuerte para la niña – Yaz la mira como queriéndola matar y le responde secamente - Lo siento, pero no me alcanza para más – al ver que no iba lograr nada Ikuko decide actuar por su cuenta, así que se apresura a servirle su orden, pero le sirve a la niña un vaso de leche con chocolate, panecillos y una caldo de pollo con verduras – Lo de la niña, es por cuenta de la casa – Dice Ikuko al ver el rostro severo de la mujer, Yaz casi le da un patatús, pero no dice nada, al fin y al cabo había conseguido comida gratis para su sobrina – ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña? – pregunta Ikuko al ver a la pequeña comiendo como desesperada y es que no había comido nada desde el desayuno, la niña muy triste deja de comer para responderle a la Señora Ikuko - Me llamo Serena, mis papito se fue al cielo, se fue con mi mami, ella se fue hace un año, se que murieron y ahora voy a vivir con mi tía Yaz – "Serena un nombre tan parecido al de mi hija Celeste" piensa Ikuko y le da la bienvenida al lugar - Entonces, bienvenida Serena, soy Ikuko Tsukino – le da un beso a la niña y se va, la niña, Serena se siente feliz, esa señora Ikuko, le inspira confianza y sobre todo le recuerda a su mamá por lo tierna y cariñosa, pues con solo unos momentos le había mostrado más amor que su tía en los últimos días.

Los días transcurrieron lentamente para la niña, generalmente la pasaba sola y las comidas en algunas ocasiones eran rancias, picantes o algo muy fuerte para la pobre niña, pero no se quejaba, pues la primera vez que lo hizo, su tía le dio un regaño y casi estuvo a punto de pegarle pero se contuvo, pero desde eso Serena le tenía miedo a su tía, un día su tía había salido desde muy temprano, según para comprar el desayuno, pero ya era mediodía y no llegaba, así que sale a la puerta a esperarla, ya llevaba media hora esperándola cuando en ese momento pasa la Señora Ikuko, que al verla se alarma tanto, que solo acierta a preguntar le a la niña – Serena, criatura, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Te pueden robar – la niña la ve, y le responder con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y con estómago que le gruñía a cada rato – Es que estoy esperando a mi tía, me dijo que no tardaba, se fue desde la mañana y tengo hambre no he desayunado – Ikuko al verla, así tan frágil le dice – Ven conmigo, Serena, yo te voy a dar tu comida – le agarra de la mano, cierra la puerta de la casa, dejando una nota a Yaz y empiezan a caminar camino al restaurante de Ikuko, al llegar Ikuko hace que te siente en una de las mesas enseguida le da un vaso de leche, jugo de naranja y un poco de fruta picada, y al ver la comida, la niña la devora y es que en verdad tenía hambre. Al poco tiempo tanto el plato como los vasos estaban vacios, Ikuko veía a Serena y le pregunta – ¿quieres más Serena? – la chica se le queda viendo a los ojos no sabe que decirle o responderle, temía que pudiera ser como su tía y aunque todavía tiene hambre se queda callada, pero gracias a que Ikuko conocía las reacciones de los niños se da cuenta que la niña todavía tenía hambre – Espera un momento para que te sirva tu sopa y tu carne –al oírla Serena se alegra por el trato de la Señora, pero sus papás le habían enseñado a ser agradecida así que le pregunta – ¿la puedo ayudar? – Ikuko ve a Serena, sabe lo importante que es para la niña el sentirse útil así que le responde – Por supuesto, Serena, ven conmigo – ambas se van a la cocina, mientras Ikuko revisa la comida, la niña empieza a lavar los platos, lo hace con mucho cuidado, a pesar de su corta edad, Ikuko al ver el cuidado y empeño que pone la niña le inspira mucha ternura por lo que aunque conocía muy poco a Yaz sabía que tenía malos sentimientos, pues toda la gente del lugar lo decía, además el dejar sin comer a una niña confirmaba lo que decían de ella, por lo que le hace una invitación a la niña – Serena, quiero pedirte algo – la chica la ve con asombro a la señora, así que deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y pone atención a las palabras de Ikuko – Pequeña, cada vez que tengas hambre y no tengas nada de comer en tu casa, ven aquí para que comas algo, que no te de pena, tú no te preocupes por nada – la pequeña al oírla se llena de alegría, intuía que la Señora Ikuko era buena, pero jamás se imagino que tanto así que corre hacia ella y la abraza con mucho amor y le dice– Gracias Señora Ikuko .

Cuando Serena terminó de comer Ikuko va a dejarla a la casa, la cual todavía estaba cerrada, por lo que espera que Yaz llegue para hablar con ella, sin embargo espero media hora y Yaz no llega le deja una nota de que la niña está con ella y se van, ese día Serena le platicaba a Ikuko sobre su mamá y su papá

- Con mis papitos iba a todas partes, ellos me querían mucho, en las mañanas mi papi nos dejaba a mi mamá y a mí en la casa de modas, las modelos siempre me arreglaban todas me trataba bien, me estaban enseñando a modelar, ¿le enseñó? – le preguntó la niña

- Claro, Serena, quiero ver como modelas – le respondió Ikuko y la niña empezó a modelar a pesar de estar tan pequeña lo hacía muy bien

Pasaron toda la tarde y cayó la noche, pero no había Señales de Yaz, así que Ikuko arregló su pequeño sofá – cama y acostó a la niña en él después de que le diera de cenar y la bañara, claro le puso una de sus playeras que le sirvió como pijama a la niña y puso su ropa en la lavadora, pasó la noche y no fue sino hasta al otro día que Yaz llegó por la niña por su olor se notaba que se había ido de parranda, mientras la niña se cambiaba de ropa Ikuko habló con Yaz

- Yaz, cuando tengas que salir, déjame a la niña – le decía Ikuko pero la mujer no contestaba, le dio coraje ver que Serena pudo comer algo, ella hubiese querido que pasara hambre, pero ni modos, al ver que Yaz no contestaba Ikuko le siguió comentando – tú sabes que si pasan los de servicios especiales te pueden quitar a la niña, por dejarla sola mucho tiempo – Yaz no había pensado en eso y no le quedó más remedio que aceptar lo que le proponía Ikuko muy a su pesar

- Este bien, cuando tenga que salir le diré a Serena que venga contigo – expresó y cuando bajó la pequeña se la llevó, pero una vez en su casa le dio una bofetada a la niña

- eso es para que no andes de chismosa con la señora Ikuko

- pero tía, yo no le dije nada – decía Serena llorando

- que te calles, no quiero que llores – y le volvió a pegar a la niña, Serena empezó a llorar muy quedamente, le empezaba a tener miedo a su tía, su tía que después de la muerte de su padre se había transformado, porque aunque no la trataba muy bien jamás la había visto tan enojada, y cuando su papá vivía la trataba bien delante de él, y cuando él no estaba la regañaba, pero no tanto y sobre todo jamás le había pegado, hasta ahora, así que se fue al rincón que su tía le había designado para dormir, por supuesto que su tía salió pero esta vez la dejó encerrada, sin embargo no tardó más que cinco horas y cuando llegó se durmió, pudiendo Serena salir para ir con Ikuko

Ikuko al verla llegar le nota los moretones

-¿Serena, hija que te pasó?

-me caí – le miente la niña, pues tenía miedo de que si Ikuko le reclamaba le volviera a pegar

- ¿Te caíste o te pegaron? – pregunta Ikuko, pero ante el silencio de Serena deja las cosas por la paz, así que le sirve de comer a la niña y ambas se sientan a platicar, después de la comida Serena le ayuda con los platos, solo que ahora ayuda a Ikuko a secarlos, mientras la señora los lavaba, terminando regresa con su tía que no había despertado, y así transcurrió el tiempo hasta que Serena cumplió seis años y fue el tiempo de entrar a la escuela Ikuko tuvo casi que amenazar a Yaz para que la inscribiera además que estaba lo de la herencia

- Yaz, ¿Por qué no me cedes a la niña? – le pregunta Ikuko

- Lo siento, pero no puedo, lo más que puedo ofrecerte es que ella este ayudándote en las tardes, pero a las ocho de la noche la quiero en mi casa y habrá días que no pueda ir contigo

- Aceptó tu propuesta, pero piénsalo, deseo adoptar a Serena – le dijo la mujer

Yaz pensaba "si fuera rica se la vendo, pero no tiene más que su pobre fonda, además si se lleva a Serena, no me van a dar su pensión, lo bueno es que Ikuko aceptó pagar su escuela y todo los gastos que se tienen de ella, así que todo lo que me den por ella es para mí"

Pasó el tiempo y Serena todos los días en la mañana se iba a la escuela, pero primero pasaba a desayunar con Ikuko, al mediodía después del colegio regresaba con ella y pasaba todo la tarde, por supuesto Ikuko le había comprado algo de ropa, porque Yaz no se encargaba de la niña para nada, pero los sábados y domingos Serena solo iba con Ikuko o en la mañana o en la tarde porque se ocupaba de limpiar donde vivía con su tía, de lavar la ropa y cosas por el estilo, Yaz se enteró del sueño de Serena de ser modelo, lo cual pensaba utilizarlo para su provecho

Cuando Serena cumplió quince años, Ikuko le festejó pero solo ellas dos, preparó una de las comidas favoritas de Serena: pechugas a la Cordon Blue, espagueti blanco y pastel de chocolate

- Gracias Señora Ikuko, usted ha sido muy buena conmigo – le dijo la chica mientras la abrazaba

- Serena, no es nada, tú sabes que eres cómo una hija para mí, lo que necesites, a la hora que sea, puedes venir a verme, en serio Serena

- Lo sé Señora Ikuko y se lo agradezco

Junto con el cumpleaños de Serena llegaron las vacaciones y por cierto los cursos de verano a los que Yaz pedía a Ikuko que inscribiera a la niña para después pedir el dinero al albacea de la niña

Pero un día Yaz estaba pensando cómo sacar provecho de que su sobrina se hubiese convertido en toda una mujer, cuando estando en el bar que frecuentaba escucha a tres hombres conversar

-¿Ya tienes todo listo? – Preguntaba el mayor de los tres - sí, pero nos falta lo principal – decía uno de ellos – así es la chica – tenemos que encontrar una bella chica – poco después los jóvenes se fueron y el señor se quedó solo - ¿Dónde encontrar una hermosa chica? – pensó en voz alta, Yaz que había estado atenta a la conversación se acercó al Señor, el cual al verla se sorprendió muchísimo pues no esperaba que alguien se le acercara

- Usted ¿necesita una chica? – le pregunta Yaz mientras pensaba "es perfecto esta oportunidad para que pueda ofrecer a Serena"

- así es, necesito una joven, de preferencia entre quince y dieciocho años para que mi hijo pueda tener su primera experiencia – dice el Señor

- ¿tiene que tener experiencia? ¿Es decir que ella fuera usted sabe? ¿O de preferencia una linda chica sin experiencia, es decir una virgencita? – cuestiona Yaz mientras pensaba "ojala me pida que sea virgen de esa manera le ofrezco a mi sobrina" pensaba

- Por supuesto que me gustaría que fuera virgen, pero eso sería muy difícil, pues mi hijo será un salvaje con ella, bueno eso es lo que espero, pero lo que importa es que la joven pueda despertar sus instintos en él, necesito una belleza angelical, pero a la vez muy sensual – le responde el viejo mientras pensaba "¿Será que esta vieja tenga lo que necesito?

- ¿y cuanto estaría dispuesto a pagar por la chica? – pregunta Yaz con una sonrisa maquiavélica en sus labios

- Lo que sea necesario, y si es virgen más – dice el hombre

- Pues no busque más, me llamó Yaz Frieden, tengo a la chica ideal para su hijo, mi sobrina y por un poco de dinero se la vendó – le ofrece la mujer y le enseña la foto de serena, la foto escolar

- Adolfo Chiba, y esta niña es perfecta para mi hijo, Está usted segura que su sobrina, no opondrá resistencia, porque se ve que es casi una niña –

- No lo sé, pero lo que pase o no con ella, me importa un bledo, usted entiende ¿verdad?, además acaba de cumplir 15 años, la edad perfecta para que la desfloren, y eso es lo que quiero y si sufre mejor, es lo que deseo para ella, usted me entiende, y que mejor que un joven con instintos salvajes para que lo haga, además mi sobrina no debe saber nada y que usted protegerá la identidad de su hijo

- quiere decir, que si en un momento la relación es forzada no tendré problemas, es decir, si mi hijo la llega a violar, o a golpear o cosas por el estilo

- Veo con alegría que nos vamos entendiendo, me importa un bledo si copera o no, si la violan o no, si la maltratan o no, lo único que deseo es que sufra, que sufra y mucho, pero necesito un anticipo – dice la mujer, Adolfo saca un fajo de billetes y se los da – esto es la tercera parte de lo que recibirá, le daré otra parte igual cuando llegue con la chica y otra cuando todo termine, siempre y cuando la joven sea virgen, cómo comprenderá tengo que proteger mis intereses, pero necesito su dirección en caso de que no llegue la pueda ir a buscar – Yaz le pone la dirección en una servilleta y se la da, mientras que Adolfo le da una tarjeta donde se encuentra la dirección a donde debe llevar a su sobrina – Por supuesto que llegaremos, eso se lo juro. Sólo le pido una cosa, cuando llegue con ella diga que se trata de un casting para modelo – dijo la mujer – Así lo haré, no se preocupe – contestó Adolfo

Adolfo se va y Yaz se queda observando el dinero, "por fin Serena, empezaras a pagar lo que tus padres me hicieron y por supuesto que disfrutaré ver lo que te hagan a partir de ese día te convertirás en lo que tu madre fue, una cualquiera" después de unos momentos más se regresa a su casa, tiene que ir preparando terreno con su sobrina, para preguntarle que quería ser, claro que ya lo sabía pues en algunas ocasiones había escuchado sus conversaciones con Ikuko de que su sobrina quería ser modelo, pero era importante ganarse su confianza, porque Serena le temía por lo que esa noche al llegar le pregunta

- Buenas noches Serena,

- Buenas noches tía, - dijo temerosa la chica

- ¿Cenaste?

- Si tía gracias, Ikuko me dio de cenar – le dijo quedamente

- porque no me acompañas – le pidió dulcemente, Serena aceptó más por miedo que por cariño

- Serena ya pronto entraras a la preparatoria y tendrás que elegir una carrera, ¿has pensado que estudiar?

- quisiera ser modelo, tía – dijo la chica

- modelo, que bien, te prometo que te ayudaré en lo que pueda

- ¿de verdad tía?

- claro que sí, eres mi sobrina y sé que no te he tratado bien, pero es que mi carácter no me ayuda – la chica no sabía que decir, por lo que decidió quedarse callada, pero su tía le pidió que llegará más temprano, pues la necesitaría de vez en cuando y la chica aceptó para no tener problema hasta que llegó ese fatídico día del 3 de agosto

Yaz llegó temprano y habló con sobrina – Querida Serena, se que más que nada en el mundo deseas, convertirte en una bella mujer para ser una modelo famosa

– Así es tía, espero poder hacerlo un día – respondió su sobrina

- Pues hoy es tu día de suerte, tienes una oportunidad única, porque me enteré de que pronto se abrirá una tienda de ropa y te conseguí una audición, por supuesto me costó trabajo hacerlo, así que arréglate muy bien para ir, tenemos que estar puntuales, la audición será a las 7 de la noche – decía Yaz mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción salía de sus labios y pensaba "pobre ingenua, pero en realidad me pagaran mucho por ti y no pienso desperdiciar esta oportunidad, sobre todo que ganaré mucho más porque eres virgen"

- Gracias tía Yaz, no sé cómo pagarte este favor – dice la rubia entusiasmada abrazando a su tía

- Haciendo lo que te pidan en la audición Serena, sólo eso – dice fríamente la Señora mientras se zafaba de los brazos de su sobrina

Serena se arregla, estaba feliz, al fin tendría la oportunidad de ser una modelo, cuando estuvo lista le avisa a su tía – Tía Yaz, cuando quieras nos podemos ir

La mujer pidió un taxi, y ambas mujeres se fueron en él Serena iba muy contenta pues según ella sus sueños se podrían hacerse realidad, sin imaginar la tragedia que le esperaba, al llegar a una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, fueron a la parte de atrás de la casa, Yaz tocó el timbre apenas llegaron, esperaron un poco y después ambas entraron y fueron conducidas a un pequeño despacho donde se encontraba Adolfo ambas entraron, el Señor la miro de una forma que asustó a la chica

- Esta es tu sobrina, que desea hacer la prueba de "modelo" – preguntó Adolfo, mientras veía con morbosidad a la rubia, la cual al sentir la mirada sintió que un escalofrío le recorría por todo el cuerpo

- Sí, Señor, ella es – le respondió Yaz – como usted puede notar llegamos a tiempo – esto último fingiendo tono de preocupación

- que se cambie, la arreglas y le pides al guardia que la lleves al cuarto azul, pronto empezará la audición – dijo secamente Adolfo sin dejar de quitarle la vista a Serena, como si quisiera desnudarla con la mirada

- por supuesto Señor, así lo haremos – ambas mujeres fueron guiadas por el sirviente a un pequeño cuarto que parecía un camerino, al estar caminando a Serena le entró una preocupación, no le había gustado como la miraba ese Señor Adolfo, parecía que la quisiera desnudar con la mirada pero pensaba "si mi tía está conmigo, no creo que se atrevan a hacerme algo malo", al llegar encuentran baby doll, de encaje color negro muy sugestivo, al verlo la chica se extraña "porque está esa ropa interior" sin embargo se asombra cuando su tía le dice – Serena, te tienes que poner esto

- tía, ¿no crees que es muy atrevido?, ¿es un baby doll muy provocativo? Parece de una mujer que vende sus caricias – preguntó tímidamente y con miedo Serena, tenía una corazonada que algo estaba mal, pero volvió a pensar "que podría estar mal si su tía estaba con ella"

- Serena, la audición es para ser modelo de ropa interior, póntelo, dijiste que ibas hacer lo que te dijeran, por lo que no me hagas quedar mal, si vieras como tuve que insistir para que te dieran la oportunidad – le rogó la tía que Serena a pesar de querer decirle a su tía que no quería hacer la audición entra al baño y se cambia, se ve al espejo que había y siente una gran vergüenza, pues en realidad ese traje le hacía resaltar sus atributos que la naturaleza le había regalado, ve una bata que se encontraba ahí se la pone una bata, regresando con su tía al verla, se da cuenta que la chica a pesar de tener la bata se veía muy niña, debido a su peinado por lo que le deshizo las coletas, hizo que se sentara, la maquilló, peino sus cabello, pero al ver como quedó sintió una gran furia, su sobrina en verdad erar una belleza, se veía preciosa, casi a duras penas la lleva al cuarto azul, Serena en su interior decía que no debería estar ahí, pero se encontraba en una encrucijada, su tía le había conseguido esa audición y no quería decepcionarla, al entrar en la habitación se sorprende debido a que sólo había una cama, además la habitación estaba acondicionada para un encuentro amoroso, recorre la habitación con los ojos y se da cuenta de que hay otra puerta diferente por donde entraron, así como varias cámaras, al ver esa habitación Serena no pudo evitar sentir miedo y se lo expresa a su tía – Tía me da miedo, esto no parece una audición – dice la chica – parece un cuarto como para una noche de bodas – al decir esto último la chica se sonroja

- Serena, no seas tonta, es tu oportunidad, además entiende, lo que vas a modelar es ropa interior, para un encuentro romántico, así que pórtate bien , dame la bata, voy estar afuera y cuando termine la audición te vengo a buscar – la señora le quitó la bata con fuerza y se fue dejando a la rubia en esa habitación preparada para un encuentro romántico, la chica sentía miedo, algo en su interior le decía que eso no era normal por lo que se repetía mentalmente "por favor que no sea nada malo, pero esto me da mala espina, las audiciones que hacía mi mamá no eran así, era un cuarto diferente con cámara fotográficas, mejor me siento en la cama", la chica se intenta cubrir con su larga cabellera, pues a pesar de estar sola se siente incómoda, tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no oye los ruidos que vienen del exterior, sin embargo la puerta se abre rápidamente, y aparece un hombre enmascarado, que se le queda viendo de una forma lasciva, al verlo se asusta, su miedo era tal que su cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba paralizada, por más que intentaba moverse no se movía, de pronto una sensación de terror la invadió por todo su cuerpo, ese hombre no dejaba de verla, la recorría de una manera que su cuerpo era mancillado por los ojos de ese hombre, lo único que pudo hacer es arrimarse al fondo de la cama pero de pronto siente que algo la detiene, la pared se lo impide, pero su corazón se acelera al ver que el enmascarado va hacia ella, cuando está muy cerca de ella, el hombre la abraza sin darle tiempo a nada

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me abraza? – pregunta la chica extrañada, pero como respuesta sólo obtiene un beso, su primer beso que le dan de una manera desesperada, con pasión, desenfreno, lujuria. Serena al sentir los labios de ese hombre sobre los suyos reacciona, se quiere separar de él, "¿Qué le pasa a este" se pregunta extrañada, de pronto se da cuenta de lo que está pasando, no es una audición, por lo que empieza a defenderse arañando y golpeando son todas sus fuerza al hombre que la tenía abrazada, pero como respuesta sólo obtiene que la abracen y la besen más, siente que su boca es invadida con la lengua de aquel extraño, siente miedo, miedo de que le hagan daño, por lo que lucha con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo todo lo posible para separarse de él, pero el enmascarado es más fuerte y no puede soltarse, entonces la chica siente el cuerpo del hombre sobre ella, no se dio cuenta en qué momento, el hombre se acostó sobre ella, por mas intentos que hace, las manos de su atacante, acarician su cuerpo, se intenta defender tratando de quitárselas de encima, de detenerlos, pero tal parece que eso excita más a su atacante, no puede gritar, pues sus labios se encuentran aprisionados por su atacante, pero siente las caricias "no quiero, me da miedo, esas caricias me queman, me están lastimando, no lo soporto, tengo que separarme de él" piensa la chica, de pronto el chico le suelta sus labios por lo que ella empieza a gritar – no, por favor no me lastime, déjeme en paz, ¿Por qué me hace daño? – Pero no le hace caso, siente los besos de él en su cuello, que bajan por su cuello – "no por favor, no siga, no me haga daño" – dice llorando, gritando, sacudiéndose, tratando de escapar. Serena pero de pronto siente un rozón y se dé cuenta de sus pechos están al descubierto, y la boca del hombre en ellos besándolos, succionándolos - suélteme, no me toque, no me bese – sigue desesperada gritando y moviéndose, pero esta aprisionada por él, de pronto siente que se separa de ella "mi oportunidad para escapar" piensa, sin embargo el sigue estando sobre ella, ve como se desnuda sin quitarse de ella – suéltame, déjame, no quiero hacerlo, no me haga daño, no me deshonre, por favor – dice llorando la chica que por mas intentos que hace no puede zafarse, el se vuelve acostar sobre ella - por favor, no lo hagas, me duele, me haces daño, me duele, duele mucho - gritaba Serena, pero como respuestas volvió a sentir las caricias y besos de ese hombre, de pronto siente que tiran de la pantaletas y esta desnuda debajo de ese hombre, siente la excitación de él - por favor déjame - dice la chica pero él la vuelve a besar, profanando su boca con su lengua, "que hace, está metiendo sus dedos dentro de mí, pero no lo dejaré, si no separó mis piernas" piensa la chica, sin embargo pese a sus esfuerzo siente como son separadas sus piernas con mucha fuerza, lo ve con lagrimas en los ojos preguntándole a través de su mirada porqué le hace daño y se topa con unos ojos azules llenos de lujuria, deseo y pasión y siente como su intimidad es invadida con fuerza por el miembro del chico de un sola vez – Ayy – grita la chica, en el momento en que es penetrada, perdiendo su virginidad, - Suéltame, me haces daño, me está doliendo, basta por favor, ya déjeme en paz, no me siguas haciendo daño – pero solo siente como los movimientos del hombres se hacen cada vez más fuertes y profundos "no quiero saber nada, quiero escaparme de esta realidad tan cruel" piensa Serena tratando de perderse de lo que le está pasando, de pronto todo acaba, y oye al chico decirle – eres muy dulce, eres lo mejor que me ha podido ocurrir –mientras la besa con un beso tan tierno que sorprende a la propia chica, un beso como el que siempre había deseado como su primer beso, un beso lleno de ternura, pero que ironía, después del daño que le hizo "como se atrevía, acaso quería burlarse de ella" pero ahora que ya todo estaba perdido su virtud la había perdido de la manera más cruel, "porque me dices que fui lo mejor, para mí fue lo peor que me pudo pasar" piensa la chica mientras trata de quitarse el cuerpo del chico que está dormido sobre ella, al terminar de hacerlo siente que le caen unas ropas encima, al alzar los ojos ve a su tía que le dice

- Vístete, ya terminó tu trabajo, nos vamos – le dice muy fría y cruel, la chica se sorprende, "¿Qué estaba pasando?" acaso su tía no la oyó gritar y a pesar de eso no la ayudó por lo que le pregunta con lágrimas en los ojos y gritando toda fuera de sí – tía ¿estuviste ahí?

- por supuesto, que sí, vimos todo por las cámaras, fue una película interesante, sabes mi adorada Serena me has decepcionado te dije que fueras buena y que hicieras lo que te pidieran, no que pusieras resistencia, era la primera vez del chico – le dice la tía con burla y desprecio – debiste haber accedido a acostarte con el chico, el disfrutar tu primera vez

Serena no podía creerlo, es decir, su tía siempre supo lo que iba a pasar, la engañó, si le mintió desde el principio y ella cayó en ese engaño y le pregunta histérica a Yaz – Tía ¿Por qué hiciste esto?, me trajiste para que me violaran – pero como respuesta recibe una bofetada tan fuerte que la tira al suelo sacándole sangre a través de su boca y su tía se acerca para decirle con todo el cinismo del mundo

- Te violaron, porque te resististe, si hubieses cooperado hasta lo hubieras disfrutado, pues fue tan vigoroso si un hombre así me hubiese pedido que fuera de él a su edad, lo habría ello, anda vístete para irnos o quieres seguir disfrutando de tu noche de amor, no sé porque, pero creo que te gustó – se burla Yaz, Serena no puede más, ahora sabe que el odio de su que siente su tía capaz de hacerle más daño, así que a entre llantos la obedece, siente su cuerpo adolorido, pero aun así hace todo un esfuerzo para vestirse, su tía la observa con una sonrisa de satisfacción, si está feliz por lo que le pasó, sabía que no la quería pero era tanto su odio que la había hecho sufrir esa humillación, cuando termina su tía la agarra jalándola y llevándola a rastras pero antes de salir de esa casa, la tía se mete al despacho del Señor que las recibió, Serena se acerca despacio a él y escucha la conversación que tiene su tía con Adolfo

- quiero que la traigas la próxima semana, esa lindura tiene que ser mía – dice el hombre

- siempre y cuando pague lo suficiente, con gusto la traeré, aun con eso no pagará todo el daño que me hizo su madre –

- por ahora no tengo dinero, pero uno de mis hombres te llevará, y después te lo mando – Serena se aleja enseguida, no quería que su tía descubriera que había escuchado todo, ahora lo sabía su tía la había vendido, grandes lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, sus ilusiones de casarse y tener una familia se habían derrumbado, esa experiencia la marcaría de por vida, ¿Qué le habría hecho su madre, que ahora ella pagaría eso?, para cuando su tía salió la vio sentada llorando así que a empujones la subió al auto y se fueron a su casa. Al llegar entraron a su casa entraron

- Tía ¿Por qué me odias? ¿Por qué me vendiste? – decía llorando

- Serena, hasta ahora te das cuenta que te odio – se ríe burlonamente – que tonta has sido, tu madre me quitó lo que más quería a tu padre y cuando ella murió él me desprecio, pero le advertí que algún día tú sufrirías todo el daño que habían hecho, y desde ahora querida sobrina, te advierto trabajaras para mí, te acostaras con quien yo diga, al fin y al cabo no tienes nada que perder – y se empieza a reír ante la mirada atónita de Serena, la que no ha dejado de llorar – ahora Serena duérmete y no me molestes – Serena entra al lugar donde dormía y se sienta en el colchón que tenía como cama, sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir "Tengo que escapar, no puedo quedarme con mi tía, me va a seguir vendiendo, no quiero esta vida para mí" pensaba la chica, de pronto oye ruidos y se asusta, se levanta sigilosamente y se acerca a la sala donde ve a su tía dormida entre un montón de botellas, en eso se fija que la puerta no tiene candado a su tía se le olvidó ponerlo, no lo piensa más y caminando con mucho cuidado entre las botellas tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a su tía se dirige a la puerta, la abre con mucho cuidado y se va de ahí, va al único lugar donde se sabe querida, la fonda de la señora Ikuko, corre desesperadamente, tiene miedo que su tía se despierte y la vea que escapa, llega a la casa de Ikuko y entra al hacerlo la mujer de cabellos azules la ve extrañada y le pregunta – Serena, niña mira cómo vienes, ¿Qué te paso? – en su palabras había preocupación por ella.

La chica sabe que puede confiar en ella, y lo primero que le dice llorando fue – mi tía me vendió y me violaron, lo va hacer de nuevo, lo escuché y ella me lo confirmó, Señora Ikuko tengo que escapar de mi casa – Ikuko la abraza con mucha ternura, la consuela mientras piensa "cómo se atrevió Yaz hacerle esto a su sobrina, ¿acaso no tiene sentimientos?" mientras la consuela le pregunta sin dejar de abrazarla– Serena, sé que es difícil pero ¿Cómo fue? – la chica entre sollozos le empieza a contar – Señora Ikuko, mi tía me engañó, sabiendo, que mi sueño es ser modelo me llevó con mentiras a una supuesta audición, me metió a un cuarto, ahí apareció un hombre y me tomó a la fuerza, por más intentos que hice para defenderme, no pude evitarlo, él me sometió, pero lo peor es que me quiere llevar la próxima semana para lo mismo, me dijo que de ahora en adelante me vendería al mejor postor, pues ya no tengo nada que perder, ahora sólo se me tengo que ir señora Ikuko, no se a quien más recurrir sólo la conozco a usted, pero no puedo quedarme con mi tía – decía entre sollozos la rubia, Ikuko estaba profundamente molesta con Yaz, quería a Serena como una hija, así que la consuela hasta que Serena se calma le dice - Entonces Serena, nos iremos juntas, no puedo dejar que te vayas sola, no te dejaré hija, no quiero que nadie te vuelva hacer daño – La chica la mira sorprendida, sabía que la Ikuko la ayudaría pero no a tal grado de que se fuera con ella, pero ella le correspondía de la misma manera, para Serena, Ikuko fue su segunda madre, la mujer la mira y le dice – nos vamos lejos de aquí a dónde tu tía no pueda encontrarte, iremos a Ciudad Ilusión, tengo una casa ahí, y no te preocupes por nada, sólo ayúdame a empacar – Serena asiente con la cabeza y ayuda a Ikuko a empacar lo hicieron rápidamente al terminar ambas salieron en la camioneta de Ikuko, durante el viaje Serena se durmió, sin embargo su sueño era inquieto, como si recordara todo lo que vivió, Ikuko la miraba con mucho cariño, pero no podía evitar enojarse con Yaz no comprendía los motivos que tuvo para vender a su sobrina, pero de ahora en adelante protegería a Serena, si Serena sería su hija, la hija que perdió hace mucho tiempo y que la vida le estaba regresando, llega a una cabaña que tenía cerca de un lago entra para ver que todo esté limpio y se regresa a la camioneta para despertar a Serena con sumo cuidado, sin embargo no puede evitar que ella se despierte aterrada – no por favor no me haga daño – dice la chica – Serena, soy yo, Ikuko – tratando de tranquilizarla, la chica se abraza a ella y cuando se calma ambas entran a la cabaña y acomoda a Serena en una habitación y le dice – Serena, tengo que regresar para dejar todo arreglado, no le abras a nadie, yo entro con mi llave, aquí tienes todo para que comas – le dio un beso en la frente y regresó a Maravillas.

Yaz había despertado y lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su sobrina, al ver que esta no le contestaba se dio cuenta de que no le había puesto seguro a la puerta y busco a la rubia por todos lados, al no encontrarla empezó a preguntar por ella, pero nadie le supo dar razones entonces se fue a ver a Ikuko, como no estaba la espero, en eso la ve llegar en su camioneta y le pregunta – Ikuko ¿has visto a Serena? – Trata de observarla para saber si ella sabe algo, pero al ver que no hay ninguna reacción escucha la respuesta que le da la mujer de cabellos azules la cual no le gusta – no la he visto ¿Por qué me preguntas? Acaso no es tu sobrina, deberías cuidarla más – esa respuesta hace enfurecer a Yaz y le responde enojada – lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi sobrina es asunto mío – y sale del local

En tanto en la cabaña de Ikuko Serena se había metido a bañar, restregándose todo el cuerpo tratando de esa manera borrar las marcas de esas caricias que le habían hecho tanto daño, sin embargo no comprendía porque le había dicho esas cosas al terminar, no podía olvidar ese último beso que le dio, si de esa manera la hubiese besado desde el principio… pero que estaba pensando acaso ese beso le había gustado, sacudió su cabeza tratando de apartar esos pensamientos, pero por un momento pensó que había respondido a ese último beso, pero cómo si odiaba a ese tipo por lo que le había hecho, con estos pensamientos se quedó profundamente dormida de pronto sintió que la tocaban y se despierta asustada para darse cuenta de que Ikuko estaba junto a ella y le decía – soy yo, pequeña ¿estás bien? – Ella le responde asintiendo con la cabeza – ¿deseas cenar? – Le pregunta lo que responde negando con su cabeza – Serena ¿deseas seguir descansando? – sí señora Ikuko – Serena, puedes llamar mamá Ikuko si lo deseas – la chica la abraza y le dice – gracias mamá Ikuko, gracias por todo – Ikuko la abraza y suavemente la acuesta para arroparla, la chica nuevamente se vuelve a quedar dormida.

Al otro día, Serena se despierta sorprendida, pero recuerda en donde está, así que se cambia de ropa y baja al hacerlo siente que el olor del desayuno le abre el apetito, al entrar a la cocina se encuentra con Ikuko que le dice – Serena, tenemos que hablar, siéntate y desayuna – la chica se siente y come despacio, tenía hambre pero apenas tenía fuerza tanto emocional como física para probar bocado

- Serena, hija nos vamos a ir a Ciudad Ilusión, pero tengo miedo que tú tía te pueda encontrar, por lo que hable con mi abogado, es una amigo mío y de mi difunto esposo, el va arreglar todo para que pases como mi hija, por lo que hoy en adelante serás Serena Tsukino, mi hija, la hija que perdí hace mucho tiempo – Serena al oír esas palabras se emociona y va para abrazar a la señora mientras le dice – gracias, mamá Ikuko

Después del desayuno se preparan, Ikuko le da una ropa que le compró para que se cambien en eso oye un ruido fuerte y se asoma por la ventana y ve que está llegando un hidroplano. Ikuko se aparece y le dice – ya llegaron, vamos – al ir volando Serena sabe que su vida ha cambiado por completo, ¿pero cuándo podría llegar a amar? Su corazón había quedado muy herido, demasiado herido que no quería saber nada del amor, sólo quería saber algún día el porqué la habían lastimado, esperaba algún día obtener la respuesta.

Las dos mujeres llegaron a la mansión de Ikuko, y entran primero Ikuko y después Serena que al hacerlo se queda sorprendida de la majestuosidad, lujo y belleza que tenía aquel lugar tan absorta estaba que Ikuko la tuvo que llamar – Serena, hija ven te muestro tu habitación - al entrar en ella Ikuko le dice – fue de mi hija, si no hubiera muerto tendría tu edad, descansa, al rato tenemos que salir a comprarte todo lo necesario, este semestre no iras a la escuela, contraté a una instructora que te venga a dar clases en la casa, espero que estés de acuerdo – la chica asintió

Momentos después estaban en el centro comercial, Serena se sentía incomoda con tanta cosas que le había comprado Ikuko. Claro que lo que más le gusto es que le recordó los momentos felices que pasó junto a su mama Serenity, recordó su niñez cuando de pequeña modelaba la ropa que hacía su madre y por un momento olvidó su tragedia.

Al otro día cuando bajó se encontró con Michiru Kaiuo, una joven muy hermosa y elegante de finas facciones, cabellos aguamarina y ojos azules la cual se encontraba con Ikuko al llegar junto a ellas se la presenta – Serena, hija, esta Señorita es Michiru Kaiuo, será tu institutriz, ella te enseñará lo que ven en la escuela en este semestre, creo que es conveniente que mientras te recuperas de tu enfermedad, estarás en casa preparándote para que no pierdas tus clases

- Gracias mamá Ikuko, creo que tienes razón, por lo pronto no quiero estar en la escuela con gente a mi alrededor, pero si deseo seguir preparándome y algún día cumplir mis sueños de ser una gran diseñadora de ropa – respondió Serena

– Michiru, ella es mi hija Serena, sabes estos años no años no ha recibido la instrucción adecuada debido a circunstancias extrañas, que no tiene el caso comentar, pero quiero que la hagas una jovencita segura de sí misma – le dijo Ikuko

– por supuesto, Señora Tsukino – respondió Michiru

– Vamos, te muestro tu habitación, Serena hija, pasa a desayunar, en unos momentos más estamos contigo – Serena asintió y obedeció a Ikuko, pronto las tres estaban desayunando mientras platicaban de cosas triviales, Michiru le preguntó a Serena sobre sus estudios, de lo que sabía, para preparar su temario, en las mañanas Serena recibía sus clases de las materias de Lenguas, Matemáticas, historia, etc. Y en la tarde recibía clases de etiqueta, modales y buenas costumbres, así como de música, literatura, danza, canto y modelaje. Aunque Ikuko le había pedido a Serena ir a ver a una psicóloga para que le ayudara con su problema, ellas negaba, y por supuesto la señora no quería obligarla, pero afortunadamente Michiru tenía una especialidad en Psicología por lo que Ikuko le pidió que la ayudara

Poco a poco Michiru se fue ganando la confianza de la chica, algunas veces las tres iban al cine claro que tenían que rogarle a Serena para salir pues ella no quería hacerlo, pasó el tiempo y llegó la Navidad, la primera Navidad de Serena que después de mucho tiempo disfrutaban, Michiru estuvo con ellas, al igual que su novio Haruka Meio, un joven alto, rubio muy apuesto, aunque al principio Serena estuvo renuente de él, sin embargo al terminar la cena se había ganado al menos el que Serena lo tratara, al ver el mucho amor que sentía por su novia Michiru.

Después de esa Navidad, las cosas cambiaron un poco, al menos Serena ya salía un poco, por supuesto sólo lo hacía en compañía de Michiru o Ikuko, en algunas ocasiones permitía que las acompañara Haruka. Llegó el momento en que Serena tenía que regresar a la escuela, pero no quiso hacerlo y fue precisamente Haruka el que abogó por ella, ganando así un poco de la confianza de Serena, por supuesto él le dijo que ella era como la hermanita que nunca tuvo y que siempre deseó y que la protegería de cualquiera que intentara dañarla y así lo demostraba cuando salían a pasear que generalmente eran Serena, Michiru y Haruka, Ikuko los acompañaba de vez en cuando debido a que se volvió hacer cargo de sus negocios y tratando de saber que había pasado con los padres de Serena de esa manera se enteró de había una fortuna, pero sabía que no era el momento de pelearla, tenía que esperar a que Serena fuera mayor de edad para hacerlo, debido a que al menos Yaz no podía tocar la fortuna

Pasó el tiempo y nuevamente llegó el 3 de agosto ese día Serena no quiso salir para nada e Ikuko lo comprendió, ese día era trágico para ella, pasó ese día y por supuesto se empezó a ver el ingreso de Serena en su nueva escuela, gracias a las clases de Michiru, pudo adelantar un año de estudios y llegó el primer día de escuela en la preparatoria "Mundo Lunar" de Ciudad Ilusión, en donde Haruka y Michiru prestaban sus servicios, así que Serena al llegar se fue a verlos a su oficina

– Serena, ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Michiru

– Bien, gracias por preguntar – respondió la rubia

– Cabeza de bombón, lista para los estudios – dijo bromeando Haruka

La chica se ríe y asiente la cabeza – vamos te acompañaremos a tu salón – dice la pareja y los tres salen de la oficina para dirigirse al salón de la rubia

El colegio "Mundo Lunar" estaba considerado como el mejor en la educación de señoritas de alta sociedad, de hecho cuando nació Celeste, apartó un lugar para su hija, el cual después de que murió no pensaba utilizar, hasta que conoció a Serena, ese iba hacer un regalo para ella, pues el colegio tenía una sección para internas, pero ahora que la rubia vivía con ella, iría como muchas niñas de ahí, que sólo asistía a sus clases.

Al entrar al salón, lo hace muy quedamente en eso una chica se le acerca y la saluda

- Hola soy Mina Aino – dijo una rubia despampanante que se acercaba a ella

- Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto – dijo tímidamente

- Eres hija única o tienes hermanos – preguntó

- Hija única, porque esa pregunta – respondió Serena un tanto extrañada

- Es que en este grupo son pocas las hijas únicas, contigo somos cinco y queremos invitarte a nuestro club, es el club de las princesas scouts, ven te las presento – y agarrándole la mano a Serena se la llevo con un grupo de chicas que platicaban muy animosamente

- Chicas, por fin otra hija única, es Serena Tsukino – todas las chicas la saludaron y le hicieron un lugar para que se sentaran – te las presentó, ella es Amy Mizuno debido a que es muy inteligente le decimos que ella es la princesa de Mercurio, la de cabellos largos es Rei Hino, la princesa de Marte, porque es muy temperamental y con todos se pelea, como sabes Marte es el dios de la guerra – todas ríen, menos Rei que finge molestarse – la siguiente es Lita Kino, debido a que es muy fuerte le decimos la princesa de Júpiter y yo soy la princesa de Venus debido a que me enamoro muy fácilmente, pero también porque me gusta formar parejas, ahora … mmm… sabes se me antoja que tú seas la princesa de la Luna, pues tienes un resplandor parecido al de la Luna, que les parece chicas – la voltea a ver y todas dan su aprobación – Serena, entonces bienvenida a nuestro club

- Si el club de las niñas solitarias – dice una chica de cabellos Negros que venía entrando junto con otras dos niñas una de cabellos pelirrojos con ojos verdes y otra de cabellos castaños

- por favor Neherenia – déjalas en paz

- como siempre Unazuki, defendiendo al club de las solitarias – dice riendo

- zuki tiene razón Neherenia – dijo la otra chica – discúlpenla pero ya saben cómo es, supongo que tú eres nueva mucho gusto mi nombre es Kaori Guim, mis amigas Unazuki Furuhata y Neherenia Black

- Mucho gusto, Serena Tsukino –

- Kaori, en serio, no entiendo como soportas a mi cuñadita Neherenia – dice Rei molesta

- Rei, sabes que somos amigas desde pequeñas, además es mucho más tratable que mi hermana Beryl y su grupo de amigas

- Tienes razón – contesta Lita mientras todas recordaban a Beryl, Berjerite, Esmeralda, Dorinda y Kaolinet aunque de ese grupo las únicas que se salvaban ere Berjerite y Kaolinet que en algunas ocasiones se portaban según ellas buena onda

Ese día transcurrió sin ninguna novedad y al finalizar Serena ya se había hecho amiga del club de las princesas scout, pasaron los días y esa amistad se afianzaba mas y mas, sin embargo pese a las insistencias de sus amigas Serena no quería conocer a ningún chico y aunque las chicas lo aceptaban sin protestar, la única frustrada era Mina, pero aceptaba la decisión de su nueva amiga, pero como había hecho que sus amigas tuvieran novios: Lita era novia del hermano de Unazuki, un chico rubio llamado Andrew, Rei era novia de Zafiro, Amy era novia de un chico llamado Taiki Kou y Mina no tenía novio pero si muchos pretendientes entre ellos los hermanos gemelos de Taiki, aunque no se parecían en nada que eran Seiya y Yaten, Diamante el hermano de Zafiro, un chico llamado Armando y el hermano de Kaori, Neflyte, pero a ninguno le hacía caso, según ella no había llegado el amor de su vida o al menos no se había manifestado en algunos de sus pretendientes

Llegó el día en que Serena cumplió 18 años y era costumbre del lugar hacer una fiesta para presentarla en sociedad, Serena había asistido a la de sus amigas por supuesto acompañada de Michiru y Haruka, que ya sabían lo que le había pasado, aunque no tenían mucho de saberlo, por boca de ella, pues Ikuko les había dicho la situación pero debido a que ella se resistía a tener vida social y a la insistencia de ellos, consideró prudente contarles así que a partir de ese momento la cuidaban un poco más, lo que la chica agradecía, aunque en realidad siempre lo había cuidado, pero con disimulo para que ella no supiera que sabían la verdad

Por supuesto en esa fiesta asistieron los Black, los Furuhata y los Guim, por supuesto el club de las princesas scout no podía faltar y también asistieron los Kou y un monto de gente de la alta sociedad de ciudad Ilusión

- es una lástima que Darién no haya podido asistir – dijo Beryl presumiendo a todos que ella muy pronto conquistaría al chico más codiciado: Darién Chiba

- Beryl, pero si Darién ni caso te hace – le dijo burlón Diamante

- Algún día caerá a mis pies – dice altiva la chica

- Claro, como no – dice Neflyte irónicamente debido a que supo lo que había pasado en el departamento de ella cuando Darién la despreció

- Unazuki, ¿Quién es ese tal Darién? – pregunta Mina inquieta y en ese preciso momento llega Serena

- Darién es el mejor amigo de Andrew y Zafiro, pero desde hace aproximadamente tres años el cambio se volvió un chico retraído y serio, él era muy alegre y sobre todo muy guapo tanto que tiene algunas chicas rendidas a sus pies pero él no les hace caso, pero la más insistente es Beryl ha hecho todo lo posible para que ellos anden pero Darién siempre la rechaza – dijo la pelirroja

- Si es amigo de los novios de Rei y Lita, supongo que ellas lo conocen – pregunta Serena tímidamente

- No, ellas no lo conocen, pues no asiste a ninguna fiesta, es más ni siquiera va a reuniones, quien sabe que habrá pasado – pues cambió mucho cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, se alejó del grupo y solo sigue en contacto con Andrew y Zafiro, pero aun no conoce a sus novias, que además son nuestras amigas Rei y Lita, ellas solo lo conocen por foto, espero que algún día lo conozcan les va a caer bien –dice Unazuki

- Pues si es tan guapo, a lo mejor trate de quitárselo a Beryl o se lo enganchamos a Serena, que tal parece que son iguales a ninguno le gusta hacer vida social – dice Mina riendo ante la mirada furiosa de Serena y el desconcierto de Unazuki

- Mina, nunca vas a cambiar, ya te dije que no quiero relacionarme sentimentalmente con nadie, si quieres quitárselo a Beryl ese es tu problema – dice furiosa Serena y se aleja

La fiesta de Serena fue todo un éxito, fue la más comentada y sobre todo lo que más impresionó fue la belleza de la chica, todos hablaban de lo hermosa que era y sobre todo del porte con el que andaba, tanto que le apodaron "la princesa de hielo", pues nadie había logrado conquistarla.

Paso el tiempo un año y medio para ser exacto, Ikuko, desde un tiempo atrás se había sentido mal y había ido al hospital constantemente, ese día Serena regresaba de la escuela

- hola Michiru, ¿Dónde está mi mamá? – pregunta la rubia

- fue al hospital, a su chequeo ¿quieres comer o la esperas? – cuestiona Michiru

- la voy a esperar, mientras voy a estar en mi habitación – dice la chica

Después de una hora llega Ikuko – ya llegó Serena – fue lo primero que pregunta

- Si, está en su cuarto, la espera para comer – dice Michiru – voy avisarle que llegó usted

Poco después están comiendo

- ¿cómo te fue en el hospital? – pregunta Serena

- pues ya me hice la segunda prueba de mis estudios, ahora sólo falta esperar – contesta Ikuko

- Esperemos que no sea nada grave – dice Michiru

- Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien, no nos preocupemos antes de tiempo – afirma Haruka

- Serena, hija la próxima semana habrá un baile de beneficencia para el hospital y tenemos que ir – dice Ikuko

- ¿Es necesario que vayamos? – pregunta Serena

- por supuesto Serena, sé que no te gustan los bailes ni los eventos pero es necesario asistir debido al lugar que ocupamos en la sociedad – dice Ikuko

- Serena, tienes que salir adelante, no puedes esconderte todo el tiempo, algún día llegara esa persona especial, que sabrá valorarte y comprenderte – dice Michiru

- No lo creo, quede marcada de por vida, y nadie va a querer casarse conmigo – dice tristemente Serena

- No digas eso cabeza de bombón, el chico que se enamore de ti, sabrá que tu no tuviste la culpa, que fuiste la víctima de un canalla, que sólo quiso saciar sus instintos – comenta dulcemente Haruka, pues sabe que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos Serena aun siente miedo de estar a solas con un hombre, aun sea en lugares públicos, es más en los bailes solo bailaba siempre y cuando ellos estuvieran junto a ella, además de que apenas empezaban las baladas y la música para bailar pegados ella se regresaba a la mesa

- No lo creo, no creo enamorarme de nadie – dice la rubia

- Mejor cambiemos de tema – dice Ikuko – cómo te va en tu escuela

- Pues bien, aprobé los exámenes para entrar a las clases especiales de diseño espero que muy pronto pueda hacer mis propios diseños y que estos sean modelados – dice la chica

- me alegro mucho por ti – le dice Ikuko y es que Serena ya había entrado a la universidad para estudiar licenciatura en diseño de modas, sin embargo para llevar materias especiales era importante aprobar unos exámenes los cuales Serena pasaba con altas puntuaciones, sus amigas también habían escogido sus carreras Mina estudiaba para modelo y actriz, Lita para Cheff, Rei estudiaba Negocios Internacionales y Amy para medicina haciendo sus guardias en el hospital de ciudad ilusión

Después de comer Serena salió para ver a sus amigas en el café donde siempre se encontraban era una cadena de llamada "el Crown" propiedad de los Furuhata

- hola Serena – dicen sus amigas al verla entrar

- hola chicas – saluda la rubia

- Serena ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta Mina

- es que la próxima semana tengo que ir al baile de beneficencia y no se me antoja ir – dice molesta

- Serena, no seas aguafiestas, las cuatro vamos a ir, además suponemos que va ir el famoso Darién Chiba, el amigo de Andrew y Zafiro, pues realiza su servicio social y residencia en el hospital – dice Rei

- Ya he oído del nuevo residente, según promete ser una eminencia tiene muy buenas recomendaciones pues sus calificaciones son excelentes, solo se escuchan buenos comentarios de él – dice Amy

- aun así, no se me antoja ir – dice la rubia algo triste

- Serena, que te pasa, en serio, eres buena onda, pero cuando se trata de entablar amistad, sobre todo con chicos eres muy renuente – dice Lita

- Se me hace que dejaste un viejo amor – dice Mina

- Mina, por favor esto es serio –dice Rei

- Chicas, en serio, no quiero hablar de ello, tal vez algún día les cuente, pero no quiero saber nada de chicos, no por ahora – dice Serena triste

- Serena, eso vienes diciendo desde que te conocemos, se me hace que alguien dañó demasiado tu corazón – dice Mina

- No me siento bien, creo que mejor me voy – y diciendo esto Serena se levanta y se marcha, justo en ese instante entra por la otra puerta tres chicos un rubio, un chico de cabellos azul fuerte y un chico muy apuesto de cabellos negros

- Ahí están ellas, vamos Darién – dicen Zafiro y Andrew

- Hola mi amor – dicen Zafiro y Andrew mientras besan a sus respectivas parejas Rei y Lita – les presentamos a Darién Chiba

- así que tú eres el famoso Darién Chiba, el que trae loquita a la odiosa de Beryl – dice Mina

- Mina – dicen todos

- ese es mi nombre no se lo gasten – dice la chica – mucho gusto soy Mina Aino

- Darién Chiba, para servirles, espero no ser descortés pero solo vine por un café, tengo que prepararme pues mañana me cambian al área de oncología, había estado en pediatría, pero parece ser hay más trabajo en esta área sobre todo porque atiende a todas las edades

- Solo te recuerdo que tiene que asistir al baile de beneficencia – dice Zafiro

- Si ya me lo dijo mi tutor, que todos tenemos que ir, aunque sea un momento – dijo el chico en un tono de fastidio, en realidad le gustaban las fiestas, pero no podía divertirse sabiendo el daño que había hecho, según él era una manera de autocastigarse

- Otro antisocial – dice Mina – me recuerdas a nuestra amiga que se acaba de marchar ella también no le gustan las fiestas

- te refieres a la princesa de hielo – dice Zafiro

- si a ella – responde Rei, después de ellos siguieron conversando de diferentes cosas, momentos después Darién se marchó y los demás chicos empezaron a hablar tanto de Serena como de Darién es decir eran tan similares que tal vez llegarían a formar "una pareja perfecta", por lo que idearon un plan para tratar de que esos dos se conozcan y en cierto momento que bailaran

Pasó la semana y llegó el día del baile, Darién vestía un traje de gala negro, al entrar muchas miradas femeninas se fijaron en él, pero sin ver a nadie se dirige a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos con sus respectivas novias

De pronto todos voltean a la puerta, al hacerlo Darién se queda sorprendido al ver a esa mujer que acababa de entrar acompañada de una pareja, no podía ser se parecía a la chica que estaba buscando Serena Winston acaso el destino la había acercado a ella, tenía que saber quién era, deseaba con toda su alma que fuera ella, si, no cabía duda que esa chica hacia que su corazón latiera de prisa, de pronto escucha

- Ella es Serena – dice uno de sus amigos, al escuchar su nombre se alegre, entonces cabía la posibilidad de que fuera ella pensó, pero sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo al escuchar a las chicas - Ella es Serena Tsukino, nuestra amiga de la que hablábamos el otro día

comtinuara

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por sus reviews, en verdad les agradezco la aceptación de este nuevo fic a **Anneliese wayne chiba, Anyreth, arias serena, isa1181, jokkisere, Laura Drazen, lerrine, liebende Lesung, mairethchiba, malistrix, Martha Chiba, marya114, patty ramirez de chiba, loca, Pichicoy, sailor lady. San, SeReNyMoOn, Sere Tsukino, SereyDarien, Susy Granger, valeria, winita moon, xuxi (espero no olvidarme de ninguna y no haber cambiado ningun nombre) **

Besos a todas

Cherrie

Les traigo un nuevo capitulo, el cual espero sea de su agrado y espero sus reviews

4/04/09


	5. La niña de los ojos azules

**"Sanando las heridas del corazón"**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

_**Capitulo 5 la niña de los ojos azules**_

El salón de baile estaba engalanado con un gran resplandor, Serena acababa de entrar acompañada de Haruka y Michiru, al entrar todos los ojos de los presentes se posaron en ella, se sintió cohibida, pero en ese momento entró su madre Ikuko

- Serena, hija, vamos a nuestra mesa – y se dirigieron a una de las mesas, cerca de mesa dónde se encontraban sus amigas, al llegar junto a ellas se saludan

- Serena, estás bellísima –dijo Amy

- Se me hace, que hoy sales con novio – comentó Mina, haciendo que Serena se sonrojara

- Mina, que cosas dices, tú sabes muy bien que lo único que me interesan son los estudios – contestó Serena un poco seria

- Así es Mina, no todas están en busca de novios o pretendientes cómo tú – dijo Rei

- Bien dicho Rei, pero en serio Serena, estás muy linda, de que romperás muchos corazones, seguro que sí – expresó Lita

- Gracias Chicas, mi mamá mandó a llamar al estilista, dice que esta noche me debo ver espectacular, aunque no me dijo porque – terminándose de saludar va con su madre la cual estaba platicando con un chico muy guapo, alto, de cabellos negros, cuerpo atlético y varonil, en fin como diría Mina un adonis, al llegar junto a Ikuko – Serena, hija, te quiero presentar a un joven muy amable, es el médico que me ha apoyado en mis estudios, me estaba contando que lo van a pasar al área donde me hacen mis estudios, es Darién Chiba – al voltear el joven se queda sorprendido, por la belleza de la chica y ella se sorprende al ver unos ojos azules, de un azul profundo, pero muy tristes – Darién te presentó a mi hija Serena Tsukino

- Mucho gusto Serena – dice el joven con una voz muy suave

- mucho gusto – dice la chica tímidamente ,

- Hija, Darién se va a sentar en nuestra mesa, junto con el doctor Ferreira, su esposa Camila y su hijo Jimmy – al escuchar ese nombre la chica hizo una mueca, casi imperceptible para todos, menos para su madre y Michiru – Serena, sé que no te cae bien Jimmy, y aquí entre nos te comprendo, a mí tampoco me cae bien – dijo esto último muy quedo – por esta razón invite a Darién – por supuesto que todo esto se lo dijo mientras se sentaban y sin que nadie más lo pudiera escuchar

Todos se sentaron y al poco rato llegó el doctor Ferreira con su familia, por supuesto Jimmy se sentó junto a Serena, pues los asientos tenían el nombre de las personas que se sentarían en ellos, y Jimmy había pagado para que le tocara junto a Serena, del otro lado de la rubia se sentó Darién, el cual se sentía fuera de lugar, pues tenía tiempo de que no asistía a un evento de ese tipo, sólo a las fiestas de sus amigas, eso porque las quería y no deseaba hacerles ningún desaire. Sin embargo, esta ocasión era diferente, no sabía porque pero se sentía nervioso, la hija de Ikuko lo había impactado, sólo había visto otra belleza como ella, si Serena Winston, la chica que violó, pero no podían ser la misma, es decir la que estaba a su lado era hija de Ikuko, y ella jamás permitirían que le hicieran algo malo a su hija, pero en verdad era muy linda, en eso se da cuenta que la chica se siente incómoda y pone atención a lo que está pasando

- hola Serena, te ves muy linda, ¿acaso te arreglaste para mí? – dice el chico de una manera posesiva, y se acerca demasiado a Serena pero la chica se aleja

- Hola Jimmy, sabes, por favor hace demasiado calor, aléjate – dice la chica

- Pero Serena, no seas tan arisca, ya te dije que deseo que seas mi novia – dice el chico mientras la ve de una manera posesiva y le quiere acariciar la mejilla, pero la chica le retira la mano

- Jimmy, por favor no empieces – dice Serena algo alterada, pero sin levantar la voz

- Serena, ¿Qué voy hacer contigo? – dice algo enojado pero en ese se oye que dicen de lejos "Jimmy" – bueno Serena, ahorita regreso, pero no creo que te puedas ir – y se aleja riéndose

Serena está algo inquieta en eso oye que la llama

- Serena, ¿te quieres cambiar de lugar conmigo?, pues estarías cerca de tu mamá – dice el chico pelinegro que está a su lado

- Si, gracias… – Darién – termina diciendo el chico – mi nombre es Darién,

- Gracias Darién – dice la rubia y le brinda una sonrisa tan cálida que el chico queda abobado por ella – Tienes una linda sonrisa – solo acierta a decir haciendo que la chica se ruborice

- Y dime Serena ¿a qué te dedicas? – pregunta muy caballerosamente Darién

- Estoy estudiando diseñadora de modas, mi sueño es convertirme en una gran diseñadora de modas o tal vez en modelo – dice la chica "si como lo era mi mamá" pensaba – mi mamá dice que estas en el hospital supongo que eres médico

- bueno estoy haciendo mi servicio, después sigue la residencia, para que pueda obtener el grado

En ese momento llega Jimmy y al ver que habían cambiado lugares se enfurece – Oye, porque te sientas en el lugar de Serena – dice enojado

- Pues la verdad, creo que ella prefiere estar sentada junto a su madre, cómo debe de ser ¿no crees? – le responde Darién muy formal. Jimmy no dice nada, pero se sienta furioso, al menos después se desquitaría de eso, esa noche estaba decidido a que Serena fuera su pareja de baile pasara lo que pasara. La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, Serena fue a ver a sus amigas, pero Jimmy no le despegaba los ojos de encima, en eso sus amigos lo llaman y se va con ellos. Darién se disculpó para ir al baño, cuando regresaba oyó a Jimmy decir – Les aseguró, que hoy Serena, bailará conmigo toda la noche – decía con tono de prepotencia

- Pero Jimmy, cada año dices lo mismo y nunca se te hace – dice uno de sus amigos llamado Charlie

- Tienes razón, pero te aseguró que aunque sea a la fuerza ella bailará conmigo

- No vayas a dar un escándalo, tú sabes que eso sería mal visto – dice un chico de ojos vivarachos llamado Paul

- No te preocupes Paul, a ella tampoco le gustaría hacer un escándalo, sólo estoy esperando el momento oportuno

- Pues brindemos por ti, y porque hoy te conquistarás a la "princesita de hielo" – dicen todos riéndose

Darién se indigna, y se propone hacer todo lo posible, para que los planes de Jimmy no se lleven a cabo, aunque no sabe cómo lo va a lograr, pero debe estar al pendiente, no iba permitir que la hija de Ikuko pasara por aquella situación, así que se dedicó a observar los movimientos de Jimmy y los de Serena, esa niña de bellos ojos azules que lo habían cautivado

Serena se dirigió al baño de mujeres, al verla Jimmy se fue para allá, previendo Darién sus intenciones pidió disculpas al levantarse de la mesa para ir en auxilio de la chica, por supuesto sin que nadie lo supiera, no quería causar un escándalo que pudiera perjudicar a Ikuko o a Serena.

Cuando Serena salió del baño fue abordada por Jimmy

- Hola Serena, creo que es hora de que bailes conmigo – dijo el chico mientras la tomaba del brazo de manera un poco brusca

- Jimmy, suéltame, no deseo bailar contigo – dice la chica un poco asustada

- Pero yo sí, y no querrás hacer un escándalo, ¿sabes? Eso se verá mal visto – dice Jimmy un poco burlón mientras acercaba a la rubia junto a él, Serena estaba al borde del colapso cuando escuchan una voz

- Serena, hasta que te encontré, necesito hablar contigo – dice Darién de manera calmada haciendo que la chica lo mirara sorprendida ante la mirada furiosa de Jimmy

- Sabes, Joven – empezó a decir Jimmy

- Chiba, Darién Chiba a tus órdenes y si me disculpas, necesito robarte a mi pareja, es necesario que ella y yo hablemos – le agarró la mano suavemente a la rubia la cual se dejó conducir por él sin saber el porqué, una vez que se alejaron de Jimmy, Darién llevó al Serena al jardín y pidió a uno de los meseros un vaso con agua

- Serena, ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunta afligido a la rubia, la chica niega con la cabeza en ese momento el mesero llega con el agua y el pelinegro se lo ofrece a la chica – Bebe, esto te ayudará a calmarte – la chica obedece y lo ve con los ojos extrañadas – no temas Serena, no deseo hacerte daño, pero me enteré que Jimmy quería obligarte a bailar con él y no podía permitirlo, nadie debe obligar a nadie hacer lo que no quiere

- gracias – contesta la rubia toda sonrojada

- No tienes que agradecerme Serena, no podía permitir que te pase algo malo, tu madre es una excelente amiga – dice Darién tranquilo

- ¿Cómo conoces a mi mamá? – pregunta la rubia

- La conozco del hospital, cuando llegue la encontré ahí se perdió y la llevé al lugar donde tenía que ir, desde entonces cada vez que coincidimos platicamos, ella me ha hablado mucho de ti, está muy orgullosa de que seas su hija –dice el chico con infinita ternura

- Igual estoy orgullosa de mi madre – dice la chica – es la mejor madre del mundo

- Tienes razón, aunque todos los hijos opinan lo mismo de sus madres, que son las mejores, porque mi mamá también es la mejor – ambos se ríen

- ¿Qué te ha contado mi mamá de mi? – pregunta la rubia

- Pues de que te ama y mucho, que te gustaría ser una gran diseñadora de modas, que eres una de las mejores alumnas y que tus amigas te adoran – dice el pelinegro

- Creo que mi mamá exagera – dice la rubia

- Bueno, a decir verdad creo que mintió un poco – dice Darién divertido

- ¿Por qué? – cuestiona Serena

- Porque jamás me dijo que eras tan bonita – le responde serio, Serena se siente extraña y se levanta – Lo siento Serena, no quise ofenderte – dice Darién – es que es la verdad, eres muy linda, pero jamás haría algo que te pudiera molestar – la chica lo observa y se da cuenta de que el chico no miente, lo mira a los ojos y en ellos nota una gran tristeza

– Es que no me gusta que me adulen – dice la chica

- Es raro, pero te admiro eres la primera chica que no se cree porque es muy hermosa – dice Darién sorprendido

- Si creo que soy un fenómeno – dice Serena y ambos se ríen divertidos rompiéndose el hielo entre ambos, después de eso ambos empiezan a platicar de cosas sin importancia de pronto Serena escucha una música que le gusta y sin quererlo da muestra de querer bailar

- Serena ¿te gustaría bailar esta pieza conmigo? – Dice Darién – pero si no quieres entenderé

- Por supuesto – dice la chica que se asombra de su contestación jamás había aceptado bailar con alguien que acababa de conocer, los dos se dirigen a la pista y empiezan a bailar ante el asombro de todos, pues los dos "anti sociales" según sus amigos estaban bailando muy animados, sólo había una persona sumamente enojada Jimmy el cual pensaba "esta me la pagaran los dos, Juro que me las pagaran"

Darién y Serena bailaron muchas piezas, pero de pronto cambia la música a una romántica

- Serena ¿quieres seguir bailando? – pregunta Darién

- Es que no sé bailar este tipo de música – dice la chica un poco apenada

- si quieres te enseño – le propone el pelinegro, la chica asiente no sabe porque lo hizo, pero ese joven le inspira una confianza que ningún otro le había inspirado, además su mamá lo conocía. Darién agarra una mano de Serena y con la otra apenas agarra su cintura – Serena iremos despacio, posiblemente no estés acostumbrada – Serena asiente, pero agradece que Darién pudiera comprender y la estuviera tratando como lo estaba haciendo y ambos empiezan a bailar

Las amigas de Serena estaban bailando y se quedaron sorprendidas, al igual que aquellos que conocían a Darién, pues ambos nunca habían bailado de esa manera delante de los demás

- Ahora creo que si le llegó el amor a Serena y nada menos que con el otro antisocial Darién, como dicen siempre hay roto para aquel que lo resista – decía Mina

- No Mina, siempre hay un roto para un descosido – dice Amy

- Pero si es sorprendente que Darién y Serena estén bailando – dice Andrew

- Así es, y eso que no habíamos puesto en marcha nuestro plan, tal parece que ellos se adelantaron –dice Mina triste – no pudo intervenir la diosa del amor

Cuando termino la melodía Darién consideró prudente llevar a Serena a la mesa y lo hizo

- Gracias por haber bailado conmigo Serena – dijo el joven

- De nada Darién, creo que era lo menos después de que me salvaste de Jimmy – respondió la linda jovencita

Al llegar a la mesa Ikuko le dice a Serena – Hija, creo que es tiempo de que nos vayamos, pero creo que tendremos que pedir un taxi, no quiero interrumpir a Michiru y Haruka, míralos están muy animados bailando

- Ikuko, si quieren, puedo llevarlas, yo también pensaba retirarme – dice Darién, Ikuko acepta y los tres se despiden y se dirigen a la salida, Darién tal cual caballero ayudó a Ikuko y Serena a ponerse sus abrigos y le ofrece ambos brazos y sale con dos bellezas a su alrededor, al llegar a su auto el pelinegro abre la puerta Ikuko se pone en la parte de atrás haciendo que Serena acompañe a Darién, el trayecto hacia la casa transcurre de lo más calmado, Ikuko y él charlaban, de vez en cuando Serena intervenía en la plática, pero observaba como su madre apreciaba en verdad a ese joven, lo que le dio más confianza para poder tratarlo

Al llegar a la casa de los Tsukino, Darién ayudó a bajar a ambas mujeres

- Ikuko me despido, Serena fue un placer conocerte – dijo mientras besaba la mano de la rubia que estaba toda roja

- Hasta pronto Darién – dice Ikuko

- Igualmente Darién – dice la rubia un poco tímida

- Darién – dijo Ikuko mientras el chico se alejaba, el cual volteo para verla - ¿Por qué no vienes a desayunar con nosotras?

- Sería un placer – dice el pelinegro

- Entonces te esperamos a las 10 – dice Ikuko

Una vea que ambas entraron a la casa, se dirigieron a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua

- Y bien Serena ¿Qué te pareció Darién?

- Se ve un chico agradable – dice la rubia

- Si me di cuenta de que te agradó – dice la señora

- ¿Por qué lo dices mamá Ikuko? – dijo toda apenada

- porque bailaste con él y eso me agrada Serena, es bueno que estés superando lo que te pasó y te des la oportunidad de tratar a chicos

- ¡Mamá que cosas dices!, es que él me rescató de Jimmy – responde la rubia

- ¿Cómo que te rescató de Jimmy? – cuestionó Ikuko preocupada, pues conociendo a la familia de ese chico no le inspiraba ninguna confianza

- Es que Jimmy quiso obligarme a bailar con él a la fuerza y Darién lo impidió – contó rápidamente la rubia

- Así que Jimmy quiso obligarte, entonces qué bueno que Darién estuvo ahí para impedirlo, pero sabes hija me preocupa, Jimmy no se quedará tan tranquilo, le voy a decir a Haruka que te empiece ir a buscar, no quiero que ese joven te siga molestando

- Pero mamá no es para tanto, recuerda que Haruka está trabajando y le será difícil – dice Serena, pero en realidad estaba asustada compartía el mismo miedo que Ikuko, pero tenía que empezar a ser fuerte, no podía estar siempre bajo la protección de los demás

- Tienes razón hija, pero por favor, procura no estar sola, en realidad conociendo Jimmy puede intentar algo peor – Serena asienta la cabeza y después ambas suben a sus habitaciones

Mientras tanto Darién no podía dejar de pensar en Serena, le había impresionado demasiado, una chica tan linda, tan frágil que daban ganas de protegerla como lo había hecho en el baile, solo esperaba al menos llegar ser amigo de ella, pero por lo pronto ya estaba dado el primer paso, llegó a su departamento pero al hacerlo se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa: Beryl

- Hola Darién - dice la pelirroja

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dice el chico serio

- vine a visitarte, acaso no puedo – dice acercándosele a él

- Por supuesto, siempre y cuando sea en un horario apropiado – mientras la aleja

- por lo visto, el ir a la fiesta y bailar con esa rubia no te sentó nada bien – dice furiosa – pensé que no te gustaba bailar

- Beryl, creo que puedo bailar con quiera y cuando se me dé la gana – dice un poco molesto – sabes platicamos mañana, estoy cansado y quiero dormir

- Si quieres me puedo quedar a dormir contigo – insinúa la resbalosa de Beryl

- Por favor Beryl no empieces, ya te dije no me interesas y por favor vete a tu casa ya es muy tarde, mejor te llevo – y Darién llevó a Beryl a su casa, pero al dejarla en la puerta se fue no quería que ella intentara otra cosa como siempre lo hacía, dejando a una chica furiosa y frustrada sobre todo porque se enteró por su hermana que Darién había bailado con una linda chica

Darién llegó nuevamente a su departamento y a pesar del momento amargo que le había hecho pasar Beryl la noche había sido perfecta, había conocido a una chica, que tal vez pudiera ser la mujer que él estaba esperando, sin embargo no podía olvidar a Serena Winston, la chica a la que le había destrozado sus ilusiones, esperaba algún día poder reparar el mal que había hecho.

Al otro día Darién se levantó, se dio una ducha, se vistió elegantemente, no sabía porque se sentía nervioso de ver nuevamente a Serena Tsukino, esa chica en verdad lo había impresionado, cuando llegó a la mansión Tsukino, Ikuko lo recibió y lo llevó al jardín ahí estaba Serena, junto con Haruka y Michiru

- Buenos días – saludó Darién

- Buenos días – respondieron

- Hola Serena, dormiste bien – la saludó mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un beso

- Si, gracias Darién ¿y tú? – le dice con una sonrisa en los labios que derritió a Darién

- de maravilla – contestó el pelinegro

- Siéntate Darién, ahora te sirven – le dice Ikuko, el chico obedeció

- Pero bombón, yo creo que tu mamá tiene razón, haré todo lo posible para ir a buscarte

- Pero Haruka no es necesario – dice la rubia

- Haruka tiene razón Serena, Jimmy puede intentar cualquier cosa – dice Michiru

- ¿Qué pasa? Si se puede saber – cuestión Darién preocupado

- Es que Serena nos contó lo que sucedió en el baile, tememos que Jimmy intente vengarse y le quiera hacer algo malo – le cuenta Ikuko – por eso queremos turnarnos para irla a buscar a su escuela

- ¿De verdad, Jimmy haría eso? – pregunta Darién un poco angustiado sin saber el porqué

- conociendo como son sus padres, tal vez sí, pero cualquier medida de precaución es necesaria – dice Ikuko

- Pues si quieren también me apuntó para proteger a Serena – dice Darién

- Darién no es necesario – dice la rubia toda roja

- Pero Serena, tu mamá está preocupada, al menos acéptalo sólo por ella – le dice Darién con unos ojos que es imposible negarse

- Tienes razón Darién, pero no quiero complicarle la vida a nadie, Haruka trabaja y le será difícil irme a buscar – dice Serena

- ¿Donde estudias Serena? – pregunta Darién

- En la Universidad del Milenio, en la facultad de modas, la que está atrás de la facultada de Medicina – dijo la rubia

- Y ¿a qué horas sales? – pregunta nuevamente el pelinegro

- a las dos de la tarde – responde Serena

- Entonces no se diga más, todos los días tengo que ir a la facultad de medicina de una a dos de ahí te paso a buscar y te traigo a tu casa, ¿claro si aceptas? – expresó el pelinegro

- gracias Darién, pero no quiero causar molestias – declara la rubia toda roja

- No es molestia, además es una manera de agradecer a Ikuko sus atenciones – responde Darién

- de acuerdo tu ganas, te esperaré el lunes – dice la chica, Darién no sabía porqué pero se sentía feliz, era un sensación que no tenía desde tiempo atrás

Por fin llegó el tan esperado lunes y por supuesto Darién estuvo muy puntual esperando a Serena, la chica al verlo sonrió se sentía segura a lado de él y no sabía porque, pero era bueno tener un amigo que también se preocupara por ella, era el primer chico que no era novio de sus amigas que dejó acercarse a ella, por supuesto ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que una persona los estaba observando era Jimmy, tal como lo habían predicho Ikuko, Michiru y Haruka, él no se quedaría tan tranquilo con el rechazo de Serena, pero Jimmy tenía una cualidad era paciente y sabría esperar el momento de actuar

Toda la semana Darién pasaba por Serena y la llevaba a su casa, así descubrió que era amiga de las novias de sus amigos, que a ella le gustaba mucho la carrera de diseño, pero sobre todo que su sueño era ser modelo, pero por alguna razón no quería desarrollarlo, no por ahora era lo que siempre decía, el viernes debido a que no habría nadie en la casa de Serena, Darién la invitó a tomar un helado al Crown al llegar estaban sus amigos los cuales estaban sorprendidos de verlos llegar juntos y sobre todo riéndose

- Darién que cosa se te ocurre – decía Serena

- Hola Serena – dice Mina

- hola Mina, que gusto de verte, Amy, Rei, Lita gusto en poder saludarlas, les presento a Darién, es un amigo de la familia – dice Serena

- Ya lo conocemos Serena, es el amigo que te comentábamos – dijo Andrew

- ¿En serio? Pues creo que mintieron, Darién no es ningún amargado – dice Serena algo extrañada

- ¿Así que soy un amargado? – pregunta Darién divertido

- Eso es lo que dicen tus amigos – responde Serena riéndose

- Imagínate Serena, si estos son mis amigos hablan así de mí, no quiero ni pensar en cómo serán mis enemigos - dice riéndose el joven ante la sorpresa de todos

- bueno y tu Serenita no cantabas tan mal la rancheras, por algo te decían la princesa de hielo ¿recuerdas? – dice Mina

- Mina en serio, tú nunca vas a cambiar, pero te puedo asegurar que Darién es un gran amigo de la familia – dice la rubia roja

- Claro Serena, un amigo de la familia – responde Mina con una sonrisa

Después de esto todos empezaron a conversar de lo que había pasado esa semana, poco después llega Kaori y Beryl, ésta última al ver a Darién junto a Serena y sobre todo feliz, siente celos

- hola Darién – dice acercándose un poco salamera

- Hola Beryl – dice Darién serio y le dice al oído a Serena – esta es la chica de la que te hablé

- No me presentas a tu amiga, amor – dice la pelirroja

- Por supuesto, soy Serena, la novia de Darién – dice Serena mientras le guiña un ojo a Darién y todos se quedan con la boca abierta

- ¿La novia de Darién? – dice Beryl toda desencajada

- Pues sí, no porque te extrañas – dice la rubia

- es que Darién, es mío – dice furiosa la pelirroja

- que yo sepa, nunca ha sido tuyo – dice Serena seria y le agarró la mano a Darién

- Serena, mi novia tiene razón, Beryl, tú nunca has sido nada mío – dice Darién serio apretando levemente la mano de Serena, al verlo Beryl salió furiosa jalando consigo a Kaori que ni tiempo tuvo de saludar a todos

- En serio son novios – preguntaron todos al unísono

- Claro que no – respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo todos rojos

- lo que pasa es que Darién ya me había platicado de ella y le debía un favor como ese – dice Serena toda roja

- de verdad me sorprendes Serena – dice Rei, jamás habías actuado así

- igual yo, pero Darién es un buen amigo y por los amigos se hace lo que se pueda – dice la chica

Después de ese pequeño incidente todo volvió a la normalidad y siguieron platicando, llegó el momento de retirarse y Darién llevó a Serena a su casa

- Serena, gracias por lo que hiciste hoy, espero que no te cause problema – dice Darién

- Eso espero yo también – dice la rubia

- Serena ¿me puedo despedir de ti con un beso de amigos? – pregunta el chico y ella le dice que sí, Darién le da un beso en la mejilla y se va

- Te veo el lunes, si necesitas algo llámame – dice Darién mientras se alejaba. Serena entra a su casa, y ve a Ikuko que la veía feliz

- Por lo visto, veo que te has hecho amiga de Darién y me alegro – dice Ikuko

- Sabes mamá, ni yo misma lo creo, pero Darién es diferente a todos los que he conocido, él no ha tratado de enamorarme, ni nada por el estilo, es más hoy que me dio un beso en la mejilla me pidió permiso, es tan lindo – dice Serena feliz

- Me alegro por ti hija, ya es tiempo que tuvieras un amigo – dice Ikuko mientras pensaba "Espero que al fin Serena le dé una oportunidad al amor, porque estoy segura de que estos dos se enamoraran"

El fin de semana pasó sin novedad, Serena le contó a su mamá lo que pasó con Darién en el crown, sin embargo Darién avisó a Serena que el Lunes llegaría unos minutos tarde pues tenía que revisar un trabajo con su tutor, Serena le dijo que no se preocupara que todo estaría bien

El lunes cuando llegó a la escuela ya todo mundo sabía que la princesa de hielo tenía novio, todos lo creyeron pues Darién había ido por ella toda la semana, Jimmy estaba furioso, sin embargo ese día Serena salió más temprano que de costumbre y se fue a sentar a unas bancas debajo de unos árboles

- hola Serena, gusto en verte – dice de una manera muy amenazante

- Hola Jimmy – dice seria, aunque tenía miedo no quería demostrárselo

- Así que te hiciste novia de ese Chiba con el que bailaste en la fiesta – dice molesto

- y eso a ti que Jimmy, no te debe importar quién es o no mi novio – dice la chica un poco molesta y se levantó

- No te vas a ir Serena, tú bien sabes que siempre me has gustado – dice Jimmy mientras la agarra y la sujeta fuertemente

- Suéltame Jimmy – dice la rubia toda exaltada, esa situación le recordaba su pasado

- Claro que no princesita, no me voy a ir sin darte un beso – mientras la quiere besar a la fuerza Serena está toda histérica, en ese momento Jimmy siente que alguien lo jala y lo golpea

- No te atrevas hacerle daño – dice Darién enojado mientras le daba a Jimmy un fuerte puñetazo que lo tira al suelo, al ver al pelinegro tan furioso Jimmy se fue cual cobarde que era mientras pensaba "Este golpe me lo cobraré"

- Serena ¿estás bien? – pregunta Darién preocupado al ver a la rubia toda alterada con los ojos cerrados, en eso abre los ojos y lo ve y lo abraza

- Por favor, que no me haga daño – dice la chica llorando

- No te preocupes Serena, mientras yo esté cerca no permitiré que nadie te haga daño – y la consuela, después de unos momentos Serena se calma

- Disculpa Darién, no quise dar ese espectáculo, pero de pronto tuve mucho miedo – dice Serena con lágrimas en los ojos "recordé cuando ese hombre abusó de mi" pensaba Serena

- No tienes porque disculparte Serena, si no llego a tiempo Jimmy te hubiese lastimado y eso no me lo perdonaría, por que quede en que estaría aquí para que el no te hiciera daño – dice Darién con infinita ternura

-Gracias Darién – dice la chica

- No tienes porque dármelas Serena, te aprecio y no me gustaría que nada malo te pasara, te lo juro – dice el pelinegro

- como no te conocí antes Darién – dice sin pensar la chica

- ¿Por qué lo dices Serena? – cuestiona Darién

- olvídalo Darién, ¿me llevas a mi casa?

- por supuesto – y sin dejar de abrazarla la conduce al carro, cuando llegan a la casa de Ikuko ambos se bajan

- ¿estás bien? – pregunta nuevamente el chico

- No Darién, todavía estoy muy nerviosa – responde la rubia

- vamos te acompaño a la puerta – y sin dejar de abrazarla ambos se dirigen a la casa, sin embargo no había nadie en ella – Serena, si quieres me quedo contigo hasta que llegue alguien, ¿te parece?

- Te lo agradecería Darién, no quiero estar sola – y así en los brazos de Darién, Serena se queda dormida, no sabe porqué pero se siente protegida, en realidad pensaba como Darién no la protegió en esa ocasión, pero ahora sabía que al menos tenía una persona más que la defendería de todo y de todos. Poco después llegó Haruka y se sorprendió al ver a Serena dormida en los brazos de Darién, por supuesto el pelinegro le contó a Haruka lo que había pasado, por supuesto el rubio se molestó, y agradeció a Darién el que estuviera ahí para defenderla.

Darién se despidió de Haruka, el cual llevó a Serena en su habitación, cuando llegaron Ikuko y Michiru, Haruka le contó lo que pasó y por supuesto Ikuko le habló a Darién para agradecerle e invitarlo a cenar, en la cena Serena ya estaba más calmada, sobre todo al ver el amor que le profesaba su familia

- Gracias por su apoyo y gracias Darién – decía la rubia

- Serena eres mi amiga, pero ahora te pido que por favor no estés sola – le dice Darién preocupado

- descuida Darién, lo haré, gracias por todo – dice y le da un beso en la mejilla del chico, al hacerlo Darién sintió una emoción que solo había sentido cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, si cuando besó a Serena Winston, pero no quería acordarse de ese día tan fatal, ahora sólo tenía en mente en ayudar a Serena Tsukino, para que ella no pasara lo mismo que la otra

- Recuerda Serena, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para protegerte – dice el chico mientras la abrazaba con infinita ternura y la chica correspondió a ese abrazo

continuara

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por sus reviews, en verdad les agradezco la aceptación de este nuevo fic a **alondra, anyreth, arias serena, lerinne, liebende lesung, Lilo,mairethchiba, Marta Chiba, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, loquita, Pichicoy, sailor lady, San, SeReNyMoOn, SereTsukino, SereyDarien, Susy Granger, varonesa (espero no olvidarme de ninguna y no haber cambiado ningun nombre) **

Besos a todas

Cherrie

Les traigo un nuevo capitulo, el cual espero sea de su agrado y espero sus reviews

10/05/09


	6. Conociendonos un poco más

**"Sanando las heridas del corazón"**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

_**Capitulo 6. Conociéndonos un poco más**_

Darién estaba en su departamento recordando los eventos de día, de cómo salvo a Serena, de la cena en casa de ella, en realidad esa bella niña de ojos azules estaba entrando demasiado rápido en su corazón. Pero tenía miedo de que ella al saber lo que había hecho no lo aceptara, sabía que todo lo que paso no había sido su culpa, pero el hecho de no haberle pedido perdón a la chica llamada Serena Winston, era algo que le carcomía el alma, sabía que tenía que encontrarla, era una promesa que se había hecho, sobre todo porque todo el tiempo había pensado que ella era la chica de sus sueños, pero al ver a la hija de Ikuko, no estaba muy seguro, pues ambas eran muy hermosas – "Serena, sólo espero que cuando sepas lo que hice aún quieras seguir siendo mi amiga"

Por su parte Serena estaba en su recámara viendo el cielo estrellado, en eso entra Ikuko

- Serena, hija ¿cómo te sientes?

- Mejor mamá Ikuko, si Darién no hubiese llegado a tiempo – dice con lágrimas en los ojos, Ikuko la abraza – es que de pronto todas las imágenes de ese día me llegaron a la mente, si en esa época hubiese tenido a alguien como Darién – y se puso a llorar en brazos de su mamá

- Ya mi niña, cálmate nadie más volverá a lastimarte, todos te protegeremos – mientras la acariciaba para consolarla – lo importante es que ahora descanses

- Sí mamá, pero ¿te podrías quedar un rato conmigo?

- Claro que sí, pequeña, me quedaré a tu lado hasta que te duermas – después de unos momentos la rubia se encontraba profundamente dormida, Ikuko la miraba dormir mientras le acomodaba su rubio cabello – Duerme pequeña, espero que algún día puedas superar ese trauma y puedas ser feliz – le decía con voz en forma de susurro, arropa a la rubia y después salió de la habitación de ella, y va a la cocina donde se encontraban Haruka y Michiru

- Y ¿cómo sigue cabeza de bombón? – pregunta Haruka

- Pues tranquila, al menos ya se quedó dormida

- Ese Jimmy me las pagará – dice molesto el rubio

- Si Haruka, tienes razón – afirma Michiru – a ese muchacho alguien tiene que ponerlo en su lugar

- Lo bueno es que Darién, se ofreció para ir a buscar a Serena todos los días, procurará llegar antes, tal parece que su asesor, al que va a ver a la universidad lo puede liberar unos minutos antes – expresa Ikuko

- me alegro que ese chico nos apoye, y no sé porqué pero me inspira mucha confianza – afirma Haruka

- igual a mí, pero lo más importante es que Serena le ha brindado su amistad, y eso ya es ganancia, con nadie se había dado, sobre todo siendo del género masculino, si recuerdas Haru, tardó tiempo en que te brindara su amistad – expresa Michiru

- Si todos estamos sorprendidos, pero a mí se me hace que Darién, impresionó a Serena, todos la ven y quieren tener algo con ella, Darién has sido el primero en sólo brindarle una amistad, después de protegerla sin esperar nada a cambio – expresa Haruka

- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero, el poco tiempo que lo conozco, como saben fui la primera en llevarme con él, por mis idas al hospital siempre ha sido muy serio, reservado, cómo si trajera una pena en su corazón – comenta Ikuko

- pero lo importante es que ya tenemos a alguien más que nos ayude a proteger a Serena – finaliza Michiru, después se quedaron hablando de sus labores y trabajos para después irse a dormir, pues al otro día tenía que seguir con sus labores

Como todos los días Serena y su familia (Ikuko, Michiru y Haruka) desayunaban juntos

- bombón ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Mejor Haruka, gracias

- Serena, hoy te voy a llevar a la escuela, porque Haruka y Michiru tienen que hacer algunas diligencias, cómo siempre Darién irá por ti

- Gracias mamá Ikuko, pero me da pena con Darién

- Pero Serena, él lo hace con mucho cariño, nos lo dijo ayer – expresa Michiru

- Pues sí, pero no quisiera que tuvieras problemas por mi culpa o que… - dice la rubia triste

- ¿Qué cosa hija? – pregunta Ikuko intrigada

- Que el sufra o que yo sufra – dice afligida Serena

- ¿Por qué tendrían que sufrir? – cuestiona nuevamente Ikuko

- Es que Darién es muy guapo y si me enamoro de él o él se enamora de mí, ¿Qué va a pensar cuando sepa que no soy virgen? A muchos hombres el ser el primero en la vida de una mujer es lo más importante – dice Serena con unas lágrimas en los ojos

- Serena, ¿acaso te gusta Darién? – pregunta Michiru con una cara de satisfacción y alegría que tenía igual Ikuko y Haruka, por fin Serena hablaba de poderse enamorar

- Michi, en verdad Darién es muy guapo, pero en este poco tiempo que tengo de tratarlo me ha respetado y tratado como una amiga, jamás me ha insinuado ni me ha dicho nada, pero el caso es que mucha gente cree que es mi novio – le dice Serena

- ¿cómo que mucha gente piensa que es tu novio? – cuestiona esta vez Haruka

- Es que la semana pasada, le dije a una chica que fastidia mucho a Darién que él era mi novio y ayer todo mundo hablaba de eso, me lo contaron mis amigas, y la verdad no quiero que Darién quede mal – dice Serena y les cuenta detalladamente lo que pasó

**_Flash Back _**

_Después de esto todos empezaron a conversar de lo que había pasado esa semana, poco después llega Kaori y Beryl, ésta última al ver a Darién junto a Serena y sobre todo feliz, siente celos _

_- hola Darién – dice acercándose un poco salamera_

_- Hola Beryl – dice Darién serio y le dice al oído a Serena – esta es la chica de la que te hablé _

_- No me presentas a tu amiga, amor – dice la pelirroja _

_- Por supuesto, soy Serena, la novia de Darién – dice Serena mientras le guiña un ojo a Darién y todos se quedan con la boca abierta _

_- ¿La novia de Darién? – dice Beryl toda desencajada_

_- Pues sí, no porque te extrañas – dice la rubia_

_- es que Darién, es mío – dice furiosa la pelirroja _

_- que yo sepa, nunca ha sido tuyo – dice Serena seria y le agarró la mano a Darién _

_- Serena, mi novia tiene razón, Beryl, tú nunca has sido nada mío – dice Darién serio apretando levemente la mano de Serena, al verlo Beryl salió furiosa jalando consigo a Kaori que ni tiempo tuvo de saludar a todos_

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Por su parte Darién había ido a desayunar al Crown junto con Andrew y Zafiro

- Y bien Darién ¿Qué pasó ayer en la escuela de Serena, todo mundo dice que te peleaste con un tal Jimmy por Serena y eso que no es tu novia – dice Andrew asombrado

- Además Darién, el decirle a Beryl que eran novios ya se regó por todas partes, ahora todo mundo sabe que eres el novio de la princesa de hielo, ¿Acaso piensas continuar con esa farsa? – pregunta Zafiro

- Con calma, en primer lugar no me pelee, le pegue a Jimmy porque intento besar a Serena a la fuerza y eso no es de caballeros, además si todo mundo lo cree es su problema, pero eso si jamás haré nada que dañe la reputación de Serena, y si ella quiere continuar con que seamos novios pienso apoyarla, además ella lo dijo para que Beryl me dejara tranquilo – dice Darién serio

- Darién, dime ¿acaso no te gusta Serena, es bellísima? - preguntan Andrew y Zafiro

- y a quien no, Serena tiene esa belleza que enamora a cualquiera se ve en ella inocencia, ternura, pero a la vez también refleja pasión y sensualidad, creo que el chico del cual ella se enamore será afortunado, pero… – comenta Darién

- ¿Pero qué, Darién? – cuestiona el rubio

- No sé si sea digno de ella – le responde

- Darién, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si eres la persona más honesta, noble y caballerosa que conocemos – dice extrañado Zafiro por lo que acaba de decir su amigo

- Eso no es verdad, hace tiempo hice la peor bajeza que se pudiera cometer – expresa Darién

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Acaso es una broma? – cuestionan sus amigos

- No chicos, no sé si recuerdan el día que cumplí 18 años – dice Darién

- Cómo no vamos a recordarlo, si después de ese día te volviste retraído y antisocial – dice Andrew

- ¿Es porque acaso tuviste tu primera vez y no te gusto?, perdóname si soy indiscreto pero escuché a Diamante que ese día habías tenido tu primera vez, que fue un regalo de Adriel y Nahuel, pero no Diamante no me supo explicar qué pasó, porque según él iban a contratar una de esas chicas que dan sus servicios, pero él me dijo que algo había pasado, y qué se sentía mal, jamás pensó que eso te hubiera hecho mucho daño, y eso que mi hermano es un libertino

- Amigos, creo que es el momento que les cuente lo que pasó, pero quisiera que fuera un lugar más privado – dice Darién

- Darién, Amigo, si quieres vamos a uno de los privados que hay en el Crown, pues mi padre me ha dejado encargado – dice Andrew

- De acuerdo vamos para ahí – dice Darién y los tres se van a uno de los privados al llegar a él, se sientan y Darién empieza su relato

- el día de mi cumpleaños, si se acuerdan estuvimos brindando, pues mi padre en complicidad con los hermanos Eyes pusieron en mi licor una droga, de eso me enteré después, el caso es que cuando estaba muy borracho y no trato de justificarme, me llevaron a una habitación, ahí había una linda joven, y debido a mi estado me excite demasiado, tanto que no medí las consecuencias y termine violando a esa chica, no saben lo terrible que me sentí al otro día- decía Darién llorando

- Darién, te entendemos, con razón cambiaste radicalmente, pero que canallas ¿cómo se atrevieron a hacerte esto? – Decían tanto Andrew como Zafiro - ¿Quién era ella? ¿La has vuelto a ver? ¿Sabes algo de ella? – ambos preguntaban

- No amigos, no he vuelto a verla, lo único que sé es como se llama y quisiera que guardaran el secreto, no quiero que por mi culpa le quite la poca reputación que le deje –dice Darién un poco más calmado

- Te lo prometemos amigo, puedes contar con nuestra discreción – dicen sus amigos

- ella se llama Serena Winston, y tiene una tía llamada Yazmina Frieden es lo único que sé y que tal parece que se la trago la tierra, mi madre y yo contratamos a un investigador privado y no ha tenido noticas de ella, quisiera poder tener su perdón sólo con podría estar en paz, aunque saben, mi gran ilusión era que la primera mujer en mi vida fuera la única, pero ahora sé que eso jamás podrá ser – dice el chico con lágrimas en sus ojos

- Darién te entendemos

- Ahora saben el motivo de que me haya alejado de ustedes, pero ¿saben? Tengo un poco de miedo, tengo miedo de enamorarme profundamente de Serena Tsukino y que cuando ella se entere la clase de canalla que soy me deje – dice Darién

- Pero amigo, por lo poco que se de ella, es que tal vez te comprenda, tú sólo fuiste víctima de la circunstancia –dice Zafiro

- Aún así Zafiro, lo que hice es imperdonable – expresa Darién

- Darién, puedes contar con nuestro apoyo – dice Andrew

- gracias amigo, en verdad le agradezco su amistad y el apoyo que me brindan en este momento, pero tengo que despedirme, voy al hospital, de ahí a la facultad y después a buscar a Serena

- bueno amigo, gracias por la confianza – al despedirse ambos chicos abrazan a Darién demostrándole su apoyo

En esos momentos Ikuko deja a Serena en la puerta de escuela

- Hija se me olvida, posiblemente no llegue a comer, y tal vez Haruka y Michiru tampoco lo hagan te lo digo por si quieres invitar a Darién a comer para que no lo hagas sola

- Gracias mamá, creo que si lo invitaré, no me gusta comer sola, solo espero que no tenga ningún compromiso – dice la chica toda sonrojada

- entonces nos vemos a la hora de la cena, cuídate Serena

- Adiós mami, que tengas un lindo día – Ikuko se marchó y Serena fue abordada por sus amigas

- Serena ¿Qué pasó ayer con Jimmy y Darién? – pregunta Rei

- ¡qué emoción! Dos galanes peleando por tu amor – dice Mina emocionada

- Mina, qué cosas dices, la verdad es que Jimmy trató de besarme a la fuerza y pues Darién se encargó de ponerlo en su lugar – dice Serena

- y luego dices que no son novios – declara Mina

- Mina, por favor – dice Serena

- Pero Serena, ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Amy

- Si Amy, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar y sobre todo gracias por preocuparse por mí – dice la rubia emocionada

- Serena, para eso somos amigas, las princesas scouts siempre juntas – dice Lita

- Por cierto Serena, ¿Qué va a pasar contigo y con Darién? – pregunta Rei

- Nada, ¿Qué habría de pasar? – expresa la rubia extrañada

- Serena, es que con lo que pasó ayer todo mundo ya no dudará que Darién y tú son novios – expresa Amy

- y ¿Qué tiene de malo? Ni Darién ni yo tenemos compromiso con otras personas, además no le hacemos ningún mal a nadie – dice Serena

- Lo que estas queriendo decir, es que Darién y tú… - dice Mina emocionada

- Chicas, Darién y yo no hemos hablado de eso, pero no como les dije con decir que somos novios no le hacemos ningún mal a nadie – expresa Serena

- Pero Serena, te estás dando cuenta de qué estás jugando contigo – dice Lita - ¿Qué pasaría si tú te enamoras de Darién o lo contrario Darién se enamora de ti?

- No lo he pensado y no quiero pensar en ello, además sólo somos amigos – dice Serena muy seria

- Serena, Amiga no te enojes, pero así empezamos todas con nuestros novios, como amigos – dice Amy

- Chicas, por favor – dice Mina – deberían alegrarse por Serena, al menos tiene un novio de a mentiras

- gracias Mina – expresa Serena sonriente

- De nada Serena, solo que cuando dejen de ser novios de a mentiras yo quiero ser la primera en saberlo – dice con unos ojitos expresivos

- Ay Mina, nunca vas a cambiar – dice Serena y las cinco chicas se abrazan

En otro extremo de la Universidad una pelirroja estaba furiosa, primero se había enterado que su amor de toda la vida tenía novia y después él se había peleado con otro chico por ella

- Beryl, hermana cálmate – dice Kaori

- cómo me pides que me calme, si Darién es novio de esa princesita de hielo, esa rubia insignificante – grita furiosa

- Pero Beryl, tú sabes que Darién siempre nos ha visto como sus amigas, aunque a ambas nos guste Darién, el jamás se fijó y se fijaría en nosotros y no por qué no estemos bonitas, para él somos como sus primas – expresa tristemente Kaori

- Pues yo no me conformo, no sé cómo, pero haré que Darién y esa princesa terminen, algún día haré que ellos se peleen y entonces él se refugie en mis brazos – decía furiosa Beryl

- Beryl, porque no lo aceptas, Darién jamás te amará

Por su parte Darién estaba en el hospital, en eso suena el teléfono

- Consultorio uno de oncología, Buenos Días

- Darién ¿Eres tú?

- Si Ikuko, soy yo, que se te ofrece

- quisiera pedirte un favor

- Por supuesto Ikuko, si está en mis manos

- Es si puedes pasar la tarde con Serena, es que tanto Michiru, Haruka y yo tenemos un compromiso

- No te preocupes Ikuko, afortunadamente no tengo ningún pendiente, así que apenas pasa a buscar a Serena me quedaré con ella hasta alguno de ustedes lleguen

- Gracias Darién

- No hay de que Ikuko, para mí es un placer el poder estar toda la tarde con tu hija

Después de colgar, Darién se queda pensativo, ¿cómo en tan poco tiempo su vida había dado un cambio radical? Desde que conoció a Ikuko, su vida cambio, pues esa señora le recordaba a su madre de comprensiva, sobre todo amorosa con su hija, pues él había aprendido a conocer a Serena a través de su madre. Sin embargo había podido notar en esos ojos tan azules una gran tristeza, que de vez en cuando aparecía, ¿Qué será lo que le causaba dolor a tan bella criatura? Se preguntaba una y mil veces, pero sabía que era demasiado pronto para saber el porqué lo único es que sabía que algún día podría conocerlo, pues era lo que más deseaba, conocer a Serena, saber sus sentimientos, sus sueños, sus ilusiones, sus anhelos y en especial sus secretos, así mismo él deseaba que esa bella rubia fuera su confidente, y él el de ella.

El tiempo pasó volando por tanta actividad en el hospital, después de ahí fue a ver a su asesor, afortunadamente ese día se lo dio libre así que aprovechó para ir a esperar a Serena, al llegar a la facultad se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban debajo de unos árboles, se sentía algo incomodo, pues todos los que pasaban volteaban a verlo y murmuraba, por supuesto que él sabía cuál era el motivo "Ser el novio de la princesa de hielo", de pronto escucha que alguien lo llama

- Darién, ¿Qué milagro de encontrarte por acá? – dice Neherenia

- Vine a buscar a una amiga – responde el chico

- y ¿Quién es la susodicha? – pregunta Berjerite

- Se llama Serena Tsukino – vuelve a responder el pelinegro

- No me diga, no lo puedo creer, el inconquistable Darién Chiba es el novio de la princesa de hielo – dice asombrada Neherenia

- Entonces fue cierto lo que nos dijo Beryl, que ya tenías novia, pero jamás me imaginé que fuera Serena, ahora si me dejaste con la boca abierta Darién – exclamó Berjerite – aunque sabes, me cae mejor que Beryl, te felicito

- gracias chicas

- y cuéntanos ¿cómo pasó todo? Por favor Darién cuéntanos – decían las chicas, poniendo al pobre pelinegro todo nervioso, en eso se escucha una voz

- Darién, qué temprano llegaste – el pelinegro suspira al ver que Serena se acerca en compañía de sus amiga

- Hola Serena – mientras le da un beso en la mejilla – te presento a mis amigas Neherenia y Berjerite

- ya tenía el gusto de conocerlas – dice Serena muy seria

- Así que tú eres la famosa novia del inconquistable Darién Chiba – dice Neherenia

- Si lo soy – responde la rubia muy seria

- Pues los felicito – dice Berjerite – y Serena te llevas a un buen partido, espero que algún día me des tu secreto, o me lo das tú Darién porque el que esta princesa de la luna te haya hecho caso, si es de sorprenderse, los dejamos, nos vemos – se despiden ambas chicas y se van

- Serena, ¿Qué vamos hacer? Todo mundo piensa que somos novios, de verdad que Beryl ya se encargó de regar la noticia – dice Darién un tanto afligido pero contento

- No lo sé Darién, y con lo que pasó ayer, todo mundo lo dio por hecho – argumenta Serena con la misma preocupación que Darién

- Serena, si quieres podemos continuar con esta mentira o acabarla, lo que decidas lo acepto – externa el chico

- pero Darién, no quisiera causarte problemas – dice la chica toda sonrojada

- Para nada Serena, para mi será un placer apoyarte en lo que decidas, pero tenemos que analizar los pro y los contra de esta decisión – expresa el chico

- Porque no vienes a mi casa a comer, no quiero hacerlo sola y ahí analizamos la situación para tomar una decisión – pregunta la rubia

- de acuerdo Serena, vamos a tu casa – y ambos chicos se suben al coche bajo la mirada de todos

Una vez que comieron, ambos se fueron al estudio que tenía Ikuko para hablar sobre el "asunto del noviazgo" en eso una de las personas del servicio le dice a Serena

- Señorita, la buscan

- Gracias Mimí, enseguida voy, espérame un momento Darién – y la rubia sale, sin embargo Darién la sigue, al llegar Serena a la sala se lleva una desagradable sorpresa

- Hola Serena – dice Jimmy

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta la chica toda asustada

- Vine a verte, sin que Darién esté molestándonos, porque sabes, no me creo el cuento de que sea tu novio – dice Jimmy

- Pues debería creerlo – dice Darién con voz firme

- Darién – dice Serena sorprendida

- No temas Serena, estoy contigo – le dice Darién en su oído, mientras la abraza por la cintura y viendo a Jimmy le dice – acaso crees que si no fuera su novio estaría aquí acompañándola mientras su madre está trabajando

- Es que yo… pensé que era una broma – dice Jimmy nervioso

- Por lo visto tenemos que hablar los dos muy seriamente – le propone Darién con carade pocos amigos – princesa, voy hablar con Jimmy, no te preocupes, ya vuelvo

- Vamos a la terraza – propone Darién y ambos chicos salen

- Bien Jimmy, ¿Qué te propones con Serena? Es mi novia y quiero que la dejes en paz, me estás oyendo – exclama Darién en tono autoritario, pero sin levantar la voz

- no te creo que seas su novio, esa chica nunca ha querido andar con nadie y de buenas a primeras no va a cambiar – expresa Jimmy cínicamente

- Si no me crees es tu problema, pero Serena es mi novia, y te exijo, más bien te ordeno que la dejes en paz, o no respondo

- Me estás amenazando –

- No Jimmy, te estoy advirtiendo, ya conoces la salida, nos vemos – Darién entra a la casa dejando a Jimmy todo furioso.

Jimmy entró a su casa y cierra la puerta de un golpe

- Jimmy hijo, ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta su madre

- Es que Serena tiene novio – dice el chico furioso

- ¿esa es la razón de tu enojo?

- Si madre, Serena es novia de un tal Darién Chiba

- ¿Darién Chiba? – pregunta su padre mientras entra a la sala

- Así se llama ¿Por qué?

- Es que es el hijo de Adolfo Chiba, sabes que Jimmy, creo que mejor te alejas de ellos, conociendo a su padre, puedes tener problemas

- ¿En serio?

- Sí hijo, ese Adolfo es de lo peor, y la verdad no quiero que la tome contra ti, será mejor que busque otra heredera para conquistarla, al fin y al cabo en nuestro círculo hay muchas

- Lo sé padre, pero tú sabes Serena además de ser rica es hermosa, claro un poco seca y no es mi tipo, pero por sus millones era capaz de sacrificarme, sin embargo papá siempre me has dado buenos consejos

- Tú padre tiene razón Jimmy, además ahí tienes a la chica Rosinaldi, a ella siempre le has gustado y es tan rica como Serena

- Tienes razón madre, para que desperdicio mi tiempo con la princesa de hielo si hay otras que se mueren por mí

Mientras tanto en casa de Serena

- Princesa, creo que después de lo que pasó con Jimmy, debemos seguir con esta farsa, así que te pido ¿Serena te gustaría ser mi novia?

- Darién, pero…

- Serena, no tengo compromiso con nadie, además si tengo que ser novio de alguien quien mejor que con la chica que es mi mejor amiga – le dice tiernamente el pelinegro

- Pero, y ¿si algún día aparece alguien importante para ti y por mi culpa no puedes estar con ella? – cuestiona la rubia

- Serena por el momento tú eres importante para mí, no nos preocupemos por el futuro, cuando llegue el momento de tomar una decisión lo platicaremos, por lo que te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

- Creo que si tengo que decidirme por un novio, me decidiría por ti, así que Darién Chiba aceptó ser tu novia – dice riéndose

- muy bien princesa, ahora que oficialmente somos novios, creo que debemos comunicárselo a tu familia y a la mía, aunque en mi caso sólo a mi madre – dice Darién triste

- ¿Por qué sólo a tu madre? –pregunta intrigada la rubia

-Es que estoy enojado con mi padre, desde hace tiempo, pero no quiero hablar de ello, te lo contaré en otra ocasión que te parece si preparamos la cena, para festejar nuestro noviazgo y le damos la sorpresa a tu familia – dice Darién divertido

- de acuerdo Darién – y ambos van a la cocina a preparar la cena hicieron unos sándwich club y una deliciosa Limonada con soda, después prepararon la mesa así que cuando llegaron Ikuko, Michiru y Haruka se sorprendieron al ver la mesa puesta

- y ahora ¿Qué celebramos? – Pregunta sorprendido Haruka

- Que Serena y yo oficialmente somos novios – dice Darién alegremente

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – pregunta Ikuko sorprendida

- Si Ikuko, creo que Serena te habrá contado de la pequeña mentirilla que dijimos el viernes – dice Darién divertido – pues trajo sus consecuencias, además se la tuve que confirmar a Jimmy, él estuvo hoy aquí

- ¿Qué Jimmy estuvo aquí? – pregunta Haruka furioso

- Si, él estuvo aquí, gracias a Dios Darién estaba conmigo – expresa Serena aliviada

-Así es, y le tuve que decir que Serena y yo éramos novios, y previniendo lo que pueda pasar le pedí a Serena que fuera mi novia y ella aceptó, por lo que ahora Ikuko, te pido permiso para visitarla formalmente – dice el pelinegro serio

- Darién ¿estás seguro? – pregunta Ikuko

- Por supuesto Ikuko – responde el pelinegro serio – lo mejor en este momento tanto para Serena como para mí es que seamos novios

- pues no se diga más – expresa Haruka – festejemos que la princesa de esta casa ya tiene novio

- Estoy de acuerdo con Haruka, el que Serena tenga novio, debe ser una celebración, pues lo que a ella la pone feliz a nosotros también – termina diciendo Michiru

La cena se llevo de la manera tranquila, tanto Darién como Serena se encontraban felices cosa que Ikuko, Michiru y Haruka notaron con gran agrado, en especial por la pequeña rubia, que la veían sonreír con más alegría que en muchas ocasiones, ¿acaso Darién podría ayudarla a superar ese trauma que le había acontecido en la vida? Esperando que así fuera, pues especial Serena merecía ser feliz, al terminar la cena se levantan para ir a la sala en eso a Haruka se le ocurre una idea

- Darién, Serena, todavía es temprano, ¿Por qué no se van un rato al parque?, el que está aquí cerca, para que platiquen, es bueno que si van a ser novios, se conozcan mejor – dice el rubio

Darién y Serena se miran entre sí y a los demás sin saber que contestar

- Me parece excelente idea – declara Ikuko

- Tienen razón, Darién, Serena, vayan además ahí hay una heladería, pueden ir por su postre – dice Michiru tratando de convencerlo

- Pues si Serena acepta, nos vamos a comer un helado – dice Darién viendo a Serena, la chica está toda roja, cosa que le gusta a Darién, pues eso realza la belleza de la chica que responde – está bien, acepto el helado

- Pues no se diga más, vamos princesa – dice Darién tendiéndole la mano la cual la rubia acepta y pone su mano en la de Darién, la cual aprieta muy suavemente y se van agarrados de la mano

- Se me hace, que muy pronto va aflorar el amor entre ellos – dice Ikuko emocionada

- Esperamos que así sea Ikuko, pues Serena se merece ser feliz y tener a su lado un hombre que la quiera y la valore, después de lo que le paso, va a necesitar mucha ayuda, y esperemos que Darién pueda dársela – expresa Michiru

- Estoy seguro que así será, no he tratado mucho a Darién, pero se nota que es todo un caballero, ya vez como ha defendido a Serena y sobre todo el hacerse su novio, para que la bromita que le hizo Serena a Beryl no fuera descubierta – comenta Haruka

- Tienes razón Haruka, yo que lo he tratado más, sé que Darién sería la persona perfecta para ayudar a Serena, además ha tomado algunos cursos para tratar a víctimas de un abuso, según lo que he oído de él por sus maestros y colegas – dice Ikuko

Mientras tanto Darién y Serena agarrados de la mano se dirigen a la heladería que hay en el parque, se sentían tan felices, que se les notaba en su cara, al llegar a su destino desgraciadamente está cerrado

- ¡No puede ser! – exclama Serena

- No te preocupes Serena, si quieres podemos dar un recorrido por el parque ¿quieres? – dice Darién

- De acuerdo – responde la rubia

- Serena, creo que como novio, necesito conocer tus gustos, imagínate que me pregunten algo de ti y no sepa que responder – dice divertido

- tiene razón Darién, creo que podemos aprovechar este tiempo para conocernos mejor – dice ella sonriendo y después de ahí empiezan a preguntarse cada uno sus gustos de esa manera Darién descubrió que a Serena a pesar de estar delgada le fascinaban los pasteles y los helados, más si eran de sabor chocolate, que le gustaba mucho la carrera que estaba estudiando, que sufría cuando tenía que comer zanahorias, sus colores favoritos eran el rosa y el blanco. Por su parte Serena descubrió que le gustaba leer, así como al igual que ella le gustaba mucho el chocolate, que su color favorito era el negro y que su sueño es ser doctor

- Muy bien Serena ahora lo importante ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? – pregunta Darién

- pues el 30 de junio y ¿el tuyo? – pregunta curiosa

- El 3 de agosto – dice Darién alegre, pero al escuchar esa fecha a la rubia se le vienen todos los recuerdos de lo sucedido tiempo atrás – Serena ¿te encuentras bien? – Pregunta el pelinegro al ver que la chica se había puesto pálida, en eso inconscientemente ella lo abraza – Serena, princesa ¿Qué te pasa? – Le vuelve a preguntar muy preocupado – Darién, no dejes que me vuelvan hacer daño – dice llorando – Serena, ¿Quién te hizo daño? – Cuestiona nuevamente, pero ella sólo lo abraza más – Serena, cálmate, nadie te hará daño, ¡te lo juro!, mírame – mientras con su mano dulcemente le hace levantar la cara quedando sus ojos frente a frente - Serena, ya te lo había dicho y te lo vuelvo a repetir haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que nadie te haga sufrir ¡es una promesa! – y coloca su frente en la de ella, Serena poco a poco se calma, pues se siente protegida en los brazos de Darién, de pronto sin saber cómo sus bocas quedaron muy juntas, en eso pasa un niño corriendo haciendo que se separen

- Serena, princesa, será mejor que regresemos a tu casa, es algo tarde y no quiero que tu mamá se preocupe – la abraza y así abrazados se dirigen a la casa de la chica, al llegar a ella el pelinegro le pregunta – Serena, princesa ¿te sientes mejor?

- si Darién, gracias, sobre todo por tu promesa – dice la chica

- Princesa, es un placer para mí, el que me permitas protegerte – la toma de las manos y le da un beso – que tengas dulces sueños, nos vemos mañana

- hasta mañana, Darién – dice la chica

A partir de ese momento en ellos nació un sentimiento nuevo, pues Darién sabía que Serena iba ser alguien importante en su vida, que a lo mejor sería la mujer de la que se enamoraría profundamente haciendo que su corazón vuelva a ser el mismo, asimismo Serena sabía que Darién sería tal vez el único hombre que la podría ayudar a sanar su corazón herido.

continuara

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por sus reviews, en verdad les agradezco la aceptación de este nuevo fic a **anyreth, Karina Natsumi, lerinne, liebende lesung, Liloc, Luz Sandra, mairethchiba, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Pichicoy, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, sailor lady, Sailor o, SereyDarien, Lady Tortoise, varonesa (espero no olvidarme de ninguna y no haber cambiado ningun nombre) **

Besos a todas

Cherrie SA

Les traigo un nuevo capitulo, como ven al fin se hicieron novios, ¿pero que pasará más adelante? es un pequeño secreto lo que si les puedo decir que a partir de este capitulo le decimos adios a Jimmy, lo que si le quiero agradecer a Patty por su apoyo en este fic y a Susy le doy un agradecimiento tambien por su ayuda en Sailor Moon Happinnes, chicas espero sus reviews, y sobre todo que piensan que pasará ahora que ellos son novios

04/06/09


	7. El pasado se revela

**"Sanando las heridas del corazón"**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**Capitulo 7. El pasado se revela**

Serena se encontraba en su habitación analizando lo ocurrido en ese día, jamás en sus más locos pensamientos había pensado que tendría un novio, pues después de su tragedia nunca pensó en tener una relación seria con un muchacho, pero Darién era distinto, la había protegido de Jimmy en más de una ocasión, siempre se había portado tan caballerosamente, jamás había intentado propasarse con ella, y ahora que lo pensaba, siendo novios hubiese sido lógico que en ese momento mágico cuando sus bocas estuvieron juntas le hubiese dado un beso pero no lo hizo, es más se hizo su novio para que no tuviera que mentir, en verdad Darién era un gran amigo, ¿pero qué sentía por él? se preguntaba una y mil veces, lo único que sabía es que junto a él se sentía segura y protegida, además de que su corazón latía tan aprisa ¿sería acaso eso amor? Pero Darién se enamoraría de ella después de saber su pasado, por el momento sabía que no era conveniente contarle su secreto, no por ahora, más adelante, tal vez.

Por su parte Darién estaba feliz, al fin había una chica que lo había cautivado, si Serena Tsukino lo había cautivado, era tan hermosa, no sólo físicamente sino espiritualmente, lo único es que con ella había sentido sensaciones no tan nuevas, pues algunas eran muy parecidas a las que le había inspirado Serena Winston, sin tan sólo ese día no hubiese estado ni tomado ni drogado tal vez las cosas serían diferentes, pero ahora tenía una nueva ilusión: Serena Tsukino, su novia, si su novia, pero ¿acaso se lo había pedido sólo por cubrir las apariencias o realmente quería ser novio de ella? Supongo que lo último era lo que más se acomodaba a sus pensamientos, desde que la vio en el baile supo que ella sería alguien muy importante en su vida, ¿pero acaso Serena se lograría enamorar de él siendo un canalla? Sólo esperaba que ella comprendiera la situación y lo perdonara, pero sobre todo que lo ayudará a superar ese trauma.

Al otro día Serena llegó a la escuela muy feliz, en eso vio a Mina

- Mina, ¡qué gusto verte! Tengo que contarte algo – dijo alegremente Serena

- No me digas que se descubrió que Darién y tú… – expresó Mina sorprendida

- Todo lo contrario, Darién y yo somos novios, y eres la primera en saberlo – le contó Serena

- ¡Felicidades! – Gritó Mina con júbilo mientras la abrazaba – me lo suponía que tú y Darién acabarían siendo novios, dime ¿cómo besa?

- Mina, es que –pero no pudo terminar la frase por qué en ese momento llegaron las demás y escucharon a Mina

- Serena amiga, muchas felicidades ¡cuéntanos! – decían todas casi al mismo tiempo

- Pues debido a que lo que dije con Beryl se regó como pólvora y lo sucedido con Jimmy, nos hicimos novios, pero queremos tratarnos un poco más – dijo Serena

- Eso quiere decir, que aunque sean novios se ¿trataran como amigos? – cuestiona Amy

- Así es Amy – dice Serena sonrojada

- Entonces no pudiste encontrar mejor novio que Darién – expresa Rei

- Rei tiene razón, según Andrew y Zafiro, él es un excelente amigo y persona – dice Lita

- Si de eso me he dado cuenta – dice Serena

En ese momento toca el timbre y entran a sus clases. En tanto Darién fue por un café al Crown y ahí se encontró con sus amigos Andrew y Zafiro

- Darién – dijeron lo chicos – ¡qué gusto verte!

- igualmente amigos, pero sabía que los encontraría aquí, vine para decirles que Serena y yo somos novios oficialmente – dice Darién con una sonrisa en su rostro

- ¡Felicidades! – dicen ambos

- y ¿cómo fue? – pregunta Zafiro

- En realidad nos dimos cuenta que era importante seguir siendo novios y no cómo farsa, les he dicho que no pienso poner en duda la integridad de Serena, así que le pedí que fuera mi novia, al igual que le pedí permiso a su madre, sólo espero que el próximo fin de mes que viene mi madre se la presente – dice Darién

- Darién, entonces ¿va en serio la cosa? – pregunta Andrew

- Andrew, si Serena va a ser mi novia es importante que lo sea con todas las de la ley, además ella me gusta, me gusta mucho, cómo jamás pensé que me llegara a gustar una mujer – dice Darién mientras "sólo Serena Winston me gustó tanto como me gusta Serena Tsukino"

- entonces ¿estás enamorado de Serena? – cuestiona Zafiro

- No lo sé Zafiro, pero sé que estoy a punto de hacerlo, pues en verdad me estoy enamorando de Serena – responde Darién

- Pues nuevamente te felicitamos – expresa Andrew

Después Darién se despidió de sus amigos para ir al hospital y después ir con su asesor, pero al pasar por una florería compró una bella rosa roja, después de su visitar a su asesor se dirigió para buscar a su novia, al llegar le entregó la flor y la llevó a su casa, pasaron los días y cada vez ellos se conocían mejor despertando un gran sentimiento en el corazón de cada uno, pasó el mes y la madre de Darién, Daira Chiba fue a visitarlo, por lo que el pelinegro le comentó a Serena para que cenaran los tres juntos

- Serena, te paso a buscar a las siete a tu casa – le dice Darién mientras la llevaba a su casa ese día

-Darién estoy nerviosa, ¿Qué va a pensar tu madre? – dice la chica

- pensará que tengo la novia más hermosa del mundo – le contesta mientras le toma las manos y se las besa

- ¿Y si se da cuenta, que no nos comportamos como verdaderos novios? – cuestiona la rubia

- Serena, princesa, ha pasado un mes desde que nos hicimos novios formales, y nadie ha cuestionado nada, además podemos decirle que no nos gusta darnos demostraciones de afecto en público – le dice el pelinegro sonriendo – eres muy valiente princesa, me he dado cuenta en este tiempo en que te he tratado, estoy seguro que pasaremos la prueba, además no te preocupes por mi madre, si te sientes más tranquila le podemos contar la verdad, estoy seguro que entenderá mi madre es muy parecida a Ikuko, ella comprenderá

- Y si piensa que le estoy quitando a su hijo la oportunidad de encontrar al amor de su vida – dice Serena

- No te preocupes, verás que ella entiende, además si tuviera que elegir a una persona que pudiera ser el amor de mi vida, estoy seguro que te elegiría a ti – dice el pelinegro sin pensar

- Darién, que cosas dices –dice Serena sonrojada

- Disculpa, Serena no quise ofenderte, pero no soy ciego para no darme cuenta que eres bella, sé que no te gusta que te lo digan, pero no sólo eres bella por fuera sino también por dentro – le dice con voz suave el pelinegro haciendo que el corazón de la chica latiera a mil por horas, se pusiera de mil colores y solo supo decir en un breve susurro – Darién, creo que yo también si tuviera que escoger al amor de mi vida, estoy segura que me gustaría que fueras tú – dice viéndolo a los ojos, Darién se acerca lentamente y la abraza, ella corresponde al abrazo, pero no pierden en contacto visual, poco a poco su bocas se van acercando para darse un breve beso en los labios, un beso suave y tierno, que despertó en ambos recuerdos de aquella noche que los hizo separarse

– Lo siento Serena, creo que me apresuré a dar el siguiente paso – dice Darién todo apenado

– No discúlpame tú a mí, sólo te pido tiempo Darién, para dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación, quiero estar segura de lo que siento – dice la rubia

- Nos vemos más tarde princesa – le dice mientras se despide besándole las manos

Serena entra a su casa con una maraña de sentimiento, ese beso tan tierno, le recordó el último beso que le dio aquel joven que la violó diciéndole que era lo mejor que le había pasado, "porque tuve que recordarlo, son tan diferentes los dos, ese es un canalla y Darién es un caballero, tan tierno, tan dulce y sobre todo muy guapo, será que me esté enamorando de Darién, creo que sí me estoy enamorando de Darién Chiba" – pensaba la chica

- Serena, hija no te oí entrar – dice Ikuko haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltara

-Mamá, me asustaste, es que estaba pensando en Darién, creo que me estoy enamorando de él – dice la chica triste

- Pero esa es una buena noticia, pequeña no veo el motivo de la tristeza en tus ojos – dice Ikuko

- Es que tengo miedo de enamorarme y que él no me corresponda y si lo hace, que al saber lo que me pasó me desprecie – dice la chica mientras se abraza a Ikuko llorando

- hija, estoy seguro que el entenderá – mientras la consuela

Por su parte Darién se sentía confundido, ese beso le descubrió lo que en verdad sentía por la rubia: la amaba, no le cabía ninguna duda, ¿pero acaso, ella también lo amaba? Estaba seguro de que debía luchar por ese amor, debía conquistarla con pequeños detalles, porque sabía que ella era un chica muy especial, se fue a la casa que tenía en esa ciudad para ver a su mamá, al verla la saluda

-Mamá, ¡qué gusto verte!

- Creo que soy yo la que debería decirlo, sé qué estas muy ocupado con tu servicio y que se te hace difícil visitarme, pero como te lo prometí hace tiempo, ya estoy aquí – dice Daria mientras lo abraza

- Mamá esta noche te voy a llevar a cenar con mi novia – dice el chico

- ¿Tienes novia Darién? ¿Cómo es? – la madre lo empieza a bombardear con muchas preguntas

- Tranquila, mira te voy a enseñar un foto donde estamos juntos – y le enseña una que le tomó Ikuko en una de sus visitas a la casa

- ¡Qué linda es! Con razón te le declaraste – cuéntame de ella

- Pues bien madre, nuestro noviazgo es algo extraño –comienza a decir Darién y le explica detalladamente lo que pasó y cómo se hicieron novios – pero la verdad es que me he enamorado de ella, estoy enamorado de Serena Tsukino

- Me alegro hijo, ya era tiempo que te quitaras un poco la carga tan pesada que te impusiste – dice la mujer

- Pero tengo miedo mamá – expone el chico

- ¿Miedo?

- Si de que ella al saber lo que hice me desprecie – dice con lágrimas en los ojos el pelinegro

- Hijo, estoy segura de que ella comprenderá, tú al igual que la chica fueron víctimas de las infamias de tu padre – dice su madre mientras lo consuela

- Es lo que más deseo con toda el alma – dice el chico un poco más calmado y continúan hablando de todo lo que le ha pasado a los dos desde que no se veían, al poco rato los dos se empiezan a arreglar para pasar por Serena, al llegar la chica los estaba esperando, se vía guapísima, llevaba un vestido de color rosa que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, la falda era vaporosa, haciendo que se viera realmente hermosa, al verla Darién se queda observándola un rato

- princesa, ¡estas bellísima!

- gracias Darién

- Serena te presento a mi mamá, madre te presento a Serena mi novia –

- mucho gusto – dicen ambas

- creo que hoy seré el hombre más envidiado, teniendo a mi lado a dos mujeres tan hermosas, mi novia y mi madre – dijo el pelinegro para romper el hielo y partieron rumbo al restaurante de comida italiana. Una vez que llegaron al lugar los condujeron a la mesa que Darién había reservado. Como entrada pidieron tostadas a la ponticiana

- Serena, en verdad eres muy linda – dice Daria

- gracias Señora – contesta la rubia sonrojada

- llámame Daria – dice gentilmente la madre de Darién

- de acuerdo Daria

Daria estaba impresionada con Serena, y tal como le había dicho su hijo descubrió que Serena tenía una belleza interior. Momentos después el mesero llegó para tomar la orden Darién pidió un Filete a la boloñesa, Daria un rollo de carne al siliciana y Serena una saltimbocca a la romana

Al terminar de comer y mientras traían los postres Darién se disculpó un momento quedando solas Daria y Serena

- Serena, linda quiero agradecerte por hacer feliz a mi hijo – dice Daria

- Pero Daria, tú sabes cómo está nuestra situación, supongo que Darién te contó – dice la rubia

- Por supuesto Serena, pero estoy segura que ustedes se enamoraran el uno del otro – asegura Daria

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura? – cuestiona la chica

- Porque el amor se percibe y se siente Serena, si nadie ha cuestionado el que ustedes sean novios en mi opinión se debe a que entre ustedes hay un sentimiento muy lindo, y estoy seguro que se convertirá en amor – afirma la mamá de Darién

- Pero Daria, no sé si sea la indicada para tu hijo, yo… – empieza a decir Serena pero es interrumpida por Daria

- Serena, escúchame, desde hace mucho tiempo no había visto sonreír a mi hijo, y eso lo lograste tú, por eso eres la indicada para él, te lo digo yo que soy su madre

- gracias Daria – dice la chica mientras se asomaban unas lágrimas en sus bellos ojos azules

- Pero ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Darién al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Serena

- Es que tenías razón con respecto a tu madre, es una bella persona y me ha dicho cosas muy agradables, que provocaron que me salieran estas pequeñas lágrimas de alegría – dice la rubia

- Eso quiere decir que te ganaste a mi madre – y los tres sonríen

Al salir del restaurante Daria le pidió a su hijo que la dejara primero, para que no lo desviara de su camino pues Darién vivía en los departamentos que le tenían asignados a los residentes. Después de llevar a su madre, Darién se dirige a casa de Serena para llevarla

- ¿Qué te pareció mi madre Serena? – pregunta Darién

- Es una bella persona – dice la chica

- Ella quedó fascinada contigo, me dijo que eres la chica indicada para mí – dice el chico con una mezcla de sentimientos pues no quería incomodar a su novia

- Lo mismo me dijo, solo que me comentó que hacía tiempo que no te había visto tan feliz, pero no me explico desde que te conozco te has portado muy alegre conmigo – dice la rubia

- Es algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo, la verdad princesa hablaremos de ello en otra ocasión, no quiero arruinar esta fantástica noche – dice el pelinegro

- De acuerdo Darién – y por supuesto siguen hablando de lo ocurrido en ese día todo con excepción del beso, pues ninguno quería que el otro se incomodara

Al llegar a la casa de la rubia, Darién ayuda a Serena a bajarse y se despide de ella con un beso en la frente – nos vemos mañana – dice el pelinegro

- Hasta mañana Darién – y le da un beso en la mejilla

Darién se va a su departamento, en realidad estaba muy feliz, el beso, la cena, había sido un día maravilloso

Al día siguiente Darién estaba en el consultorio revisando unos expedientes, cuando de pronto escucha que llaman a su puerta

- adelante – dice el pelinegro

- Hola Darién, ¿se puede? – pregunta Ikuko

- por supuesto, pasa Ikuko – responde el chico mientras se para ofrecerle una silla – siéntate

- gracias, Darién, disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero ¿quisiera saber que sientes por Serena?

- Ikuko, se que te preocupa tu hija, sobre todo que llevamos un mes de novios, pero quiero ser sincero contigo, me he enamorado de tu hija, pero no quiero decirle nada, no quiero presionarla, ni que por este amor que siento por ella la comprometa a aceptarme si no me ama –responde el pelinegro

- Tu respuesta me alivia Darién, porque creo que ella se está enamorando de ti y no quiero que sufra – responde Ikuko

- ¿Es verdad lo que me dices Ikuko? – dice contento el chico, pero de pronto su alegría se apaga

- Darién ¿Qué pasa?

- Ikuko, es que no sé si sea el hombre adecuado para tu hija

- ¡Claro que lo eres! – exclama Ikuko

- Ikuko, debo ser sincero contigo, sólo te pido que me escuches y no me interrumpas, si después de lo que te cuente consideras que sigo siendo el adecuado para tu hija, hablaré con ella para expresarle lo que siento por ella – dice el pelinegro

- Darién, me asustas, pero te escucho – expresa extrañada

- Gracias, mira todo comenzó en mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, mi padre siempre había querido que tuviera mi primera experiencia y siempre me había negado, pero ese día urdió un plan terrible junto con uno que se decían mis amigos, ese día valiéndose del festejo me emborracharon y me drogaron, de tal forma que quedé fuera de mí, pero eso no fue lo peor, me llevaron a una habitación donde había una chica muy linda, parecía un ángel, pero desgraciadamente mis instintos salieron a flote – decía el Darién muy consternado con lágrimas en los ojos – y violé a esa pobre criatura, te juró Ikuko, que de estar en mis cinco sentidos jamás hubiese ocurrido, pero no tenía conciencia, no me justifico, he hecho la peor bajeza que se le pueda hacer a una mujer, lo que si te puedo decir es que he tratado de buscarla, pero tal parece que se la tragó la tierra, pero lo peor del caso es que fue su propia tía fue la que se la vendió a mi padre para que yo tuviera mi primera experiencia y ella era virgen, no sabes el peso que cargo con esta culpa – mientras Darién seguía contando Ikuko estaba asombrada, la historia de Darién era muy parecida a la de Serena, la violación, la tía

- Darién y ¿sabes cómo se llama esa chica? – cuestionó Ikuko al momento de que Darién terminó su relato

- Si Ikuko, se llama Serena Winston, mi madre y yo contratamos un detective privado para que la busque, necesito ganarme su perdón - al escuchar el nombre Ikuko se queda con la boca abierta, jamás pensó que Darién fuera aquel tipo que violó a Serena, pero sobre todo el cómo se dieron las cosas, cómo fue capaz el padre de hacerle eso a su propio hijo, sobre todo de que las consecuencias fueron fatales, dos jóvenes habían sido dañados de una manera terrible, pero antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo a Darién suena el teléfono

- Consultorio uno de oncología – dice el chico tratando de sonar calmado, después de escuchar lo que le decían del otro lado de la línea – Enseguida voy – y dirigiéndose a Ikuko le dice – Ikuko, te dejó surgió una emergencia y tengo que irme, por favor piensa en lo que te dije y si crees que no soy el indicado para Serena, no te preocupes lo entenderé – dicho esto salió del consultorio dejando a Ikuko totalmente sorprendida, después de unos momentos se dirigió a su casa, al llegar se encuentra con Haruka y Michiru

- Ikuko, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás toda pálida?

- Es que me acabo de enterar de algo sobre la violación de Serena

- ¿Qué dices?

- Me enteré de lo que sucedió y sólo les puedo decir que tanto el chico que la violó como ella fueron víctimas de la circunstancia – responde

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – pregunta la pareja

- Vamos al despacho para que les cuente – los tres se dirigen al despacho y una vez ahí Ikuko les cuenta lo que pasó

- ¿Qué pequeño y extraño es el mundo? – dice Michiru

- tienes razón mi amor, todavía no puedo creer que Darién sea el mismo chico que violó a Serena, me llena de rabia e indignación, ¿cómo fue capaz su padre de emborracharlo y drogarlo para que cometiera semejante bajeza? – expresa Haruka enojado

- Según Darién es el típico hombre que según la hombría se demuestra mientras más mujeres tengas – responde Ikuko

- Pero tienes razón Ikuko, Darién y Serena sólo fueron víctimas de la circunstancia – expresa Michiru

- Pero ¿Qué va a pasar cuando Serena se entere? – pregunta Haruka

- Creo que por el bien de ambos, no es el momento de que se enteren de la verdad, sería muy doloroso para ellos – responde Michiru

- Estoy de acuerdo con Michiru, por ahora es mejor que no se enteren de que fueron ellos los que vivieron esa noche tan fatal para ambos – dice Ikuko

Por su parte Darién se encontraba atendiendo la emergencia, pero se sentía aliviado, al menos había podido contarle a Ikuko su terrible secreto, sólo faltaba su adorado tormento, pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que ella lo rechazara.

Al terminar fue como siempre a buscar a Serena, ella ya lo esperaba como siempre

- Hola Darién, ¿Qué tal tu día?

- Muy ajetreado, salió una emergencia que tuve que atender y ¿el tuyo que tal?

- Pues nos avisaron que mañana empiezan nuestras evaluaciones – expresó seria

- Eso quiere decir, qué estos días vas a estar ocupada estudiando

- Algo, lo único malo es que me acostumbre a que pases algunas tardes conmigo – dice la rubia toda roja

- Igual yo Serena, pero tu estudios son importante y no quiero distraerte, si terminas de estudiar temprano me avisas y te voy a visitar

- de acuerdo

Momentos después Darién visita a su mamá

- Darién ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que le conté la verdad a la madre de Serena

- Y ¿Qué pasó?

- Nada, pues justo acababa de contarle todo cuando me llamaron por una emergencia

- Darién, no te preocupes, estoy segura que Ikuko comprenderá y dará tu aprobación para que estés con su hija

Lejos de ahí, en el crown había cuatro chicas tomando un helado

- Se han fijado que Serena últimamente está más feliz

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Mina, desde que Serena se hizo amiga de Darién, es otra

- Así es Amy, jamás pensé que le dijera a la odiosa de Beryl que ella era la novia de Darién

- y lo más gracioso Rei, es fue la cara de la tal Beryl, toda desencajada – dijo Mina muerta de la risa contagiando a las demás

- Pero lo más curioso del caso, es que después se hicieron novios – expresó Lita

- Al menos, sólo espero que ese noviazgo realmente se concluya – decía Amy muy seria

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – cuestiona Rei

- Es que si alguno de ellos se enamora y el otro no, será difícil la situación para ambos – responde Amy

- Pues no tienes porque preocuparse, ambos están hechos el uno para el otro, te lo dice la princesa de Venus, la diosa del amor – y nuevamente todas ríen

Regresando con Darién y su mamá

- Hijo, ya estoy lista, ¿nos vamos?

- por supuesto, madre, es una lástima que no te puedas quedar más tiempo, en realidad me hace mucha falta platicar contigo

- Darién, cariño, cuándo me necesites, sólo háblame, vendré enseguida – le dice su madre mientras lo acaricia con mucha ternura

- gracias madre, es bueno contar con tu apoyo

- Siempre lo tendrás, hijo mi apoyo y mi amor

Ambos salen dirigiéndose al aeropuerto, cuando llegan Daria se registra, le dan su pase de abordar y se despide de su hijo

- Adiós Darién, espero regresar muy pronto, me dio gusto saber que al fin encontraste una linda chica que te ayudó sino a olvidar lo que pasó, si a superarlo y me da gusto, Serena es la adecuada para ti, aunque es extraño que tenga el mismo nombre de aquella chica

- Si madre, cuando la conocí, pensé que era ella, pero al saber su apellido supe que no, sólo espero poder encontrarla algún día para obtener su perdón

- Te aseguro Darién, que así será, nos vemos hijo, y que Dios te bendiga

- Nos vemos mamá, cuídate

En ese momento anunciaron el vuelo de Daria y ella se fue a la sala de abordar, Darién después de despedir a su madre, se va a un parque a meditar todo lo que ha pasado, al menos había dado el primer paso, ahora sólo tenía que armarse de valor para confesarle a Serena la verdad, pero estaba indeciso, no quería que su noviazgo terminara, ¿pero qué hacer? Seguir con Serena sin decirle nada o arriesgarse a decirle sus sentimientos a la rubia y que ella diera por terminado su noviazgo. Tan ensimismado estaba con sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una figura femenina se acercaba

- Darién, es un milagro verte sin la compañía de tu noviecita

- Beryl, ¿me asustaste? No esperaba encontrarte, pero en realidad Serena, mi novia está estudiando, está en período de exámenes, de otra forma ella estaría conmigo, pues estamos tan enamorados – dijo mientras pensaba "mejor dicho estoy tan enamorado" – que se nos hace un sacrificio el estar separados

- ¿Por qué ella Darién? ¿Qué tiene ella que no pueda tener yo? – cuestiona algo molesta

- Beryl, cuando entenderás que en el corazón no se manda, Serena es todo lo que yo esperaba en una mujer, Belleza, ternura, inocencia, bondad, en fin ¿Qué te puedo decir? - expresa todo emocionado

- ¡Es una mosca muerta Darién! – grita furiosa

- Beryl, ¡te prohíbo que hables así de mi novia! – exclama Darién en tono serio pero muy firme – sabes creo que me voy, no entiendes que amo a Serena y en verdad, te aprecio, pero no quiero acabar odiándote, nos vemos – el chico se aleja dejando a Beryl muy furiosa, pero pensaba "Serena Tsukino, te aseguró que averiguaré algo que en tu pasado que haga que Darién se decepcione de ti, él es sólo mío, no permitiré que me lo quites"

En casa de Serena, ella se encontraba estudiando y realizando trabajos que tenía que entregar para esa semana, en eso Ikuko se acerca a ella

- Pequeña, es hora de cenar

- Gracias mami, en un momento bajo

- Te esperamos – Ikuko se va y Serena guarda su trabajo y apaga la computadora y baja

- Buenas noches – dice Serena

- Buenas noches – responden Ikuko, Michiru y Haruka

- Bien princesa ¿Qué tal tu día?

- Pues bien, aunque tengo que estudiar, empezó mi semana de exámenes

- ¿Es por esa razón que no vino Darién? – pregunta Michiru

- Si, me dijo que cuando terminara de estudiar le avisara para que viniera a visitarme

- Entonces ¿le vas hablar?

- No lo creo, ya es tarde, además me falta repasar algunas lecciones

Después de cenar, levantaron la mesa y Serena se fue a continuar estudiando, en realidad extrañaba a Darién, pero no iba a pedirle que fuera sólo para que la contemplara estudiar

Por su parte Darién también extrañaba a Serena, estaba tan acostumbrado a visitarla a excepción de cuando le tocaban sus guardias, pero no quería importunarla con su presencia, sabía que su princesa estaba estudiando. La semana pasó rápidamente, sin embargo para Serena y Darién les pareció una eternidad, pues sólo podían verse en el momento que él la iba a buscar.

Ikuko fue al hospital como siempre a realizarse unos estudios, después de hacérselos se dirige al consultorio de Darién

- ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunta Ikuko mientras abría la puerta del consultorio

- Por supuesto Ikuko – dice el pelinegro

- Darién, ese día que me contaste tu secreto, no pude decirte nada, porque nos interrumpieron, pero déjame decirte que te creo, pero por favor, no le digas nada de tu pasado a Serena, te lo ruego

- Pero Ikuko, considero que una relación se debe basar en la sinceridad y la confianza

- Lo sé Darién, pero debes prometerme que no le dirás nada de tu pasado a Serena sin antes consultármelo

- Es muy raro lo que me estás pidiendo, pero te lo prometo Ikuko, no le diré nada de mi pasado a Serena, no sin consultarlo antes contigo, entonces ¿me dejarás ser el novio de Serena aún sabiendo lo que hice?

- Darién, la que debe decidir si quiere ser tu novia o no es Serena, pero tienes mi aprobación en caso de que así sea

- y con respecto a mis sentimientos ¿consideras que debo confesárselos a Serena?

- Darién, no pierdes nada con decirle – le dice mientras le guiña un ojo

- Gracias Ikuko, por todo tu apoyo – y la abraza, Ikuko sale del consultorio muy pensativa, en eso escucha una voz que no oía mucho tiempo atrás

- Señorita, ¿Qué clase de hospital es este? – se oía que decía una señora muy altanera en el módulo de información

- ¿Por qué lo dice Señora? – decía suavemente la enfermera

- vine a realizarme mis estudios y no me atiende todavía – dice muy enojada, Ikuko observaba la escena de lejos y piensa "¿Yaz aquí? ¡No puede ser! Si encuentra a Serena le puede hacer mucho daño, tengo que decirle a Michiru y Haruka, Yaz no puede, no debe descubrir que Serena está conmigo". En tanto Yaz seguía discutiendo Ikuko se va por otro pasillo no quería que un descuido, pudiera poner en riesgo a su hija, si bien era cierto que Yaz no sabía que ella se había llevado a Serena, sabía lo mucho que la quería y que estaba dispuesta ayudarla en cualquier momento.

Como siempre al termino de sus labores Darién fue por Serena, no sin antes pasar a comprar una bella rosa roja, al ir por Serena la ve salir con sus amiga, estaba bellísima llevaba una falda de cuadros de corte recto y una blusa bordada, al verlo sonríe y corre a su encuentro

- Darién, como siempre tan puntual – dice la chica mientras lo besa en la mejilla

- Serena, princesa, como siempre estás bellísima – dice mientras la abraza – ¿nos vamos?

- Por supuesto Darién

- Te tengo un pequeño detalle – mientras le entrega la rosa

- Darién es bellísima, gracias – dice sonrojada la rubia

- quisiera invitarte al parque, quiero decirte algo importante ¿puedes?

- Por supuesto Darién, déjame le aviso a mi mamá que llegaré tarde

- De acuerdo princesa – después de unos momentos ambos se dirigen al parque, por supuesto al llegar el estómago de ambos empieza a rugir por lo que se dirigen a un puesto a comer unos deliciosos hot dogs, al terminar Darién la invita a dar un paseo por el lago

- Princesa ¿te gustaría dar un paseo por el lago?

- ¡Lo dices en serio Darién! – exclama emocionada

- Por supuesto Serena

- Acepto – responde mientras lo jala, suben a la lancha y Darién rema hasta situarla en medio del lago

- El paisaje es bellísimo – dice la rubia

- Tienes razón Serena, pero no tanto como tú – le responde el pelinegro

- Darién, ¡qué cosas dices! – exclama toda sonrojada

- Es la verdad Serena, sé que no te gusta que te halaguen, pero tengo que decírtelo –

-Por favor Darién, no sigas

- Princesa tengo que decirte algo, pero tengo miedo

- ¿Miedo? – cuestiona extrañada

- Si Serena, tengo miedo de perderte

- ¿Perderme?

- Si, en este tiempo que ha pasado he aprendido a conocerte, sé que no te gusta que te adulen, pero no puedo evitarlo, además cuando nos hicimos novios me preguntaste ¿Qué pasaría si encontraba a la chica que fuera el amor de mi vida? ¿Recuerdas? – le dice mientras la mira a los ojos

- Si lo recuerdo – responde la chica triste, unas lágrimas amenazaban con salirse por sus bellos ojos azules mientras pensaba"¿Será que Darién ha encontrado a alguien especial, justamente cuando empezaba a enamorar de él?"

- Pues encontré al amor de mi vida Serena, y esa chica eres tú – le dice esas palabra con todo su amor

- Darién – expresa la chica con lágrimas en los ojos "No puedo creerlo, Darién me ama, soy tan feliz" pensaba alegremente

- Serena, no llores, como te dije no quiero perderte, pero haré lo que tú me pidas, si quieres que me quede a tu lado lo haré y si quieres que me aleje también lo haré, te amo y lo único que deseo es que tú seas feliz – dice Darién con infinita ternura, mientras con su mano le quita suavemente las lágrimas de su rostro

- Darién, no quiero perderte, pero no sé si sea la chica indicada para ti –

- ¡Claro que eres la indicada!

- Es que no sabes nada sobre mí, no te merezco Darién – dice llorando mientras se abrazaba a él

- Serena, no te entiendo, ¿Por qué dices que no me mereces? Tal vez el que no te merezca sea yo

- No Darién, tú mereces a alguien mejor que yo

- Serena, mi amor, mírame, para mí no hay nadie mejor que tú

- Y si yo no fuera virgen, ¿te importaría?

- ¿Por qué dices eso Serena?

- Es que no lo soy – dice la chica con la voz quebrada – hace mucho tiempo me violaron – le confiesa en un mar de llanto

- Serena, princesa – dice muy serio – ahora entiendo muchas cosas, pero sabes te quiero, no me importa tu pasado y si tengo que ayudarte a superar ese trauma, te juro que lo haré, sabré esperar, te amo y sólo deseo que ambos seamos felices juntos – le dice el chico abrazándola para consolarla

- De verdad Darién ¿nunca me juzgarías por eso que me pasó?

- Serena – en ese momento recuerda las palabras de Ikuko y las comprende, si Serena sabía que él había violado a alguien tal vez le recordaría su pasado – en una violación la que menos tiene la culpa es la víctima, haré todo lo posible para que esa herida que tienes en tu corazón se cure, pero ¿me aceptas? – le dice mientras la ve a sus ojos con infinito amor

-si Darién, te acepto – y poco a poco el pelinegro va acercando sus labios a los de su princesa, besándolos con mucha ternura pues no quería recordarle ese trauma, por su parte Serena siente en ese beso todo el amor de su príncipe, correspondiendo de igual manera con todo su amor

Después de paseo en lago, estuvieron por el parque paseando abrazados, en realidad se le notaba que estaban muy enamorados, aun así Darién estaba intrigado, ¿Quién habría sido capaz de dañarla? Ahora sabía que tenía que proteger y cuidar a su novia, sobre todo ayudarla, pues sabía que no era fácil superar el trauma, por eso Serena era tan reservada, por eso había actuado de esa forma cuando Jimmy intento besarla a la fuerza, dio gracias al cielo por ponerla en su camino, pues si no podía hacer que Serena Winston lo perdonara, al menos lograría que Serena Tsukino sanara la herida que le provocaron con aquel terrible hecho.

Pasaron los días, el amor de Darién y Serena crecía día con día, sin embargo el pelinegro era muy cuidadoso en las muestras de cariño, no quería que en un descuido hiciera que los recuerdos vivido por la rubia pudieran volver de golpe haciéndole daño.

Un día mientras Darién estaba en su departamento cuando recibió una visita inesperada, al abrir se quedó sorprendido, estaba su padre Adolfo Chiba en la puerta

- Darién, ¿es verdad de que tienes novia? – cuestionó Adolfo escudriñando la mirada de su hijo

- Así es padre, tengo mi novia – responde serio el chico

- ¿Supongo que es de buena familia y tiene posición social? – vuelve a preguntar el hombre

- Padre, estoy enamorado de ella, no de su familia, pero para tu tranquilidad si lo es, además aun si viniera de una familia humilde no me importaría porque la amo, y es lo único que mi importa

- ¡Qué está diciendo! No voy a permitir que te cases con una arribista - grita furioso

- El que no te permite soy yo padre, recuerda no me importa tu opinión ni nada que venga de ti, además mi novia es la chica de mis sueños y cuando termine mi carrera me casaré con ella, te guste o no – responde con voz firme el chico

- Es que no entiendes que todo lo he hecho por tu bien, si no hubiera preparado esa fiesta creo que hasta la fecha serías un iluso, pensando en casarse y tener una mujer para toda la vida – le dice en tono burlón

- Pues déjame decirte que gracias a esa fiesta mi vida ha sido un verdadero tormento, no he podido encontrar a la chica, además un hombre no es el que se acuesta con muchas mujeres, sino el que sabe respetar y amar a la mujer que tiene a su lado, a su pareja – responde el chico con una firmeza que sorprende a Adolfo

- Como siempre, salieron las cursilerías de tu madre, pero escúchame, por ahora te dejaré que andes con esa jovencita que por lo pronto no me interesa conocer, pero te digo que llegada la hora, te casarás con la mejor te convenga, recuerda que nuestra posición social es importante, además no sé cómo no le has hecho caso a Beryl, la pobre ha sufrido mucho desde que supo que tienes a esa chiquilla tan insignificante de novia – comenta sarcástico Adolfo

- ya suponía de donde te enteraste, pero déjame decirte que prefiero quedarme soltero a casarme con Beryl, por lo que te ruego que te vayas – le abre la puerta y su padre sale enfadado pero iba de prisa como para ponerse a investigar quien era la novia de su hijo, pero no importaba contrataría a un investigador privado para hacerlo. Al salir del hospital se topa con una persona

- ¡Por qué no se fija por donde anda! – gritó tanto Adolfo cómo la mujer con la que chocó

- No puedo creerlo, Yazmina ¿Qué anda haciendo por aquí?

- Adolfo, de verdad que es una sorpresa, lo mismo debería preguntarte, pero te contestó, como sabrás desde que mi sobrina huyo, tuve que inventar el cuento de que se fue a estudiar lejos, pero pronto el abogado empezó a exigirme pruebas de donde estaba ella, así que decidí vender la casa que tenía y trasladarme a otro lugar con el pretexto de estar cerca de mi adorada sobrina, sin embargo no tiene mucho que descubrió que ella no está conmigo, afortunadamente pude ahorrar algo e invertirlo en unas acciones que me dan para sobrevivir

- Ya veo mujer, pero ahora que nos volvemos encontrar espero que recordemos viejos tiempos

- Por supuesto Adolfo, realmente disfrute mucho de tu compañía, pero ¿Qué andas haciendo por estos rumbos?

- Vine a visitar a mi hijo, el muy idiota tiene una novia qué no de dónde la sacó, pero no voy a permitir que ande con cualquiera, así que voy a arreglar todos los asuntos que tengo pendiente y trasladarme para acá a vigilar a mi hijo, y cómo te dije espero reanudemos nuestra relación

- Por supuesto Adolfo, tú sabes lo que disfrute de tu compañía, es una lástima que mi sobrina haya escapado, pero aún la sigo buscando

- Espero que pronto encuentres a tu sobrina, y ya sabes, aun estoy dispuesto a pagar por estar con ella, espero que no te pongas celosa – le dice sugestivamente

- ¡Cómo crees! Tú sabes que el placer y el dinero es lo más importante, esas cursilerías del amor son para los fracasados – dice pícara la mujer

- Por eso nos entendimos tan bien, no vemos – le da un beso en los labios y le entrega su tarjeta – háblame en quince días

- de acuerdo Adolfo, nos vemos – y entra al hospital, una vez ahí se dirige a los laboratorios para realizarse sus estudios, al llegar como siempre con la prepotencia que la caracterizaba se pone a exigir que la atienda, afortunadamente para la enfermera ese día ya se había ido la última que tenía citada así que Yazmina entra para que le realicen sus estudios, sin embargo antes de irse se tropieza haciendo que todos los expedientes de las muestras tomadas se cayeran al suelo, los levanta para que la enfermera no se dé cuenta y se marcha

Días después Serena acompaña a su madre al hospital, pues no tenía clases debido a que había exentado todas sus materias, además quería darle una sorpresa a su novio

- Adelante – dice Darién, al escuchar que tocan a la puerta de su consultorio

- Hola Darién – dice Ikuko – te tengo una sorpresa – se hace a un lado y aparece Serena

- Darién, ¿Cómo estás? – dice la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- ¡Princesa! ¡Qué alegría el verte por aquí! – dice el pelinegro mientras se levanta para abrazarla

- Es que como ya no tengo clases vine a acompañar a mi mamá por sus resultados, además después nos vamos de compras pues mi cumpleaños es en un mes y queremos hacer una fiesta – dice la chica alegremente

- ¡qué bien Serena! Si quieres las puedo acompañar – dice Darién

- ¿En serio? – pregunta emocionada Serena

- Por supuesto, ya pronto acaba mi turno, además le puedo hablar a mi asesor, cómo estoy adelantado en mi trabajo, no creo que haya problemas, ¿Qué dices princesa, me permites que las acompañe? – le pregunta mientras le pone unos ojos tan tiernos a la rubia

- Acepto – dice Serena y lo abraza

- Muy bien, chicos, con su permiso voy por mis resultados, espero que ahora si me puedan decir lo que tengo – Ikuko sale y se quedan Serena y Darién

- Princesa, ¿Qué te parece si mientras esperamos a Ikuko te invito a un helado?

- De acuerdo Darién – y ambos se van abrazados, sin embargo no habían caminado mucho cuando de pronto Serena se abraza fuertemente a Darién

- por favor Darién no permitas que me lleve – decía la rubia nerviosa y llorando

- Serena ¿Quién te quiere llevar? – decía el pelinegro mientras abrazaba a su novia tratando de calmarla y viendo a todos lados, en eso ve a lo lejos una figura levemente conocida

- Mi tía – dice llorando Serena

- ¿Tu tía? – pregunta Darién intrigado, pues no sabía que Serena tuviera una tía, además se preguntaba mentalmente ¿Cómo se la podría llevar si vivía con su madre?

- Si, mi tía – dice llorando Serena mientras le señala a señora de lejos, al verla Darién se da cuenta que se trata de Yazmina, la tía de la chica que violó

- Ven Serena, volvamos a mi consultorio – dice Darién algo perturbado. Serena por su parte estaba toda nerviosa, estaba llorando y no se soltaba del él.

Al entrar al consultorio Darién la sienta y va por una pastilla para los nervios se la ofrece con un vaso con agua y le dice – Por favor Serena, ¿Por qué tu tía querría llevarte? No lo entiendo, si vives con tu madre, es decir, no tiene ningún derecho sobre ti – la rubia lo mira con los ojos llorosos y un poco más calmada empieza hablar entre sollozos – te acuerdas que te dije que me había violado – Darién asiente la cabeza – pues fue por qué mi tía me vendió, en ese tiempo tenía quince años – Darién la interrumpe y le pregunta – y tú mamá no se enteró – Darién, no me interrumpas por favor – suplica la rubia – Ikuko, es mi madre adoptiva, soy huérfana, en ese tiempo vivía con mi tía, con engaños me llevó a una casa diciéndome que me iban hacer una audición para modelos, pero todo era mentira, al llegar me hizo que me pusiera un baby doll, me encerró en una habitación, ahí entró un hombre enmascarado y me violó – dice la rubia llorando en ese momento Darién se da cuenta de quién es en realidad su novia, se sorprende tanto que rompe el vaso que tiene en la mano

– ¿Darién estás bien? – dice la chica al ver la mano de Darién cubierta de sangre, justo en ese momento entra Ikuko y Serena corre a abrazarla – Ikuko, mi tía está en esta ciudad, tengo miedo, mucho miedo – le dice la rubia llorando

- cálmate Serena, esta vez ella no te hará daño – afirma Ikuko

En ese momento entra una Haruka y Michiru e Ikuko les dice – ¿pueden quedarse un momento con mi hija?, vamos Darién, es necesario que te curen esa mano – Darién estaba tan confundido por todo lo que había enterado, tenía que hablar con Ikuko y por supuesto de alguna manera ella se lo estaba pidiendo

- Princesa no tardo – y sale con Ikuko rumbo a la enfermería

- Ikuko, Serena me dijo que tú la adoptaste, ¿acaso su apellido es Winston?

- Así es Darién, Serena es en verdad Serena Winston

- Pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era ella?

- Darién, cálmate, en primer lugar, cuando me lo contaste fuimos interrumpidos además no lo considere apropiado por el momento, me hubiese gustado que te enteraras de otra manera, pero te recuerdo tu promesa, no le digas a Serena quién eres – le contesta Ikuko

- Pero, ¡ella tiene derecho a saber la verdad! – exclama Darién

- Tienes razón, pero no es el momento, ahorita con la aparición de su tía tenemos que cuidarla más, ella no ha superado ese trauma, lo pudiste notar ahora – el pelinegro asiente con la cabeza, Serena merece saber la verdad, pero también tiene que superar primero esa herida que él le produjo, en verdad era una disyuntiva – te lo suplico Darién, no le digas nada a Serena

Una vez que le curaron la mano a Darién regresaron donde estaba Serena, Haruka y Michiru, al verlo la chica corre a su encuentro y lo abraza – Serena ¿cómo te encuentras? – le pregunta angustiado

- Mejor Darién, pero ¿cómo está tu mano? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunta Serena

- Serena, mi amor, estoy bien, pero dime ¿Estas más tranquila? – mientras la mira a los ojos, en realidad no se había equivocado, ella era la chica a la que hizo tanto daño, pero de la cual se enamoró profundamente desde el momento en que la vio

- Si Darién, gracias, pero creo que iremos de compra otro día, por ahora quiero irme a la casa ¿Nos acompañas?

- Si es lo que quieres, lo haré – le dice Darién

- si Darién, te necesito – dice la rubia

- de acuerdo mi amor, sólo déjame avisarle a la enfermera – después de unos momentos se encontraban ya en la mansión de Ikuko, Serena en ningún momento había soltado a Darién, en sus brazos se sentía segura, mientras Darién pensaba en lo irónico que era el destino, le había prometido a su novia que no dejaría que le hicieran daño nuevamente, él que fue el que más daño le había hecho a ella, ahora sólo tendría que aguardar el momento en que le pudiera pedir perdón, rogaba al cielo para que cuando ese día llegará Serena lo perdonara

continuara

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por sus reviews, en verdad les agradezco la aceptación de este nuevo fic a **anyreth, Blue Dancer Moon, emeraude serenity, goordita, lerinne, liebende lesung, Liloc, mariaelena83, mairethchiba, nydga, paty garcía, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, sailor lady, Sailor O, SeReNyMoOn, Lady Tortoise, varonesa (espero no olvidarme ****de ninguna y no haber cambiado ningun nombre) **

Besos a todas, bye

Cherrie SA

Les traigo un nuevo capitulo esperando lo disfruten, y sl fin Darien encontró a la chica que buscaba: Serena Winston, pero nuevamente aparecieron los causantes de las desgracias de ellos: Adolfo Chiba y Yazmina Frieden,

14/06/09


	8. La amenaza de una enfermedad

**"Sanando las heridas del corazón"**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**Capitulo 8. La amenaza de una enfermedad**

Darién se encontraba en la sala de la casa de Ikuko Tsukino acompañando a su novia Serena, ese día se había enterado de que Serena era la chica que siempre había estado buscando, ahora se encontraba ante un dilema, el buscar el momento adecuado para contarle la verdad a la rubia, sin embargo Ikuko le había pedido que esperara

- Ikuko ¿Cómo te fue en tu consulta? – preguntó Darién tratando de calmar la situación

- El doctor me pidió que fuera mañana, que faltaban los resultados de unos análisis – respondió un poco más tranquila

- Esperemos que todo salga bien – dice el pelinegro

- Eso espero – expresa Ikuko

- Mamá ¿Qué va a pasar si Yaz te ve? – pregunta Serena angustiada

- Serena, pequeña, ella no sabe que estás conmigo, además ahora más que nunca debes estar siempre acompañada – le responde Ikuko

- Tu madre tiene razón, pero recuerda no tienes porqué esconderte – argumenta Haruka

- Serena, tienes que ser valiente algún día te enfrentarás a tu tía – le dice Michiru

- Ella me odia, hará todo lo posible por arruinar nuevamente mi vida – dice Serena llorando

- Serena, amor, jamás permitiré que ella vuelva hacerte daño – promete Darién "si esa vez no pude protegerte debido a la condición que me encontraba, es más, es mi culpa que ahora estés temblando" pensaba el pelinegro

- Gracias Darién – dice la chica un poco más calmada

- ¿Por qué no dejamos de pensar en Yaz? – Dice Michiru – dediquémonos a tu fiesta

- Aunque creo que esta vez no informaré a los medios – dice Ikuko

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – expresa Haruka

- Serena, mañana es mi día libre, si quieres te puedo acompañar a ver todo lo de tu fiesta – dice Darién

- de acuerdo Darién – dice la rubia abrazándolo – pero no te aburrirás por estar todo el día de compras

- estando contigo, jamás me aburriré Serena, te amo – le dice mientras le besa la frente

Lejos de ahí Adolfo llegaba a su casa

-Daria, tú ¿sabías que nuestro hijo tiene novia? – pregunta furioso

- Así es, me la presentó el día que fui a visitarlo – responde la madre de Darién

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Tenía el derecho de saberlo! – dijo fuertemente

- Te equivocas Adolfo, nuestro hijo ya es mayor, no necesita de tu consentimiento para hacer lo que desea – dice Daria firmemente – además que yo sepa dejo de confiar y creer en ti cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad – Adolfo sólo la vio con furia, salió de su casa

En tanto en el Crown se hallaban reunidas las amigas de Serena: Rei, Mina, Amy y Lita las cuales estaban preocupadas por la rubia, pues se habían quedado de verse para planear su cumpleaños y ella no había llegado

- Andrew, amor, ¿Por qué no le hablas a Darién? Serena iba ir al hospital antes de venir – dice Lita

- Esperen un momento – Andrew se aleja para hablar en las oficinas del Crown a su amigo

- Darién, ¡Qué bueno que me contestas! –

- ¿Qué pasa Andrew? –

- Se trata de Serena, quedó en verse con las chicas y no ha llegado, ellas están preocupada, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra?

- discúlpala, lo que pasa es que tuvo un contratiempo y está en su casa –

- ¿Es algo malo? –

- No Andy, pero si necesita descansar –

- Gracias Darién, yo les aviso –

El rubio regresa con las chicas

- Lita, Amor, Chicas, Serena tuvo un contratiempo, está en su casa –

- Eso es raro, pues nos hubiese avisado – dice Amy

- Lo mismo digo, Amy, ¿Por qué no la vamos a visitar? – dice Rei

- pero Rei, no será impropio, es decir Darién me dijo que estaba bien – le dice Andrew

- Andy, Amor, lo que pasa es que Serena jamás nos deja plantada, siempre avisa, estamos preocupadas por ella – dice Lita

- Entonces las acompaño – dice el rubio – sólo le aviso a mi hermana – después de unos instantes regresa – Nos podemos ir cuando quieran

- ¿A dónde se va mi linda novia? – pregunta Zafiro quien acababa de llegar junto con Taiki, Yaten y Diamante

- Vamos a casa de Serena – dice Rei mientras le da un beso a su novio

- Pues vamos con ustedes – expresa Zafiro y todos juntos se van a casa de Serena

Todos se dirigen a casa de la rubia, al llegar Ikuko les abre

- Chicos que sorpresa verlos por aquí –

- Estábamos preocupados por Serena así que vinimos a visitarla – expresa Mina y todos los demás la secunda

- gracias por preocuparse por mi hija, pasen, ahorita le aviso que ustedes están aquí

- Gracias Señora Ikuko – los chicos pasaron al jardín en un kiosco acondicionado para recibir visitas mientras Ikuko se dirige a la habitación de ella para avisarle que sus amigas estaban ahí, al entrar la chica estaba durmiendo y Darién estaba en el sofá viéndola dormir

- Darién, ¿cómo está?

- descansando, señora Ikuko

- Sus amigas vinieron a visitarla, pero será mejor decirles que está durmiendo – en ese momento la rubia abre los ojos

- ¿Qué pasa mamá Ikuko?

- Tus amigas y sus novios vinieron a visitarte

- diles que en un momento bajo

- De acuerdo –

- La acompañó señora Ikuko, te espero abajo mi amor – le dice y le da un tierno beso para irse con su madre a donde están sus amigos

- Darién ¿Dónde está Serena? – preguntan las chicas cuando lo ven llegar

- En unos momentos vendrá –

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Mina

- Nada chicas, solo está estresada, debe ser por la fiesta –

- Es raro – dijo Amy – Serena siempre ha sido muy calmada, algo debió pasar que la puso en ese estado. En ese momento llega Serena

-Hola chicas, ¡qué alegría el verlas por aquí! Les pido una disculpa por no acudir a la cita que teníamos

- No te preocupes Serena, pero quisimos saber que estabas bien – dice Rei preocupada

- Estoy bien, gracias

- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? – pregunta preocupada Lita

- No fue nada chica, sólo un poco de estrés – responde la rubia, poco después todos se encontraban platicando animadamente, sobre en la planeación de la fiesta de la rubia, sin embargo Serena les comentó que esta vez sería privada, invitar sólo a unas cuantas personas, pues no quería una gran fiesta, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pues era mejor pasar el cumpleaños con personas que realmente uno aprecia, pronto llegó la hora de cenar e Ikuko los invitó a todos por lo que pasaron un rato agradable.

Al otro día Darién llegó temprano por Serena para ir a comprar todo lo necesario para su fiesta, por su parte Ikuko fue al hospital por sus resultados

- Doctor, ¿puedo pasar?

- Por supuesto Señora Tsukino

- Aquí le traigo mis resultados – el doctor abre el sobre y después de unos momentos de estudiarlos la ve muy seriamente y le dice – Señora Ikuko, creo que debemos mandarle hacer más estudios

- ¿Qué pasa doctor?

- Los análisis demuestran que usted tiene un cáncer en la sangre, muy parecido a la leucemia, y según lo que me dice le quedan entre 6 y un año de vida, claro podemos alargarlo con quimioterapia y radiaciones, pero no sabemos cómo reaccionaría esta enfermedad, ya que se tienen poco estudio de ella.

- Está usted seguro doctor – dice tristemente Ikuko

- Es lo que dicen sus análisis, pero prefiero realizarlo nuevamente –

- pero eso llevará un poco de tiempo – dice Ikuko

- así es, pero quiero estar seguro antes de empezar con el tratamiento – el doctor le explica algunas cosas

- de acuerdo doctor, haré lo que usted me pida, con su permiso me retiro – dice mientras salía llorando "¿Qué iba a pasar con Serena si ella faltaba?" se preguntaba, sobre todo que había aparecido nuevamente Yaz, tenía que dejar a su hija protegida, tenía que hacerle una proposición a Darién

Por su parte ajenos a lo que le acontecía a Ikuko, Darién y Serena se la pasaban felices en las compras de la fiesta

- Serena, ese vestido es hermoso, te lo deberías comprar – dice dulcemente el pelinegro

- Darién, ¿estás seguro?

- Por supuesto princesa, ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas? Te vas a ver fantástica – Serena se probó el vestido, realmente se veía fantástica en él, era de una tela muy suave la cual se ajustaba perfectamente al bello cuerpo de la joven, tenía un escote algo profundo pero muy elegante, era de color rosa, al salir Darién se le queda viendo

- Princesa, te ver realmente preciosa – le dice suavemente

- ¿No te parece atrevido? – pregunta tímidamente

- No princesa, además te hace lucir tu bella figura – le dice coqueto haciendo que la chica se sonroje toda

- cómo quieras Darién – dice la chica y después de unos momentos compra el vestido, en eso se fija en la hora y le dice a su novio – amor, ya es muy tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa

- Tienes razón Serena, no quiero que Ikuko se preocupe por ti – la ayuda con las bolsas de la compra, al llegar al auto las pone en la cajuela, ayuda a subir a Serena y se van a casa de ella, al llegar ven a Ikuko llorando

- Mamá ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunta angustiada Serena

- No es nada Serena, lo que pasa es que estaba viendo una película muy triste – miente Ikuko

- Por un momento me asústate, voy a mi recámara a cambiarme, en un momento bajo para que comamos juntos

- Por supuesto Serena

- Ikuko ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso le dijeron algo malo? ¿Qué tiene? – pregunta Darién

- tienes razón Darién, pero necesito hablar contigo, acompáñame al despacho – Ambos se dirigen al lugar, al llegar Ikuko le dice al pelinegro – Darién estoy muy enferma, según los análisis me quedan aproximadamente seis meses de vida, tal vez un año, y me preocupa dejar sola a Serena, más que apareció su tía Yaz, por lo que quiero pedirte que te cases con ella

-Ikuko, ¿Qué dices? ¡No puede ser posible! – exclama angustiado el joven

- Así es Darién, el doctor me pidió que me realice otros estudios para estar seguros, pero parecen que tardaran cómo un mes, pues quiere mandarlos a analizar a un centro especializado, pero no puedo darme ese lujo de esperar, además no quiero dejar desamparada a mi hija, por favor, cásate con ella –

- Ikuko, creo que Serena tiene derecho a saber la verdad, y si ella me acepta me casaré con ella, te lo prometo –

- tienes razón Darién, hablaré con ella después de la comida, pero quiero pedirte que estés presente –

- Por supuesto Ikuko

En eso oyen que Serena está bajando y salen a su encuentro para ir a comer, la comida transcurre tranquilamente, por supuesto que Haruka y Michiru llegaron a tiempo, después del postre Ikuko pidió que sirvieran el café en la sala y todos se fueron ahí

- Mamá ¿Qué pasa? Me intrigas – dice Serena

- Princesa, Serena, tengo que darte una mala noticia

- ¿Mala Noticia? – cuestiona la rubia

- ¿Qué pasa Ikuko? – pregunta Michiru

- Hoy fui por mis resultados y me dijeron que tengo un tipo de cáncer – dice Ikuko muy seria

- Eso no es verdad – dice Serena con lágrimas en los ojos

- Lo siento cariño, pero según el doctor me queda cuando mucho un año de vida – dice Ikuko con lágrimas en los ojos

- No me puedes deja sola – dice Serena llorando mientras la abraza

- Serena, cariño, por mi no te dejaría, pero el destino es así, por eso te quiero pedir algo

- Lo que quiera mamá Ikuko

- quiero que te cases con Darién, así no estarás sola ni desamparada

- Pero mamá

- Serena, yo estoy dispuesto a casarme contigo, por supuesto si me aceptas

- Darién, no es que no quiera casarme contigo, sabes que te amo, pero no creo estar preparada – dice la chica llorando, Darién se acerca a ella y la abraza – Serena, mi amor, te amo, pero este matrimonio será para que no te quedes sola, es decir, dormiríamos en alcobas separadas, no quiero obligarte a nada, te amo demasiado para imponerte algo que no quieres

- Darién, también te amo, pero el matrimonio es algo serio – dice llorando

- Serena, Darién, si les pido que se casen es para que estés protegida, tu sabes que Yaz volvió y no quiero dejarte sola, Haruka y Michiru nos acompañan, pero pronto viajaran le ofrecieron a Haruka una oportunidad única, no te lo habíamos comentado para que no te angustiaras

- Así es bombón, pero con esta situación no sé si acepte

- Haruka, tienes que aceptar, además será bueno que tú y Michiru vivan como pareja – dice Serena – está bien madre, acepto casarme con Darién

- Princesa, gracias por darme la oportunidad de cuidarte – le da un tierno beso

- Serena, yo tengo que viajar el doctor me ha dicho que tengo que hacerme unos estudios, pero son en otro lugar

- ¿Cuándo te vas?

- En quince días, estaré un mes fuera, por lo que es necesario que te cases con Darién lo antes posible

- Entonces tendremos que casarnos en una semana – dice la rubia – además con esto cancelaré mi fiesta de cumpleaños, no tenemos ánimos para nada

- Serena, hija no te apures, cuando regrese la festejaremos – dice Ikuko

- No mamá, ¿cómo voy a celebrar cuando tú estás gravemente enferma? - ambas se abrazan

- entonces Ikuko, creo que hay que ver todo lo necesario para la boda – dice Darién, por una parte estaba triste por lo que le pasaba a Ikuko, pero por otra estaba feliz de casarse con la mujer de su vida

-tienes razón, ¿podrías encargarte de todo? – le dice Ikuko

- Por supuesto, creo será mejor que me vaya – dice el chico, se despide de su novia

- Serena, no te preocupes, no sé que pueda pasar, pero te juró que haré todo lo posible para protegerte de tu tía – le dice el pelinegro, la chica solo lo abraza mientras le dice – gracias Darién

Al salir de ahí Darién va al registro civil para averiguar lo necesario para efectuar la boda, sin embargo se topa con sus amigos

- Darién, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso estás averiguando lo necesario para casarte con tu amada Serena? – bromea Zafiro

- Así es Zafiro, estoy averiguando lo necesario para casarme con Serena

- ¡Qué dices! – expresan todos con cara de sorpresa

- Es una historia algo larga, será mejor que vayamos al Crown para que le platique algo – después de unos momentos se encontraban en una mesa cada uno con un vaso de malteadas

- Lo que pasa es que Ikuko está enferma, gravemente enferma y me pidió que me case con Serena y acepté

- Pero Darién, ¿no crees qué es muy apresurado? – pregunta Andrew

- No Andrew, en realidad considero que es lo mejor, además estoy enamorado de Serena, te juro que de todas maneras me hubiese casado con ella

- Entonces, déjanos felicitarte – dice Zafiro y después de él Andrew, Yaten y Taiki

- gracias, chicos, lo que si les pido discreción, creo que Serena le gustaría comunicárselo a sus amigas

- No te preocupes amigo, seremos una tumba – expresa Taiki y todos ríen

Por su parte Serena en ese momento estaba hablando con sus amigas que habían ido a visitarla

- Serena ¿Qué dices? – cuestiona Mina toda extrañada

- Que me voy a casar con Darién en una semana

- No bromees Serena – expresa Rei muy seria

- No bromeo Rei, en una semana me casaré con Darién

- Serena, acaso ¿estás embarazada? – pregunta Mina intrigada

- Mina – gritan todas

- No Mina, no estoy embarazada – dice Serena muy seria

- Entonces por qué tanta prisa – cuestiona Amy

- Amigas, mi madre está muy enferma, no quiere que me quede sola en caso de que ella falte, así que Darién y yo decidimos casarnos por petición de ella, además lo amo, sé que es muy pronto, pero algún día lo iba hacer – dice Serena

- Entonces amiga, te deseamos muchas felicidades – dice Lita y todas las chicas la felicitan

Al otro día Darién pasa por Serena para realizar los trámites necesarios para que se casen, pidió permiso en el hospital y debido a su gran desempeño se lo dieron

- Serena, mi amor, estoy feliz, se que nuestro matrimonio es algo apresurado, pero te aseguro que casarme contigo estaba dentro de mis planes – decía el chico emocionado

- ¿En serio Darién?, ¿no me mientes? – pregunta intrigada la chica

- No Serena, te amo cómo jamás llegue pensar amar, te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi – le dice tiernamente, mientras la abraza y la besa con mucho amor

Por su parte en el Crown las chicas se reunían

- No puedo creer que Serena sea la primera en casarse – decía Mina – nos ganó a todas

- Pues todas estamos igual de asombradas que tú Mina – le respondía Rei – pero me da gusto que se case aunque los motivos son extraños

- De todas maneras, pienso que con el tiempo ellos se iban a casar, sólo apresuraron la boda debido a las circunstancias – expresa Lita

- Además, no sé porqué pero me da la impresión de que no sólo se casan por la enfermedad de Ikuko, hay algo más – dice Amy muy seria

- Amy ¡qué cosas dices! – Comenta Mina – creo que alucinas, tanto estudio te va hacer mal

- No Mina, desde que conocemos a Serena, todas coincidimos de que ella guarda un secreto muy doloroso, estoy segura que la boda tiene que ver con ese secreto – expresa la princesa de Mercurio

- Tal vez tengas razón Amy – expresa Rei – sólo espero que algún día no los cuente

En eso los enamorados entran al Crown

- Mira Serena, tus amigas están ahí ¿quieres ir a saludarlas?

- Por supuesto Darién, ¿me acompañas?

- No princesa, voy a saludar a Andrew, además supongo que querrán preguntarte muchas cosa y si estoy ahí no podrán hablar de cosas de chicas, pero no te preocupes, cuando quieras ser salvada me haces una señal y voy en tu auxilio – le dice riendo

- De acuerdo mi príncipe – le da un beso y se va con sus amigas

- Hablando del Rey de Roma y este da la cara – dice Mina

-¡Ay Mina! De verdad nunca vas a cambiar – dice Amy

- Hola Chicas – dice Serena

- hola Serena ¿y Darién?

- se quedó hablando con Andrew, dice que no quiere estar en pláticas de chicas – expresa riendo

-Pues es muy considerado, igual que mi Andrew – dice Lita

- Muy bien Serena, ahora nos vas a decir la verdad, ¿Por qué te casas con Darién? No me digas que se comieron la torta antes del recreo – dice Mina de manera pícara pero al hacerlo Serena se pone muy roja y le responde – no Mina, ¡cómo crees! Además después de lo que me paso, no creo que sea tan fácil tener intimidad con un hombre –

- ¿Qué dices Serena? ¿Cómo después de lo que te pasó? – pregunta intrigada Rei

- Chicas, creo que llegó el momento de decirles una verdad – dice Serena triste – se que están preocupadas por esta boda, los noto en su cara y tienen razón mi madre me pidió que me casara con Darién porque no quiere dejarme sola a merced de mi tía

- No entiendo Serena, ¿Cuál tía? – cuestiona Amy

- Ikuko es mi madre adoptiva, me adoptó después de que mi tía me vendió – las chicas la miraban sorprendida, mientras Serena le contó de manera rápida lo que le había pasado tiempo atrás cuando terminó las chicas la abrazaron

- Con razón eras así Serena, cómo no nos dimos cuentas – dice Amy

- Serena ¿Darién los sabe? – pregunta Rei

- Si, él lo sabe, pero aún así me ama, me dice que yo no tuve la culpa de lo que pasó – expresa Serena

- Pues en realidad sus amigos tenían razón de que él es todo un caballero y muy noble – dice Lita

- Si y lo amo mucho – dice Serena con un brillo especial en sus ojos

- y se nota que él también a ti, míralo está pendiente de todo lo que pasa – dice Mina, todas voltean a verlo y él las saluda

- Darién, amigo ¿Qué pasa?

- No es nada Andrew, Serena se está sincerando con sus amigas, así como hace tiempo lo hice con ustedes

- No entiendo, ¿de qué se tendría que sincerar Serena?

-Andrew, te voy a decir un secreto, Serena es la chica de la que le conté

- ¿Estás seguro Darién? Ella es Serena Winston –

- Si Andrew, y tengo miedo de que al decirle la verdad la pierda

- pero amigo, ¡debes hacerlo! Te vas a casar con ella

- Lo sé Andrew, pero Ikuko me hizo jurar que no se lo diga, al menos no por ahora, sobre todo porque su tía está en esta ciudad

- Esa bruja

- Así es Andrew y tengo que proteger a Serena

- pues creo que Ikuko tiene razón, por ahora debes callar

- pero ¿Qué va a pasar ahora que se casen? Tú sabes

- Andrew, por lo pronto dormiremos en alcobas separadas, Serena aun no ha superado ese trauma, no puedo exponerla

- Darién te admiro

- Andrew, es que la ama, la amé desde el primer instante que la vi, por eso siempre me he recriminado lo que le hice

- mira Darién, creo que tu princesa pide tu auxilio – Darién voltea y ve que Serena lo llama

- Te dejo Andrew y por favor guárdame el secreto

- Por supuesto Darién – el pelinegro se aleja de su amigo y se acerca a su princesa

- Darién, las chicas nos quieren hacer una despedida de solteros a los dos juntos

- Por supuesto, miren realmente nuestros novios son amigos de Darién y bueno no tiene caso de que estemos separados – dice Mina – si ya sé que no tengo novio formal, pero es que no me decido, pero los invitaré a todos, al fin y al cabo se llevan muy bien – mientras se rie

- Mina, tú no cambias – dice Rei – ¿Qué dices Darién? ¿Aceptas?

- Lo que diga mi princesa ¿Qué dice mi amor? –

- Me gusta la idea Darién –

- Si Darién, o estamos todos juntos o le llevaremos a Serena un Strepear, tú decides

- Por supuesto que juntos – dice celoso mientras la abraza y todos ríen

- Darién, no te enojes, es broma – dice Mina

- Mina, es que a ti en ocasiones hay que tenerte miedo – dice preocupado haciendo sonrojar a la chica

- En eso tienes razón Darién – responde Amy

- Bien princesa, ¿quieres que nos vayamos?

- Si Darién, quiero estar con mi madre

- De acuerdo. Mina, Rei, Lita, Amy fue un placer saludarlas le avisan a Serena cuando será la despedida

- Por supuesto Darién – Los novios se fueron dejando a las chicas

- Pobre Serena, realmente lo que le paso fue espantoso – dice Rei melancólica

- Si Rei, tienes razón, lo bueno que encontró a Darién – expreso Amy

- Si y por supuesto que el comprendió que Serena no tiene la culpa de nada – comenta Lita

-Si amigas, por eso se me ocurrió lo de la despedida en pareja, sobre todo vi la cara de angustia de Serena cuando le comenté lo del strepear – dice Mina

Mientras tanto Darién y Serena llegaban a su casa

- Bien princesa, vamos a ver a tu mamá para decirle que el sábado nos casamos

- Si Darién, todo pasó tan rápido

- No te preocupes mi amor, cuando nos casemos por la Iglesia haremos una gran fiesta como estoy seguro que la soñaste

- Darién, pero…

- Princesa, como te dije antes, te amo y el convertirte en mi esposa es mi sueño hecho realidad, pero también recuerdo haberte dicho que no pasará nada entre nosotros si no lo quieres

- Gracias Darién, la verdad todavía no he superado ese trauma, si no fuera por ese tipo nuestra boda sería distinta – dice la rubia mientras lo abrazaba, mientras el pelinegro pensaba "Si supieras que yo tengo la culpa de tu sufrimiento, no sé qué pasará cuando lo descubras"

- Darién, Serena, que bien que hayan regresado, pasemos a la mesa a comer

- Como digas mamá – todos pasaron al comedor, después de comer Serena subió a su alcoba por lo que Darién e Ikuko aprovecharon para platicar

- Ikuko, tengo miedo, ¿Qué pasará cuando Serena descubra quién soy?

- Darién, no te preocupes, estoy segura que ella comprenderá

- Aún así, no deja de preocuparme, además deberíamos decirle la verdad

- Lo sé, pero no es el momento

- ¿Cuándo será el momento Ikuko?

- Te aseguro que lo sabrás, pero cambiando de tema, Darién después de su boda tanto Haruka, Michiru y yo tendremos que irnos, ellas por un compromiso de trabajo y yo adelantaré mis estudios, el doctor aprovechó sus influencias y adelantaron todo lo de mi análisis

- Quiere decir que Serena y yo estaremos solos –dice preocupado

- Así es

- No te preocupes, hablaré con el director de la clínica para que no me programe guardias mientras ustedes están de vacaciones, de hecho antes de hacerme novio de Serena adelantaba algunas, así que no creo que haya problemas

- Gracias Darién

- No tienes porque darlas Ikuko, en realidad el agradecido soy yo, me has dado la oportunidad de reparar el mal que algún día le hice a Serena

- en realidad Darién, los culpables son tu padre y la tía de Serena, pero gracias a Dios las cosas se están dando como debieron ser, al menos es lo que supongo

Los días pasaron y por supuesto llegó el viernes y la despedida de solteros todos se reunieron en casa de Ikuko, por supuesto Darién y Serena estaba muy felices de que sus amigos hubieran asistido la pasaron de maravilla, por supuesto recibieron muchos regalos.

Al día siguiente Serena se despertó muy nerviosa

- Serena, cálmate, todo va a salir bien – decía Ikuko

- mamá, es que no puedo creer que hoy me case – decía la chica emocionada

- Pero es la verdad, hoy te casarás con un chico que te adora

- Si mami, Darién me ama, pero yo también lo amo – en eso llaman a la puerta

- Señora Ikuko, los del salón de belleza están aquí

- Gracias Mimí, diles que pasen, Serena te dejo en buenas manos

Ikuko bajo para ver todo lo relacionado con la boda, el jardín estaba bellamente adornado con flores blancas, por supuesto al caer la tarde ya estaba todo listo para la ceremonia

Darién se veía guapísimo, traía puesto un traje color gris, con una corbata azul que combinaba con sus ojos, por su puesto Daria su madre lo acompañaba. En eso empiezan a tocar la marcha nupcial y aparece Serena, se veía radiante, llevaba un vestido blanco el cuan se ajustaba a su cuerpo, la falda tenía un pequeño vuelo, haciéndola ver como una princesa, su cabello lo tenía recogido en un pequeño moño del cual salía un delicado velo, caminó lentamente hasta llegar junto a Darién

- princesa, te ves realmente hermosa – le dijo a su oído cuando llegó junto a él

- Gracias Darién, igual te ves guapísimo – la ceremonia transcurrió tranquilamente hasta que llegaron a las preguntas

- Señorita Serena Tsukino, acepta al Señor Darién Chiba como su esposo

- Acepto – dice con voz muy clara

- Señor Darién Chiba, acepta a la Señorita Serena Tsukino como su esposa

- Por supuesto que acepto señor Juez – dice mirándola a los ojos

- Entonces en nombre del estado y de la sociedad los declaro unido en matrimonio, puede besar a la novia – Darién abraza suavemente a Serena y le da un tierno beso mientras todos aplauden

La fiesta fue sencilla pero muy elegante, se encontraba todos sus amigos, por supuesto Kaori había asistido, pero no le había dicho nada a su hermana Beryl, no quería que ella estropeara ese momento mágico para Darién, cuando lo consideró prudente se acerca a la pareja

- Darién, Serena que sean muy felices – dice mientras le da un abrazo a cada uno

- Gracias Kaori – dice Darién

- bueno me despido, no quiero que Beryl sospeche, nos vemos

- Nos vemos Kaori – le dice Darién

Cuando todos los invitados se fueron, Darién acompañó a Serena a su recámara

- Princesa, buenas noches – le dice mientras le da un beso

- Darién, gracias por todo –mientras lo abraza – sobre todo el comprender….

- No digas nada princesa, algún día podremos llevar una vida de casados, ahora descansa

Ambos se fueron a dormir, pues a partir de ese día sus vidas cambiarían, sobre todo porque tal vez muy pronto todo se descubriría, ya que la amenaza de que Yaz pudiera hacerle daño a Serena colgaba sobre ellos.

continuara

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por sus reviews, en verdad les agradezco la aceptación de este nuevo fic a **anyreth, Coneja, emeraude serenity, goordita, lerinne, liebende lesung, Liloc, mairethchiba, malistrix, Miyako Hyuuga1912, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Pichicoy, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, sailor lady, SeReNyMoOn, Lady Tortoise (espero no olvidarme ****de ninguna y no haber cambiado ningun nombre) **

Besos a todas, bye

Cherrie SA

Les traigo un nuevo capitulo esperando lo disfruten, Bueno Amigas, realmente se que es triste el que Ikuko este enferma, pero era necesario para que nuestra parejita se casará, pero recuerde que se va a realizar otros estudios donde se descubrirá si ella está o no enferma, sin embargo aun falta saber que pasará cuando la tia descubra a Serena, y si es que Darien le cuenta a ella lo que pasó ese día, pero ¿será que ella le crea? no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo, espero sus reviews

18/07/09

Susy te dedico este capitulo, tambien se lo dedico a las que cumplieron años, en estos dias, muchas felicidades aunque sea atrasadas


	9. Una verdad muy dolorosa

**"Sanando las heridas del corazón"**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**Capitulo 9. Una verdad muy dolorosa**

Darién se despertó muy temprano como estaba acostumbrado y baja a desayunar

- Darién, quieres desayunar conmigo – dice Ikuko cuando el llega al comedor

-Por supuesto Ikuko – se sienta y le sirven el desayuno

- ¿Cuándo se va? – pregunta Darién

- Mañana, pero Haruka y Michiru se van hoy en la noche

- ¿Tan pronto? – pregunta preocupado Darién

- Si Darién, es lo mejor, además quiero hacerme los estudios lo antes posible y en caso de que sea necesario empiece con el tratamiento –

- En eso tienes razón, pero ¿sabes? Estoy preocupado por Yaz, es decir, algún día podría descubrir a Serena

- Lo sé Darién, pero estando Serena casada no puede hacer nada, ya no tiene ningún poder sobre ella

- En eso tienes razón, pero aún así el daño emocional que le pueda causar me preocupa

- Te entiendo, además sé que la amas mucho, por eso sé que cuando llegue el momento la protegerás

- De eso puedes estar segura, siempre protegeré a Serena –dice Darién mientras le servían el desayuno. Momentos después baja Serena, llevaba puesta su pijama y una bata, al ver a Darién se sonroja

- Darién, estás despierto tan temprano – dice la chica toda apenada

- Si Serena, por mi trabajo me acostumbre a despertarme muy temprano – le dice el chico con una sonrisa

- De haberlo sabido me hubiese cambiado de ropa – dice la chica

- Serena, mi amor estás bellísima, no te preocupes, al fin de a cabo estamos casados – dice Darién mientras le da un beso y le ayuda a sentarse

- De que hablaban – pregunta la chica

- Serena, le decía a Darién que mañana parto a la clínica, pero Haruka y Michiru se van hoy

- ¿Tan rápido? – dice la chica con lágrimas en los ojos

-Mi cielo, lo siento, pero en realidad quiero empezar con el tratamiento lo antes posible

- Entiendo – dice la chica – pero quiere decir que no estarán en mi cumpleaños

- Así es hija y en verdad lo lamento – dice Ikuko acariciándole suavemente la mano

- No te preocupes Serena, este año lo pasarás conmigo – le dice Darién dulcemente

- Tienes razón Darién, tú estarás conmigo – dice la rubia mientras le veía a los ojos

- Bueno chicos, me despido, tengo que ver algunas cosas antes de partir – Ikuko se levanta dejando sólo a Serena y Darién

- ¿Cómo dormiste? – le pregunta el pelinegro

- Bien, gracias ¿y tú? –

- pues soñé contigo – le dice – soñé que éramos muy felices con mucho hijos

- ¡Darién, qué cosas dices! –

- Es la verdad Serena, espero que algún podamos realizar nuestro amor y éste se vea coronado con el nacimiento de nuestros hijos – le dice mientras le besa la mano y a la chica le salen algunas lágrimas – ¿Qué pasa Serena? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

- No Darién, pero tengo miedo y si nunca supero el trauma, si no podemos ser felices – dice la chica sollozando

- No digas eso mi amor, pronto superarás todo, como te dije no pienso presionarte, las heridas tardan en sanar y más la del corazón, pero estoy seguro que nuestro amor, lograra que sanen, te lo aseguro –

- Gracia Darién – dice la rubia mientras se levanta y se sienta en las piernas del chico para abrazarlo, él le devuelve el abrazo y la consuela – Serena, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás – le agarra dulcemente el rostro y le da un beso, la chica empieza a corresponder, es un beso suave, delicado, de pronto Serena le rodea el cuello con sus brazos dejándose llevar por el momento mágico que estaban teniendo, sin embargo cuando Darién le acarició suavemente la espalda, Serena se separa de él – Lo siento – dice la chica y nuevamente se pone a llorar –

- No te preocupes Serena, no quise incomodarte –

- No lo hiciste, pero aún recuerdo esa noche – y se aferra más a él, mientras la consolaba dulcemente, después de unos momentos la chica se calmó

- Serena, hoy tengo que ir a trabajar, sé qué es domingo pero quiero aprovechar trabajar para no ir en las noches, sin embargo estaré aquí a las dos –

- de acuerdo Darién –

El día empezó a transcurrir sin ninguna novedad para ellos, al llegar la noche despidieron a Haruka y Michiru, al otro día en la tarde llevan a Ikuko al aeropuerto

- Cualquier cosas Darién te comunicas con Haruka

- De acuerdo Ikuko

- lo que pasa es que estaré incomunicada, pero en un mes estaré aquí y celebraremos tu cumpleaños Serena

- de acuerdo mamá Ikuko – se despiden con un emotivo abrazo

La joven pareja, llega a la casa están algo nerviosos, pues pasaran la noche solos, pues los criados no se quedaban a dormir en la casa

- Buenas noches Serena, que descanses, cualquier cosa me llamas –

- si Darién, después de todo estás en la habitación de al lado – dice la chica, Darién le da un beso en la nariz y se dirige a su habitación, ya era casi media noche cuando el pelinegro se despierta porque escucha gritar a Serena

- Déjeme, por favor déjeme – se va corriendo al cuarto de la rubia, pero no había nadie, ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla, por lo que la despierta – Serena, amor, despiértate – la chica abre los ojos, lo mira y se abraza a él – ya mi amor, sólo fue un mal sueño – le dice mientras le acaricia el cabellos – Es que jamás me voy a librar de ese recuerdo – le dice ella llorando – ese canalla es el causante de todo – Darién se siente culpable, pero no sabe que decir en eso Serena le dice – por favor Darién, quédate conmigo, tengo miedo, al menos hasta que me duerma –

- de acuerdo princesa – se acuesta junto a ella y la abraza, al poco tiempo ella duerme plácidamente y Darién la observa "Serena, no sabes cómo me duele el verte sufrir, sobre todo porque yo soy el causante del mismo" quiso levantarse, pero cuando lo hizo la rubia se aferró a él, por lo que lo intentó más tarde con el mismo resultado, así que después de varios intentos lo venció el cansancio y se quedó dormido junto a ella.

Al otro día Serena se despierta y ve a Darién dormido junto a ella, pero apenas se levanta Darién abre los ojos – Buenos días princesa – le dice – disculpa el no haberme ido a mi habitación pero…

- Creo que lo sé Darién, en mis sueños te veía junto a mi protegiéndome, pero cuando algo te quería separar de mi te abrazaba, supongo que era lo que hacía – dijo la chica toda roja

- Así fue Serena –

- Entonces gracias Darién, por no dejarme sola – le dice la chica mientras lo miraba a los ojos

- De nada Serena, te amo y haré cualquier cosa por que seas feliz – dice el pelinegro – con tu permiso, voy a bañarme tengo que ir a trabajar – le da un beso en la frente y sale de la habitación

Al poco rato ambos se encontraban desayunando

- Serena porque no le hablas a tus amigas, no quiero dejarte sola

- No te preocupes Darién, ellas ya se pusieron de acuerdo para pasar cada una un día conmigo

- Me alegro y eso me tranquiliza, nos vemos princesa – le da un beso y se va a trabajar, no sin antes decirle a los sirvientes que estuvieran pendiente de su esposa

El resto de la semana pasó sin novedad, pero el sábado en Crown los amigos de la pareja se encontraban conversando

- La verdad me gusto mucho la boda – dice Mina con ojos ensoñadores – así dan ganas de casarse, si ya lo sé, antes tengo que decirme por unos de mis galanes –

- Si Mina, Darién y Serena se veían realmente enamorados – dice Rei

- Si realmente fue una boda fantástica – dice Lita – espero que pronto nos den la sorpresa de que se casan por la iglesia, pero con tantas cosas que están pasando creo que no será pronto

- Lo importante – dice Amy – es que se casaron muy enamorados, eso se nota a leguas, el amor de Darién y Serena no se puede negar

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Amy? – se escucha una voz muy fuerte, al voltear se dan cuenta de que Beryl se encuentra junto a ellos

- de nada que te importe Beryl – dice Rei muy seria

- Todo lo que tenga que ver con Darién, me importa, él va a ser mío – dice furiosa la pelirroja

- Eso sí Serena te da chance – dice Mina riendo

- ¿Cómo si Serena me da chance? Explícate porque no te entiendo –

- Beryl, sabemos que no eres muy lista, pero no tenemos porque darte explicaciones – dice Lita y todas sus compañeras se ríen, en eso venían entrando Kaory – hola chicas, ¿Qué cuentan? – Pero al acercarse nota la presencia de su hermana -¡Beryl! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tú me lo vas a decir, ¿Qué se traen con Darién? –

- Beryl, cálmate – dice Kaory

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Si están hablando de mi Darién – grita toda histérica

- Perdona Beryl, pero no es tu Darién, sino de Serena – dice Mina

Pero desgraciadamente en eso entraron Andrew, Zafiro, Taiki, Seiya, Diamante y Yaten

- ¿Cómo que Darién es de Serena? – pregunto furiosa

- Si Beryl, Darién y Serena se casaron la semana pasada – dice Diamante sin importancia – y por favor deja de causar escándalos, Darién jamás te hizo caso, ni lo haría jamás – esto último lo hace de manera burlona

- No les creo, ustedes mienten – dice la chica y se va corriendo

Darién se encontraba en su consultorio, revisando unos análisis cuando la puerta de su consultorio se abre de un golpe

- ¿Por qué te casaste? – grita furiosa Beryl

- Beryl, cálmate – dice Darién serio

- dime Darién, ¿Qué le viste a ella? – empieza a llorar

- Beryl, yo me enamoré de Serena desde que la vi, éramos novios, lo más natural era que nos casáramos

- No Darién, tú debiste casarte conmigo – le dice furiosa

- ¿Estás Loca? Siempre te vi como una amiga y tú lo sabías. Nuevamente te vuelvo a decir que amo a Serena, mi esposa – le dice el chico serio, pero Beryl lo abraza y lo besa desesperadamente – No Darién, tú no la puedes amar – le dices mientras lo sigue besando – pero Darién la separa bruscamente – Te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir, no me interesas como mujer y creo que con esto nuestra amistad se da por terminada – Darién se dirige a la puerta de su consultorio y la abre – Hasta nunca, Beryl – la chica sale furiosa, no sin antes decirle – Algún día serás mío Darién – y se va llorando furiosa

En eso entra una enfermera – ¿pasa algo doctor? –

- ¿Vio a la chica que acaba de salir?

- Si doctor, ¿sucede algo con ella? –

- Que no vuelva a entrar a mi consultorio, es una orden –

- Cómo usted diga doctor –

Al salir del hospital, Beryl se va a su casa, al entrar se encuentra con Dorinda y sus hermanos: Adler y Nahuel

- Beryl ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta Dorinda, ella era de cabellos azules, el cual siempre los sujetaba en una cola

- Darién se casó – dijo

- Así que Darién se caso – dijo Adler – no lo puedo creer

- Si y con una estúpida chica mimada: Serena Tsukino

- Ya Beryl, no llores por Darién, no vale la pena – dice Nahuel mientras la abrazaba y le dice al oído – te juro que él no lograría satisfacer a una mujer como tú

- Aún así, siempre lo he querido para mí, desde que era una niña – dice llorando

- No te preocupes Beryl, recuerda que para vencer a tu enemigo tienes que buscar sus puntos débiles

- No entiendo – dice la pelirroja

- Ese es tu problema Beryl – dice Adler – te dejas guiar por tus emociones, cuando para estas cosas tienes que tener la mente fría

- lo que Adler quiere decir es que tienes que buscar tanto el punto débil de Darién como el de su adorable esposa, al menos nosotros te podemos dar un secreto de Darién, un secreto que te puede ayudar mucho

- ¿Qué dices? – cuestionó Beryl extrañada

- Que lo puedes chantajear con su secreto

- ¿Qué secreto? –

- Mira Beryl, te vamos a contar lo que sucedió cuando Darién cumplió la mayoría de edad – por supuesto los chicos le cuenta su versión de lo que sucedió esa noche

- Entonces por esa cualquiera Darién cambió tanto – dice Beryl al terminar de oír la historia

- Así es, nosotros vimos lo que pasó, Adolfo lo grabó todo, pero desgraciadamente no se ve muy bien, pero si sabemos que la chica era una lindura, bastante arisca, pero Darién supo domarla – dice Nahuel, pero por supuesto tuvo que estar borracho y drogado

- Quiero ver ese video – dice Beryl

- Entonces porque no vienes a la casa y lo vemos juntos – dicen los chicos

- Yo también voy, al fin sé algo malo del "lindo Dariencito" – dice Dorinda, por lo que los chicos se van a casa de los Eyes sin embargo el video no se encontraba ahí

- creo que tenemos que ir a Maravillas – dice Adler

- Si pensé que habíamos traído ese video – expresa Nahuel

- Entonces porque no nos vamos todos juntos – dice Dorinda – estás de acuerdo Beryl

- Si, vámonos a Maravillas – dice la pelirroja. Por lo que los chicos preparan sus maletas para ir a Maravillas, a buscar el video.

Por su parte Darién estaba preocupado, al terminar su turno fue a su casa donde Serena lo estaba esperando

- Darién –le dice y corre a su encuentro

- Hola mi amor, ¿cómo has estado? –

- Bien, si ningún contratiempo, hoy hablaron Haruka y Michiru, les va muy bien en su viaje, pero me dijeron que llegan después de mi cumpleaños – le dice la chica muy triste

- Mi amor, sé que este cumpleaños va ser diferente, pues no lo vas a pasar con Ikuko, Haruka y Michiru, pero me tienes a mí –

- Bueno Darién, de hecho después de que Ikuko me adoptó es que tuve bonitos cumpleaños, antes siempre los pasaba sólo con Ikuko

- Serena, porque no me cuentas de tu vida – le dice el chico dulcemente

- No lo sé, Darién, esa parte de mi vida fue muy dolorosa –al decirlo a la chica le salen unas lágrimas

- ¿A qué edad te quedaste huérfana?

- A los cuatro años, primero se murió mi mamá y después mi papá – dice la rubia

- ¿Tan pequeña? – le dice mientras le acaricia suavemente el rostro

- Si, desde ese momento fui a vivir como tía, pero siempre me trató mal, si no hubiera sido por mi mamá Ikuko quién sabe qué hubiera sido de mí –Darién la abraza para darle consuelo

- Acaso tu tía no te quería –

- No Darién, parece ser que ella se enamoró de mi padre, pero mi papá se enamoró de mi mamá, cuando ellos murieron todo el odio que le tenía a mi madre lo volcó sobre mi – mientras lo abrazaba llorando, él la abrazaba y la acariciaba suavemente para darle consuelo

- Entonces tu infancia no fue nada fácil – le dice el chico con dulzura

- Pero háblame de tus papás – le dice el chico cambiando de tema

- mi mamá tenía una casa de modas y mi padre era administrador de varias compañías. Mi mamá era una gran diseñadora de modas, y cuando ella vivía me llevaba a su trabajo, las modelos me enseñaban a modelar… - la chica le cuenta a Darién todos los momentos felices que paso con sus padres –

- Serena, según me estas contando tus padres eran ricos –

- No lo sé Darién, mi tía se hizo cargo de mi, desde que ellos murieron

- Mi amor, ¿cómo se llamaban tus padres?

- Alexander y Serenity Winston, pero el apellido de mi mama de soltera era Frieden, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Darién?

- Serena, es que se me hace muy raro que tus padres te hayan dejado desamparada –

- Mi tía jamás me digo nada, además siempre me decía que yo era una carga, mis estudios siempre me los pagó mi mamá Ikuko

- Sabes mi amor, creo que deberíamos averiguar qué pasó con las empresas de tus padres

- Tengo miedo Darién y si por andar averiguando mi tía me llega a descubrir. – dice la chica toda asustada

- Eso no sucederá – le dice el chico – pero es necesario saber que pasó, además si tu tía hizo mal uso de tu herencia debe pagar por ello, al menos déjame intentarlo ¿te parece? – La chica asiente – si Darién, no sé porque en tus brazos me siento protegida, si te hubiera conocido antes de que me violaran – le dice la chica

- Por favor Serena, no hablemos de eso, te hace daño – le dice el chico con remordimientos "_Si supieras que yo fui ese canalla"_

- Tienes razón Darién – le dice la chica mientras se acomoda en sus brazos

Los días pasaron y la relación de la joven pareja se fortalecía día con día, Darién apoya a Serena en todo lo que podía en una ocasión Darién se encontraba dormido cuando escucha la voz de su amada

- Darién, despierta – le dice dulcemente la chica

- Princesa, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Tuve una pesadilla, y tengo miedo, ¿podría dormir contigo? – le dice con sus ojos entornados

- Por supuesto – le dice el chico mientras se hace a un lado para que la chica pueda entrar en la cama

- Gracias Darién, eres un amor – le dice la rubia mientras se acomodaba junto a él

- nuevamente volviste a soñar con ese día – le pregunta Darién triste

- No Darién, desde la última vez, no he vuelto a soñar con ese momento, lo que sueño es que mi tía viene y me arrebata de tu lado, haciéndome mucho daño – le dice la chica mientras bostezaba – se que parece raro, pero desde ese día que te quedaste a dormir conmigo, no he vuelto a soñar con ese canalla, ahora el sueño que se repite es mi tía haciéndome daño

- No te preocupes Serena, ella jamás te volverá hacer daño, no mientras pueda impedirlo –

- gracias Darién – al decir esto la chica se queda dormida, Darién la observa _"realmente eres muy hermosa Serena, ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme, y podamos ser felices, es todo lo que deseo y estoy seguro que lo lograremos" _

La fecha de cumpleaños de Serena se acercaba y Darién le quería preparar una pequeña fiesta con sus amigos por lo que se pone en contacto con las chicas a las cuales les agrada la idea

- No te preocupes Darién, nosotras nos ocuparemos de todo – dice Lita

- Que sea a la hora de la comida, pues quiero llevarla a cenar a un lugar muy especial

- No te preocupes, te la dejaremos para ti toda la noche – expresa Mina de manera maliciosa

- Mina, sólo quiero llevarla a cenar – dice Darién todo rojo

- Pero después de eso pueden disfrutar, al fin y al cabo es lo normal, sobre todo en una pareja de recién casados – le dice la rubia

- Mejor nos vamos – dice Rei y todas las chicas salieron de ahí

Lejos de ahí en ciudad Maravillas, unos chicos se encontraban platicando

- No puede ser, ¿Dónde está ese maldito video? – decía Beryl enojada

- Eso es lo que quisiéramos saber – dice Adler

- Lo hemos buscado por toda la casa y no aparece – dice Nahuel

- Es que cómo voy a chantajear a Darién si no aparece ese maldito video – dijo la pelirroja muy alterada

- Ese es tu problema Beryl, solo piensa con las hormonas, por eso Darién jamás te hizo caso

- Cállate Dorinda

- Hermanos, ya fueron a la casa de la playa, la que está en donde hacen "sus fiestas"

- Dorinda hermana te amamos, no hemos buscado ahí, pero no podemos ir por el momento, tenemos que esperar unos días – haciendo que Beryl se enojara más

- Beryl, amiga, cálmate, unos días más unos días menos, lo importante es el resultado

- Tal vez tenga razón Dorinda

- La tengo querida, la tengo

Por fin llegó el cumpleaños de Serena, por lo que Darién la invitó a desayunar para que sus amigos prepararan la fiesta

- Princesa, feliz cumpleaños – le dijo el pelinegro apenas se despertó

- Darién, gracias

- disculpa que esté en tu cuarto, pero quise ser el primero en felicitarte

- No te preocupes Darién, después de todo estamos casados, además jamás me harías daño

- Tienes razón princesa, jamás te haré daño – le da un tierno beso a lo que la chica corresponde mientras le rodea el cuello con su brazos, poco a poco el beso se va tornando más intenso, Serena se hace para atrás quedando acostada y Darién sin darse cuenta le empieza acariciar los brazos y ella le acaricia su espalda pero cuando Darién, le roza las piernas ella se asusta y se levanta rápidamente

- Lo siento princesa, no fue mi intención – le dice Darién todo angustiado

- Lo sé Darién, discúlpame, pero de pronto recordé ese día – dice en sollozos la rubia

- Perdóname Serena, pero te amo tanto, quisiera que nos amaramos profundamente, pero cómo te dije, sabré esperar – le dice dulcemente mientras la acaricia para consolarla, después de unos instantes la rubia se calma – Gracias Darién, por acordarte de mi cumpleaños –

- No puedo olvidar la fecha en la que nació la mujer que me robó el corazón, por ello princesa quiero invitarte a desayunar

- de acuerdo Darién, acepto

- Bueno amor, te espero en media hora – le da un beso en la frente y se va a su cuarto para arreglarse al igual que lo hace Serena, exactamente media hora después ambos se encuentran en la sala. Él usaba una camisa en color beige claro, su pantalón era de color ocre, por su parte Serena se puso un falda bordada con una blusa con una tira bordada, su peinado era sus dos coletas

- Princesa te ves hermosa –

- Gracias Darién

Lejos de ahí unos chicos veían un video

- No puede ser – decía Beryl – ella, ella es la que se casó con Darién

- ¿en serio? – preguntan los hermanos Eyes

- por supuesto, reconocería a mi rival dónde sea – dice furiosa

- Entonces Beryl, por eso Darién se casó con ella – dijo Dorinda

- ¿Qué dices Dorinda? – cuestiona Beryl

- Que seguramente esa chica presionó a Darién para casarse con ella, después de todo el la hizo suya – dice despreocupada la peliazul

- Tienes razón, esa "Serenita" pero me las pagará, le diré que si no le da el divorcio todo mundo se enterará de que es una cualquiera

- Al fin empiezas a pensar con la cabeza – le dice Adler

Por su parte Darién había llevado a Serena a un restaurante que se encontraba a la orilla del lago

- Darién es bellísimo – decía la rubia

- Si mi amor, pero la verdad lo más rico es el sabor de la comida

- ¿En serio?

- Por supuesto –

Ambos desayunan por supuesto Darién, de vez en cuando le daba de comer en la boca a Serena y ella hacía lo mismo, al terminar el chico la invitó a dar un paseo, por lo que ambos empiezan a caminar alrededor del lago, Darién lleva abrazada a Serena, sin embargo una persona los observa de lejos

- No puedo creer mi suerte, esa chica es Serena, mi sobrina – decía para sí misma Yaz – si los sigo puedo saber donde vive ella, esto será de gran utilidad, sobre todo por el dinero que obtendré de Adolfo Chiba por ella

La pareja de enamorados contemplaba la belleza del paisaje cuando son interrumpidos por el ruido de un celular

- ¿diga? – contesta Darién, del otro lado de la línea le habla una enfermera para avisarle que necesitaban su firma en unos papeles

- Está bien, enseguida voy para allá, pero sólo es firmar esos papeles, tengo un compromiso muy importante – decía el chico, después de colgar le dice a la rubia – Amor acompáñame al hospital, tengo que firmar unos papeles

-De acuerdo Darién – por lo que ambos se dirigen al hospital seguidos por Yaz, sin embargo al estar firmando los papeles el pelinegro se da cuenta de la presencia de la señora, por lo que al salir le dice a la rubia

- Serena, amor, te parece que demos un paseo algo extremo – le dice mientras le pone una mirada muy tierna

- No sé Darién –

- Vamos amor, no te arrepentirás –

- Está bien, cómo quieras – dice la rubia resignada. Darién ayuda a la rubia a subir al coche, pero ve que Yaz los sigue, por lo que se hace todo lo posible para despistarla sin que su amada se dé cuenta, cuando al fin perdieron a Yaz, el chico lleva a la rubia a su casa donde los esperaban sus amigos

- Felicidades – dicen todos al ver entrar la pareja, Serena se encuentra feliz

- Darién, tú planeaste todo – dice la chica muy emocionada

- Bueno con ayuda de tus amigas – después de los abrazos para felicitar a la rubia los chicos comparten la comida que Lita había realizado para la ocasión, ya al caer la tarde las chicas se llevan a Serena para arreglarla, al fin y al cabo tenía que salir a celebrar con su esposo, se puso un vestido color oro, straple, la falda era amplia, pero al final se recogía dando la impresión de formar una capullo de rosa, el pelo se lo dejaron suelto

- Serena estás bellísima – fue la expresión de Darién al verla

- Bueno chicos, nos vamos, pues supongo que van a salir a celebrar – dice Mina, ambos asienten con la cabeza, pues Darién también se veía muy guapo, llevaba un bléiser de color café oscuro, la camisa era de un color dorado por lo que sus trajes hacían juego

- Bien princesa, creo que debemos salir para terminar de festejar tu cumpleaños – con mucho cuidado la ayuda a subir al coche y la lleva a cenar a un lugar muy elegante, en el cual también se podía bailar, así que después de ordenar su cena y brindar por la ocasión, Darién la invita a bailar, la música era muy suave, así que el chico la abraza suavemente, Serena apoya su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo.

- Darién, me has dado el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida – le dice la chica mientras lo ve a los ojos

- Serena, te mereces eso y más – le dice Darién mientras le besa dulcemente la nariz

- Te amo Darién, te amo mucho –

- Igual yo a ti princesa, desde que te vi por primera vez te quedaste grabada en mi mente y en mi corazón, jamás podré amar a otra mujer como te amo a ti, y no me gustaría perderte por nada del mundo

- Darién ¿Por qué habrías de perderme?

- Nada más digo princesa, sólo quiero que sepas que el día que dejes de quererme, mi vida dejará de tener sentido – le da un dulce beso haciendo que la chica sintiera sensaciones desconocidas

- Darién, ¿tú crees qué algún día podremos tener intimidad? – le dice suavemente la rubia

- Por supuesto Serena, sólo es cuestión de tiempo, te lo aseguró, pero no pienses en cosas tristes, disfrutemos este día, tu cumpleaños – ambos siguieron bailando hasta que Darién se dio cuenta de la hora – Princesa ya es hora de irnos, mañana debo de trabajar – Los chicos se van a su hogar, al llegar Darién acompaña a Serena a su habitación

- Buenas noches princesa –

- Buenas noches Darién – antes de que Darién se vaya Serena le toma las manos y les dice – Darién, te puedo pedir un favor

- El que quieras princesa

- Puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo, sólo entre tus brazos me siento segura, es que tengo un mal presentimiento – dice la chica

- Por supuesto Serena, sólo me voy a poner el pijama y regreso, ¿te parece?

- de acuerdo Darién – al poco rato Darién está junto a ella acostado

- gracias Darién, no sé porqué pero temo que está felicidad se pueda escapar

- Eso no va a suceder Serena – poco después ambos se quedan dormidos. Acababa de amanecer cuando Darién se despierta pues tiene que irse al hospital, sin embargo procura no despertar a Serena _" Es mejor dejarte dormir Serena, te vez tan linda, cómo me hubiese gustado que nuestro pasado sea diferente, pues cómo tú tengo miedo, miedo de no poder obtener tu perdón"_

Darién desayuna y se va a su trabajo, pero desgraciadamente Yaz estaba en la puerta, pues después de perderlo a él y a Serena por un extraño presentimiento sabía que tal vez podría encontrarlo ahí y así fue, a penas lo vio, lo siguió hasta que Darién entró a su consultorio, sin embargo una cualidad que había cultivado Yaz era la paciencia, después de atender todos su pacientes, el pelinegro escuchan que tocan en su consultorio

- Adelante – dice el chico, sin embargo se sorprende al ver que la que entra es Yaz

- Hola jovencito, tal vez no me conozcas, ni yo a ti, pero me interesa saber de una persona que tú conoces

- Disculpe, pero no hablo de mi vida privada –

- Pero esa me persona me incumbe, además no creo que sepas de su pasado, y por lo que vi supongo que es tu novia o algo por el estilo –

- No la entiendo – miente Darién, pues se dio cuenta de la que hablaba era de Serena

- Si ayer lo vi muy acaramelado con una rubia, supongo que se llama Serena –

- No quiero ser grosero, pero como le dije no hablo de mi vida privada y menos con extraños –

- Pero joven, yo no soy ninguna extraña, soy la tía de Serena, además tengo información que le podría interesar

- Ya le dije que no me interesa – le dice muy serio

- Lo siento, pero me tendrá que escuchar, como le dije Serena es mi sobrina y no creo que una muchachita como ella le convenga –

- Eso es algo que a usted no le importa –

- Claro que mi importa Señor… - en eso Yaz se da cuenta de la placa donde está el nombre de Darién Chiba – Darién Chiba, supongo que eres el hijo de Adolfo Chiba ¿no es así? Entonces si tenemos que hablar, pues qué pensará mi sobrina, cuando sepa que su novio fue el primer hombre en su vida – le dice sarcásticamente

- creo que está equivocada – vuelve a mentir Darién

- No joven, esa niña con la que andaba ayer era mi sobrina Serena Winston y quiero que me la entregue

- Jamás, escúcheme muy bien, jamás le volverá hacer daño a Serena –

- o me la entregas, o le cuento que fuiste tú el que la violaste – le dice amenazadoramente

- No me importa lo que haga, pero ella jamás volverá con usted, se lo aseguro –

- No estés tan seguro jovencito, de alguna manera me la entregaras de eso puedes estar seguro – le dice y se va dejando a Darién preocupado, Yaz había descubierto a Serena y lo peor, lo había reconocido por lo que decide irse a su casa, tenía que hacer algo que podía costarle su felicidad, contarle toda la verdad a Serena

Por su parte Yaz fue a ver a Adolfo

- Hola querido – le dice mientras lo besa

- Yaz, ¡qué sorpresa!

- Así es, me gustan la sorpresa, pero también los negocios y vengo a traerte uno, y es precisamente aquel que no pudimos concretar hace tiempo

- Me estás diciendo que encontraste a tu sobrina

- Así es querido, sólo que tendrás paciencia y estar muy pendiente pues las cosas han cambiado, pero de que te ella será para ti a cambio de una fuerte suma, dalo por hecho

- Yaz, eres fantástica – le dice mientras la besa salvajemente – creo que debemos celebrarlo como los viejos tiempos

- Por supuesto querido, cómo en los viejos tiempos – y ambos dieron suelta a sus instintos, parecían fieras amándose al final que dieron fuga a su pasión se visten como si nada

- Sólo espero que no te pongas celosa por querer acostarme con tu sobrina – le dice sarcásticamente

- Adolfo, no nos hagamos, a mi sobrina la tendrás que tomar a la fuerza, eso es lo que te gusta, someter a las mujeres, lo de nosotros es distinto – lo besa

- Lo sé Yaz, por eso nos hemos entendido muy bien –

Darién estaba llegando a su casa, al verlo Serena sale a su encuentro

- Mi amor, al fin llegas, pero ¿sucede algo? Te noto muy extraño

- Serena, debemos hablar, y tengo miedo

- ¿Miedo?

- Sí, tengo que contarte algo de mi pasado, y temo que al hacerlo no quieras verme

- Que cosas dices – dice la rubia riendo – pero antes vamos a cenar, después hablaremos todos lo que quieras y no acepto un no por respuesta – Darién acompaña a la rubia al comedor, pero con trabajo come bocado y ella lo mira extrañado, pues jamás había actuado de esa forma. Al terminar de cenar, ambos se dirigen a la biblioteca

- Darién, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tan malo es lo que me vas a contar?

- Si Serena, es muy grave

- Entonces te escucho

- Creo que debo empezar por el principio, y eso se remonta cuando cumplí mi mayoría de edad, tú siempre me has preguntado el porqué no hablo con mi padre y en parte o mejor dicho lo que sucedió ese día tiene que ver con ello, desde que me hice un adolescente mi padre siempre insistía en que tuviera relaciones sexuales y me negaba, por supuesto mi madre me apoyaba por lo tanto mi padre no pudo hacer nada, pero como te decía el día que cumplí la mayoría de edad mi padre tramó un plan con unos amigos, el que yo tuviera mi primera experiencia

- ¿Y la tuviste? – pregunta la rubia

- Si, Serena, la tuve, pero no me interrumpas, necesito contártelo todo, ese día mis amigos me ofrecían una bebida especial tenía licor y una especie de droga, una droga que estimula el deseo sexual, el caso es que cuando ya no podía controlar mis sentidos me llevaron a un cuarto donde había una joven – Darién se detuvo

- Supongo que tuviste relaciones con ella – dice la rubia triste pues le dolía saber que su amado había estado con otra

- De alguna manera, Serena, el día que te violaron fue un tres de agosto, ¿verdad? – al escucharlo la rubia se sorprende - ¿cómo lo sabes Darién? Serena, cuando me llevaron a ese cuarto, y vi a la joven que había, me enamore de ella, era la mujer más hermosa que hubieran visto mis ojos, pero desgraciadamente le hice mucho daño – unas lágrimas asomaban por los ojos de ella – yo violé a esa niña, te juro que si hubiese estado en mis cinco sentidos, jamás le hubiese hecho daño, mejor dicho Serena, jamás te hubiera dañado – al oírlo la chica se asombra -¿Qué estás diciendo Darién? – el la ve con lágrimas en los ojos – te estoy pidiendo que me perdones, ese hombre, ese canalla que te violó era yo

- Eso no es cierto, me estás mintiendo – le dice la chica asustada y llorando y le da la espalda

- No Serena, el cuarto donde estabas, era azul, llevabas un baby doll negro, tu pelo estaba suelto, te puedo relatar todo lo que sucedió, porqué yo estaba ahí Serena, sé que destrocé tu vida, pero te juro que no fue mi intención, no quiero justificarme pero como te dije estaba borracho y drogado – le dice Darién tratando de agarrar suavemente por los hombros, pero Serena se aleja de él

- Sueltame, ¿cómo pudiste? – Le empieza a reclamar mientras lo golpeaba – te odio Darién, destrozaste mi vida – decía la chica llorando

- Serena – intenta abrazarla – perdóname – le suplica pero la chica se suelta de él

- Te odio Darién, no quiero volver a verte – sale llorando de biblioteca, y sube corriendo a su cuarto al entrar se encierra. El pelinegro reacciona pero ya es tarde ella está encerrada en su habitación

- Serena, por favor, ábreme, tenemos que hablar – le dice suplicando mientras le golpeaba la puerta de la habitación

- Lárgate canalla, no quiero volver a verte te odio – le gritaba la chica

En eso suena el teléfono, por lo que Darién contestas

- Disculpa ¿se encuentra el doctor Chiba?

- él habla –

- Doctor hablamos del hospital, hubo un accidente en la carretera y necesitamos que venga, no pudimos localizar a los otros

- De acuerdo, estaré en unos momentos – al colgar le habla a Andrew

- Andrew, necesito pedirte un favor

- claro Darién

- le puedes decir a Lita, si puede venir a dormir con Serena, necesita a una amiga – le dice con la voz quebrada

- Darién pasa algo –

- Si Andy, le tuve que contar la verdad a Serena y no quiere verme, además me llamaron del hospital

- No te preocupes Darién, precisamente Lita está conmigo, espérame unos momentos que vamos para ahí

-Gracias Andy

Momentos después Andrew y Lita llegaban a la casa

- Darién ¿Qué pasa? –cuestiona Lita preocupada

- Lita será mejor que te enteres, creo que Serena te dijo que la violaron, pero hoy le confesé que el que la violó fui yo

- ¿Qué dices? – pregunta Lita sorprendida por lo que Darién rápidamente le cuenta lo que sucedió el día de su cumpleaños

- Te juro Lita que Darién no miente, él al igual que Serena fueron víctimas de la circunstancias

- Te creo Andrew, pero para mi amiga fue un golpe muy duro saber que la persona que ama fue la misma que tanto daño le hizo

continuará

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por sus reviews, en verdad les agradezco la aceptación de este nuevo fic a **anahi liliana, Annette Chiba, Anyreth, Blue Dancer Moon, emeraude serenity, lerinne, liebende lesung, Liloc, mairethchiba, malistrix, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, sailor lady, Serena Ramos, Lady Tortoise (espero no olvidarme ****de ninguna y no haber cambiado ningun nombre) **

Besos a todas, bye

Cherrie SA

Hola amiga, le traigo una nueva entrega de esta historia esperando que les guste y me lo hagan saber con un review, espero podamos alcanzar los 20, jiji, bueno en fin, como podran darse cuenta Darien le tuvo que contar la verdad a Serena, sin embargo Yaz sabe que entre ellos hay una relación, también está el hecho de que Serena le dolió mucho saber que su amado Darien fue el canalla que la violó, bueno ahora las preguntas de rigor ¿Serena perdonará a Darien? ¿Logrará Yaz y Adolfo su propósito de hacerle daño a Serena? bueno eso posiblemente lo sabran en el siguiente capitulo

28/07/09


	10. La verdad se revela

**"Sanando las heridas del corazón"**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**Capitulo 10. La verdad se revela. **

Darién estaba destrozado, le había contado lo que había pasado el día que cumplió la mayoría de edad, pero Serena se había negado a seguir oyendo sus razones, sin embargo había ocurrido una emergencia en el hospital y solicitaban su presencia. Darién llama a Andrew y Lita para que acompañen a la rubia donde les dice lo que pasó.

Darién sube a su cuarto para arreglarse para ir al hospital, pero antes pasa por la habitación de Serena, y la escucha llorar

- Serena, princesa, tenemos que hablar – le dice con voz suplicante

-Lárgate Darién, te dije que no quiero verte nunca más – le dice gritando la chica lo que pone más triste al pelinegro y se va a su habitación, una vez ahí, no puede más con el dolor y empieza aventar todas las cosas, y después cae sobre sus rodillas llorando, al oír el escándalo Andrew sube a ver qué pasa al entrar al cuarto de Darién lo encuentra todo revuelto

- Darién, cálmate, no logras nada con ponerte así

- Lo sé Andrew, pero no puedo evitarlo, en estos momentos me siento impotente – decía llorando – además pasó lo que más temía, perder a la mujer que amo

- Lo que no entiendo ¿Por qué se lo contaste?

- Tenía que hacerlo, su tía nos vio ayer y me fue a buscar al hospital, era capaz de contarle todo a su manera, preferí hacerlo yo, pero aún así le hice daño nuevamente –

- cálmate, recuerda que tienes que ir al hospital –

- tienes razón, creo que me quedaré en el hospital por lo pronto, le hablaré a Haruka y Michiru para que vengan acompañar a Serena, también te pido que le digas a las demás chicas

- No te preocupes, le diré a las demás –

- que se queden en la casa, al fin y al cabo hay muchas habitaciones, al menos hasta que Haruka y Michiru regresen

- Así lo haremos Darién, no te preocupes –

El pelinegro se mete a bañar después de unos momentos está listo para irse al hospital, pasa nuevamente por el cuarto de su esposa, pero ya no insiste así que después de despedirse de Andrew y Lita agarra su moto y se va al hospital. Una vez ahí, se da cuenta de que la urgencia era grande, había habido un choque tipo carambola, y había muchos heridos, por lo que se va a urgencias para ayudar en lo que se pueda

Después de unos momentos Lita sube para hablar con su amiga

- Serena, amiga, soy Lita, ábreme por favor

- No Lita, Darién va a querer entrar y no quiero verlo – decía llorando

- Darién se fue – después de unos momentos Serena abre la puerta y se abraza a su amiga

- Lita, Darién es un canalla, él fue el que me violó – le dice llorando

- Lo sé Serena, él nos los contó a Andrew y a mí – Lita le habla mientras la consuela

En tanto en el hospital Darién podía gozar de un momento de descanso por lo que se comunica con Haruka

- Darién y ese milagro – dice alegremente el rubio

- hay malas noticias –

-¿Qué pasa Darién? Me asustas –

- Tuve que contarle la verdad a Serena, ella está muy mal, te necesita a ti y a Michiru

- Darién, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Le habías prometido a Ikuko – empezó a decir Haruka pero fue interrumpido por el pelinegro

- Se que le había prometido a Haruka, pero la tía de Serena… - Darién le contó lo que sucedió con Yaz

- Te entiendo Darién, y ¿Serena?

- No quiere verme Haruka, no quiere saber nada de mí – al decirlo se le quiebra la voz – por eso es necesario que estén con ella, por ahora sus amigas la están acompañando

En su cuarto Serena platicaba con Lita

- ¿Por qué tuvo que ser Darién el canalla que me violó? – le dice a su amiga llorando mientras se abraza a ella

- Serena, amiga, pero sabemos que Darién te quiere

- Me dijo que sus amigos lo habían emborrachado y drogado, pero no lo sé Lita, ese momento fue tan espantoso –

- Lo sé Serena, pero creo que debes escucharlo

- No puedo Lita, no por ahora, me siento engañada, usada

- Serena, porque no descansas, te hará bien

Darién terminaba su conversación con Haruka

- Haremos todo lo posible por ir, pero hay problemas con los vuelos, están suspendidos, por el mal tiempo, pero nos iremos en el primero que salga

- gracia Haruka, avísale a Ikuko

- trataré de hacerlo – después de colgar Darién se dedicó por completo a sus labores en el hospital

La noche pasó lentamente tanto para Darién como para Serena a pesar de que el pelinegro tenía bastante trabajo por el accidente, sentía el correr de las horas muy lentamente, pues la herida de su corazón sangraba demasiado, por su parte Serena no había podido dormir, sentía una tristeza en el alma, sentía que le hacía falta algo, o mejor dicho alguien, se levantó de su cama y se asomó al balcón, empezaba a llover, tal parecía que el tiempo estaba igual de triste por lo que estaba pasando en corazón de ambos chicos, amanecía cuando el cansancio venció a Serena y se quedó dormida

Darién por su parte descansó por unas horas en los cuartos destinados a los médicos, en caso de mucho trabajo, para después volver a regresar a ayudar con los heridos

Lita se había despertado junto con Andrew, pero éste tenía que ir a trabajar en el Crown

- ¿Por qué no le hablan a las chicas para que te acompañen y le pides que te traigan algo de ropa?

- Tienes razón Darién, lo haré – en eso suena el teléfono

- Lita ¿cómo sigue Serena? – pregunta Darién al otro lado del teléfono

- por lo pronto no se ha despertado, parece que se durmió casi en la madrugada –

- Gracias Lita y cualquier cosa, me avisas –

-Por supuesto Darién, no te preocupes – después de colgar Lita le habla a las otras chicas, momentos después ella se hallaban platicando

-No lo puedo creer, tan seriecito que se veía Darién – dice Mina

- Mina, no bromees, esto es serio – dice Amy

- Pues Zafiro opina igual que Andrew, que Darién cambió mucho desde ese día, además me contó que los hermanos de Dorinda, no querían que nadie tomara lo que Darién estaba tomando – comenta Rei

- Además – expresa Amy – si Darién fuera un canalla, ya hubiera tenido relaciones con Serena y la ha respetado, a menos eso nos ha contado Serena

- Además porque confesarle la verdad a ella – cuestiona Rei

- Según lo que pude escuchar ayer parece que apareció la tía de Serena los vio y amenazó a Darién con contarle la verdad a ella – expresa la castaña

- Eso quiere decir – comenta Amy – que Darién le quiso evitar que le hicieran daño a Serena contándole una versión diferente

- Sin embargo con esa señora rondando Serena pueda estar en peligro – expresó Mina

- En eso tienes razón – dijeron las demás

Era cerca del mediodía cuando Serena abrió los ojos, el sonido de su celular la despertó, antes de contestar vio quien era – Hola Haruka –

- Hola princesa

- Haruka, Darién es un canalla, él fue el que me violó – le dice la rubia llorando

- Serena, cálmate, Darién me lo contó todo

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Ustedes sabían la verdad y me la ocultaron –

- Serena, te íbamos a decir la verdad, pero todo a su tiempo

- ¿Por qué Haruka? ¿Por qué dejaron que me casara con ese tipo?

- Serena, escúchame, Darién no quiso hacerte daño estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol y las drogas

- No le creo –

- Por favor princesa, hazme caso, habla con Darién, es necesario que estés protegida, tú tía –

- No quiero seguir hablando Haruka – y le cuelga

Lejos de ahí Haruka estaba preocupado

- Pudiste hablar con Serena – pregunta Michiru

- Si pero me colgó, está muy dañada, lo malo es que su tía ya sabe de Darién y puede saber donde vivimos

- Esperemos que eso no pase, Dios no puede permitir que Yaz siga dañando a Serena

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Michiru

- Afortunadamente ya conseguimos el vuelo, llegaremos mañana

Serena bajaba lentamente por las escaleras, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, al verla sus amigas fueron a su encuentro, la abrazaron, no había necesidad de palabras, en ocasiones el silencio es más importante debido a que puede decir muchas cosas sin necesidad de decir algo.

Poco después todas las chicas se encontraban comiendo, sin embargo Serena si había probado bocado

- Serena, amiga – decía Mina – Tal vez peque de indiscreta, pero la verdad no creo que Darién sea tan malvado como piensas ahora, al menos hace unos días pensabas que era el hombre más maravilloso

- Mina – decían las demás

- Por favor chicas, Serena tiene que reaccionar, Darién no le haría daño ni a una mosca, no en sus cinco sentidos, pero es claro que él no miente, hablé con Diamante por teléfono y la verdad, Diamante confirmó la versión de Darién, de hecho él siempre pensó que la chica que le habían llevado a Darién era una prostituta y que algo había salido mal, jamás pensó que todo fuera un plan malvado por parte del padre de Darién y de los hermanos Eyes, ya sé que Diamante no es una blanca palomita, pero siempre me ha dicho que esos hermanos son de lo peor

-Basta Mina – dice Serena furiosa – tú no estuviste ese día, Darién me ultrajó, me hizo suya sin ninguna consideración, todo el tiempo le supliqué que no me hiciera daño y no se detuvo hasta complacerse – las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos – y para colmo se burló de mí, diciéndome que era lo mejor que le había sucedido en su vida – expresa irónicamente y se levanta furiosa

- Serena, no quise lastimarte – le dice Mina de manera seria y fuerte – pero es necesario que reacciones, piensa cómo Darién te rescató de Jimmy y hasta ahorita jamás ha tratado de propasarte contigo – sin embargo la rubia ha subido a su habitación tapándose los oídos, sabía que lo que decía Mina era verdad, pero no quería aceptarlo, en un impulso habla al hospital donde se encuentra Ikuko, afortunadamente puede hablar con ella, pues Haruka por más intentos que había hecho no lo había logrado

- Serena, hija ¿pasa algo? Te oigo extraña – dice Ikuko

- Mamá ya sé quién es el que me violó – Serena lloraba mientras se lo decía a Ikuko

- Serena, hija tranquila, Darién te contó todo, pero ¿Por qué lo hizo?, me había prometido que no lo haría hasta que yo llegara – dice la señora

- ¿Lo sabías? Entonces porque me dejaste casar con ese canalla –

- Serena, hija, sabes que te quiero y jamás dejaría que hicieras algo que fuera a dañarte, cuando Darién me lo contó no sabía que tú eras la chica que había violado, él estaba bastante consternado, desde que sucedió es trágico suceso te ha estado buscando, no creas que no me aseguré que él dijera la verdad, constaté que todo lo que me había dicho había sido cierto, no te dejes llevar por el odio pequeña, para que tu corazón pueda sanar, también debes perdonar, tanto Darién como tú fueron víctimas de las circunstancias, los únicos responsables de esa tragedia fueron el padre de Darién y tu tía

- No lo sé mamá, me dolió mucho enterarme de la verdad, si tu estuvieras aquí conmigo

- Mi pequeña, no te preocupes, sin embargo creo que mis estudios se atrasarán más de la cuenta

- Pero dijiste que un mes –

- Así es, pero quieren estar seguros, no me dicen nada, pero parece que llegaré a principios de agosto

- Mamá te necesito tanto –

- Lo sé pequeña, pero tranquila, te aseguro que Darién es un buen muchacho, prométeme que hablaras con él

- No lo sé mamá

- por favor hija

- De acuerdo, hablaré con Darién, pero…

- Lo sé Serena, no es necesario que sea hoy, pero si es importante que hablen

- Te amo mamá

- Igual yo pequeña – después de eso Serena se quedó pensando, en lo que habían dicho los demás y poco a poco se quedó dormida

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto estaban llegando cuatros muchachos

- Tengo que ir a ver a Serena – decía Beryl

- Veo que no has aprendido nada – le reprochó Dorinda

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –

- Beryl mi hermana tiene razón, si vas a la casa de Serena, ahí está Darién o tal vez otras personas, tienes que reclamarle cuando estén solas "querida" – le dice Nahuel

- Tienes razón, sólo tengo que ver en qué momento se encuentra sola para decirle sus verdades

- Vas aprendiendo Beryl – expresa maquiavélicamente Adler

Al otro día Serena se despertó, la llamada con su madre le había hecho mucho bien, y en parte tenían razón debía hablar con Darién de una manera calmada, darle la oportunidad de explicarle y de pedirle perdón por lo que había sucedido ese día fatal, por lo que se baña y se arregla para salir, al hacerlo lo hace en silencio, no quiere hablar con nadie al menos por el momento

Por su parte Darién seguía en el hospital, de pronto siente una opresión en el pecho

- Serena – dice en voz baja, por lo que aprovechando que tiene un momento libre se comunica a casa de Serena

- Aquí la diosa del Amor Mina, allá quien – contesta Mina

- Mina, ¿cómo está Serena? –

- No lo sé Darién, si quieres voy a verla –

- te lo agradecería, pues tengo un mal presentimiento

- Darién no seas paranoico, de todas maneras iré a ver a Serena y te habló para decirte cómo se encuentra

- Espero tu llamada – cuelga pero la opresión en el pecho no se le quita

Mina va a ver a Serena, la llama pero no contesta, por lo que entra sigilosamente en la habitación de la rubia, pero se da cuenta de que está vacía – Que raro, Serena no está en su habitación, le preguntaré a los demás a ver – Mina baja y pronto se dan cuenta de que ella no se encuentra

- Miren Serena dejó una nota

_Chicas, fui a ver a Darién, tengo que hablar con él_

Le tenemos que avisar a Darién dicen las demás

Por su parte Serena camina distraída por el parque cuando se topa con Beryl

- ¿A dónde crees que vas "princesita"?

- No te importa Beryl, con tu permiso

- Sabes Serena ya sabía que eras una zorra

- Beryl, no te permito que me ofendas – dice la rubia seria y con voz firme

- No te hagas Serena, todos sabemos que no eres virgen, no lo eras antes de casarte – Al escucharlo la rubia se queda asombrada – Si "princesita", te aprovechaste de los remordimientos de Darién para atraparlo –

- No entiendo de que me hablas – dice Serena haciéndose la desentendida

- Te vi Serena, eres una cualquiera, te pagaron por tus servicios cuando mi amado Darién cumplió la mayoría de edad, por tu culpa jamás me hizo caso – la chica estaba sorprendida, cómo se enteró Beryl de eso – Por tu cara de asombro me doy cuenta de que es verdad, si te aprovechaste de la situación, no eres más que una arribista –

- Te equivocas Beryl – empieza a decir la rubia

- No me equivoco, tú eras la del video, aunque te hiciste la que te resistías bien que te gusto que Darién te hiciera el amor, pero dime te lo ha vuelto hacer ¿verdad que no? Y ¿sabes por qué? Porque no eres más que una insignificante, mírate, no eres una mujer como yo, por eso Darién tuvo que estar borracho y drogado para acabar en tu cama, si no despiertas las pasiones de Darién

-¿Qué dices Beryl? –

- Estás sorda, Si nada más te aprovechaste de la situación, hiciste que Darién se casara contigo porque supuestamente te violó estando borracho y drogado – y le pega una bofetada a Serena, por supuesto la rubia le responde con otra – Estás idiota Beryl, yo no obligue a Darién a casarse conmigo y si no te ha hecho caso, no me culpes a mí, Darién nunca te ha querido – y se aleja rápidamente de la pelirroja pensando en lo que le había dicho _"Beryl haría todo lo posible por separarme de Darién, ella me culpa de la situación, pero confirmó lo que me han dicho, que él no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, no sé qué pensar, creo que mi mamá tiene razón necesito que Darién me explique las cosas" _

Por su parte Mina se había comunicado con Darién

- Darién, Serena salió de la casa, no nos dimos cuenta a qué horas, pero fue a verte

- Mina, Serena corre peligro, por favor pídanle ayuda a los chicos y van a buscarla, yo haré lo mismo

- de acuerdo Darién, no te preocupes, buscaremos a Serena – Darién por su parte fue a su consultorio para hablar con la enfermera

- Señorita, le puedo pedir un favor –

- El que quiera doctor –

-Tengo que salir, pero si mi esposa viene, avíseme a mi celular y no la deje salir, se lo suplico

- De acuerdo, no se preocupe, apenas venga su esposa le avisaré

- Gracias

Serena estaba llegando al hospital cuando Yaz le sale a su encuentro

- Hola Serena – al verla la chica se asusta – Veo que te alegra verme – se acerca lentamente a ella, la rubia permanece inmóvil

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres? – Le pregunta asustada

- Pues simple cariño, quiero que vengas conmigo –

- Y si no quiero –

- No querrás negarte – le dijo la malvada mujer mientras se acercaba a ella con una pistola

- Por favor tía no me hagas daño –

- Entonces ven conmigo – la rubia acepta y Yaz la mete a su coche – no intentes escapar, la puerta no abre por dentro – y se ríe asustando más a Serena

Darién salió del hospital en eso se fija que Serena está a lo lejos, pero se aleja con alguien, al verla mejor se da cuenta que es Yaz, por lo que corre para tratar de alcanzarla, sin embargo ve que se meten al coche de la tía y se alejan rápidamente.

Darién se sube a su moto para seguir el coche de Yaz, pero se comunica con la policía

- Está usted hablando a emergencias ¿Cuál es la suya?

- Mire están secuestrando a mi esposa – sin embargo él se da cuenta a donde se dirigen y se lo dice a la operadora

- En un momento las patrullas estarán ahí

- Gracias Señorita – Acababa de colgar cuando entra otra llamada

- ¿diga? –

- Darién, habla Haruka, estamos bajando del avión, en unos momentos estaremos con Serena

- Haruka, me da gusto oírte, Yaz acaba de secuestrar a Serena – Darién le dice al rubio donde llevaran a Serena

Serena estaba aterrada, su tía la había encontrado, ¿Qué le haría ahora? En eso ve que se desvían de la carretera y toman rumbo por un sendero y llegan a una cabaña

- Bájate – le dice la tía mientras le abre la puerta y le apunta con el arma

- Por favor tía, no me hagas daño –

- No sobrinita, no te haré daño, pero sabes cuándo te fuiste me arruinaste un negocio, y ahora lo voy a concretar, entra – empujándola la mete a la cabaña, ahí ve a Adolfo Chiba que la mira de manera lasciva – Aquí te la traigo Adolfo, como te dije vigilando el lugar donde trabaja su novio, sabía que la encontraría

- Gracias Yaz, aunque veo que se ha puesto muy guapa, más mujer – y se acerca a ella y la acaricia

- Déjeme – le grita la chica

- y más arisca, pero no te preocupes primor, te domaré, aquí tienes lo acordado – le da un fajo de billetes, ahora métela a la recámara – Serena se resiste pero la tía es más fuerte que ella y la encierra en la recámara

- Gracias Yaz, espero te quedes a la diversión –

- Saldré un momento, llegaré para verla destrozada, nos vemos Adolfo – le da un beso y se despide de ella Adolfo entra a la recámara. Serena se encuentra asustada, pero se arma de valor, no va a permitir que le vuelvan hacer daño

- eres un primor, no sabes cómo te he deseado desde que te vi la primera vez –

- No se acerque – y agarra una lámpara

- Pequeña, no puedes hacer nada – y se acerca a ella, Serena le da un golpe pero él Señor lo esquiva – no primor – la agarra y la besa salvajemente, pero la chica recordando lo que le había dicho su esposo de cómo defenderse le propina un rodillazo en sus partes baja y se va corriendo a la puerta, pero desgraciadamente ésta se encuentra cerrada. Adolfo se recupera y la agarra y le da una bofetada que la tira al suelo – Eres una estúpida – la levanta y la tumba en la cama

- Suélteme – gritaba ella

- No primor, te compré y será mía – en eso le desgarra la blusa y la empieza a besar y a lamer

Darién había llegado y escucha los gritos de Serena, por lo que entra rápidamente a la cabaña, se da cuenta de donde provienen, por lo que patea la puerta hasta abrirla, se queda impactado su padre tiene sometida a Serena, ella tiene la blusa rota, en eso agarra a Adolfo por la camisa y lo separa de Serena

- Déjala – ese golpe deja inconsciente unos minutos a Adolfo, lo que da tiempo de acercarse a su esposa

- Serena ¿te encuentras bien? – la chica abre los ojos, y al verlo lo abraza – Darién, estás aquí

- si mi amor, pero ¿te hizo daño? – No Darién, afortunadamente llegaste a tiempo – Darién la cubre con su bata de doctor –vámonos Serena – pero justo cuando intentan salir Adolfo se los impide

-No te la llevarás

- No podrás impedirlo, padre – al oírlo, Serena se queda en shock, ¿cómo es posible que ese hombre sea el papá de Darién?

- Claro que sí Darién, no te permitiré que te la lleves, pague muy bien por ella

- Ella no es un objeto padre, no la puedes comprar, además es mi esposa

- ¿Qué dices? Esa cualquiera es tu esposa

- No le digas así, no te lo permito

- No te la llevarás - dice Adolfo, mientras le da un golpe a Darién, el chico lo esquiva, pero hace lo posible por proteger a Serena la cual estaba toda aturdida

- Serena, por favor trata de escapar, ¿me escuchas? - le dice Darién, se levanta, pero su padre le asienta un golpe y jala a la rubia, al verlo, Darién se enoja por lo que se abalanza sobre su padre pero tratando de no hacerle daño a su amada y la rescata

- Serena, huye, por favor – la chica sale de la recámara, pero no puede huir, tiene miedo tanto por ella, como por Darién

- ¿cómo te atreves a dañarla nuevamente? – le dice Darién y lo golpea

- Si mal no recuerdo hijo, el primero en violarla fuiste tú – le devuelve el golpe

- De eso me he arrepentido cada día de mi vida y lo sabes –ambos se siguen peleando

- Lo sé, no eres más que un estúpido sentimental, por eso no me arrepiento de haberte emborrachado y drogado, si no lo hubiera hecho te hubieses pasado todo la noche platicando con ella

- Pero arruinaste mi vida y la de ella, sobre todo la de ella – le grita

- Y a ti que te importa, tarde o temprano hubiese tenido el mismo destino, de convertirse en una cualquiera, como todas las modelos, o no sabías que ella quería ser modelo – tal comentario enojó tanto a Darién que le dio un golpe a Adolfo que lo tiro al suelo dejándolo inconsciente. Salió de la recámara y vio a Serena escondida

- Serena, mi amor – y la va abrazar ella corresponde al abrazo

- Darién tuve tanto miedo, si no hubieras llegado tú – le dice llorando

En eso aparece Adolfo en la puerta y tiene una pistola en la mano

- Te dije que no te la llevarías – apuntándolos

Darién pone a Serena detrás suyo y le dice – por favor Serena, escapa, cuando yo te lo diga escapa –

Adolfo se acerca a ellos, pero Darién rápidamente trata de quitarle la pistola a su padre, por lo que empiezan a forcejear – Serena, huye – le grita Darién, pero ella está inmóvil, en eso se escucha un disparo, por lo que la rubia lanza un grito, pero justo en ese momento entran los policías, al ver la situación esposan a Adolfo y se lo llevan, Darién se acerca a la rubia, pero ella se da cuenta de que está herido

- Darién ¿Qué te pasó? – pregunta toda alterada

- No te preocupes princesa, es solo un rozón – pero justo en ese momento el pelinegro se desploma en los brazos de su amada, la chica empieza a gritar

- Darién, por favor reacciona – en esos momentos entra Haruka y Michiru

- Serena ¿Qué pasa?

- Haruka, Darién no me contesta, no se mueve – le dice llorando mientras se abraza de la pareja

continuará

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por sus reviews, en verdad les agradezco la aceptación de este nuevo fic a **Anyreth, emeraude serenity, Karabunnymoon, lerinne, liebende lesung, Liloc, mairethchiba, malistrix, Miyako Hyuuga1912, nahima-chan, nydga, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, sailor lady, SeReNyMoOn, SereyDarien, Serena Ramos, Lady Tortoise y yecce, (espero no olvidarme ****de ninguna y no haber cambiado ningun nombre) **

Besos a todas, bye

Cherrie SA

bueno anugasm espero que no me quieran matar por cómo deje el capítulo, todavía falta, si lo deje en suspenso es para que me digan que opinan y las deje con ganas de leer la continuacion, que espero no tardame en subir, y bueno cualquier comentarios son bienvenidos a través de los reviews

12/08/09


	11. Mi corazón empieza a sanar

**"Sanando las heridas del corazón"**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**Capitulo 11. Mi corazón empieza a Sanar**

Darién se encontraba en el suelo herido por el disparo en el forcejeo con su padre, los paramédicos, llegaron y empezaron a revisar a Darién – Es el doctor Chiba – expresaron al descubrir de quién se trataba, después de unos momentos se dirigieron a Serena – no llore señorita, la herida no es tan grave, pero debido a que el doctor ha tenido mucho trabajo, y está demasiado cansado y débil se desmayo, pero tenemos que llevarlo al hospital para curarle la herida –

- yo quiero ir con él – dijo la chica

- Por supuesto señorita, alguien debe acompañarlo –

- Serena, te vemos en el hospital – le dijeron Haruka y Michiru, también le avisaremos a tus amigas

- gracias Haruka, gracias Michiru – les dijo mientras se subía a la ambulancia y se situaba a lado de su amado pelinegro y le tomaba la mano – Darién, por favor no te mueras, no me dejes – le murmura suavemente la chica con lágrimas en los ojos

Darién abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a Serena que estaba llorando junto a él – Serena, mi amor ¿estás bien? – le pregunta con dificultad

- Darién – lo abraza tratando de no tocar la herida que de alguna forma los paramédicos habían cubierto para que dejara de sangrar – tuve miedo, mucho miedo

- Serena, ya pasó, pero dime ¿estás bien? – le volvió a preguntar nuevamente el pelinegro, pues a pesar de estar herido se preocupaba demasiado por su esposa –

- Estoy bien Darién, no te preocupes, llegaste a tiempo para evitar que me hicieran daño – le responde la rubia – pero por mi culpa estás herido

- no, Serena, no es tu culpa, si alguien tiene la culpa son mi padre y tu tía – le dice con dificultad, mientras trata de acariciar el rostro a la chica

- No hables Darién, descansa –

- Serena ¿me podrás perdonar alguna vez lo que te hice? – le pregunta viéndola a los ojos

- Darién, te amo, ahora entiendo que lo que nos pasó no fue culpa ni tuya ni mía, y a pesar de eso tomaste la responsabilidad como si fuera tuya, claro que te perdono, y ¿cómo no habría de hacerlo? si fuiste capaz de arriesgar tu propia vida con tal de salvarme – le dice la rubia, mientras le toma la mano y se la besa, Darién por su parte, jala su mano hacia él, para que ella se acerque y cuando sus caras están juntas se dan un tierno beso – Te amo Serena, te amo desde la primera vez que te vi – después de eso se vuelve a quedar dormido

- No se preocupe señorita, sólo está dormido, cómo le decíamos el doctor Darién trabajó mucho estos últimos días, pero se pondrá bien, al menos ya le controlamos la hemorragia – le dice el médico que se encontraba en la ambulancia. Serena estaba un poco más calmada pero no podía controlar sus lágrimas, mientras que su mente volvía a repasar lo sucedido en ese día, llegaron al hospital y Serena baja junto con Darién, el chico se despierta mientras lo están ingresando a la sala de emergencias y le dice a uno de los médicos – por favor doctora Chang revisé a mi esposa, quiero saber si ella está bien, por favor se lo suplico –

- De acuerdo Doctor Chiba, pero relájese, no le hace bien estar preocupado – le dice la doctora, y al entrar a la sala de curaciones Serena se queda en la puerta, lo que aprovecha la doctora para llevarla a su consultorio

- Venga conmigo Señora Chiba – la rubia se deja llevar por la doctora una vez en el consultorio, la doctora le cura los golpes, y le da una revisión

- ¿cómo está Darién? – pregunta tímidamente

- No se preocupe Serena, en un momento más pido informe, pero según me dijeron los que lo trajeron que la herida no es grave, sólo que el cansancio lo ha hecho desmayarse, pero ¿Cómo sucedió todo? – Serena le cuenta lo que pasó

- Creo que debes poner tu denuncia, si quieres llamo al agente del ministerio público del hospital para que levantes tu denuncia, es importante que lo hagas, pues de lo contrario ese señor podría quedar libre – le dice la doctora

- no sé, debo pensarlo – responde Serena, pues a pesar de todo ese señor era el padre de su esposo, en esos momentos entra una enfermera

- Doctora Chang, el doctor Chiba se encuentra fuera de peligro y fue trasladado a una habitación pregunta por usted y su esposa –

- Gracias señorita Torres, enseguida vamos – ambas mujeres fueron a la habitación donde se encontraba el pelinegro

Al entrar el chico se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y Serena corrió a su encuentro – Darién – dijo la rubia en un pequeño sollozo, al escuchar su nombre él abrió los ojos – Serena – mientras alzaba la mano para acariciarle el rostro

- su esposa se encuentra bien – le dijo la doctora – pero le sugerí que denunciará al señor que trató de hacerle daño y que lo hirió –

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted doctora, sería tan gentil de hablar al agente de ministerio, mi esposa y yo levantaremos la denuncia – la doctora salió y ambos chicos se quedaron solos

- Darién, ¿Estás seguro? Es tu padre – le dice la rubia

- Serena, tenemos que hacerlo, en caso contrario mi padre no nos dejará en paz hasta que obtenga lo que desea, sé que te preocupa pero te amo demasiado y si tengo que decidir entre mi padre y tú, te elijo a ti indudablemente –

- Darién – le dice la rubia mientras lo abraza – tengo miedo y si él saca a relucir lo que pasó, podría dañar tu reputación

- no te preocupes mi amor, algún día la verdad tenía que salir a la luz, además mientras tú no interpongas una denuncia, no podrá dañarme

- ¿lo dices en serio? – cuestiona ella

- por supuesto Serena, pero tenemos que denunciar a mi padre – la chica asiente y en esos momentos entra el agente y ambos chicos hacen su denuncia, no sólo en contra de Adolfo Chiba, sino también en contra de Yazmina Frieden la tía de Serena una vez que sale el agente ambos quedan en silencio por un largo momento hasta que Darién lo rompe – Serena, ¿me perdonaste? Me pareció escucharlo en la ambulancia pero quiero estar seguro – la cuestiona el pelinegro

- Si Darién, te he perdonado, pero tú ¿podrás perdonarme por dudar de ti? – le dice ella mientras se sienta junto a él a un lado de la cama

- mi amor, no tengo nada que perdonarte, pues en realidad es comprensible que hayas dudado de mí, lo que te hice hace tiempo fue terrible, pero lo único que sé es que te amo desde la primera vez que te vi, es en serio Serena, desde ese día te amé y me he reprochado todo el tiempo el daño que te he hecho –

- Darién, ¿Por qué dices eso? Es decir, si sólo me viste, no sabías nada de mí –

- Aunque lo dudes Serena, fue amor a primer vista y te repito lo que te dije en ese día, aunque tal vez para ti suene mal, Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado –

- de eso si me acuerdo, pero nunca pude entender porqué me lo dijiste –

- Serena, al igual que tú, era mi primera vez, cuando te tomé a la fuerza y te defendías, pensé que estabas jugando, pues como no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, creí que tú te estabas entregando a mí de manera voluntaria, por eso te dije que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y lo vuelvo a decir, el volverte a encontrar fue reencontrarme con mis sueños, sé que a lo mejor no he sido lo mejor para ti, y no sabes cómo lo lamento

- Darién, siempre pensé que al decirme eso te estabas burlando de mí – le dice la chica con la vista baja

- jamás, Serena, jamás me burlaría de ti –

- hay algo que no te he dicho Darién –

- ¿Qué pasa mi amor?

- El beso que me diste después, fue tan dulce, y creo que me gustó – dice la chica toda roja

- Es que te lo di con todo mi amor, y ahora que lo dices, me pareció que me correspondías - responde el pelinegro recordando

- No lo sé, pero puedo decirte que me hubiese gustado que ese beso hubiese sido el primero – mientras ambos se miran a los ojos

- y si pensamos que es el primero – ella asiente y lentamente sus labios se van acercando para sellar con un beso el gran amor que ambos se profesan y que a pesar del pasado, seguía siendo muy fuerte

Lejos de ahí en la cabaña Yaz subía a su auto, debido al alboroto se había escondido para que no la encontraran, pero con el arresto de Adolfo, sus planes se había arruinado, una vez más Serena se había escapado y eso la enojaba, pues no había cumplido su venganza según ella, pero lo que más le molestaba es que Serena era feliz a lado de Darién, sabía que ambos se habían enamorado y que a pesar del pasado su amor triunfaría, por lo que tenía que buscar la forma de terminar su venganza, por lo que se fue al departamento que ella había adquirido, debido a que sabía que de alguna manera había defraudado al abogado de los padres de Serena siempre se ocultaba bajo otra identidad, por lo que no se preocupó en escapar, pero tenía que planear como haría las cosas, según ella tenía que pagar el daño que le habían hecho sus padres.

Regresando al hospital, ya todos los amigos de Darién y de Serena se habían enterado de la situación y se encontraban ahí, debido a que la herida no era tan grave les permitieron por unos minutos estar todos juntos en la habitación del chico, cuando llegó el momento de despedirse

- Serena, pequeña, es hora de irnos – le dice Haruka

- Haruka, no quiero irme, quiero quedarme con Darién – le dice la chica

- Pero bombón no será peligroso, tu tía anda suelta

- No te preocupes Haruka, el hospital está bien custodiado, además puedo pedir que pongan una cama extra para que Serena no esté incomoda, como sabes tengo privilegios por estar prestando mis servicios aquí – le dice Darién

- Está bien, supongo que aún tienen mucho por hablar, entonces Bombón, Darién nos vemos mañana, supongo que te darán de alta

- Eso espero, la bala sólo me rozó, pero me tendrán esta noche para observar cualquier cosa - le responde el pelinegro y momentos después se vuelven a encontrar solos, pero entra una enfermera para revisar que todo este correcto

- Señorita, mi esposa se va a quedar, quisiera que le trajeran la cama portátil para que este cómoda

- En un momento se la traen doctor – hace las anotaciones correspondientes y se va para momentos después entrar acompañada con unos trabajadores que pusieron en unos instantes la cama

- Gracias – dice la pareja

- Serena, mi amor, en mi locker hay un short y una camiseta que son las que utilizó en ocasiones para descansar, porque no los traes para que te cambies y estés cómoda

- Cómo diga Darién – la chica se va y momentos después entra con la ropa de Darién en la mano, se mete al baño que está en la habitación y se cambia

- Te ves preciosa – le dice el pelinegro provocando que la chica se sonrojara

- Darién, no sé si pueda dormir –

- ¿Por qué lo dices mi amor?

- es que han pasado tantas cosas el día de hoy, que… – la chica no pudo terminar la frase porque no sabía cómo decirle lo que quería a su amado

- Tienes razón Serena, pero debemos agradecer que ya no hay secretos entre los dos y que nuestro amor triunfó sobre todo, ¿no lo crees?

- Si Darién, pero aún así, va ser extraño dormir en la misma habitación contigo y en camas diferentes, me estaba acostumbrando a dormir junto a ti – le responde la rubia

- no te preocupes, puedo llamar para que coloquen la cama portátil junto a la mía, de esa manera podemos dormir abrazados y no te preocupes, no te haré daño nunca más, además en mi estado no podría – le dice riendo mientras llama para que vinieran unas personas, una vez que estuvieron las camas juntas, Serena se acuesta junto al pelinegro y este la abraza y poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos

Haruka, Michiru y los demás estaban llegando a la casa de Serena,

- Me alegro que no haya pasado nada grave – dice Haruka

- Tienes razón mi amor, pero lo importante es que ambos se pudieron perdonar, ahora podrán ser felices – comenta Michiru

- En eso tienes razón – argumenta Mina – pero me da gusto de que al fin el padre de Darién reciba lo que se merece

- En eso estamos de acuerdo – respondieron los demás, por supuesto de cenar, arreglaron el cuarto de Darién, sin embargo arreglaron un recámara para la joven pareja, pues tenían el presentimiento de que a lo mejor quisieran dormir juntos, pues el amor de ambos se notaba a flor de piel, en eso entra una llamada

- Bueno – contesta Michiru

- Michiru, ¿eres tú? Me da gusto que me contestes, he tratado de comunicarme con ustedes desde la mañana y nadie me contesta –

- Ikuko es que pasaron muchas cosas el día de hoy – Michiru le cuenta el secuestro de Serena, el rescate, el que Darién estuviera fuera de peligro

- Me da gusto que no haya pasado nada malo, sólo espero que denuncien a Adolfo para que no haga más daño –

- Darién lo hizo y convenció a Serena, por lo pronto ya está detenido, pero dime ¿Cómo vas con los estudios?

- Pues Michiru, tengo que volvérmelos hacer, quieren estar seguros antes de darme una respuesta –

- Eso es raro, no me explico porque tardan tanto –

- Ni yo, es más pidieron mis estudios a la clínica –

- Sólo esperemos que cuando nos den las noticias sean buenas

- Eso mismo espero Michiru, te dejo, nos seguimos hablando –

- nos vemos Ikuko

- hasta luego Michiru, me saludas a Darién y Serena

- de tu parte – al colgar le contó todo lo que habló a Haruka, los chicos se habían despedido, al día siguiente dieron de alta a Darién, por lo que lo llevaron a casa,

- Gracias por todo – dice Darién – sobre todo por cuidar a Serena

-No tienes que agradecernos – le dijeron todos

- Bueno chicos, me despido, me siento cansado y quiero descansar – el chico sube, por supuesto ayudado por todos y una vez en su habitación se acuesta, en eso tocan a su puerta

- Adelante –

- Hola Darién, puedo pasar – pregunta Serena

- Por supuesto Serena, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Solo me preguntaba, si…

- ¿Qué cosa mi amor?

- Si puedo dormir junto a ti, es que aun tengo miedo por lo que pasó – le dice toda roja

- Por supuesto Serena, te lo dije y te lo repito, siempre cuidaré de ti, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño –

- Eso lo sé Darién, gracias por todo –

- No Serena, gracias a ti por darme una nueva oportunidad –

- No las merecemos Darién, Tú y yo merecemos ser felices y eso es lo que haremos de ahora en adelante –

- Tienes razón Serena, de ahora en adelante trataremos de ser felices – le dice Darién y le da un dulce beso, momentos después ambos se encuentran dormidos, ahora si ambos sabía que las heridas de su corazón estaban empezando a sanar.

continuará

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por sus reviews, en verdad les agradezco la aceptación de este nuevo fic a **, Karanbunnymoon, SereyDarien, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt,Patty Ramirez de Chiba,serenitychiba87,anahi liliana, nahima-chan,mairethchiba, lerinne,anyreth,Malistrix,liebende Lesung, serena ramos,liloc,sailor lady, yecce, sandy-serena,Sailor O, Bishoujo Tsuki,lucecita moon,emeraude serenity,AnnaCass, Lady Tortoise,nydga, serenitychiba,(espero no olvidarme ****de ninguna y no haber cambiado ningun nombre) **

Besos a todas, bye

Cherrie SA

Bueno amigas aqui está este capítulo, sé que muchas pensaron que Darién moría, pero para nada, sino donde estaría el final feliz, sólo Serena dijo que Darién no se movía, pero nunca dijo que estuviera muerto, si sólo un juego de palabras, y ahora espero que les guste este capitulo, quería poner los agradecimientos, que siempre pongo, por llegar a los 200, si amigas, llegamos a 200, pero pongo todos los agradecimientos en el siguiente capi,

1/9/09


	12. Un milagro esperado

**"Sanando las heridas del corazón"**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**Capitulo 12. Un milagro esperado**

Darién y Serena se encontraban dormidos, en eso se oye que tocan a la puerta de su recámara, haciendo que el muchacho se despertara de su letargo, se levanta y abre la puerta

- Disculpe joven Darién, habla la señora Ikuko, quiere hablar con usted o con la señorita Serena

- Gracias, contesto en el teléfono de la recámara

- Ikuko, ¡qué gusto escucharte!

- Darién, me alegra poderlos encontrar, ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Bien Ikuko, gracias, pero a pesar de todo, doy gracias al cielo, porque debido a ese incidente Serena y yo nos hemos unido, ella me ha perdonado, y lo más importante no existe más secretos entre nosotros, pero ¿a qué debemos tu llamada?

- Regreso en dos días, les tengo noticias

- ¿Buenas o malas?

- les digo cuando llegue, pero sólo les puedo asegurar que todo esto ha sido demasiado extraño

- como digas Ikuko, te estaremos esperando –

- Me saludas a mi hija –

- por supuesto, por ahora se encuentra dormida, nos vemos en dos días –

- Hasta pronto Darién

Cuando Serena despertó, Darién le dio la noticia de que Ikuko regresaba en dos días

- Darién, mi mamá ¿te dijo algo de los resultados de sus estudios?

- No princesa, pero a lo mejor nos da la buena notica, sólo tenemos que esperar dos días

- Se me van hacer eternos

- no te preocupes, al menos me puedes cuidar esos días, cómo sabes por la herida me dieron permiso en el trabajo – le dice el pelinegro haciendo un pequeño puchero

- tienes razón Darién, afortunadamente no tengo que salir, pues exenté mis materias, además no quiero encontrarme con mi tía, me da miedo que pueda hacerme daño – le responde la rubia con un dejo de tristeza en su cara

- Serena, mi amor, no te preocupes, la policía tiene la foto de tu tía, además la casa está siendo vigilada – le dice Darién mientras la abraza

- Lo sé, pero…

- princesa, no tengas miedo, no dejaré que tu tía te vuelva a lastimar –

- gracias Darién – le dice la chica mientras corresponde al abrazo que le daba su esposo

Lejos de ahí, en el hospital donde Ikuko se había realizado los análisis

- Señora Ikuko, aquí le entrego sus resultados, pero en realidad es muy extraño – decía el doctor Ramírez

- Si lo sé, pero lo importante es saber qué pasó con los primeros resultados – respondió Ikuko

- no se preocupe, iré al hospital para averiguar lo que pasó

- Se lo agradecería mucho, pues de ello depende la vida de una persona, por lo pronto ya hice las llamadas necesarias para que les den las facilidades para realizar esa búsqueda de información –

- Gracias doctor Ramírez

- De nada Señora Ikuko, además es mi labor

Mientras tanto en la cabaña se encontraba Yaz, debido a que ella estaba fuera de cuando llegaron los policías, se dio cuenta de todo y se pudo esconder, por lo que las policías no pudieron dar con ella, pero sin embargo estaba furiosa pues las cosas no habían salido cómo las había planeado, había escuchado algunas de las conversaciones así se enteró que Adolfo no pudo hacerle nada a su sobrina

- "No entiendo cómo pudo suceder, ¿cómo se habrá enterado Darién de que había traído a Serena? –pensaba una y otra vez, se había podido comunicar con el abogado de Adolfo, para que fuera a verlo, sin embargo todo estaba en su contra debido a las declaraciones de Serena y Darién, además de que las evidencias apuntaban hacia él, tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que se asustó cuando escuchó el sonido de su celular, al ver el identificador se dio cuenta de que se trataba del abogado

- Diga Señor Gómez –

- Es para informarle sobre el señor Adolfo

- ¿ya salió libre?

- No, desgraciadamente todas las pruebas lo acusan, me va a ser difícil demostrar su inocencia

- Es que tiene que ver la manera, Adolfo no puede quedarse encerrado

- Pero Señora, eso será verdaderamente difícil

- No me importa, recuerda que para eso se te paga – le grito furiosa

- Lo sé Señora, pero no puedo hacer imposibles, como le dije todo las evidencias acusan al Señor Adolfo –

- Gracias por las malas noticias – le dice Yaz furiosa y le cuelga

- Tengo que ver la forma de vengarme de mi sobrina, ella tiene que sufrir sus padres no pudieron pagar todo el daño que me hicieron – decía furiosa, tenía ganas de ir a ver Adolfo, pero se había enterado que la estaban buscando también a ella, por lo que se había quedado en una cabaña que estaba cerca de la casa donde habían sucedido las cosas, no podía regresar a su departamento pues estaba custodiado, sin embargo ella era maestra del disfraz así que se transforma para poder ir a ver a Adolfo, al llegar a la comandancia ninguno de los que se encuentran ahí se dan cuenta de que la recién llegada es nada menos que Yazmina Frieden la persona que están buscando

- Yaz ¿tú aquí? – le dice Adolfo sorprendido

- No podía dejarte solo, tenemos que ver la manera de que salgas – le decía

- Gracias Yaz

- No me des las gracias, tú sabes que eres la única persona que me puede ayudar a vengarme de mi sobrina

- Lo sé, si no fuera por el estúpido de mi hijo esa joven ahora sería mía

- Precisamente Adolfo, algo pasó y no lo entiendo, siempre fui cuidadosa, no sé cómo tu hijo se dio cuenta

- En realidad Darién, siempre ha sido inoportuno, pero ya ajustaré cuentas con él, además no entiendo cómo se casó con esa chica, pero sobre todo nunca pensé que ella lo perdonaría

- Serena siempre ha sido como mi hermana, "demasiado noble", yo diría demasiado tonta

- Si tienes razón Yaz, pero ya veremos la forma en que escape de aquí, entonces nos vengaremos de ese par

- Así es Adolfo, la venganza es un plato que se come frío – en eso avisan que se termino la visita y Yaz se va de ahí

Por su parte Daria se había enterado por lo que viaja para ver a su hijo y sobre todo reclamarle a su esposo por su comportamiento, una vez que llega a Ciudad Ilusión se va directo a la cárcel a ver a Adolfo

- Vaya a quien tenemos aquí – dice Cínicamente Adolfo – a la madre abnegada

- No importa lo que digas, pero en realidad no sé cómo te atreviste a dañar a tu hijo, a tu propio hijo – dice Daria

- Daria, él se metió en mi camino, mi intención no era dañarlo – le dice reprochándole

- Pero lo hiciste, además que pretendías hacer con esa chica

- Pues nada, soy hombre y realmente…

- pero es la esposa de tu hijo

- Es una cualquiera

- Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes, tú sabes muy bien la verdad, no quieras distorsionarla ahora

- aún así, esa chica no es para Darién

- Te equivocas, ellos se han enamorado y contra el amor no se puede luchar, además estarás mucho tiempo en la cárcel, pero merecido te lo tienes

- Daria, no puedes dejarme aquí

- Lo siento, pero son las consecuencias de tus actos, y debes afrentarlas, hasta nunca Adolfo – Daria se marcha dejando a su esposo molesto y desesperado, sabía que ella no haría nada por él sólo esperaba que Yaz lo ayudara a escapar, pues ella odiaba más a su sobrina, tanto como él la deseaba

Después de ver a su esposo Daria fue a visitar a su hijo, al verla Darién se asombra

- Mamá, que alegría el verte

- Darién, hijo, me enteré de lo que pasó y vine a ver cómo estabas

- Estoy bien madre, solo fue una herida insignificante, pero ya estoy bien

- De todas maneras Darién, fue peligroso lo que pasó, de pensar que tu padre le hubiese daño a ti o a Serena, hubiese sido terrible

- Lo sé, mamá pero afortunadamente no pasó a mayores, además sirvió para que Serena me pudiera perdonar y que comprendiera que lo que paso hace años no era mi intención

- En eso tienes razón, pero de todas maneras ella se hubiera dado cuenta sin necesidad de que todo eso hubiera pasado

- Lo sé mamá, pero lo único que me importa es que ahora entre Serena y yo no habrá más secretos

- Me alegra mucho hijo, pues en realidad tanto tú como ella merecen ser felices y estoy segura que lo lograran

- ¿A pesar del pasado?

- Si hijo, a pesar del pasado, entre ustedes dos ha surgido un gran amor, y el amor lo vence todo, ya lo verás hijo – ambos, madre e hijo estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas, en eso entro Serena

- Daria, me alegra mucho verte, vine a preguntarle a Darién ¿Cómo se siente?

- Muy bien Serena, pero sobre todo estoy muy feliz porque ambos estamos juntos

- Daria, ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros, ahora que Darién está enfermo, te será difícil trasladarte

- Pero hija, no quiero dar problemas

- No es ningún problema, además la casa es muy grande, la verdad es que Darién y yo queremos que te quedes con nosotros

- Si insisten, por supuesto que me quedaré, pero no creo quedarme por mucho tiempo, tengo que ver a licenciado Marquini, necesito arreglar algunos asuntos – después de platicar un rato más, se fueron a cenar. Pasaron los días y era el día en que Ikuko regresaba, todos estaban felices, sobre todo Serena, tanto tiempo sin ver a su madre

- ¿A qué horas llega mi mamá? – preguntaba Serena mientras se encontraban desayunando en el jardín

- no me dijo Serena, sólo espero que me hable para irla a buscar al aeropuerto – dijo Darién

- No es necesario Darién, ya estoy aquí – decía Ikuko mientras entraba a donde estaban ellos

- Mamá Ikuko – dijo Serena mientras se levantaba para irla abrazar

- Ya estoy aquí Serena, ¿cómo estás hija?

- Muy bien mami, pero fueron días muy…

- No tienes que decirlo, mi pequeña, lo sé, pero ¿Qué hay de desayunar? – momentos después se encontraban desayunando junto con Daria, así como Haruka y Michiru

- Ahora Ikuko ¿Qué noticias traes? –preguntó Haruka

- La verdad es que todo esto es muy extraño –

- ¿Por qué lo dices Ikuko? Acaso… - dijo Michiru

- Es que en realidad mis exámenes salieron muy bien, una pequeña anemia, me mandaron vitaminas, pero nada más, no estoy tan enferma cómo decían los análisis, los doctores creen que algo extraño paso, por un lado piensan que los reactivos pudieron estar dañados o por el otro, que puede haber una persona que este demasiado enferma y no lo sepa, por lo que tengo que ir al hospital para decir lo que me dijo el doctor Ramírez

- Lo que nos dices es grave Ikuko, pero como dices se me hace muy extraño pues en ese hospital son muy cuidadosos

- Pero algo tuvo que haber pasado

- En eso tienes razón, lo mejor será informar al hospital para que hagan las averiguaciones

- Si quieres después de desayunar podemos ir – dice Darién

- Darién tienes que reposar

- Tienes razón pero tengo que ir para que me revisen la herida

Momentos después todos se encontraban el hospital, mientras Darién y Serena fueron al área de Curación Ikuko, Daria, Haruka y Michiru fueron a ver al Jefe de Laboratorios para informarle lo que ocurrió

- Es muy raro lo que pasó con mi mamá – decía Serena intrigada

- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, algo tuvo que pasar –

Por su parte en las oficinas Ikuko se encontraba hablando con el Jefe de Laboratorios

- gracias por la información, ahora mismo voy a investigar que pasó – dijo el galeno mientras llamaba por teléfono a la enfermera, después de unos minutos entraba la misma enfermera que había tomado la muestras, el doctor explica lo que pasó, en esos momentos la enfermera recuerda un suceso que pasó

- Ahora que lo dice creo que el día que vino la Señora Tsukino a realizarse sus análisis al realizar los últimos entre al almacén al buscar unas jeringas, pero al regresar me di cuenta de que los expedientes estaban un poco movidos, no le di mucha importancia, pero estoy segura que se cayeron y al levantarlos los acomodaron mal – dijo la enfermera

- Tiene la lista de las personas que vinieron a realizarse estudios ese día

- Por supuesto, les hablaré a todos para realizarle los estudios nuevamente

- Gracias Señorita - momentos después todos se encontraban afuera del hospital y se dirigían a la mansión Tsukino

- Entonces ¿mañana te vas? – pregunto Ikuko a Daria

- Así es, tengo unos asuntos legales pendientes y no quiero postergarlos

- mamá, pero después de realizar esos asuntos te vienes a pasar una temporada con nosotros – dijo Darién

- No lo sé, no quiero molestar

- Para nada Daria, vente unos días con nosotros, además así festejamos el cumpleaños de Serena y después el de Darién

- De acuerdo, después de arreglar esos pendientes regreso –

En la noche Serena y Darién estaban en la sala viendo la tele,

- Darién

- Dime princesa

- ¿No te sientes mal por tu padre?

- un poco, pero él ha tomado decisiones equivocadas, quiere que todo salga según lo desea y eso nos ha dañado a los dos, pero tiene que pagar por todo lo que ha hecho, además se que es difícil pero nunca me trato como un hijo, sólo quería que me volviera un macho, y la verdad mis intereses e ideales son otros, me duele lo que le pasa, pero no puedo hacer nada por él

- Lo mismo me pasa con mi tía, no la odio, pero no siento ningún tipo de cariño hacia ella

- Lo que no entiendo es su odio hacia ti, eres su único familiar

- Creo que su odio es por mi madre, parece ser que ella se enamoró de mi padre y nunca le perdono el que se haya casado con mi mamá

- Pues entonces está loca, pues si tus padres se amaban, debió dejarlos libres

- No lo sé, era muy pequeña cuando ellos murieron y los extraños

- Te entiendo princesa, pero ahora yo estoy a tu lado – le dice mientras le da un tierno beso – que te parece si nos vamos a dormir

- de acuerdo Darién – ambos suben y al llegar a la habitación de ella, él le dice – puedo quedarme contigo esta noche

- Darién – dice ella toda roja

- princesa, no tiene nada de malo, además tú te quedaste ayer en la mía - le dice sonriendo

- de acuerdo, pero sólo porque no quiero dormir sola – ambos entran en la habitación, sin embargo Serena tropieza y cae en los brazos de Darién, sus rostros quedan muy juntos y lentamente se van acercando sus rostros y se dan un tierno beso, el cual se va profundizando, ambos abrazados se van a la cama y se empiezan acariciar, Darién, alza lentamente la blusa de Serena y cuando empieza a acariciar su espalda la chica se separa

- Lo siento Serena, me deje llevar – dice todo apenado, la chica le salían unas lágrimas de su rostro - ¿te sientes bien? – pregunta el pelinegro y ella asiente

- Creo que mejor me voy a dormir a mi habitación – dice el chico muy triste, ella sólo sonríe y nuevamente asiente con la cabeza

- "cuando será el día en que ambos podamos estar juntos" – pensaban los dos

Amanecía y Daria estaba arreglando todo para irse, en eso entra Darién a su habitación y lo ve muy triste

- Darién ¿Qué pasó?

-Es que, creo que hice las cosas mal con Serena –

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es que anoche, me deje llevar por el momento, pero creo que ella no ha podido superar el trauma, es mi culpa mamá

- Darién, hijo dale tiempo, estoy segura que las cosas se irán mejorando

- No lo sé

Por su parte Serena estaba con Ikuko,

- Serena, hija ¿Qué tienes?

- mamá, creo que me porte mal con Darién, es que anoche nos empezamos a besar, pero cuando él me empezó a acariciar, lo separé – dice llorando

- Serena, pequeña, es normal, recuerda lo que paso –

- Pero si ya perdone a Darién

- Si princesa, pero falta que tu mente y tu cuerpo olviden lo que paso, al menos ya empezaron por algo, sólo necesitan un poco de tiempo

- Eso espero –

Pronto todos partían al aeropuerto, Darién y Serena iban muy callados, después de que despega el avión Ikuko se las ingenia para dejarlos solos un rato

- Serena, mi amor ¿estás molestas conmigo por lo de anoche?

- No Darién, tú ¿lo estás?

- Para nada princesa, pero me siento muy mal

- Darién, tengo miedo

- ¿de qué tienes miedo?

- De que jamás podamos tener una vida de casados

- No pienses en eso Serena, algún día lo lograremos

Daria, llegaba a Maravillas, momentos después se encontraba frente al abogado

- Señora Chiba, no tiene de que preocuparse, las cosas han pasado a manos de su hijo, su esposo ya no podrá intervenir en sus empresas, tal como lo quería su padre

- Gracias abogado – en ese momento Daria se fija de una foto que hay sobre el escritorio

- ¡Que linda niña! Me recuerda a Serena, la esposa de mi hijo

- Pues eso si es una coincidencia, pues esta niña se llama Serena, es heredera de una gran fortuna, desgraciadamente no sabemos dónde se encuentra, vivía con su tía por ser su única pariente y porque a su padre no le dio tiempo de cambiar su testamento, su padre fue un gran amigo, Alexander Winston

- ¿Me estás diciendo que la niña de la foto se llama Serena Winston?

- Así es Daria, pero ahorita debe ser toda una señorita

- Sabes, esta niña es la esposa de mi hijo, hace unos años, ella se escapó de la custodia de su tía, y una Señora llamada Ikuko Tsukino la adoptó, ahora es Serena Tsukino, pero estoy segura que su apellido original es Winston

- Esa es una gran noticia Daria, pues realmente es necesario que Serena tome posesión de su fortuna, su tía quería hacerla pasar por muerta, de hecho habíamos realizado una investigación para encontrarla, y ha sido difícil

- Es que la Señora Ikuko hizo todo lo posible para que Yaz no la encontrara, le hizo mucho daño a Serena

- Si Yaz es una mujer malvada, aunque no tengo pruebas y no tengo la facultad para pedir que se realice una investigación, estoy segura que es la causante de la muerte de Alexander, él había empezado a recabar pruebas porque sospechaba de que ella mató a su esposa

- Eso que me dices es terrible

- Si, lo sé, por eso tengo que hablar con Serena, ella tiene que denunciar a su tía para que pague por esos crímenes en caso de ser culpable

- Tienes razón, dentro de unos días tengo que regresar a Ciudad Ilusión, porque no viajas conmigo para darle la noticia

- Eso haré, entonces dejaré en orden el despacho, para poder realizar ese viaje

En Ciudad Ilusión, ya habían empezado a llamar a todas las personas que se realizaron los estudios ese día, sin embargo faltaba una persona que no habían podido localizar, por lo que la enfermera le avisa al doctor

-Doctor, ya le avisamos a todos, y han venido a realizarse nuevamente los estudios, sin embargo no hemos podido contactar a la señora Yazmina Frieden

- Tenemos que contactarla, si ella es la persona enferma tenemos que informarle

- Lo sé doctor

Los días pasaron, Daria viajo junto con el licenciado Marquini al llegar se dirigieron inmediatamente a ver a Serena, para que él pudiera corroborar si Serena era la persona que él estaba buscando, después de verificar que Serena era esa chica le cuenta todo

- Esta carta me la dio tu padre, me pidió que te la entregara personalmente cuando tuvieras la edad necesaria – Serena tomó la carta y al terminar de leerla se abrazó a Darién

- ¿Qué pasa princesa?

- Mi tía mató a mis padres

- Entonces mi amor tienes que denunciarla

- Si quieres Señorita Serena, me puedo encargar de eso

- por supuesto licenciado Marquini, haga todo lo necesario,

En el hospital

- Doctor, se han revisado los análisis de todos los pacientes, creo que la que está enferma es la señora Yazmina

- entonces tenemos que encontrarla para realizarle los estudios y verificar su enfermedad, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Lejos de ahí, Yaz se encontraba sufriendo de inmensos dolores

- ¿Qué me pasa? – se preguntaba – tengo que ir al hospital, pero si me siguen buscando puedo poner en peligro mi libertad, pero ya no aguantó este dolor – se decía Yaz, mientras tomaba unos calmantes para aminorar los dolores que estaba sintiendo.

Continuará

Queridas amigas, aqui le traigo otro capitulo mas de sanando las heridas, como podran notar la vida empieza a cobrarle la factura a Yaz, espero que les guste esta actualizacion, y no se preocupen no abandonaré mis fics, sólo les pido paciencia pues en algunas ocasiones, sobre todo ultimamente he tenido bastante trabajo, por lo que la inspiracion acaba cansada, pero ya que las cosas estan volviendo a su nivel, aqui estoy, espero muchos reviews, al menos que me digan si les gusto o no, en el proximo capitulo grandes sorpresas

les doy gracias a todas las que me enviaron un review, espero poder agradecerselo de manera personal, a traves de la contestacion de los mismos

Dedico este capitulo a SeReNyMoOn por su cumpleaños

besos y abrazos para todas

las quieres

Cherrie SA

11/nov/09


	13. Solo deseo ser tuya

**"Sanando las heridas del corazón"**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**Capitulo 13. Sólo deseo ser tuya**

Yaz se encontraba en la cabaña donde había llevado a Serena para vendérsela a Adolfo, se retorcía del dolor, así que se dirige al hospital para ser atendida, sabe el riesgo que corre, pero el dolor es más fuerte para soportarlo, ella tenía varias credenciales falsas para hacerse pasar por otras personas, así que llega al hospital

- Señorita, necesito ver a un doctor y pronto – dice un poco irritada y cansada

- Tome asiento, ahorita la paso, me puede dar su nombre - expresa suavemente la enfermera en turno

- Paz, Paz Yanes – le dice mientras le muestra la identificación falsa, después de un momento es llamada por la enfermera

- Señorita Yanes, ya puede pasar - Yaz pasa y el médico la atiende, pero se le hace extraño los síntomas, pues son iguales a los de las personas que estaban buscando

- Se ha hecho análisis –

- No, no lo he hecho

- Señorita Yanes, tengo que hacerle los estudios, convendría que se quedara

- como quiera, pero por favor, cúreme y quíteme este dolor – dice Yaz

Internan a Yaz, por supuesto bajo el nombre falso

En casa de Ikuko, Darién y Serena se encontraban desayunando cerca de la alberca

- hace un día perfecto para nadar – dice Serena

- tienes razón princesa, si quieres al rato podemos hacerlo

- Por supuesto Darién, pero que te parece si invitamos a los otros chicos

- como digas princesa, pero entonces tendremos que ir al super para comprar lo necesario

- ¿si quieres después de desayunar vamos?

- de acuerdo – En eso se acercan Daria e Ikuko

- Buenos días – les dicen las recién llegadas – buenos días contestan

- Escuchamos que van a salir – cuestiona Ikuko

- Así es mamá Ikuko hace un día bellísimo y se antoja estar en la piscina – dice la rubia

- Entonces tendremos una reunión – dice Daria

- Así es mamá – expresa Darién – creo que debemos festejar muchas cosas, el hecho de que Serena y yo estemos juntos, el que Ikuko esté bien, el que mi princesa tenga la fortuna que le pertenece y que quiso quitarle su tía, son tantas cosa para celebrar – dice el pelinegro

- Tienes razón hijo, son muchas cosas por celebrar – dice la señora y tímidamente dice – y supongo que esta vez sí celebrarás tu cumpleaños – un silencio se forma en la mesa, el cual Ikuko interrumpe

- Darién, Serena, sé que ese día ha sido muy doloroso para ambos, pero no fue culpa de ustedes, además creo que deberían dejar el pasado para que puedan sanar las heridas que tienen en su corazón –

- Tal vez tenga razón señora Ikuko, pero…

- Nuestras madres tienen razón Darién, además sólo faltan 15 días para tu cumpleaños

- Como digas princesa, celebraremos mi cumpleaños

Momentos más tarde les hablan a sus amigos y salen a comprar lo necesario para pasar un día junto a la piscina. Todos disfrutaron de ese día, las chicas se hallaban reunidas y Serena les dice – chicas quiero que me ayuden a preparar el cumpleaños de Darién

- ¡Qué bien! – Dice Mina – ya nos hacía falta una fiesta, además debemos divertirnos lo más que se pueda porque pronto tendremos que ir nuevamente a la escuela – esto último lo dijo con un dejo de tristeza

- Mina, no vas a cambiar nunca- dijeron las demás moviendo la cabeza, por supuesto los chicos al verlas tan animadas platicando van por ellas, Darién al llegar abraza suavemente a su esposa por la cintura haciendo que ella pegue un brinco

- Darién me asustaste –

- Lo siento mi amor, pero vinimos invitarla para que se metan con nosotros en la piscina – le da un tierno beso en la mejilla

- Así es, nos tienen muy abandonados – empezaron a comentar los demás a sus novias

- Es que planeábamos el cumpleaños de Darién

- ¿de verdad Darién? ¿Vas a celebrar tu cumpleaños? – preguntaron extrañados

- Serena y yo pensamos que así debe de ser – expresa el pelinegro

- de todas maneras nos alegramos, ya era tiempo de dejar las tristezas – comentan sus amigos, por supuesto que se quedaron platicando un poco más, por su parte Darién acariciaba suavemente la cintura y el vientre de su amada rubia, claro ella se sonrojaba un poco, pues aunque estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de cariño del chico, esas caricias le provocaban sensaciones difíciles de comprender para ella, para todos pasó inadvertida esa situación excepto para Mina, que no se le iba ningún detalles de ese tipo, por lo que cuando se fueron a nadar se le acercó a Serena

- Serena, amiga ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta un tanto indiscreta?

- Mina, ¿tú pidiendo permiso para hacer ese tipo de pregunta?

- Es que esta de verdad es muy intima

- ¿Qué quieres saber Mina?

- ¿Tú y Darién han tenido relaciones?-

- Mina ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

- púes tú y él están casados, no le veo lo extraño, además vi cómo te pusiste cuando él te acarició

- No Mina, no hemos tenido relaciones – la chica se quedó callada pues no sabía que contestarle a su amiga

- pero supongo que lo han intentado ¿verdad? – cuestiona Mina, Serena asiente con la cabeza y le responde a su amiga – Si Mina, pero creo que lo que nos pasó no, es que cuando Darién empieza a acariciarme un poco más intimo lo alejo inconscientemente – le dice la rubia

- Pero Serena ¿tú lo deseas?

- Si Mina y no sabes cuánto, cuando él me besa, me acaricia, me siento otra

- Entonces porque no se lo dices –

- Mina, ¿Qué cosas dices? ¿Cómo le puedo decir eso?

- Pues con palabras, además Serena no creo que Darién piense mal si le dices, sólo piénsalo - por supuesto que la rubia meditaba las palabras de su amiga, después de ese incidente el día pasó sin novedad, por supuesto todos se divirtieron, en la noche Serena y Darién se encontraban cenando junto con sus madres

- Por sus caras veo que se divirtieron – dice Ikuko

- Por supuesto mamá – expresa Serena con una alegría en su rostro

- Que bien, ya es tiempo de que empecemos a tener momentos de alegría después de tantas cosas tan malas que han pasado, aunque saben lo que sería realmente maravilloso chicos es que pudieran consumar su sueño de amor, porque a pesar de todo estoy segura que pronto tendremos un bebé entre nosotros – dice Daria

- Pero mamá, tú sabes… - empieza a decir Darién, pero su madre suavemente le acaricia la mano y lo interrumpe diciéndole – Darién, Serena, sé que por ahora es difícil que ustedes tengan momentos de intimidad, pero el tiempo lo cura todo y estoy segura que el día menos pensado consumaran su amor – Llego la hora de irse a dormir, Darién y Serena se dirigen a su habitación

- Darién, ¿será que lo que dijo tu mamá algún día se cumpla? – dice la chica

- Si princesa, nuestro amor vencerá todos los obstáculos – en ese momento ambos chicos se quedan parados frente a frente, poco a poco sus bocas se van juntando para unirse en un beso, Darién carga a Serena y la lleva a la recámara donde la deposita suavemente en la cama, junto con el beso, las caricias manifestaban el amor que ambos tenían, sin embargo al ir profundizando poco, inconscientemente Serena se separa de él

- lo siento – dice Darién

- perdóname – le expresa la chica mientras unas lágrimas resbalan por sus ojos

- No tienes que pedir perdón Serena – la abraza suavemente – mejor vamos a dormir, poco después Darién dormía profundamente mientras ella lo observaba tiernamente, suavemente le acaricia el rostro y le dice quedamente para no despertarlo – Darién, cómo me gustaría que realmente me hicieras tuya, sé que ahora lo harías con mi consentimiento, serías tan tierno y cariñoso, pero no sé cómo decirte que a pesar de mi rechazo mi cuerpo pide que me hagas el amor –después de besar sus labios se acomoda entre sus brazos y se duerme esperando que pronto pudieran consumar su matrimonio

Al otro día ambos bajan a desayunar, Darién cómo siempre tenía que ir al hospital, Serena por su parte iba ir a la escuela a buscar sus calificaciones y verificar su fecha de reinscripción para el siguiente ciclo escolar

- No te preocupes Darién, ahí estarán las chicas, no me dejaran sola

- Como digas Serena, pero mientras no aparezca tu tía no podré estar tranquilo

- Lo sé mi amor, pero no puedo estar todo el tiempo encerrada

- Tienes razón princesa, pero me angustia pensar que algo malo te pueda pasar – le da un beso y se marcha al hospital, momentos más tarde las chicas pasan por Serena para ir a la escuela

En el hospital, Darién está en su consultorio cuando llega el doctor Rivas

- doctor Chiba, necesito que venga conmigo, hay una paciente que al hacerle los estudios coinciden con los resultados de su suegra que salieron en este hospital, sin embargo la señora se llama Paz Yanes

- Eso es raro, porque pensamos que la que estaba enferma es Yazmine Frieden – dice Darién

- Así es doctor, además la señora Paz, nunca se hizo estudios con nosotros – ambos van al cuarto donde se encuentra Yaz, al verla Darién se asombra por lo demacrada que se veía

- ¿Usted aquí? – le preguntó Darién

- Oh ya veo, es el esposo de mi querida sobrina, pero sabes con esta enfermedad sería una crueldad que me mandaran a la cárcel – dice la vieja

- ¿Una crueldad? Pero es poco comparado con lo que usted se merece, realmente le ha hecho mucho daño a Serena, no me explico cómo pudo usted matar a su propia hermana y después matar al hombre que supuestamente amaba y desquitar toda su frustración con su sobrina

- Ellos se lo merecía, Alex debió casarse conmigo, no con Serenity, además sino era para mí no debió ser para nadie, ni siquiera su hija se merecía estar con su padre, y con Serena tú fuiste él que más le hizo daño o se te olvida lo que pasó en tu cumpleaños – dijo cínicamente Yaz

- Tal vez en eso último tenga razón, le hice mucho daño a Serena, pero no lo hice conscientemente, de haber estado en mis cinco sentidos, jamás, óigalo bien, jamás le hubiese daño a mi esposa

- Lo sé, pero sabes, estoy segura que ustedes jamás podrán ser felices, porque lo que pasó los dejará marcados, nunca tendrán una vida normal, y me da gusto que sufran los dos – riéndose de una manera cruel

- Es una persona muy perversa pero ya nunca más nos hará daño – dijo Darién, se salió pero la risa y las palabras de Yaz retumbaban en sus oídos

Serena se encontraba en el colegio terminando de ver todos sus trámites junto con sus amigas, en eso le dicen ellas – Serena ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Darién?

- No lo sé chicas y ¿si se molesta?

- No lo creo, Serena, además estoy segura que le dará mucho gusto – dice Mina guiñándole un ojo – nosotras te llevamos – por lo que las chicas llevaron a Serena al hospital para que se reuniera con Darién, al ir al consultorio de Darién escucha una conversación entre unas enfermeras

- Estás segura que es la tía de la esposa del doctor Chiba la señora del cuarto 304

- Parece que sí, aunque se registró con un nombre falso, el doctor la reconoció y se lo dijo al doctor Jiménez para que se le informara a la policía – al escucharlo Serena se dirigió a ver a su tía, entró con mucho cuidado, pero su tía notó su presencia

- Veo que tu "esposito" te informó que me encontraba aquí – dijo la Señora

- Darién no me dijo nada, sólo vine a preguntarte ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia mi madre? Era tu hermana

- Por desgracia esa cualquiera era mi hermana

- No insultes a mi madre – exclamó la rubia enojada

- Insulto a quien se me da la gana esa mujer me robó al amor de mi vida, para colmo lo puso en mi contra, a mi que lo amaba más que a mi vida

- Tú no amabas a mi padre, si lo hubieses amado, nunca le hubieras matado – le dice la chica llorando

- Lo amaba, pero él se buscó su muerte, me despreció y eso no iba a permitírselo, además quedaste tú para pagar todo el daño que tus padres me hicieron

- Estás loca tía, mis padres no te hicieron nada, ellos se amaban, y tú los mataste –

- Nunca podrás probarlo

- Te equivocas tía, ya están haciendo las investigaciones muy pronto pagarás todos tus crímenes

- al igual que tu esposo, no olvides que te hizo o vas a negar que él abusó de ti

- Nunca quiso hacerlo, sabes cómo se dio todo

- De todas maneras Serena, jamás podrás ser feliz, pues su complejo de culpa nunca los dejará tranquilo, jamás podrán consumar su matrimonio, eso va hacer algo que siempre vas a desear y nunca se va a realizar

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- porque te conozco, y su padre me ha contado de él, con tal de no hacerte sufrir es capaz de no hacerte nuevamente el amor aunque tú lo desees, y por tus ojos veo que no me equivoco, eso querida sobrina me llena de satisfacción – se empieza reír y la rubia no soporta más y sale llorando del cuarto al hacerlo choca con su esposo

- Serena, mi amor ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te vine a buscar pero me enteré que mi Tía estaba aquí y vine a confrontarla pero…

- No llores Serena, los señores que me acompañan son de la policía vienen a tomarle la declaración a tu tía y preguntarle por la muerte de tus padres, el abogado Marquini ya empezó los trámites, pronto ella tendrá que rendir cuentas ante la justicia – la abrazó y se la llevó a su consultorio, sin embargo una angustia se apoderó de la rubia, temía que las palabras de su tía se convirtieran en realidad

En la cárcel Adolfo hablaba con uno de sus "socios"

- Has visto a Yazmina – le preguntaba

- parce que está internada

- Sólo espero que no sea nada grave, ella tenía todo planeado para el escape

- No lo sé Adolfo, pero si hay malas noticias parece que la policía tiene custodiada a Yaz

- eso es grave

- Pero no te preocupes, todo está preparado para tu escape – y le contó el plan de la fuga

- Gracias, entonces una semana más y seré libre. Mi linda nuera será mía –

Los días fueron pasando y por supuesto Serena junto con sus amigas preparaba la fiesta de su amado Darién, sin embargo las palabras de su tía habían hecho mella en su corazón

- Serena, desde hace días te notó rara – le dijo Mina

- Mina, es que tengo miedo – Serena le contó lo que había sucedido con su tía

- Pues estás mal Serena, creo que tus dudas y temores debes hablarlo con Darién –

- No lo sé Mina

- Si no le dice a Darién lo que sientes, él pensará que podrá hacerte daño y nunca lograran su sueño

- Mina, en verdad piensas que Darién y yo…

- Por supuesto Serena, Darién y tú pueden vivir como esposos, te lo aseguro

Lejos de ahí Adolfo abordaba una camioneta que lo iba trasladar al reclusorio para darle acto de formal prisión y tal como lo habían planeado un carro los intercepta para hacer que él escape, sin embargo las cosas no sale como ellos esperaban pues la camioneta donde se encontraba el Señor Chiba, se volteo dejando aprisionada su pierna derecha, y el carro de los matones se voltea incendiándose y muriendo todos los que se encontraban en él,

Darién se encontraba por salir del hospital cuando escuchó mucho alboroto,

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Fue un accidente, pero no se preocupes Doctor Chiba, esta todo controlado, puede irse a su casa – por supuesto Darién se fue sin saber que era su padre al que ingresaban en ese momento en el hospital, al llegar a su casa es recibido por Serena

- Hola Darién, ¿Cómo te fue en el hospital?

- Bien Serena, aunque cuando salía estaban entrando unas personas de un accidente, pero afortunadamente todo estaba controlado

- Desgraciadamente los accidentes pasan pero cambiemos de tema

- ¿de qué quieres que hablemos princesa?

- de tu cumpleaños, es necesario ponernos de acuerdo en algunos detalles

- cómo quieras princesa – ambos empezaron afinar los detalles de la fiesta, Darién se sentía feliz de ver cómo Serena mostraba mucho entusiasmo al prepararle la fiesta

Al otro día Darién llega a su consultorio

- Doctor Chiba, el doctor Jiménez desea verlo

- Gracias señorita Hiro, voy enseguida – Darién fue a ver al doctor

- Doctor Chiba, pase, siéntese, le tengo malas noticias

- ¿malas noticias?

- Así es, el accidente de ayer fue de unos reclusos que iban a transportar al penal, entre ellos se encontraba su padre, él está fuera de peligro, pero desgraciadamente va a quedar lesionado de su pierna

- Pero ¿Por qué no me avisaron?

- Hasta hace unos momentos nos pasaron la información de esos pacientes, además cuando le preguntamos nos dijo que no tenía familiares

- Puedo pasar a verlo

- Por supuesto – Darién pasa a ver a su padre al verlo Adolfo le hace un gesto de pocos amigos

- Te vienes a regocijar de mi estado

- jamás haría eso, a pesar de que no me gustan tus métodos ni tus ideas, eres mi padre y no me gustaría que nada malo te pasara

- Entonces ¿Por qué me denunciaste?

- Porque no voy a permitir que le hagas daño a la mujer que amo

- Siempre con las cursilerías de tu madre, pero sabes, ella jamás será nuevamente tuya, entre ustedes siempre existirá lo que pasó esa noche de tu cumpleaños, ya lo verás ese día ella siempre lo recodará con dolor

- aun así padre, la amo y sé que nuestro amor vencerá todo

- No lo creo, el amor es un invento barato

- Esa son tus ideas Padre, pero a pesar de todo creo que el amor es un sentimiento muy fuerte, con tu permiso – Darién salió y después de ello pidió permiso, necesitaba olvidarse de todo, sobre todo porque pronto sería su cumpleaños y a pesar de que veía a Serena entusiasmada pero él tenía miedo por ese día, ya era casi mediodía cuando llegó a su casa

- Darién, amor ¿Qué te pasa?- le decía Serena que después de hablarle por un rato él no le contestaba

- No es nada princesa, lo que pasa es que mi padre está hospitalizado –

- Con razón tu madre salió después de recibir una llamada, nos dijo que tenía que ir al hospital, pero que no era nada malo.

- Sabes, me duele que mi padre no se arrepienta, a pesar de todo el mal que ha hecho no lo acepta, quien sabe que sería de nosotros si estuviera libre

- No pienses en nada mas, dentro de dos días será tu cumpleaños, pero si quieres por lo que le pasó a tu papá podemos posponerlo –

- No será necesario Serena – dice Daria que venía entrando

- ¿Por qué lo dices mamá?

- Darién a tu padre sólo le importa él mismo, ni siquiera en su estado es capaz de arrepentirse, fui a verlo y me corrió, para él dejamos de ser su familia y si él así lo decidió lo respetaremos

- Tienes razón mamá –

Los dos días pasaron rápidamente, lo primero que hizo al despertarse fue ver a Serena la cual se encontraba durmiendo abrazada a él, la contempló por un rato, su bello rostro era iluminado por los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana

- Serena, te amo tanto – decía mientras la acariciaba suavemente, la rubia abrió lentamente los ojos – Darién, estás despierto – dice la chica un poco triste – quería despertarte

- Lo siento princesa, es la fuerza de la costumbre

- Feliz cumpleaños Darién – y le da un beso

- Gracias princesa, ahora dígame que me tiene preparado para este día

- En primer lugar un desayuno muy especial – Ambos bajan a desayunar y por supuesto la mesa ya estaba servida, Daria e Ikuko felicitaron al pelinegro, por supuesto después la rubia lo invitó a pasear, pasaron la mañana en el parque y al mediodía fueron a comer a un restaurante que estaba afuera de la ciudad

- Gracias princesa, este ha sido el mejor de mis cumpleaños después de mucho tiempo

- Lo sé Darién, pero olvidemos ese día,

- Lo que digas – ambos se besan,

Al caer la tarde ambos se estaban arreglando Serena llevaba un vestido Straple de minifalda, por supuesto sugerencia de Mina, se veía radiante, al verla Darién se queda anonadado por lo bella y sexi que se encontraba su esposa

- Serena, te ves preciosa

- Gracias Darién – ambos bajaron para recibir a sus invitados, por supuesto el festejo estuvo de lo mejor, llego el momento del brindis

- Brindemos por Darién, porque es un gran amigo y excelente persona – todos brinda y felicitan a Darién, antes de irse Mina le dice – espero que te gusten todos tus regalos de cumpleaños – y le guiña el ojo

- Gracias Mina

- Creo que es hora de irnos a dormir – dice Ikuko cuando se fue el último de los invitados

Los chicos suben a la habitación

- Darién, ¿te quedarías conmigo esta noche? – dice Serena

- Por supuesto Serena, - ambos entran – Mi amor te ves preciosa – le dice y le da un tierno beso, ella lo abraza y lentamente se van acostando en la cama, las caricias no se hacen esperar, Darién empieza acariciar suavemente la pierna de Serena, pero como siempre ella inconscientemente se aleja

- Lo siento Serena, será mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto – dice el chico dejando a la rubia toda excitada, en eso recuerda las palabras de su amiga Mina _"Serena, le tienes que decir a Darién lo que sientes, que lo deseas, que deseas que te haga el amor, que no porque lo alejes inconscientemente no lo deseas"_ así que se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de su amado, al entrar se dio cuenta de que se encontraba con los ojos y los puños cerrados, algunas cosas estaban tiradas

- Darién – dice tímidamente la rubia

- Serena, lo siento, no quiero lastimarte –

- No me lastimas Darién, pero lo harás si siempre huyes cada vez que inconscientemente te rechazo… - el pelinegro se le quedó viendo extrañado – Si Darién, sé que lo que pasó te detiene, pero es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo excitada que estoy – la chica se va acercando lentamente a él, le toma su mano y se la coloca en su pecho para que Darién sienta como late su corazón - Darién, quiero ser tuya, lo deseo de todo corazón – lo besa y el chico corresponde al beso – Serena, te amo tanto, pero – Por favor Darién, intentémoslo, no te detengas, a pesar de lo que notes, a menos que yo te lo diga – el pelinegro la carga y la lleva a la cama, y la vuelve a besar, suavemente con sus caricias la va despojando de su ropa, y la va cubriendo de besos, la chica suspira y se estremece de emoción, en ocasiones cuando él se detenía le decía – por favor Darién, no te detengas – cuando la despojó de su ropa interior se quedó admirándola, haciendo que la rubia se cubriera de un ligero rubor – Mi princesa, eres tan bella – y la cubre toda de besos, se detiene en sus senos, ella sólo disfrutaba de las caricias de su esposo, suavemente Darién se colocó para entrar en ella, la chica lo mira y le da un gesto de aprobación por lo que el pelinegro empieza a entra suave y delicadamente en ella arrancándole suspiros de pasión, Serena se aferra a él, cuando hubo entrado le pregunta – ¿Te lastime? – No Darién, hoy no, la besa el ritmo y los movimientos de ellos se sincronizaban conforme aumentaba la unión y la pasión en ellos, tal parecía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, fue una unión tan deseada por ambos, que lo disfrutaron al máximo, tal como lo habían soñado un día, llegó el momento en que ambos llegaron al Clímax, al terminar se encontraban abrazados

- Te amo tanto Serena, Así fue como debimos amarnos el primer día – mientras le cubría de besos por toda la cara

- Tienes razón Darién, pero hagamos de cuenta que hoy fue nuestra primera vez

- Princesa, por un momento pensé que jamás llegaría este momento –

- Igual yo mi amor, sin embargo Mina me dijo que tenía que decirte lo que sentía, y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho – después se volvieron a besar y nuevamente se amaron, querían recuperar el tiempo perdido, pues en realidad deseaban entregarse el uno al otro, se amaron hasta que el cansancio los venció y se quedaron dormidos

Al otro día tanto Daria como Ikuko estaban extrañadas pues ya era tarde y ni Darién ni Serena habían bajado a desayunar

- ¿Les habrá pasado algo? - decía Ikuko

- Se me hace Ikuko que estos chicos nos harán abuelas pronto –

- Crees que anoche

- Supongo que sí,

- Pues ojala que lo que dices sea cierto, nada me daría más gusto que nuestros hijos se amaran como debe de ser

En ese momento Darién abría los ojos, al principio pensó que era un sueño lo que había vivido la noche anterior, pero en eso ve a Serena desnuda junto a él sólo los cubría la sábana y hermoso cabello rubio de ella, por lo que se le queda contemplando ahora sabía que el amor puede vencer cualquier obstáculo, se levanta suavemente para no despertar a su esposa pero no lo consigue

- Darién, te amo

- Igual yo a ti Serena, ayer me diste el mejor de los regalos, gracias mi amor –le da un beso – me voy a bañar, ¿me acompaña? – la chica se pone toda roja pero acepta la propuesta de su esposo

- Eres tan bella, no me cansó de admirarte – le decía Darién, mientras con delicado amor le ayudaba a enjabonarse la espalda – Sabes ¿creo que ayer mi hiciste adicto a ti?

- ¿Por qué dices eso Darién?

- Porque deseo hacerte al amor aquí en la ducha – ella solo le dio como respuesta un beso y le rodeo con sus piernas la cintura, y nuevamente se amaron el agua caía, al igual que las caricias y los suspiro aumentaban, momentos después bajaban a desayunar, se veía radiantes

- Creo que no tengo que preguntarles que pasó anoche – dice Daria – su cara lo dice todo

- Así es mamá, Serena y yo nos amamos

- Por supuesto, al fin nuestro amor, pudo vencer los obstáculos de nuestro pasado – dijo Serena feliz

- Hija me alegro que al fin haya sanado tu corazón y seas inmensamente feliz

Continuará

* * *

Queridas amigas, Al fin lo que estaban esperando la union de Darien y Serena, espero les guste este capitulo, y me lo hagan saber a traves de reviews, pues me motivan e inspiran mucho, al menos esta historia esta en su recta final, y les doy muchas gracias por su preferencia y por todos sus comentarios,

les doy gracias a todas las que me enviaron un review, espero poder agradecerselo de manera personal, a traves de la contestacion de los mismos

besos y abrazos para todas

las quieres

Cherrie SA

26/nov/09


	14. ¿Te casas conmigo?

**"Sanando las heridas del corazón"**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**Capitulo 14. ¿Te casas conmigo?**

Había pasado una semana del cumpleaños de Darién, la cual había transcurrido muy rápido, con llena de emociones, por un lado, Serena no pudo ocultarle a sus amigas lo que pasó con Darién, pues se le notaba que era completamente feliz,

**Flash Back **

- Entonces Serena ¿ya hubo acción entre tú y Darién? – le pregunta Mina, a lo cual la chica se pone roja como la grana, no sabe que decir pero sus acciones la delatan pues está más nerviosa de lo normal, tanto que se le cae el pedazo de comida, cosa que según sus amigas jamás había pasado

- Por Dios Mina – dice Amy, deja de preguntarle cosas íntimas a Serena, a ti que te importa lo que pase entre ella y Darién

- Lo que sucede mi querida Amy es que eres demasiado anticuada y moralista, Serena está casada, oíste CASADA - decía Mina poniendo énfasis en su última palabra

- Lo sabemos Mina – dice Rei – pero no por eso va a estar contando sus intimidades, entiéndelo es algo íntimo – esto último ayudó a que Serena volviera a recobrar la calma

- Rei tiene razón Mina, pero te puedo decir que por fin Darién y yo podremos llevar una vida normal y es lo único que voy a decir

**Fin del Flash Back**

Estaba recordando todo cuando empieza a sonar su celular, se da cuenta de que es Darién y contesta

- Darién, amor

- Serena, princesa, arréglate te paso a buscar en media hora

- ¿Qué pasa Darién? Te noto preocupado

- Es que me acaban de informar que tú tía está muy mal, parece que está agonizando, me pidieron que vinieras – al escucharlo no sabe cómo reaccionar, si bien su tía le había hecho mucho mal, no quería guardarle rencor, no quería envenenarse de malos sentimientos ahora que era inmensamente feliz, nunca le deseo mal a su tía pero sabía que la vida siempre cobra sus deudas, que el mal que se hace siempre regresa a uno tal como estaba ocurriendo, momentos después se cambiaba y le avisaba a Ikuko y Daria

- mamá Ikuko, mamá Daria (esto último porque Daria le había pedido que la llamara así) voy a ir al hospital con Darién

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntaron las dos casi al mismo tiempo

- Darién me habló para decirme que mi tía está muy grave, quieren que este ahí

- Entonces te acompañamos pequeña ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo Daria?

- Por supuesto Ikuko, lo mejor será acompañarte

Media hora más tarde están ingresando al hospital,

- Por aquí mi cielo – dice Darién guiándola a un pequeño despacho, al llegar ven al doctor a cargo

- Doctor Jiménez, mi esposa Serena, sobrina de la señora Yaz – dice Darién, después saludarse cortésmente el doctor le indica a Serena que se siente, al igual que Darién

- Serena, lamento informarte que tu tía está agonizando, sin embargo como su médico considero que ella tiene que pedir perdón para aliviar su dolor interior más que su dolor físico, por eso te mande llamar, estoy enterado de lo que hizo hace mucho tiempo y de lo que intento hacer, de hecho ella está bajo observancia policiaca, pero dudo mucho que pise la cárcel, puede morir de un momento a otro – expresó seriamente el galeno, la chica se abrazó a Darién, la noticia le había impactado, pues a pesar de todo era el único familiar que le quedaba, instantes después salieron con rumbo a la habitación de Yaz, la cual estaba gimiendo de dolor

- Señora Yaz, aquí está su sobrina, recuerde de lo que hablamos

- tía, siento lo que te pasó – dice dulcemente Serena

- Querida sobrina, no me importa lo que sientas, te odio y siempre lo he hecho, porque tú representas todo lo que quise tener, el amor de tu padre, siempre ame a tu padre, pero él prefirió a la imbécil de mi hermana, no sabes la envidia que me provocaba el verlos felices, sobre todo cuando llegaste tu, eran "la familia perfecta" – dice esto en tono burlón – esa felicidad y perfección debía ser mía, por eso me deshice de tu madre, la pobre al final se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo y me perdono – lo dijo con tanta rabia – tal como tú lo estás haciendo y no quiero su perdón, como te dije sólo quería a tu padre y mi agonía era ver que nunca me querría como lo hizo con tu madre, por eso lo mate, ese ha sido mi sufrimiento y mi agonía el haber asesinado al hombre que más he amado, acércate Serena – dice quejumbrosamente - la chica se acerca y Yaz la sujeta con uno de sus brazos y quiere herirla con un bisturí, pero Darién se da cuenta y zafa a su esposa del agarre de su tía, haciendo que la tía se cortara a sí misma y dañando los aparatos que le ayudaban con el dolor, por lo que la vieja empieza a lanzar gritos lastimeros, convulsionando, lo paramédicos llegan enseguida pero no hay nada que hacer Yaz había muerto. Serena se encontraba en los brazos de Darién llorando por el susto, él la consolaba –No llores mi amor, estoy contigo, no permitiré que te lastime, además acabó todo – Yaz fue cubierta con una sábana y Darién llevó a Serena a firmar todo el papeleo.

- Serena, nosotras nos haremos cargo de todo – dicen Ikuko y Daria, por su parte Darién llevó a Serena a su consultorio, ella estaba alterada, más por lo que le quiso hacer su tía que por la muerte de ella, nunca pensó que la odiara tanto al punto de querer matarla.

Aprovechando su instancia en el hospital Daria va a ver a su esposo, el cual se encontraba sentado en una silla de ruedas al verla su rostro se transforma

- Vienes a regocijarte – le dice ofensivamente

- Para nada, sólo vine a verte, por si necesitas algo,

- Ya le dije a tu hijo que no necesito nada de ustedes, me traicionaron –

- Veo que a pesar de que la tragedia tocó a tu puerta no cambias, nunca vas a cambiar

- lo que me pasó es por culpa Tuya y de tu hijo, porque ese…

- No te atrevas a insultar a nuestro hijo Adolfo

- No Daria, ese no es mi hijo, es solo tuyo, no necesito nada de ustedes, por su culpa quede cojo, pero me las pagaran eso lo juro –

Daria al ver que su esposo no era razonable se va, quería despedirse de él antes que lo transfirieran al reclusorio, pero Adolfo los había alejado de su lado

- Es usted familiar del señor Adolfo Chiba – le dice el oficial que se encuentra en la puerta del cuarto de su esposo

- Es mi esposo, pero no desea hablarme

- Si es un hombre muy cruel, pero es mi deber informarle que mañana lo llevaremos al reclusorio, estará en la enfermería de ahí, ya le dictaron su sentencia, por todos los delitos que cometió le dictaron cadena perpetua y fue poco

- Gracias por avisar, pero no creo venir, para él hemos muerto – la mujer se va resignada pero con una gran calma, sabía que nunca más su esposo volvería hacerles daño

Los días pasaron y todo volvió a la normalidad, Darién y Serena empezaban a vivir como una pareja, pero lo que más quería él era que ellos se casaran religiosamente, soñaba con verla entrar con su vestido de novia, esperándola en el altar, también la rubia soñaba con ese momento, pero no sabía cómo expresárselo al pelinegro, pues en realidad no quería forzarlo, es decir, sabía que él la amaba, pero no quería imponerle el casarse con ella.

Darién por su parte estaba pensando en algo especial para proponerle matrimonio cuando llega Ikuko

- Darién ¿Qué piensas?

- Hola Ikuko, que bueno que te veo, quisiera que me ayudaras

- ¿ayudarte? ¿En qué?

- Quiero pedirle a Serena que se case conmigo, bueno que se case por la Iglesia conmigo, tú sabes que nuestro matrimonio civil se dio por circunstancias fuera de lo común, no quiero que se sienta comprometida

- Me parece muy buena idea, creo que el lugar ideal es una cabaña que tengo a orillas de un río, es un lugar maravilloso, además está cerca de Maravillas, además creo ahora que están sanando todas las heridas del pasado esa cabaña es perfecta –

- No entiendo Ikuko –

- Darién, a pesar de que Serena y Tú viven como esposos, hay que borrar los fantasmas del pasado, en otras palabras tienen que regresar al lugar donde sucedió todo

- Te refieres a Maravillas

- Así es Darién, cuando pasó ese terrible momento me lleve a Serena a esa cabaña, pero por todo lo que pasó no disfrutó la belleza del lugar, por otro lado, se tienen que enfrentar con los fantasmas del pasado

- Y ¿si no funciona?

- Darién, ten fe, funcionará te lo aseguró

- De acuerdo Ikuko en una semana tengo unos días libres, le diré a Serena que vaya conmigo – Ambos estaban terminando de hablar cuando llega Daria

- Darién, Hijo, tenemos que ir al hospital, tu padre está mal herido

- ¿Mi Padre?

Ambos parten al hospital al llegar un guardia los ve y les pregunta - ¿Son familiares del Señor Chiba? – Ambos asienten la cabeza – Vengan por aquí les dice el guardia – son conducidos a una sala donde está un oficial

- Señora Chiba, Joven Chiba lamento informarles que su padre fue atacado en el reclusorio, al parecer habían presos que tenían cuentas pendiente con su padre, él fue atacado sexualmente, pero también fue golpeado y herido con un cuchillo clandestino, el doctor que realizó la operación nos ha informado que debido a las múltiples heridas el señor Chiba ha quedado Cuadripléjico,

- Eso quiere decir

- Así es joven Chiba, su padre ha quedado inmovilizado, lamento informarle hasta ahora, pero él no dio información de ustedes al ingresar al reclusorio, nos informaron que era su padre en este hospital y nos tomamos el atrevimiento de informarles

- Gracias Oficial – dice Darién

- ¿podemos verlo?

-Por supuesto –

Al entrar ven a Adolfo todo vendado

- ¿Qué vienen hacer aquí? De Seguro a burlarse, eso es lo que querían verme derrotado, pero aún así no lo permitiré, ¡Largo, Váyanse, no quiero volver a verlos!

- Pero Adolfo, tu hijo y yo hemos…

- No tengo hijos, ése no es mi hijo, siempre tan débil, tuve que obligarlo a ser hombre y ¿Qué pasó después? Me ha reprochado, de seguro ni siquiera ha tomado a esa ricura, y para colmo me impide disfrutarla

- Padre, ¡cómo te atreves hablar así de mi esposa!

- Cállate, no me llames Padre, pues no lo soy, dije que te desconozco como hijo, ahora ¡Largo! – ordena, el doctor les pide que se vayan pues no quiere que Adolfo se inquiete

- No te entristezcas hijo, cada quien hace su propio destino. La vida le pasó sus facturas a tu padre a un precio muy elevado – le dice Daria y ambos se van, sabían que esa sería la última vez que lo verían

Darién y su madre llegaban a su casa, él estaba muy deprimido a pesar de que su padre, al verlo la rubia sabe que algo malo pasó y se acerca a él para abrazarlo

- Darién ¿Qué pasó?

- Te cuento después, Serena, mi Serena, por ahora sólo abrázame, necesito sentirte muy cerca de mí – después de unos instantes se van a la biblioteca donde el pelinegro le cuenta lo que sucedió

- Darién, sé que quieres a tu padre a pesar de todo lo que nos ha hecho debido a que tienes un gran corazón, pero lo que le pasó a él no es tu culpa

- Lo sé mi amor – le dice mientras le besa suavemente los labios – quiero proponerte que nos vayamos unos días, lejos de todo

- Como tú diga mi amor ¿Cuándo partimos?

- Mañana mismo –

Al otro día Darién y Serena volaban en el pequeño avión privado, este era un hidroplano, ella se encontraba dormida en los brazos del pelinegro, él cual la veía con profunda admiración y amor, recordando todo lo que habían vivido en estos últimos días, daba gracias al cielo el haberla encontrado, pero sobre todo que ella lo hubiera perdonado y que ambos se amaran, instantes después el piloto le avisó que iban acuatizar, por lo que despertó a Serena suavemente

- Amor, en unos momentos aterrizaremos – una vez que llegaron Darién ayudó a Serena a bajar del avión, al principio ella no supo donde estaban pero pronto lo recordó

- Darién, este lugar…

- Si mi amor, Ikuko me dijo que aquí fue donde vinieron después de esa noche fatal, espero que no te traiga malos recuerdos

- No Darién, este lugar fue el principio de una nueva vida, pues pude escaparme de mi familia, además si no te hubieran drogado las coas hubieran sido diferente

- Tienes razón, pero sabes, hay algo que no cambiaría esa noche

- ¿Qué dices? – dijo sorprendida

- Que esa noche me enamoré de la mujer más maravillosa que exista en el mundo

- Darién – le dice la chica con un suspiro y toda sonrojada, él se acerca y le da un tierno beso. Ambos entran a la casa que estaba decorada para una pareja de recién casados, Ikuko se había encargado de eso, sobre todo se había puesto de acuerdo con Darién para que la petición de casamiento fuera inolvidable. El pelinegro estaba recordando los últimos detalles y comentarios que le había dicho Ikuko cuando un ruido lo hizo volver a la realidad

- Lo siento – dijo la rubia toda roja – es que tengo un poco de hambre

- Vamos a comer princesa, pues si no comemos nuestros estómagos pronto darán un concierto – al pasar al comedor donde les estaba esperando una suculenta comida, después de comer ambos salen a dar un paseo por el campo, al salir la Señora Luna y el Señor Artemis (personas contratadas por Ikuko para cuidar la casa) le hacen un guiño – no se preocupen cuando lleguen tendremos todo listo, los jóvenes enamorados salen a pasear el campo luce espectacular, se van por un camino de flores, en eso ven un parque de juegos, los ojos de Serena se alumbran

- Darién podemos ir un momento – le dice con unos ojitos que es imposible decirle que no, además él recuerda que casi no tuvo infancia pues en ese tiempo lo vivió con Yaz la cual no la dejaba divertirse, los pocos momentos que tenía eran los que pasaba a lado de Ikuko, pero siempre bajo la amenaza de su tía

-Vamos Serena, divirtámonos un poco – por lo que se dirigen corriendo a los juegos ahí Serena se columpiaba, de vez en cuando Darién la ayudaba empujándola, ella reía como una chiquilla, haciendo que el corazón del pelinegro se hinchara de felicidad, después se subieron al subeybaja, a la resbaladilla, en fin a todos los juegos, ambos disfrutaban mucho ese momento, después regresaban a la casa, pero antes de entrar se quedaron en la terraza el ocaso estaba llegando luciendo una puesta de sol espectacular, el sol se veía como una gran pelota naranja, haciendo que el cielo se tornara de distintas tonalidades, las nubes tenían distintos colores algunas era de color rosa, rojizas, amarillas y naranjas que al combinarse con el azul también daba el efecto de resplandores morados y lilas, el sol se ocultaba a través del lago el cual reflejaba al astro rey, Darién volteó a ver a Serena, su rostro estaba radiante y más con los destellos del sol la hacían verse encantadora, ella al sentir los ojos de Darién en ella voltea y se quedan viendo a los ojos, poco a poco se va rompiendo el espacio entre ellos para sellarse con un maravilloso beso, Luna y Artemis lo veían y se dieron cuenta de algo

- ¿Viste eso Artemis?

- Si, Luna, su amor, es amor del bueno, lo refleja ese rayo verde apenas imperceptible para el ojo humano, pero no para aquellos que han descubierto al verdadero amor

- Así es mi cielo, la pareja que estaba antes aquí nos los pronóstico a nosotros – dice Luna y ambos se besan, mientras que nuestra joven pareja se abrazó para terminar de ver juntos la puesta de sol. La pareja seguía abrazada cuando estaban apareciendo las primeras estrella, al ver aparecer la primera Serena le dice a Darién

- Darién, la primera estrella, hay que pedir un deseo –

- Mi único deseo es estar siempre junto a ti – haciendo que la rubia se pusiera de mil colores – mi amor empieza a refrescar que tal si nos cambiamos para la cena

- De acuerdo – ambos se van a cambiar mientras que Artemis y Luna preparan todo para la cena, Darién bajó rápidamente para ver que todo estuviera listo, llevaba un pantalón y camisa tipo filipina de manta, se veía súper, la cena se realizaría en una pequeña palapa cerca del río, el camino estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosa además en el camino había pequeñas antorchas así como faroles guindados para iluminarlo, la palapa estaba adornada con miles de foquitos y algunas enredaderas , la mesa adornada regiamente con un mantel blanco con uno sobrepuesto rojo, el centro de mesa era un candelabro adornado con rosas rojas y blancas, así como bellísimas orquídeas blancas, el aroma que emanaba de ellas, así como las flores de la enredadera era exquisito, Darién escucha los pasos de Serena bajando por la escaleras y tal cual caballero sube para ofrecerle el brazo y ayudar a bajar a su princesa, ella llevaba un fino vestido de algodón con matices rosas y blanco, era escotado y la falda amplia, la cual se acentuaba a su bello cuerpo, su peinado eran sus clásicos chonguitos adornados con florecillas rosas y blancas, su maquillaje era discreto pero se veía regia, más que nada por el brillo de sus ojos, se sentía dichosa

- ¿Dónde vamos a cenar? – Pregunta Serena al ver la mesa del comedor vacía, Darién la dirige a la parte trasera y se da cuenta de lo hermosa que se ve – Darién está bellísima – lo abraza y él corresponde al abrazo, y así abrazados se dirigen a la palapa

Al llegar a la mesa Darién la ayuda a sentarse, se escucha una música suave de fondo, Luna y Artemis empiezan a servir la cena, la cual consistía empezó con un Aperitivo, Ostras de Belón gratinadas al Cava, Raviolis Rellenos de Calabaza Asada a las Dos Trufas, Lomo de Merluza Abrazada en Bacón con Salsa de Fruta de la Pasión, Miel de Acacias y Aceite de Menta. De postre Mousse de Chocolate Blanco con Salsa de Frambuesa y Corazón de Frutas Exóticas.

Al terminar Darién invitó a bailar a Serena, la melodía era tierna, la chica se encontraba feliz en los brazos de sus esposo, al terminar el baile lo ve y le dice -Gracias Darién, por esta cena tan maravillosa

- Tenía que serlo Serena, ven acompáñame - la llevó a un pequeño banco que estaba junto a una fuente y ambos se sentaron – Serena, tú sabes que te amo, te amo desde la primera vez que te vi, sin embargo cuando nos casamos fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de preparar algo especial para pedirte que fueras mi esposa, pero el día de hoy quiero pedirte que me hagas el honor de ser la compañera de mi vida, ¿nos casamos por la Iglesia? – dicho esto saca de su bolsillo un pequeño estuche en forma de rosa, lo abre para sacar el anillo que estaba, era un pequeño diamante en forma de rosa, se hinca y se lo pone a la rubia la cual estaba llorando de felicidad - ¿Qué dices princesa? ¿Te casas conmigo? – mientras se para suavemente y le toma los hombre con dulzura – si Darién, acepto casarme contigo – sellan esa nueva promesa con un profundo beso lleno de amor, pasión y deseo así como la esperanza de un futuro lleno de amor y felicidad

Continuará

* * *

Queridas amigas,un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, realmente ellos necesitaban una cena como esta para pedir que se unieran para siempre ¿no lo creen? les doy gracias a todas las que me enviaron un review, espero poder agradecerselo de manera personal, a traves de la contestacion de los mismos

besos y abrazos para todas

las quieres

Cherrie SA

12/dic/09


	15. solo contigo soy feliz

**"Sanando las heridas del corazón"**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**Capitulo 15. Sólo contigo soy feliz**

Darién y Serena habían sellado su compromiso con un beso de amor, el cual se tornó intenso, las lenguas de ambos danzaban dentro de sus bocas provocando miles de reacciones para la joven pareja, en un impulso Serena rodeo con sus piernas a Darién y él la cargo sosteniéndola de sus glúteos, y la llevó a la recámara la cual estaba adornada con pétalos de rosa por todo el piso semejando una alfombra, la cama también estaba cubierta, el aroma era perfecto para entregarse, sándalo, jazmín, rosas y ahí muy suavemente Darién fue despojándola de su ropa, Serena por su parte son se quedaba atrás, cuando no había ninguna ropa sobre sus cuerpo Darién la volvió abrazar, ella le rodeo la cintura con las piernas y nuevamente se amaron, como nunca lo habían hecho, la sincronía perfecta de sus cuerpos, no había nada más en el mundo en ese instante que ellos, sus gemidos eran como suave música para ambos, sólo pronunciaban sus nombres – Darién –Serena eran las únicas palabras que se oían, pronto llegó el ansiado momento sin soltar su unión el pelinegro depositó al la rubia en la cama – Te amo, mi adorado Serena, no sabes cuánto – le dio un beso en los labios, para después abrazarla

-Darién, también te amo – le dijo la rubia mientras se acomodaba en su pecho para dormirse abrazada a él, Darién por su parte estaba feliz, ahora su futura esposa dormía a su lado, ahora solo esperaba que la vida le regala un personita fruto de su amor con su amada

Al otro día al despertarse, Darién vio a Serena sobre él, ella seguía durmiendo, los rayos del sol tocaban su dorado pelo haciendo que brillaran como el oro, le acarició suavemente los cabellos, después continuó con su espalda, la rubia se movía, ajustándose al cuerpo del chico pero no se despertaba, parecía estar a gusto en esa posición

- Princesa, ¿Estás despierta? – decía el pelinegro

- Un rato más Darién, déjame disfrutar un rato más – levanta su rostro para encontrarse con el de su amado

- Buenos días dormilona – le dice y le un beso, tenemos que levantarnos, hay que ver todos los trámites para la boda

- ¡la boda! – exclama Serena y se levanta

- pero antes que nada princesa, nos bañamos para bajar a desayunar – por supuesto que la rubia acepta tan tentadora oferta una hora después bajaban para tomar el desayuno

- Serena, mi amor ¿Qué tienes? – le preguntó Darién al ver su cara de preocupación

- Es que me gustaría tanto que mis padres pudieran estar vivo, pensar que mi Tía los mató, que mi niñez de no haber sido por la señora Ikuko hubiese sido un infierno, aunque parezca tonto, creo que el hecho de que mi tía haya aceptado la oferta de tu padre no fue tan mala, después de todo aunque haya sido terrible ese día fue el principio de lo que estamos viviendo

- En eso te doy la razón, desde que te vi te amé Serena Tsukino, si no hubiese sido por el alcohol y las drogas…

- no sigas Darién, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero a lo mejor hubiésemos acabado terminando en lo mismo – dijo toda roja

- ¿lo mismo?

- Si el último beso que me diste esa noche

- Te lo di con todo mi amor, porque me habías entregado lo más valioso, tu primera vez – le contestó besándola como esa vez, haciendo que la rubia se sintiera en el cielo, al terminar la rubia dio un suspiro

- A eso me refiero, ese beso me hizo sentir tan confundida, sentí tanto amor, tanta ternura, que tal vez me hubiese entregado a ti en forma voluntaria- expresó toda sonrojada

- Te amo Serena, y te propongo algo – ella lo ve sorprendida – Se que tus padres no pueden estar con nosotros, pero que tal si nos casamos en la misma capilla que ellos lo hicieron así los sentirás cerca de ti – al escucharlo ella se abalanza sobre él para abrazarlo – Si Darién, gracias mi amor

- Todo, con tal de ver feliz a mi princesa

Después de desayunar salieron hacer ciertos trámites, debido a que ambos habían vivido ahí, pasearon por las calles del pueblo, disfrutándose uno al otro

- Vaya con la parejita – escucharon una voz desde atrás de ellos, al voltearse se dieron cuenta que eran los hermanos Eyes y Beryl, por supuesto al verlos Darién abrazó fuertemente a Serena, conociéndolos no confiaba en ellos

- ¿Qué desean? – dice secamente Darién

- Darién, cariño que desconfiado eres – dijo Beryl acercándose sugestivamente a él - ya veo que esta zorra te engatusó – al llegar junto a él lo abraza por el lado en que se encuentra libre

- Beryl, te prohíbo que ofendas a mi esposa – le dice Darién soltándose de su agarre y por supuesto abrazando más a Serena la que le dice – vámonos Darién, no les hagas caso

- No les hagas caso – dice burlonamente Dorinda y sus hermanos se ríen

- Veo que les molesta la felicidad de otros, es una lástima que ustedes jamás puedan sentirla, con su permiso – le dice Darién y se aleja con Serena dejando a los hermanos con un palmo de narices sobre todo porque Darién tenía razón nunca se habían sentido tan felices como lo era ahora Darién

Pasaron el tiempo y por supuesto todo estaba listo para la boda, como era de suponerse cada uno tuvo su despedida de la soltería, y una en conjunto organizada por la mamas de ambos (Ikuko y Daria)

Ese día la Iglesia estaba adornada, Serena llevaba un vestido de novia diseñado por su madre, al entregarle su herencia, venía ese diseño entre sus cosas, así que la chica quiso usarlo, era corte tipo princesa, los hombros caídos, adornados por rosas hecha con la misma tela, la falda era vaporosa, pero no exagerada, Darién por su parte vestía un esmoquin negro, ambos se veían regios, la iglesia estaba adornada con senda guirnaldas de flores, nardos, rosas, lilys, las cuales despedían un aroma exquisito. Al terminar la ceremonia, la cual fue muy emotiva fueron al festejo, por supuesto bailaron la cola y el ramo le tocó a Mina, la cual anunció que había aceptado a Yaten como novio y que en un mes se casaría, cosa que sorprendió a todos, pero la felicitaron

Los chicos se fueron de luna de miel, en un crucero, pero realmente nunca salieron de su camarote, salvo para comer o relajarse.

Llegó la boda de Mina, todos estaban felices pero en media fiesta Serena se desvanece en los brazos de Darién

- Serena, amor, ¿Qué te pasa? – le decía desesperado Darién, la cual la llevó a una pequeña estancia que tenía el local, momentos después Serena volvía en sí

- Serena ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si Darién, un poco mareada y… ¿Qué es ese olor? – dice la chica mientras se levantaba rápidamente para ir al baño seguida por su esposo

- Amor, mañana vas conmigo al hospital, necesito hacerte unos chequeos - mientras la abrazaba

- De acuerdo Darién - le dice la chica apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

Por supuesto al otro día Darién tuvo que hacer una lucha titánica para despertar a su esposa

- Darién, otro rato más estoy cansada – le decía, por lo que habló al hospital para decir que iba llegar tarde. Al llegar conduce a Serena a los laboratorios para que le hagan algunas pruebas, sobre todo la del embarazo, pues después de la acalorada Luna de miel, eso era muy probable se decía el pelinegro

- Darién, ¿Por qué tantas pruebas? – le preguntaba Serena

- No quiero que la mujer de mi vida se enferme – le dice bromeando – además princesa, creo que pronto se agrandará la familia y quiero que estés bien

- ¿agrandar la familia? Eso quiere decir ¿Qué?

- Si amor hay posibilidades de que estés embarazada

- ¿Embarazada?

- Así es princesa, fue en nuestra luna de miel, pero quiero confirmarlo – justo en ese momento entra la enfermera con los resultados, momentos después Darién confirmaba sus sospechas, Serena estaba realmente feliz, por lo que Darién pidió el día para ir a celebrar

Por supuesto, Darién estuvo al pendiente del embarazo, y descubrieron que eran gemelos, un niño y una niña

El nacimiento de los niños Darien Alexander y Serenity Chiba Tsukino, fue realmente un acontecimiento todos estaban esperándolos, cuando los niños estuvieron en el cuarto junto con su madre, tenían muchos visitantes, hubo un momento en que Darién amablemente tuvo que pedir que los dejaran descansar, por supuesto que una vez en casa no faltaron brazos para cuidarlos

El día de cumpleaños de los pequeños, después de una fiesta organizada mas por sus amigos que por ellos mismos estaban en su recamara

- Serena, mi amor, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo

- En ese caso señor Chiba, debo decir lo mismo, te amo Darién Chiba

- ¿A pesar de todo lo que pasó? ¿Eres feliz? - le pregunta él

- A pesar de todo y si tuviera que pasar lo mismo para tener esta felicidad, lo haría porque sólo contigo soy feliz – le dice besándolo

- Igual yo, Serena, te amo, pero lo más importante es que nuestro amor fue capaz de vencer todos los obstáculos, pero sobre todo logró curar las heridas que teníamos en nuestro corazón y esa noche se amaron plenamente como lo harían el resto de su vida.

Fin

* * *

Amigas, gracias por acompañarme en esta historia

Agradezco a todas aquellas que hicieron esta historia como su favorita

**_Aiven Chiva, Amsz88Chiba, Andrea Rodríguez, AnnaCass, Annete Chiba, aridenere, Blue Moon Dancer, Carmenn, Clau Palacios, eclipcelunar2804, emeraude serenity, Hermione-Malfoy35, isa1181, isabel20, karanbunnymoon, Karina Natsumi, kary chiba, Lady Tortoise. lerinne, Liebende Lesung, liloc, lori amaya, mairethchiba, Malistrix, maring, marya114, Meliissa mOon lady, Milenia Angels, Milenio de Plata, Miyako Hyuuga1912, Nathyot, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, paty garcia, Paulysa, Pichicoy, princesa Lu, princess-serena-stukino-any-17, Sailor O, sailorgisselle, sandy 31, sandy-serena, Seiya-Moon, serena ramos, SeReNyMoOn, smoonangel, Usagi Tsukino de Chiba, WinnitaMoon  
_**

Tambien a la que siguieron la historia con Alertas

_**alexmorales, ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER, anneliesse moons angel, Annete Chiba, aridenere, Blanessa, Blue Moon Dancer, ciakaira, CONEJA, emeraude serenity, goordita, Hermione-Malfoy35, isa1181, isabel20, Ivonne-18, karanbunnymoon, Lady Tortoise, lerinne, Liebende Lesung, liloc, mairethchiba, maring, Martha Chiba, Miko Fleur, Milenia Angels, Nathyot, Natustar, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Sailor O, SailorLVGR, Seiya-Moon, Selene-silk, serena ramos, SeReNyMoOn, Z-A-C-G**_

y sobre todo agradecer a las que me dejaron review

anahi liliana / arias serena / Anneliese wayne chiba / Anneliesse moon angel / alondra / Bishoujo Tsuki / Annette Chiba/AnnaCass/Doris / Anyreth / Blue Dancer Moon/Amsz88chiba/Coneja / celis / cris / Cindy / emeraude Serenity / emily / goordita / Hehra / juliet / isabel20 / isa1181 / eclipcelunar2804 / jokkisere / Karabunnymoon / Karina Natsumi / ivonne-18 / lerrine / liebende Lesung / liloc / lilo / Luz de media noche / laura drazen / smoonangel / mairethchiba / malistrix / mariaelena83 / Marta Chiba / maring / Luz sandra / mikaela / marya114 / Milenia Angels / Miyako Hyuuga1912 / nahima-chan / mona / nydga / pauli / nori / neo reina serenity / lucecita moon / patty ramirez de chiba / paty garcia / patytaloca / loquita / Pichicoy / PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt / sailor lady / Sailor O / serenitychiba / san / sandy - serena / sereniti chiba col / Serenity Chiba / serenitychiba87 / SeReNyMoOn / SereTsukino / Seiya-Moon / SereyDarien / sailor gisselle / Serena Ramos / Lady Tortoise / Susy Granger / Selene-silk / usagi tsukino de chiba / yecce / xuxi / varonesa / valeria / winnita moon /sailor 1989

Muchisismas gracias besos y abrazos para todas

Si olvide alguna, puse mal el nombre pueden hacermelo saber, ahora se que es corto el final, en caso de que lo quieran mas largo diganmelo y lo compongo, si quieren que especifique mas los detalles de la boda, la boda, etc

las quiere

Cherrie SA

24/dic/09


End file.
